Wolves - Padackles
by jaredzinho
Summary: A guerra entre os dois maiores packs dos Estados Unidos já durava centenas de anos, mas um lobo nascido ômega, que havia renegado a sua posição durante toda a vida, se vê obrigado a ser marcado pelo alfa do pack inimigo para que houvesse paz entre eles. Entretanto ele não sabia que seu destino já estava traçado muito antes dele nascer. Sinopse completa na história.
1. In the beginning

**Sinopse:** A guerra entre os dois maiores packs dos Estados Unidos já durava centenas de anos, mas um lobo nascido ômega, que havia renegado a sua posição durante toda a vida, se vê obrigado a ser marcado pelo alfa do pack inimigo para que houvesse paz entre eles.  
Entretanto ele não sabia que seu destino já estava traçado muito antes dele nascer.  
Alfa e ômega precisavam se unir e gerar um filho, aquele que seria o alfa mais poderoso que já pisara na terra, aquele com o poder de unir todos os packs para evitar a Grande Extinção, profetizada cem anos antes, porém uma ameaça mais real e perigosa pode pôr tudo que o destino havia traçado a perder.  
Wolves conta a história de um amor improvável entre dois homens que julgaram ser héteros durante a vida toda, mas, de repente, se viram obrigados a ficarem juntos e enfrentarem todas as batalhas pelas quais a Deusa da Lua os embrenhou

 **Nota 1:** Essa história teve o começo inspirado em uma outra história aqui do site chamada The World, porém não será igual, coisas são inevitaveis, é claro, como os termos usados, mas a história em si não. Também me inspirei em True Blood, uma série maravilhosa da HBO que já teve seu fim há alguns anos. Enfim, boa leitura e não se esqueça de deixar seu review

 **Nota 2:** Essa história começou sendo postada no site spiritfanfics . com, então se vê-la por lá, não é plágio, sou eu mesmo hehehe

* * *

Jensen andava de um lado para o outro dentro de seu quarto, passando as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente e secando o suor das palmas na calça a todo instante. Steve Carlson, seu amigo de infância, estava ali também, sentado na cama e em silêncio, esperando que o loiro se acalmasse um pouco.

– Ele não pode me obrigar, não é? – Jensen perguntou, parando por um momento e olhando Steve, que o encarava de volta com um pesar.

– Na verdade, ele pode. Além de ser o alfa do pack, ele é seu pai.

Jensen bufou de raiva e jogou as mãos para o alto, voltando a andar de um lado para o outro.

– E se eu fugir? – Disse o loiro, parando mais uma vez e olhando Steve nos olhos, suplicando para que o outro concordasse e o ajudasse.

– Fugir para onde, Jen? Nenhum pack vai aceitar um ômega fugitivo, é contra lei. Sabe disso. E se tentar ficar na floresta o Alfa Roger vai montar uma equipe de busca e te achar rapidinho.

– Mas eu posso tentar, não é? Quer dizer, eu tenho alguma chance...

Steve rolou os olhos e negou com a cabeça.

– Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso. Os _nightshifters_ estão por toda parte agora. É perigoso demais.

Jensen deu um grito de ódio e socou o espelho enorme da parede do seu quarto.

– Eu não acredito nisso, Steve. Aquele velho maldito disse que eu nunca precisaria fazer algo assim, ele me prometeu! E agora quebrou a maldita promessa... – O loiro virou-se de costas para Steve e colocou suas duas mãos sobre a cômoda que se encontrava atrás dele, deixando a cabeça pender entre os ombros e fechando os olhos com força. O bolo na sua garganta e a vontade de chorar ficavam mais fortes a cada minuto que se passava.

O loiro de cabelos compridos sentiu seu coração apertar diante da amargura que seu amigo emanava.

– Dá pra você parar de pensar tanto? Eu não tô conseguindo bloquear... – Jensen protestou com a voz quebrada. Os pensamentos de pena de seu amigo invadiam sua cabeça e o deixavam com ainda mais vontade de chorar.

– Desculpe. – O alfa disse e suspirou pesado.

Jensen permaneceu de costas para o amigo até ter certeza de que tinha engolido seu choro por completo, então se virou para ele e foi sentar-se ao seu lado na cama.

– Isso não é justo, cara, não é nada justo! Eu sou uma pessoa, não uma égua de troca. Aquele maldito não consegue fazer seus acordos de paz sozinho? Por que teve que me envolver e sem o meu consentimento?! – O loiro estava inconsolável. A três dias que o acordo de paz havia sido firmado e seu destino traçado.

Desde que se descobrira ômega, aos treze anos de idade, temia que um dia isso poderia acontecer, mas seu pai sempre lhe garantiu que Jensen nunca precisaria se submeter a tal situação e isso o tinha tranquilizado pelos dezoito anos seguintes. Agora, com trinta e um, tinha a plena certeza de que sua vida seria boa e tranquila na sua alcateia natal, e que nunca seria mandado para outro lar para ser a cadela ômega de algum maldito alfa tarado, mas, de uma hora para outra, sua vida quase perfeita tinha virado de cabeça para baixo. O acordo de paz entre os packs de Tuskegee, seu lar, e Shawnee, o pack mais poderoso de todo os Estados Unidos, envolvia, entre outras coisas, água pelo ômega Jensen.

– Eu sei cara! Eu queria tanto poder ajudar... – Steve disse. _Talvez isso seja o melhor para os packs, estamos ficando sem água e essa briga incansável já foi longe demais, por tempo demais._

Jensen se sentiu ofendido pelo pensamento de seu amigo e se levantou da cama, olhando para ele com o semblante furioso.

– E a custo do que? A minha vida?! – Ele acusou.

Steve se amaldiçoou por ter pensado aquilo, mas foi involuntário.

– Eu não quis...

– É claro que você quis! O que está dentro da nossa cabeça é sempre a verdade, você sabe muito bem.

Steve se levantou da cama quando viu as garras de Jensen começarem a brotar por cima das unhas humanas.

– Jensen, porra, você sabe que eu te amo pra caralho. Você é meu melhor amigo, nós crescemos juntos, o que eu quis dizer foi que talvez...

– Talvez eu possa parar o derramamento de sangue e fornecer água sendo uma puta para um cara que eu nem conheço? Eu não sou gay, porra, eu gosto de mulher! Sem falar que eu não vou ter nenhum direito lá. Nem falar na hora que eu quiser eu vou poder, mas tudo bem, não é? O que é sacrificar a minha droga de vida se for para acabar com a briguinha de poder entre os packs e salvar umas vidas! – Jensen gritou, mas se arrependeu assim que terminou.

Steve tinha perdido a filha pequena durante um ataque do pack Shawnee. Na verdade, ela não fora morta diretamente pelos lobos inimigos, o que aconteceu foi que ela estava no lugar errado na hora errada, mas se não houvesse a maldita briga entre os packs, não haveria hora errada nem lugar errado.

Steve sentiu seu peito apertar quando Jensen falou sobre derramamento de sangue e engoliu em seco.

– Você é a porra de um egoísta insensível. Espero que o alfa do seu novo pack tenha a porra de um monstro no meio das pernas e acabe com você!

Steve disse com raiva e saiu do quarto de seu amigo, batendo a porta com força e indo em direção a saída da mansão onde o ômega morava com a família.

Já faziam quatro anos desde a morte de sua filha, mas a ferida ainda não tinha se fechado. Queria tanto poder voltar no tempo e salva-la, mas aquilo era impossível. A culpa fora toda sua por não ter obrigado a garotinha a ficar em casa naquele dia. Os lobos inimigos não tinham nem chegado perto dela, era crime matar crianças inocentes em qualquer situação que fosse, um crime punível com a morte, quem tinha matado sua filha tinha sido o acaso. E não tinha como julgar e condenar o acaso.

Em seu quarto, Jensen se jogou pesadamente na cama e fechou os olhos com força, não queria ter tocado na ferida de seu amigo e nem soado tão egoísta daquele jeito, aquele acordo de paz poderia salvar muitas vidas, mas também acabaria com a sua.

Teria que abrir mão de tudo que um dia almejara, inclusive sua namorada Danneel, mas o que mais o deixava furioso e magoado era o pai ter traído sua confiança. Sempre o admirara como homem e alfa, ele era um exemplo para si, mas depois de tê-lo apunhalado pelas costas daquela maneira, Jensen nunca conseguiria perdoá-lo. Se bem que isso não faria muita diferença, uma vez que saísse fora do pack de Tuskegee, nunca mais retornaria.

A única segurança que tinha era que não sofreria nenhum tipo de violência por parte dos membros do outro pack, mesmo sendo inimigos natos. Ômegas eram sagrados, moldados pela própria deusa da Lua em suas perfeições puras, ninguém ousava encostar um dedo sequer em um ômega.

Algum tempo depois, ele levantou-se da cama e resolveu ir atrás de Steve, tinha que se desculpar com ele, nem que precisasse pedir de joelhos. Não aguentaria partir brigado com seu melhor amigo.

Andando pelo corredor até as escadas que levavam para o andar de baixo, Jensen encontrou com seu pai e lhe fechou a cara.

– É bom que já tenha arrumado suas malas, caso contrário partirá amanhã sem nada e eu não sei se seu novo alfa será tão bondoso para lhe comprar roupas novas. – O velho alfa disse e Jensen bufou de raiva. _Eu não queria ter de fazer isso, mas é inevitável. Mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que ser feito._

Pôde ouvir seus pensamentos, e eles pareciam sinceros, mas Jensen estava com tanta raiva que nem prestou atenção direito no que diziam e porque seu destino era tão inevitável, com ou sem acordo de paz, desde que nascera.

Geralmente Jensen se mantinha fora da cabeça das pessoas, seu dom poderia causar muitas encrencas e mágoas. O que as pessoas pensam em suas cabeças, na maioria das vezes, é melhor que fiquem só com elas mesmas, mas em momentos de muita tenção ele não conseguia se concentrar para evitar de ouvir o que as pessoas a sua volta sussurravam dentro da cabeça dele.

Saiu pela porta da frente ignorando sua madrasta, que lhe chamava simpática convidando-o para um café. Por mais que ela soasse como a melhor pessoa do mundo, só Jensen sabia o que aquela mulher pensava em seu íntimo.

A casa de Steve não ficava longe, a duas ruas da mansão do alfa, e em poucos minutos Jensen já estava batendo na porta de madeira.

Steve sentiu a presença do amigo antes mesmo dele bater na porta, a conexão entre os dois era forte por se conhecerem a tanto tempo. Abriu a porta para ele e suspirou pesado.

– Posso entrar? – Jensen pediu.

– Fique à vontade.

O loiro entrou e Steve fechou a porta assim que ele se encontrou dentro da casa, indo até a geladeira e pegando duas cervejas. Voltou para a sala, onde Jensen estava, e jogou uma das garrafas para ele.

– Me desculpe por ser um egoísta insensível. – Jensen disse e forçou um meio sorriso.

– Não se preocupe com isso, eu te entendo. No seu lugar também estaria pouco se fodendo com as relações entre os packs e me preocuparia em como a minha vida poderia ser um inferno.

Jensen bebeu um longo gole da cerveja e se escorou mais no sofá.

– Porque eu tinha que nascer um ômega? – Ele perguntou tristonho. – Justo eu, que gosto tanto de mulher. Você deveria ser um ômega, já é gay mesmo, tudo funcionaria muito melhor.

Steve riu, Jensen sempre lhe falava aquilo e até que fazia sentido.

– Deve ser alguma espécie de karma ou vingança da deusa. – Jensen completou e fez um bico, tomando mais cerveja da garrafa.

– Porque a deusa iria querer se vingar de você? – Steve perguntou rindo fraco. – Isso é uma grande coincidência, isso sim. Você garanhão e tarado por mulheres tendo que se render a um vibrador todo mês.

Jensen fechou a cara, sentindo seu rosto esquentar e lançou um olhar mortal para o amigo.

– O que? Não é verdade?

O loiro suavizou um pouco a expressão e teve que concordar.

– Mas não precisa ficar lembrando. Tenho vergonha disso, é uma merda não ter controle do próprio corpo. Parece que tem alguma coisa me possuindo!

 _E tem mesmo, um vibrador grande e grosso que nem eu aguentaria._ Steve pensou e segurou o riso, esquecendo-se que Jensen não estava em seu melhor autocontrole. Jensen o respeitava e nunca entrava em sua cabeça sem que ele soubesse, mas com todo o stress era inevitável.

– Eu vou cortar a sua garganta se disser isso de novo.

Steve gargalhou, mas se conteve no ato quando Jensen rosnou para ele.

– Desculpe, eu só... – Explodiu de vez numa gargalhada e Jensen bufou de raiva. A amizade dos dois era baseada em amor e ódio constantemente.

– Se não for daquele tamanho, não funciona, já que não é o nó de um alfa. Não é como se eu gostasse, que saco!

Jensen exclamou e bebeu o resto da cerveja num gole só.

– Eu sei, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. Não devia ficar te enchendo assim, são nossas últimas horas juntos.

– Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que nunca mais vou te ver, ou nunca mais vou ver qualquer um desse lugar. Minha irmãzinha e Josh...

– Também não é bem assim, poderemos nos encontrar de vez em quando se...

– Se a porra do meu _dono_ permitir? Isso é um ultraje. Tantos anos se passaram e essas porras de packs ainda vivem como se fossem animais, com títulos de posse sobre outras pessoas. É inacreditável.

Steve se manteve quieto. Concordava com tudo que Jensen dizia, nem precisava dizer em voz alta para ele mais uma vez.

 _Pelo menos você não vai mais precisar do vibrador. Aliás acho que vou pedi-lo para mim, quem sabe um dia eu não consiga usá-lo..._ Steve pensou involuntariamente e riu.

– É todo seu. – Jensen respondeu automaticamente, denunciando que espionara a cabeça do loiro de cabelos compridos.

– Jensen, que porra! Sai da minha cabeça. – Steve corou intensamente ao perceber que tinha sido pego em flagrante pensando besteiras.

– Não é culpa minha, não tô conseguindo controlar direito. Até os pensamentos da vadia loira eu acabei ouvindo sem querer. Aquela mulher só pensa em cuidar da vida dos outros o tempo inteiro, é impressionante! – Jensen se referiu a madrasta e as fofocas que ouviu em sua mente quando passara por ela a alguns minutos atrás.

– Vai sair com a Dan hoje à noite? Para se despedir...?

Jensen colocou a garrafa sobre a mesa de centro e voltou a se recostar no sofá.

– Não, ela terminou tudo comigo hoje de manhã. Disse que se eu não podia ser forte nem para decidir sobre a minha própria vida, não a merecia.

Steve abriu e fechou a boca, chocado.

– Que vadia!

– Ei. – Jensen protestou, ainda nutria um sentimento pela ex namorada a qual sonhara construir sua vida junto.

– Ela é sim. É uma piranha de quinta categoria. Sempre disse que você merecia coisa melhor. – Steve expôs sua revolta em relação a Danneel. Nunca gostara da garota e nem sabia direito o porquê.

– Mentiroso, você sempre disse para ela que nós dois formávamos um casal perfeito!

Steve riu.

– Eu só não queria que ela tivesse motivo para querer te afastar de mim. Você estava bem apaixonadinho e poderia ia na dela, mas eu sei que às vezes fica estuprando meu cérebro e tenho certeza que ouvia todos os meus pensamentos a respeito daquela vaca. E eram todos a verdade.

Jensen concordou, por mais que negasse que invadia a mente alheia sem permissão, às vezes era tentador saber o que as pessoas pensavam verdadeiramente.

– Tudo bem, você não gostava dela. – Jensen disse e sorriu.

– O que acha de irmos dar uma volta na floresta hoje à noite para nos despedirmos?

Jensen ponderou sobre aquilo. Seu pai tinha lhe proibido de sair da vila com medo de que ele pudesse fugir, mas poderia dar um jeito de sair no meio da noite quando todos estivessem dormindo.

 **-J2-**

Tudo já estava arrumado para a festa de boas vindas do ômega e a iniciação dele diante de todos do pack. Jared não podia estar mais nervoso e irritado, não podia acreditar que tivera que topar aquele acordo, tudo bem que era para o bem dos dois packs e evitaria muitas mortes desnecessárias, mas sua vida estaria acabada. Teria que se deitar com um homem e ficar só com ele para o resto de sua vida.

Como alfa, Jared teve que fazer o acordo para o bem de seu povo, mas aquilo não o agradava nenhum pouco. Nunca tinha transado com um homem em toda a sua vida e não sentia a mínima vontade de fazer aquilo.

Ele até poderia ter quantas amantes desejasse, ninguém iria apontar o dedo para o alfa e dizer que não, mas seus valores morais ensinados pelo pai o impediriam de fazer uma coisa assim. Seria fiel ao ômega e faria herdeiros com ele, mas amor mesmo nenhum dos dois nunca teria.

– Está na hora, Alfa. – Chad, seu conselheiro pessoal e amigo de longa data, colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto e avisou.

– Tudo bem. Estou pronto.

O dia escolhido era com noite de lua cheia, para receber assim a benção da Deusa. A cerimônia do elo seria feita durante o primeiro cio do ômega após sua chegada em Shawnee.

Jared ajeitou sua blusa e secou o suor das mãos na calça, indo até a porta e então seguindo Chad para o andar inferior da casa.

Seus tenentes estavam todos postados em duas filas, uma de cada lado das portas de entrada no saguão principal, e do lado de fora, de um SUV preto, dois homens abriam a porta, um de cada lado. O que desceu do lado do carona era mais velho, tinha o cabelo grisalho e uma barba falhada, mas era forte e tinha um semblante de impassividade que poderia assustar qualquer lobo, mas não o poderoso e jovem alfa de Shawnee.

Ambos andaram pelo corredor formado por lobos negros, Jared se encontrava no final dele, com seu conselheiro ao lado observando os dois lobos dourados caminhando confiantes e sem nenhum medo.

 _Deveriam ter, estão bem na toca do seu inimigo. Se quiséssemos poderíamos acabar com os dois agora mesmo e tomar aquela alcateia que chamam de pack._

Jensen ouviu o pensamento do alfa, mas não se abalou por nenhum instante. Sabia de alguma forma que aquele homem alto de cabelos compridos era honrado em suas palavras, mesmo que não quisesse acreditar naquilo.

Os pensamentos dos outros lobos eram todos de ódio a respeito dos dois lobos dourados, quase espumavam em suas mentes dizendo que se pudessem estraçalhariam a garganta daquele alfa velho e senil que propôs o acordo de paz envolvendo mandar um de seus espiões para a base inimiga, mas Jensen também ignorou a todos. Sentia-se incapaz de bloquear os pensamentos dos outros homens ali, eles eram diferentes dos lobos dourados tinham uma força mental mais agressiva e bruta que esgotavam o telepata na tentativa de deixá-los fora de sua cabeça.

Aquele pequeno caminho pareceu interminável para Jared, e quando os dois homens finalmente chegaram até ele, sentiu um certo alívio.

– Alfa de Tuskegee.

– Alfa de Shawnee. – Cumprimentaram-se, ignorando completamente a presença de Jensen, que fechou os punhos irritado e desobedeceu seu pai, que lhe mandou ficar quieto até alguém falar com ele antes de saírem de casa.

– Sou Jensen Ackles.

– O ômega. – Jared observou, conseguia sentir o cheiro doce dele intoxicando seu corpo todo desde que pisou fora do carro.

– Prefiro ser chamado pelo meu nome, é por isso que tenho um.

 _Abusado, vai dar mais trabalho do que imaginei._ Jared disse em seu subconsciente, e Jensen ouviu, dando um risinho debochado de lado e respondendo a ele sem se dar conta de que era um pensamento que ele tecnicamente não deveria ouvir.

– Pode apostar que sim. – E então mordeu o lábio, praguejando internamente por ter dito.

Jared franziu a testa desconfiado e o alfa de Tuskegee olhou para o filho. _Jensen, fique quieto agora mesmo._

– O acordo está aqui. Meu filho ômega pela paz entre nossos packs e o território do rio yellowstone.

Jared concordou com a cabeça.

– O templo é por aqui. – Disse ele, saindo por uma porta lateral e sendo seguido por Chad, Jensen e Roger, assim como mais dois de seus tenentes para garantir sua segurança, apesar dele não precisar de ninguém para cuidar de si mesmo. Sendo o alfa do pack, Jared era naturalmente o mais forte.

Os dois alfas entraram sozinhos no templo sagrado da Deusa, que nada mais era do que uma construção feita de pedras moldadas pelo tempo, com um pequeno altar no fim.

Dizia a lenda que aquele templo tinha sido construído pela própria deusa da lua e era um lugar de grande espiritualidade. Por causa dele que, a centenas de anos atrás, os nômades Creek haviam fundado o pack Shawnee.

Jared e Roger ajoelharam-se diante do altar e sentaram sobre os próprios calcanhares, dobrando-se para frente e estendendo os braços em palmas abertas para frente e então começando a recitar o acordo, logo seguido pela jura à deusa. Um contrato feito perante a Deusa da Lua e jurado em seu nome nunca podia ser quebrado.

Logo após os dois terem jurado paz enquanto vivessem, saíram do templo e voltaram para dentro da mansão, passando pelo grande jardim de festa. Jensen gostou daquele lugar, parecia puro e muito alegre, tinha uma energia boa, diferente do saguão principal, que emanava ódio e desconfiança.

– A cerimônia do elo será feita no próximo cio do ômega.

– É Jensen, caramba!

Jared o olhou feio e estreitou seu olhar, se aproximando do menor e o olhando nos olhos. O loiro não se intimidou nenhum pouco, e estufou o peito.

– Eu o chamo como quiser. Não está em posição de falar, _ômega._ Os _homens_ estão discutindo o acordo.

Jensen sentiu seu sangue esquentar ao que Jared insinuou que ele não fosse homem, e partiu para cima do alfa, lhe acertando um soco no rosto com toda a força que tinha. Para sua infelicidade, Jared apenas virou o rosto com o impacto, mas nem um gemido de dor expressou.

– Nunca mais ouse insinuar que eu não sou homem, seu moleque de merda!

A tensão crescia cada vez mais no lugar, os outros lobos negros estavam atentos a cada movimento feito pelo alfa e ômega, e agora estavam mais próximos.

– Jensen Ross Ackles. – O alfa do pack Tuskegee disse e Jensen automaticamente sentiu seu corpo endurecer sob o comando da voz de alfa do pai. – Jared é seu alfa agora e é bom respeitá-lo.

– Ou o que? Ele vai me bater? – Jensen se esforçou para dizer, saindo do controle do pai.

Jared sorriu de um canto ao outro de seus lábios.

– Não, bater não. Eu não seria o homem a cometer tal abominação, mas tenho outras formas de punir ômegas arrogantes e malcriados como você. Sugiro que não queira experimentar.

Jensen calou-se e emburrou a cara mais ainda, a sua estadia naquele lugar seria uma guerra constante com aquele alfa metido a besta que era mais novo que ele e pensava que tinha alguma autoridade sobre o seu corpo.

– Como eu estava dizendo, a cerimonia do elo será feita no próximo cio do _ômega Jensen_. – Jared ressaltou o nome dele. – O senhor, como pai e primeiro alfa poderá vir assistir para se garantir do acordo, se quiser.

Jensen ficou nervoso, seu pai não podia vê-lo sendo humilhado daquele jeito, sendo submetido a uma exposição na frente de todos aqueles lobos negros, os não mais inimigos que com certeza ririam dentro de suas mentes ao ver o lobo dourado sendo fodido pelo lobo negro alfa. Jensen escutaria cada uma das risadas, e nada poderia fazer para cala-los.

A cada segundo que se passava Jensen ficava mais tenso, o alfa de Tuskegee pensou seriamente em aceitar o convite de Jared para garantir que o acordo estava realmente selado, mas ao sentir todo o medo e vergonha de seu filho pela possibilidade de ser humilhado na frente do pai, Roger decidiu que não. Também não aguentaria ver seu filho naquela situação.

– O acordo já foi jurado para a deusa, que é o que importa. Marcar o ômega é só um meio de garantir que vocês possam procriar, e isso não me interessa nenhum pouco. – Ele disse com ar de poucos amigos, disfarçando a sua tristeza por abandonar o loiro naquele lugar hostil.

– Certo. A festa de boas-vindas será logo mais. Que tal celebrar conosco? – Jared convidou, como fora instruído pelos outros membros do concelho. _Diga não, e saia da minha casa agora mesmo, seu maldito bastardo._ Pensou.

Jensen fechou os punhos e travou a mandíbula, mas não foi para cima de Jared. Já tinha percebido que teria que se conter para não sair com ele no soco a todo momento.

– Tenho compromissos a tratar pelas redondezas. – Roger disse para Jared e, se virando para o filho, disse. – Você agora pertence a ele. Não se esqueça disso, Jensen.

– Eu não pertenço a ninguém além de mim mesmo, alfa. Ninguém é meu dono!  
Jared riu baixo e Jensen o olhou com raiva.

– Ainda não, mas assim que eu te marcar você será minha propriedade.

Jensen rosnou baixo e seus pelos se eriçaram.

– Nunca. Pode me morder como for, mas eu nunca vou ser seu. – Rechaçou ele, com os dentes trincados.

– Diga o que quiser, ômega. Os fatos não mudam e o seu destino é um só.

Roger rolou os olhos e limpou a garganta.

– Se os dois terminaram essa discussão estupida, eu tenho mais o que fazer. – Roger se afastou dos dois. _Queria te abraçar, mas não posso parecer fraco e sentimental na frente do inimigo._ Sussurrou em sua mente, sabia que Jensen ouviria. – Espero que a paz entre nossos packs seja garantida de hoje em diante.

Alheio ao momento pai e filho, Jared se aproximou de Jensen e passou um braço por cima de seus ombros, apertando-o cinicamente.

– Da parte do pack de Shawnee ela será com certeza.

 _Claro, sempre pensando em seu título primeiro, não é mesmo?_ Jensen disse magoado na mente do pai. Apesar de estar com raiva dele por ter feito aquele acordo, sabia que não veria muito em breve e um abraço de despedida não seria negado.

Roger manteve sua mente vazia e então despediu-se de Jared, voltando para o carro e dando partida logo em seguida. Jensen viu quando o carro perdeu-se na distância.

Quando se deu conta do braço do alfa sobre os seus ombros, tratou de se esquivar dele e se afastar rapidamente.

– Vou te mostrar o seu quarto para você se instalar e se lavar para a festa de boas-vindas. – Jared disse, já saindo na frente e pegando as malas do ômega, que tinham sido abandonadas no chão do saguão.

Os outros lobos já tinham se dispersado, cada um voltando para as suas tarefas

– Eu não quero ir para festa nenhuma. – Protestou o loiro, seguindo Jared escada a cima.

– Mas vai. A festa é para você, não há nenhuma chance de você não comparecer.

– Que porra, será que eu não posso ficar sozinho? Vocês todos me odeiam e acham que eu sou um espião mesmo!

Jared parou no fim da escada e olhou para Jensen, analisando suas feições franzidas de irritação.

– Quem disse que nós achamos que você é um espião? – Perguntou desconfiado.

Jensen ponderou sobre contar sobre seu dom tão prematuramente, mas aquilo não poderia ser evitado. E também não era nada que ele quisesse esconder.

– Todos disseram. Eu ouvi em suas mentes. – Contou o loiro e eles voltaram a andar.

– Então seu dom é a telepatia? – Perguntou curioso. – O que mais sabe fazer?

O alfa parou em frente a uma porta e tirou uma chave de seu bolso, abrindo a porta e então entrando dentro do enorme e luxuoso quarto.

– Nada que seja do seu interesse.

Jensen disse distraído, olhando ao redor e avaliando seus aposentos. A cama era grande e parecia muito confortável e uma televisão enorme estava postada em frente a ela. Uma porta lateral dava a entender que aquele era o banheiro e mais uma ao lado da cama, inteira de vidro, sugeria uma sacada. Todo o lugar era decorado em nuances de preto e branco.

– Você não sabe qual é o meu interesse, ômega. – Jared largou as malas no chão e se virou para Jensen. – Organize suas coisas e se arrume com a roupa apropriada. Dentro de duas horas eu voltarei para busca-lo.

– Nem fodendo que eu vou usar vermelho. Nem tenho nada com essa cor...

– Não se preocupe – Jared sorriu debochado. –, dentro do armário existe uma infinidade de túnicas vermelhas. Vista-se com uma delas, isso é uma ordem.

O ômega bufou.

– E se eu desobedecer? – Disse ele com os olhos estreitados e batendo o pé.

Jared perdeu o resto de paciência que tinha e foi para cima de Jensen, chegando tão perto que sua respiração pode ser sentida no rosto dele. Por mais que Jensen não quisesse, se encolheu contra a parede. Não sentia medo de Jared, mas a força que o alfa dele exercia sobre o seu ômega era enorme, mesmo eles ainda nem tendo sido ligados.

– Eu já estou cansado de você querendo me desafiar. Eu sou o alfa, e não vou aceitar esse tipo de insubordinação, ainda mais na frente dos meus tenentes. Então é bom você parar com isso, ou eu vou te mostrar o quão criativo eu posso ser para te punir sem encostar um dedo nessa sua pele de porcelana intocável.

O loiro pôde ver que Jared falava sério e resolveu não responder. Aquelas provocações e discussões não levariam a lugar nenhum. Na verdade, só tornariam a estadia ali um inferno mais insuportável, mas era difícil para o ômega conseguir aceitar ordens de um completo desconhecido que agora seria seu alfa.

– E mantenha-se fora da minha cabeça. – Jared disse antes de sair do quarto e Jensen rosnou.

O loiro andou pelo quarto o avaliando e estudando, como se para garantir que era seguro, quase um instinto natural. Constatando que sim, foi até o banheiro e sorriu largamente ao avistar uma banheira enorme lá dentro.

Vinte minutos depois, ele saiu de dentro do banheiro um pouco mais relaxado. A água sempre lhe acalmava, por isso ele gostava tanto de nadar no lago de Tuskegee.

Abriu o armário e suspirou ao ver as túnicas vermelhas de vários tons e cortes. Ele odiava aquela cor, mas era tradição o ômega vestir a cor vermelha em cerimônias especiais, então acabou escolhendo a que achou menos ridícula e a vestiu, avaliando-se no espelho e rindo de si mesmo.

Desfez as malas e, quando o tempo que o alfa deu acabou, ele apareceu na porta de seu quarto e deu duas batidinhas, entrando logo em seguida.

Jensen olhou para ele e não pode deixar de notar que estava bonito, mesmo o loiro sendo totalmente hétero.

Jared vestia uma túnica vinho, tão profunda que parecia quase preta, que destacava seus olhos misteriosos, com alguns detalhes dourados.

– Está pronto? – Jared perguntou e se aproximou do outro, avaliando-o de cima abaixo e sorrindo com o que via. Jensen era um homem bonito, apesar de Jared ser totalmente hétero. – Você fica bem de vermelho. Porque não gosta da cor?

Jensen rolou os olhos.

– Porque significa submissão. Só os ômegas usam vermelho em uma cerimônia...

O alfa riu e deu de ombros.

– Não significa só isso. Significa também amor, paixão, calor, aconchego. Não sente isso?

Jensen negou com a cabeça.

– A única coisa que eu sinto é desconforto porque todos vão ficar me olhando e ainda por cima vou ter que ficar ouvindo o que elas pensam sobre mim.

– Não aprendeu a bloquear pensamentos? – Jared alteou uma sobrancelha.

– Aprendi, mas os lobos daqui são diferentes dos do meu pack. Vocês parecem uns animais selvagens...

Jared riu.

– Nós somos. Está na nossa natureza de lobo, não dá pra controlar. – Jared explicou. – Vamos? Está na hora.

 _ **Continua...**_


	2. Provenance

Jared tentou ir segurando a mão de seu ômega até o jardim onde estava sendo realizado o banquete de boas-vindas para dar uma boa impressão aos outros lobos, mas o loiro se recusou. Aquilo já era demais para ele.

Desceram as escadas lado a lado, usando suas túnicas nas cores adequadas e calças jeans escuras, e, ao chegarem na porta que dava acesso ao jardim, a música foi cessada e alguém os anunciou através de um microfone, atraindo os olhares de todos do pack para os dois homens que em poucos dias se tornariam companheiros para toda a vida e mesmo assim pareciam completos estranhos um para o outro.

Conforme iam andando pelo meio das pessoas até os seus lugares na mesa principal, Jensen ia ouvindo as pessoas sussurrarem coisas maldosas a seu respeito e que não tinham nenhuma ligação com a realidade, enquanto Jared sorria para os seus lobos e cumprimentava os que lhe chamavam.

Jensen segurou-se para não mandar todo mundo calar a boca, e fechou os punhos de raiva, respirando áspero como se tivesse areia no ar e se concentrando para tentar bloquear o que as pessoas diziam.

 _Ele é um espião._

 _Como o alfa pôde aceitar esse acordo com um maldito cachorro dourado?_

 _Ele vai nos atacar enquanto estivermos dormindo._

 _Ele não é confiável, não vou deixar meus filhos chegarem perto dele._

 _Esse maldito já deve ter matado muitos de nós. Se eu pudesse, estraçalharia a garganta dele agora mesmo. Depois de foder com vontade essa bundinha gostosa que ele tem, com certeza._

 _Essa boca de ômega dele deve chupar um pau gostoso._

 _Quem sabe nós possamos organizar um acidente para ele. Não faria falta para ninguém._

Jensen deu graças a deus quando finalmente chegaram a mesa, ali era um pouco afastado dos outros lobos e permitia que o loiro pensasse com um pouco mais de clareza.

Jared estava alheio a tudo que acontecia no subconsciente dos membros do seu pack, da insubordinação criada involuntariamente por eles sobre o mais novo membro do pack.

— Meus amigos... hoje é dia de celebrar! – Jared gritou levantando sua taça de vinho para o alto. — Os packs mais poderosos dos Estados Unidos finalmente tiveram sua tão desejada paz, sem mais derramamento de sangue; sem mais perdas desnecessárias; sem mais brigas infundadas por um território que é apenas da deusa e não nosso! – Ele completou e todos saudaram, erguendo seus copos e prestando atenção no que ele dizia, agora sim Jared parecia um alfa comandando sua alcateia e não um lobinho birrento qualquer, como tinha sido a primeira impressão de Jensen sobre ele. O domínio e o respeito que todos tinham pelo moreno podia ser sentido por qualquer um que presenciasse aquele tipo de interação entre eles. — Hoje o ômega Jensen Ackles, filho de Roger Ackles, alfa do pack de Tuskegee, se une a nós em sinal de paz. E em troca dele a tão necessitada água foi oferecida aos Lobos Dourados, enquanto eu viver e a minha linhagem for alfa desse pack, eu garanto que haverá paz entre nós! Saúde!

Jared terminou seu discurso, sorrindo orgulhoso para todos os seus lobos, que o saudaram no final da fala e beberam do vinho.

Jensen mordeu o lábio nervoso, não gostava de quando as pessoas ficavam olhando para ele por tempo demais e era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo no momento. Sua concentração em bloquear os sussurros dos outros na sua mente o desgastava muito, e até mesmo doía.

— Agora vamos comer... – Jared disse, autorizando que o banquete fosse servido, e sentando-se na sua cadeira especialmente demarcada na mesa. Jensen deveria sentar ao seu lado, mas tinha puxado a cadeira para o mais longe possível do alfa, e Jared achou melhor deixar ele ali. Mandar que ele viesse para mais perto só começaria uma briga sobre poder, o que não era o intuído do mais jovem, porém Jensen parecia achar que tudo se resumia a quem mandava e quem obedecia.

 _Não é bem assim._ Jensen disse na mente do alfa enquanto comia uma coxa de frango com as mãos. Jared se assustou com aquela voz estranha na sua mente e olhou para Jensen sem nem tentar disfarçar. Pensou em abrir a boca e dizer para ele dar o fora da sua mente, mas achou melhor conferir se ele ainda estava por ali.

 _Não disse para parar de bisbilhotar minha cabeça?_ Jared tentou pensar naquilo com uma voz zangada para saber se Jensen entenderia que ele não estava satisfeito com a sua atitude.

 _Não é como se eu quisesse entrar nela. Mas você, acima dos outros, força seus pensamentos na minha mente. Quase grita._ Jensen devolveu e suspirou longamente quando ouviu mais um comentário imbecil de algum dos outros convidados sobre os seus terríveis planos para acabar com o pack Shawnee enquanto todos dormiam.

— Eu sou o alfa, é natural que eu seja mais forte nessa parte também. – Jared disse em voz alta, com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios, como se a conversa tivesse se iniciado naquele tom, mas se dando conta de que tudo se passara na sua cabeça alguns segundos depois de fechar a boca. Para a sua sorte Chad estava distraído com algo e não tinha ouvido.

Jensen riu e continuou comendo seu frango, dando aquele breve papo por encerrado. Não queria ficar dirigindo a palavra com aquele sujeito que dizia ser seu alfa. Quanto menos contato tivesse com ele, melhor seria.

A festa se seguiu tranquilamente, vez ou outra, alguém passava na mesa cumprimentar o novo integrante do pack com um sorriso enorme no rosto, porém desejando a morte dele em pensamento.

Quando o relógio marcou dez horas em ponto as pessoas começaram a se dispersar e ir para suas casas. Jensen achou que aquela era sua deixa para poder ir para o quarto também, mas assim que se levantou, Jared o impediu de sair da mesa.

— Será que você não estudou nada sobre os rituais dos lobos, ômega? É falta de respeito sair antes dos convidados. – Jared lembrou-lhe e Jensen bufou.

— Estou pouco me fodendo para os convidados, já fiquei sentado aqui por mais de duas horas e tudo que eu quero é poder me deitar e dormir depois desse dia idiota. Será que é possível, _alfa_? – Perguntou Jensen, debochando.

Jared franziu o cenho de irritação e aproximou mais sua cadeira de Jensen, olhando-o nos olhos daquele jeito intenso que não admitia desobediência.

— Eu mandei ficar na mesa, então você vai ficar na mesa, porque eu não quero que meus lobos pensem que eu não posso controlar nem meu próprio ômega.

O lobo dourado abriu e fechou a boca com aquele comentário, levantando-se da mesa no mesmo instante e dando a volta nela.

 _Você não manda em mim._ Disse na cabeça do lobo negro e Jared trincou os dentes de raiva.

 _Se você der um passo em direção a porta vai se arrepender._

 _Ah, é?_ Jensen respondeu e olhou por cima do ombro para o moreno ainda na mesa, as pessoas ao redor pareciam desavisadas sobre a guerra fria que estava instaurada ali. _Observe._

E então ele saiu andando tranquilamente em direção a porta que dava acesso a mansão, subindo as escadas rapidamente quando percebeu que estava fora do campo de visão de Jared.

O lobo alfa sentiu seu sangue esquentar de raiva, a sua vontade era de ir atrás do lobo ômega e subjuga-lo, fazer ele obedecer nem que fosse à força. Mas o que fez no fim das contas foi continuar sentado no seu lugar até que todos tivessem ido embora, a não ser pelo seu amigo Chad.

— Cadê o ômega? – Ele perguntou assim que avistou o alfa sozinho na mesa, procurando com os olhos por todo o jardim.

— Foi para o quarto.

— Antes dos convidados? – Chad questionou, surpreso.

— Sim, ele é muito pior do que eu pensava. – Jared suspirou irritado. — Quero que a cerimonia do elo chegue logo para mim marca-lo e obriga-lo a me obedecer.

Chad se aproximou do alfa na mesa e colocou as mãos sobre ela.

— Bem, ele é cabeça dura. Já pude ver isso. – O loiro comentou e balançou a cabeça. — Qual o dom dele?

— Telepatia. E provavelmente _memórias_ , mas acho que ele não sabe que tem ou nunca tentou usar essa habilidade.

— Então quer dizer que ele ouve tudo que nós falamos nas nossas cabeças? – Chad pareceu preocupado com aquilo e levou o dedão a boca, mordendo a unha como sempre fazia quando ficava nervoso com alguma coisa.

— O que foi?

O alfa questionou confuso, porque Chad ficaria preocupado do ômega ouvir os pensamentos alheios? Na verdade aquilo poderia até ser útil para momentos de conspiração.

— Ele não pode estar presente durante as reuniões, Jared. E você tem que tomar cuidado com o que pensa na presença dele.

Jared olhou ainda mais perplexo para o amigo e conselheiro.

— Por que isso?

Chad limpou a garganta e olhou para os lados.

— Ele é um lobo dourado, alfa, e sempre será. Pode passar informações secretas sobre o nosso pack para o dele.

Jared se levantou da mesa impaciente e esfregou as mãos umas nas outras.

— Jensen agora é do pack Shawnee, Chad. Ele não vai passar informações para o pack natal dele, ainda mais que logo ele será marcado e aí sim vai fazer parte definitivamente do nosso lugar.

— Só estou lhe avisando, ele pode ser perigoso com essa coisa de ler mentes e talvez alterar e apagar memórias.

Chad advertiu e Jared deu um soquinho no braço dele de brincadeira.

— Eu agradeço, mas tente não pensar sobre isso na presença dele ou vai demorar ainda mais para nos aceitar como sua nova família. Desconfiança infundada nunca é bom.

Chad estranhou aquela postura do moreno.

— Gostou dele, não é? Quem diria que o alfa pegador e mulherengo iria gostar de um ômega homem. – Chad disse rindo e Jared fechou a cara.

— Chad, eu não gostei de ninguém. Ele é a porra de um mal-educado e desobediente, a única coisa que eu quero fazer é com que o acordo não seja desfeito e a paz continue a prosperar entre os packs, tudo bem?! – Disse o alfa, aborrecido com a insinuação.

O loiro sorriu de lado e levantou os braços em rendimento.

— Okay, okay. Não está mais aqui quem falou. Aliás, amanhã cedo precisamos ir até os novos limites do nosso território perto do rio e conferir se eles estão respeitando o espaço concedido ou invadindo.

— Tudo bem. Antes das seis me espere no stricker _,_ deve ser por esse horário que eles vão começar a trabalhar lá e nós podemos dar uma avaliada à distância.

Despediram-se e cada um foi para um lado, Jared para dentro da mansão e Chad para sua casa. O alfa subiu as escadas e passou pelo quarto de Jensen, tendo uma ideia na hora sobre qual seria o _você vai se arrepender_ que prometera a Jensen.

Foi para o seu quarto e procurou na calça que havia tirado mais cedo a chave da porta do quarto do loiro, voltando até lá e trancando a porta. Quem sabe um dia inteiro de castigo e em jejum não fizessem o ômega repensar sobre suas rebeldias.

Às cinco e quarenta, Jared já estava no lugar próximo a floresta onde os homens deixavam suas roupas para se transformarem e irem correr na forma de lobos para aflorar seu instinto animal.

O recinto nada mais era do que uma grande sala com vários armários demarcados por nomes a qual Chad havia apelidado de _stricker_. O alfa ainda era curioso sobre o motivo daquele nome, mas nem perderiam seu tempo perguntando ao amigo. Chad adorava dar apelidos para as coisas e geralmente eles não tinham o menor sentido.

O alfa esperou Chad por dez minutos até que ele finalmente apareceu, recebendo uma reclamação do moreno.

— Antes das seis, Chad.

Chad tirou seu celular do bolso e mostrou a Jared a hora, que marcava cinco e cinquenta e três.

— É antes das seis. – Ele riu. — Vamos logo, se está com tanta pressa assim.

Jared concordou e ambos tiraram suas roupas, guardando-as em seus devidos armários e então tomando a forma de dois lobos incrivelmente negros. Jared era maior, seu pelo reluzia quase uma luz azulada própria, enquanto Chad era um pouco mais modesto que ele e tinha um tom opaco de preto, quase um cinza muito escuro.

O alfa saiu na frente, correndo e ganhando velocidade rapidamente. Chad o acompanhava alguns metros atrás, mas tinha que se esforçar para manter aquele ritmo. Não era à toa que o moreno era o alfa do pack.

Em poucos minutos chegaram até o lugar demarcado como limite para os lobos dourados pisarem. Alguns homens estavam lá, tinham plantas de construção nas mãos e analisavam o território, demarcando alguns pontos e algumas árvores.

Jared olhou para Chad e eles se comunicaram mentalmente, essa era uma coisa que somente o alfa conseguia fazer com seus lobos e isso somente na forma animal.

 _Eles vão desviar o rio?_ Jared perguntou.

 _Acho que sim, é mais prático do que fazer algum tipo de encanamento para levar a água._ O loiro pontuou e o alfa concordou. _Eles não perderam tempo, hein. A situação devia estar critica._

 _Não perderam tempo mesmo. Vamos sair daqui antes que eles percebam e achem que estamos tentando fazer algo._ Disse o alfa e Chad concordou, saindo aos trotes atrás dele.

Correram pela floresta por entre as árvores já conhecidas e passaram pelo lago que pertencia ao seu território. Shawnee era abundante em nascentes, rios e lagoas. Várias formações rochosas estavam espalhadas por certo ponto da floresta, eles formavam o que os lobos negros chamavam de _Floresta de pedra_.

Jared voltou a forma humana no topo de um dos pedregulhos mais altos, que mais se parecia uma grande mesa de longe. Chad não conseguia subir lá, pois não era capaz de dar os pulos longos entre os três montes ao redor daquela pedra. Somente o alfa com toda a força de suas pernas malhadas saltava daquele jeito e ali ele tinha paz. Olhou ao redor e fechou os olhos logo em seguida, sentindo o ar puro da natureza nos seus pulmões e sentindo os primeiros raios do sol por trás das montanhas do leste tocando sua pele nua.

Algumas horas mais tarde, alfa e conselheiro estavam de volta ao stricker para vestirem-se e irem tomar café. Já passava das oito e meia da manhã e Samantha, a cozinheira, com certeza lhe daria uma bronca por ter chegado tarde. O café da manhã era servido na mansão às oito horas.

— Jared Tristan Padalecki, você tem relógio, garoto? – A mulher disse assim que o alfa entrou pela porta da cozinha, olhando sério para ele.

— Desculpe, Sam. Acabei me distraindo na floresta, sabe como eu gosto de ficar lá...

— _Hum_. – Ela reclamou. — Sorte a sua que eu sou muito legal e guardei seu café. – A mulher abriu um sorriso leve e serviu a mesa novamente. Tinha visto Jared crescer e era quase uma segunda mãe para ele.

— Obrigado, Sam. Você é demais! – Jared agradeceu e começou a atacar as comidas deliciosas postas à sua frente.

Sam guardou uma geleia de frutas, que acabara de preparar, na geladeira e voltou para a mesa onde o alfa estava, sentando-se em uma cadeira vazia.

— O ômega não vai tomar café?

Jared tinha quase esquecido do loiro trancado no quarto, porém lembrando-se que ele estava lá ou não, o alfa manteria sua decisão de punição.

— Não. Aliás, ele não vai comer nada hoje, ficará trancado no quarto em jejum, para aprender a ter um pouco de respeito por mim.

Informou ele, enfiando uma torrada inteira na boca e recebendo um olhar severo da beta.

— E acha que ele vai te respeitar de alguma forma com você fazendo isso? – Ela perguntou, arrumando a toalha da mesa com os dedos, impaciente.

Jared a olhou confuso e tomou um gole da xícara de café.

— Eu acho. Ele me desobedeceu ontem e saiu da festa antes dos convidados, isso é uma falta de respeito!

Samantha o olhou feio novamente.

— Não é assim que se conquista respeito, Jared. Você não pode tranca-lo num quarto e deixar que ele passe fome para puni-lo quando ele fizer algo que te desagrade.

— Meu pai fazia isso com os ômegas desobedientes...

Sam rolou os olhos e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa.

— E ele conseguiu algum respeito?

— Claro que conseguiu.

— Não, ele conseguiu medo. Medo e rebeliões. Preciso te lembrar do que resultou a última?

Jared suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

— Não, não precisa. Mas o que eu faço para ele me obedecer então? Tudo que eu mando ele fazer, ele quer discutir e fazer o contrário. E isso que só passamos algumas horas juntos ontem...

A beta sorriu de lado e esticou sua mão na mesa, pedindo silenciosamente para que Jared fizesse o mesmo.

— Você é um alfa melhor que o seu pai...

— Sam...

— Jared. Você é. Por mais que eu gostasse do seu pai, já que ele era bom para mim, você sabe o quanto ele podia ser cruel. – Disse a mulher, olhando o moreno nos olhos. — Você não é como ele e nem precisa ser, os seus lobos não precisam ter medo de você, eles podem te amar. E eles já fazem isso, mas precisa conquistar seu novo lobo. — Completou Sam.

— Então o que eu faço para o ômega me obedecer?

— Primeiro passe a usar mais o nome dele do que o seu título biológico. Eu ouvi ontem o quanto ele odeia isso, e converse com ele. Eu sei que você não gosta de homens e não vai conseguir amar ele, mas amando ou não, vocês vão ter que ficar juntos, e você não acha que é melhor que a convivência de vocês seja amigável do que essa coisa de "você não faz o que eu quero então vai ficar trancado no quarto"?

Jared sentiu o peso sobre seus ombros das palavras da beta. Ela estava certa, em tudo que disse, não podia começar sua relação com o ômega, _com Jensen_ , desse jeito. Suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente.

— Tudo bem, você tá certa, Sam. Eu vou tentar entender um pouco o lado dele de tudo ser novo e diferente da vida que ele tinha em Tuskegee.

— Faça isso, garoto, e eu tenho certeza que as coisas vão ser melhores entre vocês. Agora suba até o quarto dele e o chame para tomar café, pode ser um bom começo...

Jared pensou sobre o assunto, quem sabe fazer aquilo fosse uma boa coisa realmente, mesmo que tivesse que dar o braço a torcer.

— Tudo bem. Arruma a mesa como se eu ainda não tivesse comido? Quero que ele pense que o esperei para tomar o café, quem sabe ele goste disso. – Jared deu de ombros e Sam disse que poderia fazer aquilo.

Logo em seguida o alfa subiu para o andar onde ficavam os quartos e enfiou a chave na fechadura lentamente, tentando não fazer o barulho que denunciasse o seu objetivo anterior de trancar Jensen ali.

Após destrancada a porta, Jared bateu nela como se tivesse acabado de chegar.

— Estou entrando. — Avisou o moreno. Jensen ainda estava esparramado na cama, com o edredom bagunçado sobre o seu corpo e a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro. — Ôme... _Jensen!_ – O alfa chamou e o loiro nem se mexeu. — Jensen acorda! Está na hora do café.

Dizendo isso, Jared, na tentativa de acordar o loiro, puxou o edredom de cima dele. Tão grande foi a surpresa do alfa quando viu o corpo nu do homem, com uma perna flexionada e a outra estendida, o que fazia a curva de sua bunda ficar ainda mais acentuada. Ele era todo alvo, com poucos pelos sobre as coxas e quase nenhum nas bandas da bunda.

Jared ruborizou, o que raramente acontecia, e se virou de costas para o mais velho.

— Jensen, acorda porra! – Ele gritou e finalmente o loiro soltou um grunhido, se mexendo rápido em cima da cama e procurando algo para se cobrir.

— Que porra você tá fazendo, seu tarado! Sai do meu quarto! – Jensen esbravejou e o moreno se virou novamente para ele, irritado com a rispidez do loiro.

— Eu vim te acordar para tomar café. Está na hora de levantar.

— Eu não quero tomar café, sai daqui! – Jensen disse mais uma vez, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem.

— Eu não vou sair porra nenhuma. Eu disse que vim até aqui para te acordar e descer tomar café e é exatamente isso que vai fazer. Vai se trocar agora mesmo. – Jared rosnou e fechou os punhos.

Jensen bufou e sentiu uma raiva insana se apossar dele. Quem aquele cara pensava que era para mandar nos seus horários de comer?

— Ou o que? Mais ameaças vazias? – Jensen disse e riu debochado, lembrando da ameaça feita por Jared na noite anterior que não tinha dado em nada.

O alfa bufou, as narinas dilatadas de ódio e os olhos num tom mais escuro e profundo.

— Tudo bem, se não quer comer e nem levantar, pode fazer isso durante o dia todo. Bom jejum, Sr. Ackles.

Jared disse e então saiu para fora do quarto pisando duro e batendo a porta com força às suas costas, sem se esquecer de tranca-la.

Jensen mordeu o lábio e soltou a respiração lentamente, percebendo que tinha passado dos limites e então batendo sua cabeça na cabeceira da cama.

O alfa desceu as escadas e voltou a cozinha, transtornado e irritado.

— Pode tirar a mesa, Sam. Ele não vai mais comer. Eu devia ter ficado na minha decisão desde o começo, eu realmente não sou como o meu pai, mas existem algumas pessoas especificas como esse ômega que precisam aprender com a dor.

Sam ficou confusa com a forma como Jared, o alfa estava animado quando subiu as escadas. A relação daqueles dois seria pior do que ela havia imaginado.

Depois de Jared dizer aquilo, saiu pela porta sem dar chance da beta perguntar o que havia acontecido para deixa-lo tão bravo.

O dia passou devagar para Jensen trancado dentro do quarto, a fome aumentava cada vez mais e ele ficava com mais raiva ainda do alfa e sua arrogância. O loiro até poderia ter sido um pouco mais flexível durante a manhã, pois o lobo negro realmente parecia disposto a começar uma relação educada com ele, mas ficou com tanta vergonha do outro estar observando-o enquanto dormia pelado, que gritou tudo que veio a sua cabeça.

O loiro não fazia ideia se o alfa do pack Shawnee apreciava se deitar com homens e a possibilidade de ter que fazer isso sempre que ele quisesse, depois que fosse marcado, deixava Jensen morrendo de medo. O sexo seria uma tortura para ele, Jensen tinha certeza, por mais que seu corpo fosse propicio para ser feito de passivo. A única vez que a experiência quem sabe pudesse ser menos traumática seria durante o cio, pois naquela época seu corpo precisava se um alfa. Ou quase isso.

Jared mal teve tempo para se preocupar com seu stress trancado dentro do quarto, pois o dia fora corrido sendo consultado sobre as áreas que deveriam ser vigiadas com mais empenho a partir de agora, além das ocupações diárias tradicionais. A paz fora estabelecida somente com o pack mais próximo, porém o alfa gostava de deixar seu território bem vigiado e protegido. Ainda haviam os lobos do sul e os coiotes ao sudoeste. Por mais que eles não representassem perigo algum, Jared não gostava de ficar a própria sorte. Seu pai tinha cometido esse erro no passado, ele não repetiria.

Mais tarde, quando o lanche da tarde fora servido na mesa somente para o alfa, Chad e mais alguns membros do concelho interno – que circulavam pela casa livremente durante o dia –, Jared lembrou-se de Jensen e do fato dele não ter comido nada desde que acordou.

No quarto, Jensen estava com a televisão ligada, mudando de canal em canal para tentar se distrair com alguma coisa e esquecer da fome, ele ouviu batidas na sua porta e então o barulho da chave na fechadura. Imediatamente o ômega fechou a cara e já preparou suas respostas ácidas para Jared, que com certeza entraria ali.

Mas, para a surpresa do loiro, quem entrou no quarto não foi o alfa, e sim a mulher que cuidava da cozinha. Jared tinha apresentado ela na noite anterior pelo nome Samantha Ferris, dizendo que a sua comida era a melhor que existia. A mulher carregava uma bandeja com uma jarra de suco e três sanduíches em cima de um prato e naquele momento Jensen pensou que nunca vira sanduíches mais bonitos e apetitosos.

— Jared disse para mim não trazer comida para você, mas eu sei que está com fome, então desobedeci ele e peguei a chave escondida. – A mulher se justificou e Jensen sorriu, se levantando da cama pegando a bandeja das mãos dela.

— Muito obrigado, eu... eu nem sei como agradecer... estou morrendo de fome! Aquele desgraçado do seu alfa me deixou trancado aqui só porque eu subi pro meu quarto mais cedo do que os convidados. – Jensen olhou para os sanduíches e sua barriga roncou.

— Só não deixe ele saber disso. – A beta completou, mas seus pensamentos a traíram. _Se você soubesse que na verdade foi Jared que me mandou trazer essa comida porque se sentiu culpado por te deixar sem comer o dia inteiro, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer vindo ele mesmo, tenho certeza que mudaria seu conceito a respeito dele._

Jensen sentiu seu sangue esquentar e por pouco não mandou a mulher levar a comida de volta. Aquilo só podia ser algum plano do alfa. _É!,_ com certeza era um plano arquitetado por ele. O ômega só não sabia o que Jared queria com aquilo.

Agradeceu Sam mais uma vez e então ela saiu, voltando a trancar a porta. Jensen sentou na cama com a bandeja de comida e não pensou duas vezes antes de servir um copo com o suco e enfiar metade de um sanduíche na boca.

Enquanto mastigava, ele pensava que talvez aquele alfa não fosse tão filho da mãe quanto sua primeira impressão havia passado. Quem sabe se o ômega fosse mais aberto para receber algum tipo de contato com o moreno eles não pudessem se dar bem.

Jensen estava decidido que o faria, seria menos arredio com Jared, porém não sabia se conseguiria manter seu objetivo depois que seu cio chegasse e ele fosse praticamente estuprado na frente de toda a alcateia.

O próximo cio viria dali a duas semanas. Durante aquele tempo quem sabe eles dois pudessem ter uma convivência melhor. Jensen pensou e sorriu com isso.

 _ **Continua...**_


	3. I think I'm gonna like it here

Jared manteve a sua decisão e só retornou ao quarto do ômega no dia seguinte pela manhã. Dessa vez, bateu na porta e esperou que fosse autorizado a sua entrada.

Jensen já estava esperando pelo alfa, sentado na cama com os braços cruzados no peito e vestido com suas roupas.

O alfa entrou e andou até que estivesse próximo do outro, batendo a chave em sua mão e olhando para o loiro, que tinha uma carranca arrogante rasgada no rosto.

— Já acabou meu castigo, _alfa_? – Ele perguntou. Tinha escondido a bandeja onde restavam o copo, a jarra e o prato dos lanches que Samantha havia lhe trazido na tarde anterior. Mesmo sabendo que fora a mando de Jared, não queria jogar isso na cara dele. Pelo menos por hora.

Jared rolou os olhos e sentou na beirada da cama, passando as mãos pelo cabelo e guardando a chave da porta no bolso da calça.

— Olha, eu acho que nós começamos com o pé esquerdo. Eu sei que essa situação não é legal pra você e...

— Sabe? – Jensen perguntou irônico, cortando o mais novo e soltando uma risadinha de escárnio logo em seguida. — Não, porque, tipo assim, deve ser muito complicado pra você lidar com tudo isso, não é mesmo? Afinal, você foi arrancado da sua família e amigos e jogado num pack totalmente estranho onde todos te odeiam e planejam te matar enquanto você dorme.

Jensen disse tudo de uma vez, com mágoa carregando as palavras e a mandíbula endurecida de ódio. Jared sentiu o cheiro dele mudar e sabia que iriam discutir.

— Eu não sei... como você disse com toda a sua ironia, não fui eu a ser arrancado da minha casa contra a minha vontade. – Jared rebateu, olhando fixamente para os olhos verdes do ômega. — Mas eu consigo ter a empatia de imaginar o quanto isso deve estar sendo pesado. Eu não gosto dessa ideia tanto quando você, mas eu como alfa preciso pensar no bem da minha alcateia acima dos meus interesses pessoais e se você não fosse tão egoísta, veria que isso também favorece o seu povo. Mortes desnecessárias são evitadas e de quebra seu antigo pack ainda levou um rio de brinde. Acha que sobreviveriam mais quanto tempo com falta de água?

O alfa proferiu seu discurso com a voz firme e convicto nos seus argumentos, aquele ômega metido a besta não conseguia pensar em nada além do seu próprio umbigo.

Jensen suspirou e mordeu o lábio, um movimento involuntário de quando ele estava nervoso e acuado.

— Eu sei que é um "bem maior" – Começou o loiro, pontuando as palavras com aspas feitas pelos dedos no ar. —, mas como eu fico? Como fica a minha vida? Eu não gosto de homem, eu tinha uma namorada, tinha amigos e agora, de repente, vou ter que me submeter a um completo desconhecido que é mais novo do que eu e se acha no direito de me dar ordens?

— Eu sou seu alfa, é obvio que eu tenho o direito de te dar ordens. E se você tivesse o mínimo de respeito, obedeceria.

O loiro bufou e sentiu seu sangue esquentar, aquele alfa estava querendo tirá-lo do sério.

— Você não é meu alfa porra nenhuma!

Jared sorriu de canto debochado.

— Ainda não, mas eu serei. E como vai ser depois? Eu vou ter que ficar usando a _voz_ em você o tempo todo? – Perguntou o moreno, usando seus braços enquanto falava para dar ênfase ao seu contexto.

O loiro desviou o olhar e passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos da nuca, olhando para qualquer lugar do quarto que não fosse aquele maldito alfa.

— Eu não quero ter que fazer isso, eu sei que é uma droga. Antes de eu me tornar o alfa do pack, meu pai usava a voz em mim e eu me lembro o quão merda é não ter controle do próprio corpo. – Jensen levantou o olhar para o alfa, queria saber se ele falava a verdade. — Mas não posso deixar que fique me desafiando na frente dos outros membros do pack, eles vão questionar a minha força se eu não conseguir nem controlar meu próprio ômega e traições podem vir. Não vou deixar que isso aconteça.

Jared se levantou da cama e o loiro bufou irritado novamente.

— Porque tudo tem a ver com isso pra vocês? – Ele começou e se levantou da cama também. — Parece que tudo nas suas insignificantes vidas de alfa gira em torno de quem é o mais forte e quem consegue subjugar melhor os outros lobos do pack.

Jared balançou a cabeça, resignado.

— Não espero que entenda o que é ser um alfa e muito menos o alfa do pack, na sua vida você nunca deve ter tido grandes responsabilidades e nunca deve ter tido que se doar em nome do seu pack, tirando agora. Eu fui criado para ser o sucessor do meu pai desde criança, eu era obrigado a ter responsabilidades maiores que você tem agora quando eu tinha doze anos.

— Oh, que dó, ele teve sua infância roubada pelo pai tirano. – Jensen debochou, fazendo uma careta para Jared.

O alfa rolou os olhos e se virou de costas para o ômega, se afastando dele. _Nunca vi uma pessoa mais arrogante e egoísta, com certeza se deve a má criação que recebeu, sempre ganhando tudo que quis de mão beijada._ Pensou e Jensen ouviu.

— Você não sabe nada sobre mim, não queira julgar como eu sou pela sua visão de mundo. – Disse ele.

— Eu mandei ficar fora da minha cabeça.

— Então pare de gritar seus pensamentos. Você pensa tão alto que até mesmo uma porta seria capaz de ouvir! – O loiro protestou com a voz elevada.

O alfa se aproximou de Jensen novamente, olhou nos olhos dele e então decidiu que o melhor a se fazer era ele mais uma vez dar o primeiro passo para uma trégua.

— É melhor mesmo, porque eu não fiz porra nenhuma. – Jensen disse, mas se arrependeu logo em seguida. Era difícil para ele evitar esse tipo de comentário ácido.

Jared ignorou o que o loiro falou e então estendeu a mão.

— Eu não quero que a minha vida se torne um inferno porque um ômega arrogante está aqui nessa casa agora. Eu tenho outras coisas para me preocupar, então por favor será que você pode tentar conter a sua boca fechada pelo menos na frente do pack? Acho que você também não quer uma guerra todos os dias, não é? O propósito do acordo para você vir pra cá é o exato oposto.

Jensen pensou um pouco, seu orgulho não queria levantar a mão e ceder ao alfa, mas acabou por vence-lo e levantou sua mão, apertando a do alfa e olhando nos olhos dele.

— Tudo bem, porém com uma condição.

— Que condição? – Jared perguntou impaciente.

— Você não ficar com essas regras babacas pra cima de mim. Tipo usar vermelho em cerimonias, ou não sair antes dos convidados, ou qualquer uma dessas merdas que vocês pensam que devem ser seguidas porque alguém um dia disse que era assim, mas que eu, _Jensen_ , o cara que que é afetado por essas bostas, nunca concordei.

— Ômega, certas coisas não dependem de mim e...

— A começar por essa. Eu tenho um nome, odeio que me chamem de ômega, parece que estão tentando me diminuir ou me colocar em uma posição passiva.

 _Mas a sua posição é passiva..._ O alfa pensou e riu internamente e o loiro soltou sua mão, se afastando dele e voltando a sentar na cama.

— Se vai ficar com essas porras de pensamentos retrógrados, é melhor sair daqui e me deixar morrer de fome de uma vez.

— _Jensen,_ me desculpe, tá legal? Eu nunca conheci um ômega igual a você. Existem só dois no meu pack e eles são exatamente o contrário. – Jared se explicou. O moreno não era de dar satisfações quando isso não era estritamente necessário, mas estava se esforçando. — Eles são bem como todos esperam que eles sejam: Submissos e obedientes. Eu juro que vou tentar parar com isso e te tratar como um igual, mas você não pode querer que eu mude tudo que aprendi até agora em um dia.

Jensen levantou seu olhar para Jared e olhou dentro dos olhos dele, aquela era a forma como ele decidia se alguém estava falando a verdade ou mentindo e o que via nos olhos do moreno era sinceridade. Levantou-se novamente e então estendeu sua mão mais uma vez.

— Tá legal, mas só... não seja um babaca. Ou tente não ser um. E me trate como se eu fosse uma pessoa e não uma posse sua. – Pediu, apertando a mão do mais novo. — Isso já está bom pra um começo.

Jared sorriu para ele e concordou com a cabeça.

— Pra mim parece bom. – Disse, selando o acordo entre eles. — Vamos tomar café? Quero te mostrar a floresta depois e acho que você deve estar com fome por não ter comido nada ontem.

O alfa estava agindo como se não tivesse mandado Sam levar a comida para o loiro no quarto, provavelmente para não dar o braço a torcer, mas mesmo assim Jensen alargou seu sorriso com o convite para o café da manhã.

Saíram do quarto e assim que Jensen fechou a porta, Jared tirou a chave do seu bolso e estendeu para ele.

— Quero que fique com isso.

Jensen pegou a chave e soltou um risinho irônico.

— Mas olha, que fantástico, eu vou ter a chave do meu próprio quarto! Você é um alfa muito generoso...

Jared fechou a cara e o loiro mordeu a língua.

— Desculpe, é inevitável.

— Não é inevitável, você faz porque acha engraçada essa sua ironiazinha barata.

Jensen deu de ombros, fazendo uma cara de inocente e o moreno balançou a cabeça, dando as costas para ele e seguindo para o andar inferior da casa, até a cozinha, onde Sam tinha arrumado a mesa do café com todas as coisas que imaginou que Jensen pudesse gostar.

O ômega sentiu seu estômago roncar ao ver a mesa tão farta e não demorou nada para sentar-se e começar a devorar tudo que podia.

— Vai com calma aí que nós vamos correr bastante. – Jared informou, mas o loiro não deu a mínima.

Logo depois de terminarem o café, ficaram ali sentados por mais alguns minutos, com Sam fazendo perguntas para Jensen sobre a vida dele e o loiro respondendo na defensiva, parecia ter medo de revelar coisas sobre como era a vivência na antiga alcateia e isso era até aceitável, tendo em vista que eram inimigos a tantos anos.

 **-J2-**

— Que lugar é esse? – Jensen questionou assim que chegaram ao stricker.

Jared o ignorou e foi procurar um armário vazio para ele, encontrando um ao lado do seu e conferindo as condições do compartimento.

— Esse é o seu armário. Pode tirar suas roupas e colocar aqui, assim como celular ou qualquer coisa que esteja carregando.

Jensen olhou para os lados e percebeu que cada armário tinha o nome de alguém e ficou ainda mais confuso quando o alfa começou a tirar a camisa de botões.

— Você não me respondeu. Que lugar é esse? Algum tipo de vestiário?

Perguntou ele, reparando melhor em todos os armários e constatando que haviam só nomes de homens ali.

Jared estranhou a pergunta, será que no antigo pack de Jensen não havia um lugar para os lobos deixarem suas roupas antes de irem para a floresta transformados?

— Chad chama de stricker. Não me pergunte porque, desde que éramos crianças ele já tinha apelidado isso daqui. E é exatamente o que parece, cada um tem o seu armário para deixar as roupas quando se transforma. Vocês não tinham algo assim lá? – Jared olhou para o loiro com um olhar curioso, tirando a camiseta que estava usando por baixo e colocando junto da camisa no armário, deixando seu peito exposto.

— Não.

— E deixavam suas roupas onde quando tomavam a forma de lobo?

— Em casa, oras. Onde mais?

Jared parou de soltar seu cinto e colocou a mão na cintura.

— E andavam na forma de lobo pelo meio das pessoas?

Jensen franziu a testa e deu de ombros, aquilo era uma coisa normal para ele.

— Tá, olha – Jared começou. —, aqui ninguém anda na forma de lobo pela vila. Só nas florestas, okay? E pode ir tirando suas roupas, já está ficando tarde.

Timidamente o loiro levantou sua camiseta e a tirou, dobrando e se aproximando do alfa para colocar a peça de roupa no seu mais novo armário.

— Porque não pode andar como lobo na vila?

Jared abaixou suas calças e a tirou, colocando-a junto com as outras roupas.

— Alguns lobos adolescentes não conseguem controlar seus instintos selvagens recém descobertos. Então é melhor evitar qualquer coisa pior.

Jensen alteou suas sobrancelhas confuso, nunca tiveram nenhum problema assim na sua antiga alcatéia, mas afinal a fama dos lobos negros serem agressivos era bem verdade.

O alfa tirou a cueca e Jensen se virou de costas, com as bochechas coradas. Não tinha vergonha de nudez, pelo menos não em casa com as pessoas que conhecia e eram da sua espécie, mas Jared era uma pessoa totalmente estranha.

— Tem vergonha? – Jared debochou. — Ou será que tem medo de ver e gostar? — Aproveitou para tirar um pouco de sarro do ômega.

Jensen bufou e se virou de frente para o mais alto, olhando para os olhos dele fixamente.

— Não tenho vergonha. — Afirmou sem credibilidade nas próprias palavras.

— Então tira a sua roupa de uma vez, não temos o dia todo.

Jared avisou e o ômega mordeu o lábio, mas não cedeu a chacota do mais alto, tirando sua calça, mas mantendo a cueca.

— Será que pode esperar lá fora? – Disse por fim, ainda sem desviar o olhar dos olhos de Jared e o alfa revirou os olhos, concordando e saindo do stricker.

Do lado de fora, Jared esperou encostado na parede, pensando que veria Jensen saindo dali de dentro em pelo, mas o que viu na verdade foi um lobo com pelos amarelo-dourado saindo pela porta depois de alguns minutos. Ele era maior que os ômegas que o moreno já tinha conhecido e tinha uma espécie de aura poderosa ao seu redor que só podia ser sentida e não vista. Os olhos eram de um vermelho tão intenso quanto sangue fresco.

Para impressionar o mais velho, Jared teve uma ideia e a colocou em prática, saindo correndo em sua forma humana e pulando para a grama. Se transformou no ar e caiu majestosamente sobre as quatro patas na grama, olhando para trás convidando Jensen a lhe seguir.

O ômega ficou admirado olhando o lobo negro à sua frente. Nunca tinha visto um transformado na vida, ele era grande, seu pelo tinha um aspecto de ser macio e os olhos amarelos pareciam brilhar por conta própria.

Tentou acessar a mente dele e lhe perguntar onde iriam, mas não conseguiu e estranhou aquilo. Normalmente na sua forma canídea seus poderes telepáticos fluíam com mais facilidade e ele conseguia acessar a mente de qualquer um, até mesmo fazer ideias surgirem na cabeça de alguns mais suscetíveis, mas o alfa de Jared parecia bloquear aquele ataque externo. Jensen sentiu um certo alivio e uma preocupação ao mesmo tempo. Na forma animal ninguém o perturbava com os pensamentos, porém seu trunfo não servia de nada.

Logo os dois estavam correndo entre as árvores e Jared ficou surpreso que Jensen conseguia lhe acompanhar na corrida, os outros sempre permaneciam para trás. Em poucos minutos chegaram a floresta de pedra e o alfa foi ligeiro subindo no primeiro pedregulho dos três grandes que formavam o que ele tinha apelidado de degraus.

Com o impulso do primeiro pulo o lobo negro foi para o segundo degrau e então colocou força nas patas para pular para o terceiro, que ficava a uma distância maior e mais alta.

No topo, Jared voltou a forma humana e colocou a mão na testa para poder enxergar a bela paisagem a sua frente. Dali de cima ele conseguia ver quase todo o território da sua alcateia, as imensas árvores e os paredões de pedra enormes, que escondiam pequenas nascentes, córregos e lagoas de água pura.

O alfa só se deu conta de que estava ali em cima sozinho quando olhou para o lado e viu que Jensen não tinha subido. Voltou-se para trás e viu o lobo dourado com a cabeça inclinada, olhando desconfiado para o vão entre um degrau e outro, ficando confuso sobre porque do loiro não ter pulado junto.

Jensen retornou a sua forma humana assim que Jared pendeu-se de frente para ele.

— O que está fazendo? – O alfa gritou, fazendo concha com as mãos para que sua voz chegasse mais longe.

Jensen fez o mesmo com as suas mãos ao redor da boca ao responder.

— Eu não consigo pular essa distância.

Jared levantou as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça, era obvio que o lobo dourado conseguia, tinha lhe acompanhado na corrida e isso sim era coisa que ninguém conseguia.

— Consegue sim, só está com medo. Seu medroso! – Provocou ele, tinha observado que Jensen não gostava de ser zombado e quem sabe aquela provocação pudesse fazê-lo perder o medo e provar o contrário.

— Eu não tenho medo, só sei das minhas limitações e não quero acabar esborrachado no chão por pura ignorância.

— Medrosooooo! – Jared cantarolou e latiu para o loiro. Aquele era o pior tipo de provocação para os lobos, eles odiavam ser comparados a cachorros.

Jensen se inclinou na borda da pedra onde estava e avaliou qual seria o estrago se não conseguisse saltar da altura onde estava. Voltou a forma animal e tomou distância, correndo o mais rápido que pôde e saltando no último momento, fechando os olhos e só tornando a abri-los quando sentiu suas patas tocando a rigidez fria do pedregulho que mais parecia uma enorme mesa.

— Eu disse que conseguiria, seu molenga. – Jared gabou-se, olhando Jensen nos olhos vermelhos.

O ômega voltou a sua forma humana e balançou a cabeça, olhando para o baixo ventre do alfa involuntariamente e prendendo seu olhar ali por alguns segundos.

Jared riu e colocou as duas mãos na cintura.

— Gosta do que vê? É grande, né? Espere só até ver como ele fica duro...

Jensen sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e desviou o olhar, não fazendo a mínima questão de saber como era quando estivesse excitado.

 _Até que para um ômega você é bem grandinho. Deve ser grosso quando está duro._ Jared pensou involuntariamente. Desde que era criança tinha aquela mania de comparar o tamanho do pênis com os amigos. Parecia ser algum tipo de vitória pessoal ter o maior membro entre eles.

Jensen ouviu seu pensamento e logo se virou de costas para o alfa, mas se arrependeu de ter feito aquilo.

 _Que bunda gostosa!_ O alfa sussurrou na própria mente, com malicia dessa vez. _Não importa se é de homem, é realmente bonita..._

— Que porra! – Jensen exclamou e se virou de frente para o alfa, colocando a mão na frente de seu membro para o esconder. — Quer fazer o favor de parar de pensar no meu pau e na minha bunda?! Para alguém que disse que não gosta de homem, isso foi bem gay.

Jared ficou um tanto constrangido por ter sido pego no flagra pensando sobre a bunda do loiro, mas não ficou atrás.

— Eu mandei ficar fora da minha cabeça, _porra!_

— Se o assunto for o meu corpo eu tenho todo o direito de saber que droga você está pensando a respeito. Que merda é essa?

Jared riu.

— Não posso negar que acho a sua bunda bonita, mas isso é um fato. Qualquer um com olhos pode dizer, mas sobre o seu pau eu não pensei querendo saber como é por desejo. É mais uma... coisa que eu sempre tive com os meus amigos e os outros lobos do pack sobre quem tem o pau maior. Vai dizer que nunca comparou com seus amigos?

Jensen negou com a cabeça, revoltado.

— Claro que não, porque eu faria isso? Porque _alguém_ faria isso?! – Disse exaltado, estava irritado com aquele tipo de comentário sobre a sua bunda.

Jared deu de ombros. Era normal para ele fazer uma coisa assim na adolescência e não tinha nenhuma conotação sexual.

— Sua masculinidade é tão frágil assim? – Jared quis saber, rindo logo em seguida.

Jensen bufou. Estava se tornando uma coisa constante.

— Minha masculinidade não é... – O loiro respirou fundo e travou a mandíbula. — Olha, vamos só _não_ comparar quem tem o maior pau, okay? Pode fazer isso?

O alfa concordou. _O meu ganharia de qualquer forma._ Pensou e Jensen teve que se controlar para não dar um soco na cara daquele metido a besta.

— Se você já terminou de ser tão ofendido e frágil, era isso que eu queria te mostrar. – O moreno abriu os braços em direção a toda imensidão verde, a floresta ali não perdia suas folhas mesmo na estação que estavam, diferente da maioria.

Jensen desviou o olhar do alfa e contemplou ao redor, enchendo seus olhos com aquela paisagem. Tudo era realmente muito bonito, vivo e puro. Não tinha reparado naquela vista durante a sua breve discussão com o alfa, mas agora estava encantado.

— Aqui é a floresta de pedra... nós chamamos assim porque nesse trecho específico não existem árvores de grande porte, só esses pedregulhos, as mesas, os paredões e arbustos crescendo deles.

O loiro de surpreendeu com o que viu, nunca tinha visto uma paisagem como aquele agrupamento de pedras. A natureza ali era muito diferente da que estava habituado.

— Porque isso é assim?

— Não sei, só sei que me sinto bem aqui, como se minha energia fosse aumentada ou algo assim. Me sinto poderoso!

— Também sinto isso. – Afirmou ele. — Estou até conseguindo bloquear as merdas que você pensa.

Jared relevou a cutucada e então ambos ficaram em silêncio, só sentindo o clima do lugar, ouvindo os barulhos da natureza e a brisa fresca soprando.

— Tem uma cachoeira aqui? – Jensen perguntou, seus ouvidos conseguiram captar o som da água caindo, amava nadar em rios e não fazia isso a um bom tempo.

— Tem sim, é meio longe, mas se quiser podemos ir lá. Fica numa clareira, é bem bonita.

— Eu quero! – O loiro respondeu rápido, como uma criança pedindo por um doce.

Jared sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, transformando-se em lobo e pulando para o segundo degrau, sendo seguido por Jensen.

Serpentearam por entre as árvores novamente, saindo do trecho das pedras até encontrarem a clareira enorme que Jared havia mencionado. De um lado, à uma altura elevada, a água caía e continuava o rio que começara longe dali.

Jared não perdeu tempo e foi logo correndo para o flúmen de tom esverdeado, pulando e mergulhando. Jensen também não quis ficar para trás e o acompanhou, se jogando na água e sentindo seu corpo relaxar instantaneamente. Todas as preocupações e dilemas que rodavam pela sua cabeça foram se esvaindo, como se aquele refrescamento tivesse algum tipo de agente mágico relaxante.

O barulho da natureza era a única coisa que podia ser ouvida e aquilo aflorava os seus instintos mais primitivos e deixavam-nos conectados com os seus lobos interiores como em nenhum outro momento.

Por vários minutos, nenhum dos dois disse nada. Ficaram apenas ali, sentindo a pureza do lugar.

Jensen foi o primeiro a abrir a boca depois de passado mais alguns minutos. Não sentia mais aquela vontade voraz de se provar e falar com o alfa com grosseria para mostrar o quão destemido ele era.

— Esse lugar é incrível, Jared! É tão bonito e... tem uma coisa... não consigo explicar. – O loiro disse com um sorriso no rosto, fazendo concha com as mãos e jogando água no rosto.

Jared se aproximou um pouco, andando sobre as pequenas pedrinhas arredondadas do fundo. Na parte onde estavam ainda dava pé para ambos.

— Eu sei, venho aqui desde pequeno. – Rebateu ele, afundando o rosto na água para ajeitar o cabelo bagunçado.

— Você tem sorte por ter um lugar como esse... é relaxante. – Jensen confessou, fechando os olhos e deixando seu corpo se mover com o movimento da água. O som da queda era música para seus ouvidos sensíveis, nem mesmo os pensamentos de Jared conseguiam penetrar na sua mente.

— Não tinha nenhum lugar como esse no seu antigo pack? – Jared perguntou curioso.

O ômega pensou se poderia responder aquilo ou não, mas acabou por se decidir que não era nada demais.

— Não mais. Quando eu era pequeno havia um rio enorme e tão bom quanto esse aqui, mas ele secou com o passar dos anos. – Respondeu. — Nunca fui muito ligado as questões políticas do pack, então não sei qual foi o motivo que declararam durante as reuniões. Talvez tenham sido os nightshifters, eles teriam poder pra isso, só não sei o que fariam com água.

Jared franziu a testa e depois explodiu numa sonora gargalhada, jogando a cabeça para trás.

— Só pode estar brincando que acredita nessa coisa estupida. Isso é história de criança, Jensen!

O loiro abriu os olhos e olhou para o alfa com as sobrancelhas alteadas.

— Bem que eu ouvi falar que vocês lobos negros são todos burros mesmo. – Jensen balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhos, ligeiramente incomodado.

— Ei! – O alfa protestou, com a voz um pouco mais alta. — Se vocês acreditam nisso, os burros são vocês.

Jared olhou para o céu e avistou o sol, notando que ele estava quase no pico e se dando conta de que já era quase meio dia.

— Está tarde, precisamos voltar. – O alfa avisou, saindo da água e percebendo que Jensen não o tinha seguido. — _Ômega_ , nós temos que voltar, eu tenho coisas à fazer...

Jensen deu de ombros, afundando na água e submergindo um pouco mais no fundo.

— Meu nome é Jensen e eu não tenho nada para fazer na sua mansão, então pode ir, mais tarde eu vou.

Jared bufou e fechou os punhos, com as veias do pescoço dilatadas, olhando para o loiro dentro da água. Aquele ômega fazia o alfa perder a cabeça mais fácil do que de costume.

Numa calma falsamente controlada, o alfa pediu:

— Você não pode ficar aqui sozinho. Vamos, _por favor_. – Jared pediu, sentindo-se estranho por pedir _por favor_ a alguém.

O mais velho revirou os olhos.

— Por que não? Eu não tenho nada para fazer naquela droga de casa, aqui é bom, para de ser tão controlador e chato!

— Pensei que tinha concordado mais cedo em ser menos idiota e teimoso. Por que é tão difícil obedecer uma única vez? Você é a porra de um mimadinho e se não sair daí agora mesmo eu te levo de volta arrastado. Pode escolher.

Jensen apertou os lábios para não xingar o alfa, mas acabou saindo por conta própria. Aquele lugar era o primeiro no qual tinha se sentido abrigado, longe de todos aqueles comentários maldosos a seu respeito e gostaria de poder ficar mais tempo ali, mas como o alfa o lembrou, tinham fechado um acordo para ambos serem mais compreensivos um com o outro. Ou pelo menos tentarem.

— Obrigado. – Jared falou quando Jensen passou por ele. Seus olhos foram para a bunda do mais baixo instantaneamente, era como se tivesse um imã naquela parte do corpo do outro que chamasse sua atenção, mas antes que tivesse algum pensamento impróprio, desviou seu olhar. Uma culpa o atingira novamente, como da primeira vez que se pegou olhando para o corpo de Jensen.

Transformaram-se em lobos mais uma vez e saíram em disparada para o meio das árvores, voltando para o stricker.

Durante a tarde, cada um ficou com seus afazeres. Jared ocupado em questões do pack e Jensen andando pela casa para conhecer todos os seus cômodos e ver se podia ajudar em algo, mas tudo que se oferecia para fazer, era negado e sempre um comentário idiota vinha acompanhado mentalmente.

Quase no fim do dia, o loiro estava andando por uma parte do jardim que ainda não tinha visitado, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida. Se aproximou um pouco, cautelosamente, pois sabia que seu cheiro era facilmente reconhecível e então se concentrou em ouvir a conversa.

— Não vai dar pra gente se encontrar mais. Ele está aqui e mesmo que eu não goste da fruta, não posso ter uma amante.

A mulher cruzou os braços no peito e olhou irritada para o alfa.

— E todo o tempo que a gente passou junto não valeu de nada, então?

Jared balançou e a cabeça e segurou nos ombros da mulher baixinha a sua frente.

— Sandy, entenda uma coisa: Eu amo você, mas eu sou o alfa e não posso apenas fazer o que eu quero. Tenho responsabilidades e uma delas é marcar o ômega e acasalar com ele. Foi o trato.

A mulher suspirou e seus olhos marejaram, baixando o olhar e então abraçando o peito do mais alto. Jared envolveu-a num abraço e deixou que as lágrimas dela molhassem sua camiseta.

Jensen apertou os lábios, observando a cena de trás de um arbusto alto. Da distância em que se encontrava com certeza seu cheiro e sua respiração poderiam ser captados pelo alfa, mas ele parecia bastante emocionado e desatento ao movimento a sua volta.

O ômega refez seus passos sorrateiramente, andando de costas, até se virar e dar de frente com Chad.

— Assustado, ômega? – Ele perguntou com um tom de ironia quando Jensen deu um pequeno salto. _Sei que está aprontando alguma._

Jensen ignorou o comentário em pensamento e deu de ombros para a pergunta irônica.

— Não, você que surgiu do nada.

— O que está fazendo andando por aqui? – O beta perguntou acusatório.

— Jared não me restringiu nenhum lugar da casa.

Chad franziu a testa, sabia que aquele lobo dourado escondia alguma coisa e iria descobrir o que era.

— Ele não disse, mas eu estou dizendo.

— E você é quem mesmo? – Jensen riu. — Não recebo ordens de alguém que nem ao menos conheço.

— Eu sou o beta conselheiro dele e amigo de infância. Se fosse você, teria um pouco mais respeito.

— Que bom que _eu_ sou _eu_ , então, não é? – Jensen respondeu, com toda a sua ironia, dando uma piscadinha para o beta e passando por ele logo em seguida.

Chad o observou se afastar com uma cara de desconfiança. Geralmente seu sexto sentido estava correto e ele estava dizendo que o ômega tinha algo de podre.

Jensen encontrou Sam andando pela casa e a cumprimentou, subindo as escadas para o seu quarto e se jogando na cama.

Seus pensamentos se concentraram na cena que tinha visto um pouco mais cedo. Então ele estava estragando o amor de Jared? Talvez isso fosse um dos motivos pelo qual o alfa tratasse-o com tanta frieza. Aquela simpatia que ele tentava forçar não convencia nem ao próprio Jared, segundo o que o ômega estava inclinado a acreditar.

Aquele acordo também tinha acabado com o seu amor e saber que Jared passava pela mesma coisa era um tanto reconfortante, por mais que no fundo do seu ser um pequeno sentimento de compaixão pelo alfa existisse.

Depois que Sandy parou de chorar, Jared olhou nos olhos da mulher e segurou seu rosto, dando-lhe um beijo lento e apaixonado.

— Foi o último dessa vez... por favor, não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que precisam ser...

Sandy soluçou e apertou os lábios, concordando com a cabeça, dando um último abraço no alfa e então se despedindo dele.

Jared sentia seu coração apertado, não era como se mulher fosse o amor de sua vida e ele a amasse incondicionalmente, mas no tempo que haviam passado juntos tinham vivido bons momentos e compartilhado boas experiências.

Respirou fundo e entrou dentro da casa, precisava de um banho e um descanso depois da tarde agitada.

 _ **Continua...**_


	4. On the head of a pin

Já fazia uma semana que o lobo ômega dourado havia chegado de sua alcatéia natal. A convivência na casa do alfa do pack estava sendo melhor que a esperada, Jared e Jensen conseguiam até ficar no mesmo ambiente sem brigar. Isso, claro, se o tempo que passassem juntos não fosse superior a uma hora, pois após esse período ambos encontravam algo para começar uma discussão. Parecia ter até algum tipo de prazer naquilo para eles.

Em geral as coisas estavam melhorando, Jensen já não ouvia mais tantos comentários maldosos a seu respeito nas mentes dos lobos negros do pack e estava começando a aprender como bloqueá-los. Ou pelo menos dizia que sim.

Saíram para correr juntos mais duas vezes pela manhã, mas não retornaram a cachoeira, apesar dos pedidos de Jensen.

A mesa do café da manhã estava posta e o alfa já comia quando Jensen sentou-se no lugar que estava se tornando seu.

Jared enfiou um pedaço de pão na boca e olhou para o loiro com um meio sorriso debochado.

— Bom dia, flor do dia. O sol já nasceu... – Disse e Sam balançou a cabeça, reprovando a ação. Já o tinha repreendido incontáveis vezes por falar de boca cheia.

Jensen olhou para o moreno e esfregou o olho direito, bocejando e servindo um pouco de café em uma xícara.

— Legal.

— Não quis correr hoje? – O alfa puxou assunto, tomando um gole de suco do seu copo. Jared misturava todas as comidas que podia, tomando suco de laranja e café com leite, pão com geleia e ovos mexidos.

Jensen fez uma cara de nojo ao ver a comida mastigada dentro da boca do mais novo, desviando o olhar para a mesa logo em seguida. Jared sempre fazia aquilo, por mais que tentassem o corrigir.

— Dá pra você engolir a comida primeiro e depois falar? – Ele tentou mesmo assim e Jared revirou os olhos. — E eu não fui correr hoje porque fiquei acordado até tarde ontem vendo um filme.

— Sem problema, eu nem te esperei, só perguntei por perguntar.

Jared mentiu para não dar o braço a torcer que havia esperado um bom tempo para ver se o ômega viria ou não.

 _Devia ter feito isso, nem sei porque esperei tanto tempo._ Sua mente sussurrou e Jensen riu, chacoalhando a cabeça.

— Se quiser mentir para mim, tente focar seus pensamentos em outra coisa que não seja o que está falando. – O ômega sugeriu e piscou para Jared.

— Jensen! Que porra, você não disse que estava aprendendo a se controlar?! – O alfa esbravejou, irritado com a invasão de privacidade. Às vezes esquecia que Jensen tinha aquela habilidade.

— Estou, mas preciso me esforçar para isso. E fazer esforço assim que acordo não é a minha praia. – O loiro respondeu enquanto passava a geleia de frutas vermelhas caseira no pão e levava a fatia até a boca.

Jared bufou e teve uma ideia de imediato.

— Vou te levar pra aprender a se controlar com o ômega Alex, ele é mais novo que você, mas tenho certeza que vai conseguir te ajudar.

Jensen olhou para o mais alto com uma cara de aborrecimento, mas não disse nada, continuando seu café da manhã.

 **-J2-**

Jared bateu na porta e esperou que o homem viesse lhe atender. Ao seu lado, Jensen estava com uma cara emburrada e os braços cruzados no peito.

— Alfa? – O ômega perguntou assim que viu quem estava à sua porta. — Entre, por favor. – Pediu ele, afastando-se da entrada e indicando o caminho com o braço esquerdo. Vestia uma túnica vermelha que irritou Jensen profundamente.

Jared sentou no sofá da sala de Alex e Jensen permaneceu em pé, impaciente com aquela baboseira. O que aquele garoto poderia ensiná-lo? Não devia ter mais do que vinte anos. Aquele dia seria apenas uma grande perda de tempo.

— Alex, esse é Jensen, como você já deve saber. – Jared os apresentou e Alex balançou a cabeça calmamente, olhando para Jensen e acenando com a cabeça. — Na antiga alcatéia Jensen não desempenhava o papel de ômega, não usava seus dons pra nada e isso fez com que eles atrofiassem.

— Ei! – Jensen protestou, juntando as sobrancelhas e apertando os lábios em sinal de irritação. O ômega estava ligeiramente mais irritável que o normal, sempre acontecia antes do seu cio chegar.

— O que? Por acaso é mentira? – Jared rebateu e o loiro rosnou, mas não disse nada. — Como eu ia dizendo, eles atrofiaram e ele não consegue controlar direito agora. Gostaria que você o ajudasse a desenvolver as habilidades de novo.

Alexander passou a mão pelo cabelo e olhou para o ômega carrancudo ao seu lado direito.

— Claro que eu posso ajudar. Qual o dom dele? – Alex analisou o lobo dourado, mas não conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão exata do que ele era. A barreira das espécies os dividia.

— Telepata. E possivelmente memoriae, mas segundo ele nunca usou isso.

O ômega sorriu para Jensen bateu a mão no assento ao seu lado no sofá, convidando-o a sentar-se. O loiro pensou em negar, mas acabou por fazer o que o Alex lhe pediu.

— Quero que você só o ajude com a telepatia, nada de ensiná-lo a usar o memoriae, não quero alguém com poder pra alterar memórias andando pela minha alcateia.

— Dá pra você parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? – Jensen disse, abrindo os braços indignado com o descaramento do alfa.

Jared o ignorou e continuou a falar diretamente com Alex.

— Tudo bem, alfa. Vou fazer tudo que eu puder pra ajudar Jensen.

Aquele tom submisso que Alex usava para falar com Jared fazia o loiro querer socar a cara dele. Como o garoto podia ser tão tolo em achar que devia aquele tipo de respeito ao alfa?

— Certo. Obrigado, ômega. E, Jensen, vê se tenta aprender também um pouco de educação com o Alex. – Jared disse, piscando para o loiro dando uma risadinha, levantando-se do sofá em seguida.

Jensen fechou os olhos e apertou os punhos para controlar sua ânsia de enfiar as garras no pescoço do alfa. Jared conseguia sair de um cara suportável para um totalmente babaca em um curtíssimo período de tempo.

— Eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer durante o dia, mas se precisar falar comigo é só me chamar.

— Não se preocupe, eu e Jensen vamos nos dar bem. Não é, Jensen? – Alex garantiu, virando seu rosto em direção ao ômega dourado. Apesar daquela submissão repugnante, o garoto tinha muito carisma e era simpático além da média e era difícil ser irônico ou agressivo com ele.

— Claro. – Respondeu com má vontade mesmo assim.

Jared se despediu e saiu da casa, indo ao encontro de Chad no seu escritório para terem uma reunião com o pequeno conselho sobre as plantações e o que poderia ser melhorado em desempenho agora que tinham mais terreno para plantio, pois no norte não precisavam mais se preocupar com ataques.

Tudo que se consumia de origem vegetal no pack Shawnee era plantado ali. As tarefas eram organizadas pelo conselho e dividias aos membros da alcateia, em união a ômega que tinha sido apelidada de Naturi, por possuir o poder de tornar qualquer terreno fértil e acelerar o crescimento das plantas.

 **-J2-**

— Eu já disse que não consigo, porra. Disse ao Jared que estava aprendendo a bloquear os pensamentos pra ele parar de me encher o saco. – Jensen disse quando Alex pediu pela quinta vez que ele tentasse silenciar a cabeça.

— Você precisa ser dono de si mesmo, ômega.

— _Jensen._

— _Jensen._ – Alex se corrigiu. — Como pôde reprimir o dom que a deusa te deu durante tanto tempo? Que ingratidão... – Ele acusou.

Jensen franziu a testa e se voltou para o garoto, estranhando o comentário dele. O mais novo parecia tão submisso e bondoso que o loiro não achou que ele fosse capaz de acusar alguém de qualquer coisa.

— Não é ingratidão, eu não gosto de ser ômega. Por que iria ficar trabalhando esse karma? Quero mais é reprimir e fazer com que me afete o mínimo possível, odiaria ser como... – Jensen mordeu a língua para se impedir de falar, não queria ser insensível com Alex.

— Ser como eu? – Ele perguntou, alteando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo de canto. — Não entendo qual o seu grande problema com a submissão. É muito mais fácil do que bater boca, alfas são instintivamente dominadores e gostam de ter o controle de tudo. É assim que funcionam biologicamente, bater o pé não vai fazer com que eles mudem...

— Eu não penso assim. – Jensen interrompeu o garoto, levantando-se do sofá e se distanciando um pouco dele, andando de um lado para o outro. — Só porque eu nasci com o corpo diferente do deles, eles não têm o direito de achar que me mandam. Eu sou tão homem quanto qualquer alfa e não abro mão disso.

Alex riu e também se levantou, andando em direção a um corredor e chamando Jensen para acompanha-lo.

Entraram em uma sala totalmente branca, desde o chão até as paredes e o teto, que tinham uma forma arredondada e davam a impressão de que aquele lugar era muito maior do que realmente era.

— Que lugar é esse? – O loiro perguntou, observando mais de perto as pequenas ranhuras feitas de gesso em padrões na parede, que pareciam ser alguma língua estranha.

— Minha sala do infinito. – Alex disse orgulhoso, sua roupa de tom vermelho sangue destoava-se completamente de todo o resto e fazia um contraste vibrante.

— E ela serve pra...?

— Pensar, orar, meditar... o que importa é que é silenciosa e vai te ajudar.

Jensen soltou uma risadinha debochada e revirou os olhos, andando até o centro do cômodo quando solicitado.

— Preciso que tire suas roupas.

Alex pediu tranquilamente. Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo de escárnio.

— Tá brincando, né? – O ômega mais novo negou com a cabeça. — Não vou ficar pelado na sua frente.

— Por que não? – Ele perguntou inocentemente, confuso com o motivo da vergonha.

— Porque você é um garoto e também porque, _ah!_ , eu acabei de te conhecer, que tal?

— E o que tem isso? Nós somos lobos. – Alex contestou. — Suas roupas atrapalham a minha leitura e concentração. Fique de cueca pelo menos então.

Jensen olhou para o mais novo desconfiado e Alex suspirou.

— Pelo amor da Deusa, Jensen, acha que eu quero ver esse seu corpo magricela e esse pintinho mixuruca? Eu sou casado! – Alex disse, levantando a mão esquerda e mostrando a aliança dourada que Jensen tinha deixado passar.

— Pintinho mixuruca porque nunca viu, aposto que é maior do que o desse seu marido... — Resmungou o loiro.

— Se é ou não, não me interessa. Você está aqui pra mim te ajudar com o seu defeito por mal uso e é apenas isso que vai acontecer.

Jensen fez um bico aborrecido, mas obedeceu ao mais novo, tirando seus sapatos, meias, camiseta e calça. Inusitadamente não sentiu o constrangimento que havia sentido na presença de Jared nas vezes em que tirava suas roupas no stricker para irem correr.

Alex fez o mesmo com sua túnica e a calça macia, ficando vestido com uma cueca branca.

Os dois ômegas sentaram sobre suas pernas no centro do quarto e Alex estendeu suas mãos para que Jensen pegasse.

— Preciso que relaxe e me deixe entrar. – Ele pediu e o loiro concordou com a cabeça. — Feche os olhos, respire devagar e não solte minhas mãos. Entendeu? É imprescindível que não solte minhas mãos, vou tentar entender o que faz com que você não tenha controle total sobre o seu dom.

— E como vai fazer isso? – O loiro perguntou curioso, ainda não sabia qual era o poder de Alex.

— Trocando de corpo com você. – Ele disse tranquilamente, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Jensen soltou as mãos dele e se afastou, levantando-se do chão e colocando uma mão na cintura, enquanto gesticulava com a outra durante a fala.

— Como assim trocando de corpo comigo? Eu não quero que entre no meu corpo. – Disse o loiro e somente depois interpretou a frase com duplo sentido, fazendo uma cara de desgosto ao imaginar a cena involuntariamente.

Alex revirou os olhos e pousou as mãos nas coxas.

— É totalmente seguro, já fiz isso muitas vezes. Para todos os tipos de problemas. Agora volte aqui e me deixe fazer o meu trabalho.

Jensen pensou sobre o assunto e mordeu o lábio nervoso, porém voltou a sentar-se no chão e segurar as mãos de Alex.

— Tá legal, mas como isso funciona?

— Exatamente como parece. Meu ômega vai entrar no seu corpo e o seu vai passar para o meu e é por isso que é tão importante que não solte minhas mãos. Se fizer isso vai cortar a ponte de volta e pode fazer com que eu fique preso no seu corpo defeituoso.

Jensen estreitou os olhos soltou um gemido de depreciação.

— Eu não quero fazer isso, não tem outro jeito de me consertar?

Alex balançou a cabeça.

— Na verdade isso não é pra te consertar, é pra mim saber qual é o problema. Depois que eu souber, vou tentar consertar. Tudo acontece rápido, não precisa ter medo. Só não solte as minhas mãos e tente manter os olhos fechados, é estranho se ver do corpo de outra pessoa e pode se assustar com isso.

Jensen mordeu a bochecha pelo lado de dentro e apertou as mãos de Alex com força.

Os dois loiros fecharam os olhos e Alex começou a usar a habilidade, projetando sua essência para o corpo de Jensen e puxando a dele para o seu.

Não foi difícil para Alex fazer o que precisava, já estava acostumado aquilo e logo conseguiu completar a travessia, tomando controle da carne de Jensen e o analisando por dentro.

Jensen sentiu uma sensação esquisita tomar conta de seu corpo, mas era muito diferente do que ele achou. Pensou que iria doer ou que algo seria agressivo e depois de um tempo, começou a imaginar que não tinha funcionado.

Abriu os olhos para informar a Alex que nada estava acontecendo e sua boca parou aberta quando viu o seu corpo à frente. Jensen apertou firme suas antigas mãos, sentindo um medo aterrorizante passar pelo seu ser. Sua cabeça pregou peças nele, imaginando que algo daria errado e ele ficaria preso naquele corpo esquisito para sempre.

Suas mãos começaram a suar e o lobo dourado no corpo de Alex fechou os olhos com força, pedindo para aquilo acabar rápido. Sentir o corpo de outra pessoa era uma experiência no mínimo bizarra e até um tanto aterrorizante.

Pouco tempo se passou até que Alex refez o caminho, voltando ao seu corpo e colocando Jensen de volta no dele. A travessia era uma coisa prazerosa. Era uma sensação de liberdade e imponência ter o seu lobo correndo para fora do corpo de carne.

— Pode abrir os olhos. – Alex disse, soltando as mãos de Jensen, porém o loiro continuou segurando com força e apertando as pálpebras. — Jensen, pode soltar minhas mãos, você já tá no seu corpo.

Jensen abriu um olho de cada vez, suspirando aliviado ao constatar que tudo tinha voltado ao normal.

— Olha só, eu não vou fazer isso nunca mais. É muito bizarro!

Alex fez uma expressão chateada.

— Não é bizarra, é o meu dom.

— Oh, desculpe. – O loiro falou, percebendo que Alex ficara incomodado com o seu comentário. — Não quis dizer isso, é bizarro para mim, que nunca tinha feito isso.

Alex balançou a cabeça e então se levantou, andando até a porta e pegando as roupas dos dois, entregando as de Jensen.

— E então, o que eu tenho? – Perguntou o ômega mais velho, curioso e receoso.

— Nada. – Ele deu de ombros.

— Como assim nada? – Jensen devolveu, enquanto vestia suas roupas.

— A única coisa que te impede de usar seus poderes é a sua própria negação em ser um ômega. Se quer ter o controle, vai ter que se aceitar primeiro.

Jensen riu sem realmente achar graça.

— Eu me aceito.

— Se acha isso, então é mais burro do que eu pensei.

— Eu não sou burro!

— A única coisa que eu achei dentro de você foi uma grande repressão própria. Por que todo esse ódio por quem você é? Ser um ômega não te torna gay, pare de achar que sim. E mesmo que tornasse, não há problema algum nisso.

Jensen acompanhou o jovem lobo negro pelo corredor novamente, voltando a sala de estar.

— Eu sei dessa merda, meu amigo vivia me dizendo isso. E já tentei "me aceitar", não sei o que mais fazer.

O ômega mais baixo parou no meio do caminho e se virou para Jensen, encarando-o sério.

— Pode tentar começando por se comportar como um ômega.

— Está falando de ser obediente e submisso?

Alex balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Não mesmo!

— Viu? Nem ao menos tentou...

— Se o preço para mim controlar meu dom for esse, eu passo. Jared disse que você era muito bom, mas parece que ele estava bem enganado. Você só me disse o óbvio até agora.

Alexander estreitou os olhos e se aproximou mais de Jensen.

— Eu _sou_ muito bom, não queira me ensinar como fazer o meu trabalho. – Disse ele com raiva. — Vai almoçar e volte aqui à tarde, vamos começar o tratamento alternativo já que você não quer fazer o mais simples.

Jensen fez o que lhe foi pedido, voltando para a mansão do alfa. A mesa já estava posta, como em todas as ocasiões em que ele chegou para uma refeição.

— E o Jared? – Perguntou ele assim que se sentou.

— Almoçou mais cedo. – A beta respondeu simpática como sempre. — Teve que ir para Carlyle fechar um contrato de fornecimento.

— Ahhh. – Disse Jensen.

— Triste com isso? – A mulher perguntou com um sorrisinho de canto.

— Pfff, nem um pouco. Almoçar sem alguém falando com a boca cheia e me enojando é tudo que eu poderia querer.

Sam revirou os olhos e voltou ao fogão, pegando uma panela com macarrão e levando até a mesa.

— E aí, como foi com o Alex? Jared me contou que você estava lá para ver se conseguia resolver o problema de ficar ouvindo os pensamentos sem querer...

— Ele entrou no meu corpo e me disse coisas óbvias. Me sinto violado e joguei algumas horas fora, acho que aquele garoto é superestimado. – Jensen deu de ombros, fazendo pouco de Alex.

— Está enganado, ele é tudo que Jared disse e mais um pouco, mas ele sempre tenta o caminho mais fácil. Geralmente as pessoas não querem o mais fácil... se quisessem, fariam elas mesmas.

 **-J2-**

Durante a tarde Jensen voltou a casa de Alex e eles foram novamente para o quarto do infinito, porém não tiveram muito avanço. Jensen se fechava involuntariamente quando Alex tentava se conectar a ele, devia ser uma resposta do seu corpo pela invasão da manhã, então logo o ômega mais novo dispensou-o, dizendo para ele voltar no dia seguinte.

À noite, Jensen não voltou a ver Jared, jantou sozinho mais uma vez e foi para o seu quarto. A cada dia que passava ele sabia que estava mais perto do seu cio e do momento em que acasalaria com o alfa na frente de todos.

Ainda não tinha conversado sobre isso com ele – morria de vergonha só de pensar na humilhação –, mas o alfa com certeza não abriria mão daquele ritual sagrado. A alcateia o cobraria demais.

Jared chegou tarde em casa. Depois do acerto dos novos contratos, aproveitou que estava perto da casa de umas amigas e foi jantar. Se excedeu um pouco na bebida e a sua sorte foi que Chad não bebia para dirigir de volta para casa.

No dia seguinte Jensen acordou mais cedo que o alfa, esperando-o no stricker por algum tempo, até se decidir que ele realmente não viria. Voltou para dentro da casa frustrado.

Gostaria de se transformar um pouco, faziam mais de dois dias que não assumia sua forma animal e isso, somado a tensão pré-cio, estava deixando-o uma pilha de nervos.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Samantha perguntou assim que o ômega sentou no seu lugar na mesa. O cheiro dele estava diferente, mais evidente e mostrava-se irritado.

Jensen balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Só estou estressado. Queria ir correr, mas, se eu for sozinho, Jared vai ficar enchendo minha paciência.

— Quer que eu chame ele? – A mulher perguntou solícita.

— Não, eu aguento até amanhã.

 _Sei... isso está só parecendo que não quer dar o braço à torcer chamando pelo alfa._

Jensen bateu na mesa com força, fazendo os talheres pularem com tilintadas agudas.

— Eu não estou! – Disse num tom alto, assustando a beta.

— Tudo bem, desculpe. – Disse ela com olhando Jensen com a testa enrugada.

— Não, eu... – O loiro soltou um longo suspiro, baixando o olhar. — Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas. Eu só estou nervoso com o cio se aproximando...

Explicou Jensen. Sam sentou ao seu lado e colocou a mão no ombro dele, fazendo um meio sorriso compreensivo no rosto.

— Está tão preocupado com o que exatamente? Já passou pelo cio antes...

— Já, mas nunca com um alfa. E muito menos na frente de um monte de gente. Vai ser a coisa mais humilhante que eu já fiz na minha vida e o pior é que nem vou estar no controle das minhas ações, vou querer que ele faça aquilo só para o calor ir embora.

Sam passou a mão pelo cabelo preso num coque, não tinha parado para analisar a situação daquele ponto de vista. Presenciara a posse da última ômega, mãe de Jared, e não tinha sido nada humilhante. Era como ver o amor sendo jurado, porém naquela ocasião ambos se amavam. A beta não tinha pensado sobre o fato de Jensen ter quase uma repulsa a Jared e o alfa a mesma coisa, sem contar que os dois não se atraiam por homens.

— Eu imagino como deve estar se sentindo...

— Não, Sam, acho que não imagina. – Jensen cortou-a. — Não adianta tentar me consolar, nada vai mudar o que vai acontecer.

O ômega se levantou da mesa e marchou em direção ao seu quarto, precisava ficar um pouco sozinho. Sam ainda gritou para ele se não tomaria café, mas o loiro apenas a ignorou.

Jared acordou perto do meio dia, com dor de cabeça por a bebedeira da noite anterior.

Pela primeira vez chegou a mesa do almoço depois de Jensen, o ômega já estava quase terminando quando o alfa se sentou na ponta da mesa.

— Bom dia, flor do dia. – Jensen zombou, com uma voz debochada, diferente das vezes em que Jared falava aquela frase num tom de brincadeira.

Jared ignorou-o e serviu seu prato. Chad juntou-se a eles logo em seguida.

— Tudo certo as negociações de ontem? – Sam perguntou, para tentar quebrar o clima tenso que se instaurou na mesa.

— Sim e ainda consegui um desconto nas sementes. – Jared respondeu orgulhoso, com a boca tradicionalmente cheia.

— Voltou tarde ontem, pensei que tivessem sido complicadas. — Samantha explicou.

— Na verdade a gente foi pra casa de uns amigos. – Chad entrou na conversa. — Nas gêmeas... – Completou. — Só é traição depois do elo, certo Jay? – Chad disse rindo, olhando para o alfa para que ele concordasse consigo.

Jared não disse nada, tinha bebido tanto que nem se lembrava o que tinha feito. Sam olhou para ele reprovadora, como uma mãe que repreende uma travessura do filho.

— Ah, cara, aquelas garotas são gostosas! – Chad exclamou, olhando para ver a reação do ômega rapidamente. Queria provoca-lo e só por isso havia citado a diversão que tiveram na noite anterior, com as betas gêmeas que não eram ligadas a nenhuma alcateia e preferiam viver na cidade.

Jensen não esboçou nenhuma reação, estava pouco ligando quem Jared fodia. Sua cabeça ainda martelava sobre o cio e o que aconteceria durante e após ele. Tudo mudaria, era a única certeza que o loiro tinha.

— Chad, pode fechar a boca por favor? – Sam se manifestou.

— O que foi? Eu só disse que a gente se divertiu um pouco ontem ué.

— Eu nem me lembro disso. – Jared falou. — Bebi pra caralho, então faz o que a Sam pediu. Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça.

Chad ergueu os braços em rendição e não disse mais nada.

 **-J2-**

Os dias foram se passando, alfa e ômega mal haviam se falado durante aquele tempo. Jensen ia todos os dias para a casa de Alex trabalhar seu dom e Jared ficava ocupado com seus afazeres rotineiros.

As poucas vezes que se falaram, havia sido quando corriam pela manhã e numa dessas conversas, Jensen perguntou sobre a cerimônia do elo.

Estavam na floresta, na forma humana e nus, andando entre as árvores e ouvindo o som relaxante da natureza.

— Como vai ser isso do elo? – Jensen disse, uns passos atrás do alfa, pois sempre que ficava na frente ouvia comentários nenhum pouco agradáveis em pensamentos sobre o seu corpo.

O alfa parou e se virou para o loiro, dando de ombros.

— Do jeito que sempre é feito, no jardim com a alcateia olhando para confirmar e sobre tecidos brancos.

— Porque as pessoas têm que olhar? – Ele questionou e Jared franziu a testa. Era tradição, não tinha porque ser questionada.

— Porque é assim que tem que ser feito. Nunca presenciou a união de um alfa com um ômega?

Jensen bufou, transtornado.

— Já, mas todas as vezes eles se amavam e estavam acasalando porque queriam. Não sendo estuprados por um cara que os odeiam.

— Eu não te odeio e não vai ser um estupro. – Jared contrapôs, não queria encarar aquilo como um estupro, não era o tipo de cara que faria uma coisa assim. — Eu não posso evitar, Jensen. O acordo foi esse, se eu não cumprir ele pode ser desfeito e isso seria ruim para toda a alcateia.

— Eu sei que tem que ser feito, mas porque tem que ser na frente dos outros? Eu ouço pensamentos, Jared! Sabe o que os membros do seu pack vão estar pensando enquanto você estiver... – Jensen interrompeu sua frase, engolindo em seco. — transando comigo?! Além da humilhação de ter que fazer isso, vão ter todos os comentários maldosos a meu respeito na minha cabeça.

Jared baixou os ombros e apertou os lábios, pensativo. Aquele ponto de vista não tinha nem passado pela sua cabeça, apesar dele saber que seria um tanto humilhante para o ômega.

— E o quer que eu faça então? O elo tem que ser feito...

— Eu quero que você não faça na frente dos outros. Que seja só eu e você fazendo isso. As pessoas vão ver a marca depois, vão saber que aconteceu. Por favor...

Jared ponderou, os outros lobos da sua alcateia com certeza ficariam irritados por não presenciar o ato, principalmente os mais conservadores, mas o alfa não podia deixar de lado o ponto de Jensen. A experiência seria muito mais difícil para ele.

— Sozinhos não pode ser, Jensen. Eu posso limitar a só os membros do pequeno conselho, que tal?

Jensen levou a mão a testa, escorando-se em uma árvore e sentindo uma forte dor logo abaixo do seu umbigo. Aquela dor já era conhecida, sempre acontecia algumas horas antes do cio vir, mas estava adiantada demais. O cio deveria vir somente dali alguns dias. Não seria a primeira vez que o ciclo começava adiantado, entretanto não podia ter hora pior para ele se iniciar.

— Não, não, não! Porra! Agora não... – Jensen protestou, sentindo mais daquelas pontadas na barriga e um calor subindo pelo seu corpo. Seu cheiro começou a exalar mais doce, intenso e sugestivo e o ômega sentiu seu ânus ficar úmido, com a lubrificação descendo.

— Jensen, tá tudo bem? – Jared perguntou, sentira o cheiro doce do outro no ar e seu corpo estava começando a reagir àquilo. Se aproximou do ômega e precisou usar todo o seu autocontrole para não ficar excitado com aquele odor reminiscente a sexo.

Jensen fechou os olhos com força e apertou os punhos, tentando se controlar inutilmente, o cio não podia ser parado autonomamente, era o seu corpo seguindo a biologia da reprodução.

— Jensen? – Jared perguntou mais uma vez, estava ficando preocupado com ele, pois seu corpo estava tendo alguns espasmos e o cheiro ficava cada vez mais forte.

— Alfa. – Jensen levantou o olhar e abriu os olhos, o verde esmeraldino havia sumido e dado lugar ao brilho vermelho de sangue fresco, igual ao do seu lobo. Sua voz saíra rouca e num tom implorativo, muito diferente do que Jensen costumava usar quando se referia a Jared pela sua genética.

Jared fechou os olhos e quando tornou a abri-los, eles tinham adquirido o amarelo brilhante do seu lobo negro. Seu cio tinha sido forçado a ser ativo.

Imediatamente o alfa teve seu membro tão duro quanto uma pedra, transpirando os feromônios certos para atrair o parceiro ômega.

Jensen mordeu o lábio sua entrada se contraiu, liberando a lubrificação tão abundantemente que escorreu pelas suas coxas.

— Ômega. – Jared bradou, diferente da voz manhosa do loiro, a sua era dominante, severa e com um tom rouco profundo que fez o mais baixo se arrepiar.

 _ **Continua...**_


	5. Torn and Frayed

Não precisaram de mais palavras, os dois lobos venceram a distância entre seus corpos e se abraçaram com ânsia e necessidade de toque. Jensen tinha o seu pênis tão duro quanto o do alfa e suas mãos logo foram para o mastro dele, acariciando-o com devoção.

Jared beijou o pescoço de Jensen, agarrando a sua bunda com vontade e enfiando seus dedos pelo meio das duas meias luas, sentindo o liquido morno e viscoso.

Alfa e ômega se cheiravam e acariciavam, gemendo com os toques mais fortes que recebiam um do outro, colando seus corpos como se quisessem ser um só.

— Eu tô com calor... muito calor... faz o calor passar, _alfa!_ , por favor, eu tô queimando... – O ômega implorou com a voz manhosa, era o instinto quem estava no comando do corpo de Jensen. Pela primeira vez teria o cio ao lado de um alfa e queria se entregar totalmente a ele, tê-lo sempre perto durante esse período difícil para que pudesse ser ajudado. Mas era algo além disso, o ômega sentira uma conexão por aquele alfa e por isso havia assumido o controle.

— Eu vou! Eu vou, ômega, você é meu! _Meu!_ – O alfa disse alto com sua voz áspera e máscula, passando os braços pela cintura dele e levantando-o no colo.

Seu cio deveria acontecer somente no próximo mês, Jared tinha certeza que estaria plenamente consciente durante a cerimônia do elo, mas fora totalmente enganado pelo próprio corpo. O seu alfa se afeiçoara pelo ômega de Jensen além do que era possível compreender.

Enquanto carregava o ômega em seu colo para um terreno mais confortável para deitarem, os dois se beijavam e se mordiam, deixando suas pequenas marcas pelo pescoço e ombros um do outro. A lubrificação de Jensen escorria pelas pernas de Jared enquanto ele andava e o alfa sentia-se ainda mais excitado com isso.

Jared sustentou o corpo de Jensen com um braço e usou os dedos da outra mão para penetrar o loiro enquanto eles caminhavam. O ânus do ômega estava relaxado, dilatado para o sexo e assim os dedos do alfa escorregaram para dentro com facilidade, fazendo o loiro gemer e sorrir abertamente, remexendo-se no colo de Jared para sentir aqueles dedos com mais intensidade, experimentando um pequeno alivio com aquele toque.

Quando encontrou uma pequena clareira, Jared desceu Jensen de seu colo e o deitou no chão, estirando seu corpo por cima dele e ficando entre suas pernas. Usou suas mãos para segurar os pulsos do ômega ao lado da cabeça dele, enquanto beijava-o e esfregava seus corpos quentes e trêmulos.

— Seu cheiro é tão bom. – Jared disse, enfiando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Jensen e aspirando o cheiro profundamente, desferindo uma mordidinha logo em seguida. — Não vai fugir, é _meu_! – O alfa ordenou mais uma vez. Sua mente estava turva, embriagada no cio prematuro mais intenso que já tivera na vida.

— Não quero fugir, alfa, quero que acabe com esse calor, quero seu nó dentro de mim... quero agora!

O loiro pediu manhoso, mordendo seus lábios de uma forma necessitada que o alfa apreciou como a cena mais bela de toda a sua vida. O loiro abri mais as pernas e levantou o quadril, tentando tocar o pênis ereto de Jared, enquanto lutava para soltar suas mãos e apertar os músculos duros e excitantes do moreno.

— Tão gostoso, tão cheiroso... – Disse Jared quase hipnotizado, roçando seu corpo todo em Jensen com força. — Eu vou fazer, ômega, mas eu sou grande... vai doer, mas prometo que vai ficar tão bom que você vai gritar de prazer! E depois eu vou gozar bem fundo dentro de você pra gente ter filhotes... Ter um monte de filhotes! – O alfa disse sorrindo com os olhos amarelos brilhantes e Jensen concordou. Ambos estavam completamente fora de si, envoltos naquele sentimento de êxtase e com o único propósito de saciar seus desejos carnais e procriar.

Jensen puxou o rosto do moreno e o beijou nos lábios pela primeira vez, sentindo o seu gosto e sorrindo largamente. Jared aproveitou aquele momento para posicionar seu pau na entrada de Jensen, sentindo aquele calor convidativo e a lubrificação dele, gemendo dentro da boca do loiro e penetrando-o tudo de uma vez por impulso e ansiedade, mas se arrependendo logo em seguida ao ouvir o grito alto do loiro.

Jensen cravou suas unhas nas costas do alfa e rasgou a pele de um lado ao outro, gritando de dor e ficando ofegante rapidamente, tentando afastar o alfa de si empurrando-o pela cintura. Seus olhos perderam um pouco do brilho vermelho e quase voltaram a ser verdes.

O ômega desesperou-se com aquele sofrimento, não queria aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiava por tê-lo. Sua mente estava muito conflitante.

— Shhh, calma, ômega, eu disse que ia doer, mas você vai gostar. Eu prometo. – Jared garantiu com sua voz que estava diferente desde o momento em que seus olhos tomaram aquele tom amarelo, segurando o loiro firme embaixo de si e prendendo-o com seu corpo.

Os minutos foram se passando e a dor foi realmente sumindo, coisa que Jensen achou que fosse mentira. Aspirou o cheiro másculo e forte do pescoço de Jared e sentiu seu corpo se acender novamente, soltando um gemido pedinte e procurando os olhos dele, seu pau voltou a ficar duro como uma pedra.

Jared não precisou de um convite em palavras, o olhar do ômega disse tudo que ele precisava, começando a mover seu quadril rapidamente, sem dar mais tempo para o outro se acostumar.

O tesão dentro do seu corpo era tão grande que o alfa não se importava com mais nada no mundo, ele só queria Jensen embaixo de si gemendo seu nome e transpirando aquele cheiro doce que lhe entorpecia os sentidos.

— Ohhh! Alfa, isso... assim! Gostoso, gostoso... hmmmm... Com força! Ahhhh – Jensen gemia e gritava palavras de incentivo ao outro, apertando seus músculos e sentindo seu membro ser comprimido entre seus corpos.

Não foi preciso muito tempo para os dois começarem a suar, Jared batia seus quadris na bunda dele e fodia Jensen com força e brutalidade. O ômega elogiava e pedia por mais, empurrando a cabeça na grama e abrindo a sua boca em um grande "O".

Sorriram um para o outro e se beijaram de novo, engolindo os gemidos que saiam da garganta de cada um.

— Que apertadinho, ômega, quentinho... todo meu! Delícia... – O alfa disse no ouvido de Jensen, levando suas mãos para a bunda dele e apertando com força, abrindo a carne para facilitar a penetração.

— Eu tô vindo, alfa, eu vou gozar só com você fodendo gostoso... assim... continua com força, uhhh! Meu deus! Ahhhhh...

Jensen retesou seu corpo e apertou os punhos, liberando seu orgasmo em um jato longo e prazeroso de esperma, que lambuzou a barriga dos dois. Jared sorriu maroto ao sentir o prazer de Jensen melar sua barriga, colando seus corpos ainda mais e fazendo com o sêmen se espalhasse pelos abdomens, enquanto se movia sobre Jensen.

O loiro relaxou todo o seu corpo, gemendo cansado e com um sorriso no rosto, mas ainda não totalmente satisfeito. Isso só aconteceria quando Jared se desmanchasse dentro dele e o mordesse no ombro.

Jared arremeteu mais algumas vezes, beijando o tórax suado de seu ômega com devoção, sentindo um formigamento descendo para o seu baixo ventre e então metendo o mais fundo que conseguiu.

— Ahhhhhhh! – Gritou ele, inflando seu nó dentro do corpo do loiro e os atando, enquanto soltava todo o seu prazer dentro dele, inundando-o com seu sêmen.

Seus caninos se alongaram e Jensen virou o pescoço para o lado, dando espaço para que o alfa o marcasse. Jared cravou seus dentes na curva do pescoço com o ombro esquerdo do ômega, sentindo os jatos de gozo se intensificarem.

Jensen gritou, num misto de dor e deleite, mordendo o alfa no mesmo lugar onde ele tinha o marcado, finalizando assim a união de suas almas.

Ambos beberam o sangue que escorreu das mordidas, fazia parte do ritual, mas logo o ferimento parou de vazar. Jared olhou dentro dos olhos vermelhos de Jensen, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos e sorrindo para ele.

— Eu te amo, meu ômega.

Jensen mordeu o lábio, se remexendo para se ajeitar melhor embaixo do alfa e então puxando-o para um beijo.

— Eu também te amo, meu alfa.

O cansaço fez com que os dois logo caíssem no sono, ainda atados pelo nó, com Jared meio de lado para não soltar todo o peso em cima do corpo de Jensen.

Quarenta minutos se passaram enquanto os dois lobos dormiam abraçados no conforto dos braços um do outro, sentindo seus corações baterem no mesmo ritmo e suas respirações saírem no mesmo compasso.

O nó já tinha desinflado e ambos não estavam mais atados quando Jared acordou. Seus olhos haviam retornado a tradicional mistura de verde, amarelo e castanho. Sua pele estava grudenta do suor de mais cedo e o cheiro ainda era de sexo. O alfa esfregou os olhos e bocejou longamente, demorando a entender onde estava.

Quando sua mente voltou a trabalhar, o lobo negro sentiu seu corpo inteiro gelar. As lembranças estavam vividas na sua mente, o toque, o cheiro, o gosto, o calor, os sentimentos. Tudo. Olhou para o lado e viu Jensen dormindo tranquilamente no seu peito, abraçando-o como se procurasse por um abrigo e naquele momento o alfa se deu conta da proporção do que eles tinham feito.

Rapidamente empurrou o loiro de cima de si e se levantou, levando as mãos à cabeça e puxando o cabelo entre os dedos.

Jensen bateu a cabeça na grama e soltou um gemidinho, abrindo um olho de cada vez e gemendo um pouco mais alto quando sua mente despertou, as dores do sexo violento de mais cedo vieram à tona.

Assim como o alfa, o loiro ficou atordoado por alguns poucos segundos, se perguntando que diabos estava acontecendo, mas ao bater seus olhos na bunda de um Jared de costas, murmurando coisas baixinho e com as mãos na cabeça, ele juntou todas as peças que se acumularam.

Ele se lembrava de tudo, desde as primeiras contrações chegando até o ômega tomar controle do seu corpo e então ele implorando por Jared.

Um sentimento de humilhação e vergonha o atingiu como nunca antes.

Seu corpo havia sido violado. Mesmo que com seu consentimento, aquele não era ele de verdade. Era seu instinto animal, uma força irracional que só tinha como objetivo dar continuidade a linhagem.

Olhou para suas coxas e pôde ver as marcas roxas onde Jared havia o segurado com força enquanto o fodia e Jensen pedia por mais. Sentiu-se sujo, enojado de si mesmo.

A dor na bunda lembrava-o a cada segundo do que tinha feito e a dor da mordida no ombro selava o feito.

Jared apertou os olhos e os abriu de novo, desejando que tudo fosse um sonho. Ele sabia que teria que fazer aquilo mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas não da forma como foi, daquele jeito amoroso como se ele estivesse gostando de transar com um homem. Não que o alfa pensasse em maltratar Jensen durante a cerimônia, porém não imaginava que pudesse ser daquela forma.

O alfa não podia negar que havia sido muito prazeroso, o sexo mais gostoso que já fizera em sua vida, mas tudo era culpa do cio, dos hormônios e dos sentidos mais sensíveis, o lobo alfa emergido. Não era sua própria consciência a responsável por aquele sentimento de êxtase.

O lugar onde Jensen havia pregado seus dentes ainda não tinha se curado e ardia como fogo.

 _Isso não pode ser verdade, não pode ser verdade, não pode ser verdade..._ Jared recitou em sua mente como um mantra.

Jensen não sentiu a invasão agressiva em si quando ouviu os pensamentos do alfa, como sentia das outras vezes. Queria tanto que a prece de Jared funcionasse e de alguma forma tudo não passasse de um pesadelo.

Jared virou-se de frente para Jensen e abriu sua boca para falar, mas cortou a fala no meio, passando a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente mais uma vez e então se aproximando do loiro.

— Olha, Jensen, eu... eu sinto muito por isso ter acontecido... – Jared começou, tentando tocar o ombro do mais baixo, mas tendo um recusa nenhum pouco sutil.

O loiro olhou para cima com uma expressão confusa, entretanto logo se transformou em uma furiosa.

— Não sente porra nenhuma! Que merda você tem pra sentir? A única coisa que fez foi enfiar seu pau em mim, quem foi violado aqui fui eu! – O loiro gritou, sentindo seus olhos marejarem e seu coração apertar, sufocado pelas próprias palavras. Parecia errado falar daquele jeito com o alfa agora que ele era oficialmente seu companheiro. Isso era culpa da marca, que unia seus lobos como um só, mas Jensen estava pouco ligando para o que seu instinto dizia para ele fazer.

— Foi melhor do que poderia ter sido, foi só entre nós dois. Ninguém precisou ver e não foi minha culpa, seu cio forçou o meu... – Jared explicou constrangido, mais tocado pela forma agressiva como o loiro tinha o tinha tratado do que ficaria normalmente. A marca recente devia estar agindo sobre seus sentimentos.

— Com gente ou sem gente, foi humilhante. Eu me sinto sujo, como se tivesse sido estuprado.

O loiro disse impassível, enquanto se afastava de Jared o máximo possível.

— Não fala isso, não foi assim. Eu não te estuprei, você queria...

Jensen olhou para o alfa e seu coração acelerou, como se vê-lo fosse uma coisa incrivelmente boa, mas ignorou essa sensação, levantando-se em pé e esfregando as mãos dos lados das coxas.

— Eu... eu preciso de um tempo pra digerir isso... por favor, me deixa sozinho. Não me segue. – Jensen disse e ao concluir sua frase transformou-se em lobo e correu para longe dali. Nem sabia para onde estava indo, só foi para o mais distante que pôde, seguindo uma direção que sentiu segura, chegando a clareira onde havia a cachoeira tranquila que tinha visitado alguns dias atrás.

Jared passou as mãos pelo rosto e contorceu-se para frente, sentado sobre a grama e pensando no que falaria para os membros do pequeno conselho e os outros integrantes da alcateia. Com certeza diria a verdade, não havia porque mentir, afinal fora uma coisa espontânea e natural, fora de seu controle.

Lembrar de como tinha acontecido fez Jared perguntar a si mesmo porque seu cio havia sido forçado a começar. Ele já tinha estado na presença de outros ômegas no auge de seus cios e nada ocorrera. Por que dessa vez e numa hora tão complicada?

Na verdade, qualquer hora teria sido ruim. Pelo menos não tinha sido na frente de outras pessoas. Se Jensen já estava abalado só pelo ato, o ômega estaria muito pior se outras pessoas estranhas para ele tivessem visto acontecer.

Jared constatou o quanto Jensen estava conflitante consigo mesmo, dividido entre o sentimento de ter gostado daquele sexo e do nojo e da culpa. O próprio alfa estava sentindo-se daquela forma, partido entre as emoções do prazer e do ódio. Da sua heterossexualidade e do maior prazer já sentido na vida.

Agora partilhavam uma ligação de sangue; de almas; e nada poderia desfazer aquilo. Gostando eles ou não.

O elo os conectava de tal forma que um podia sentir o outro em grandes distâncias, como Jared sentia Jensen agora, acuado e magoado, mas num lugar bom. O alfa imaginou que fosse a cachoeira a qual visitaram aquele dia, pois o ômega tinha realmente gostado do lugar.

Jensen não entrou na água, parecia que iria macula-la se entrasse naquela afluente pura com seu corpo sujo. O ômega abraçou os próprios joelhos, sentado na grama e em silêncio, ouvindo o som calmo da água corrente. Queria culpar Jared por toda aquela coisa, mas seu lado racional dizia que não tinha como ser culpa dele; que as coisas tinham acontecido melhor do que o que poderia ter sido.

As histórias que o loiro já tinha ouvido sobre casos parecidos com o seu, onde alfas se juntavam com ômegas por obrigação e a forma como eles tratavam seus companheiros era desumana. Principalmente no sexo, faziam questão de humilhar, machucar e magoar. Jared não havia feito nada daquilo. Na verdade, ele até disse que o amava enquanto estavam tomados pelos seus instintos animais.

Talvez seus lobos pudessem realmente ter aquele sentimento, no fundo o loiro sentia que algo tinha mudado, mas não podia assimilar o fato de que ele e seu instinto tinham sentimentos diferentes. Eles deviam ser uma coisa só, entretanto não eram. O corpo podia odiar e a essência amar.

— Por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo? Eu nunca pedi por nada assim, eu só... eu só queria uma vida tranquila, sem essas complicações todas. Por que eu tinha que nascer ômega? Por quê?! Por quê?! Por quê?!

O ômega pensou alto, frustrado, apertando seus braços nas pernas e batendo a cabeça nos joelhos enquanto se questionava.

Sentiu o cheiro do alfa se aproximando e mordeu o lábio nervoso. Não poderia ficar ali para sempre, mas queria um pouco mais de tempo.

— Jensen...

Jared começou, assim que voltou a forma humana, se aproximando do mais baixo lentamente em passos cuidadosos.

— Eu posso ter mais tempo sozinho? – Ele pediu com a voz estrangulada, se encolhendo mais a cada centímetro que Jared se aproximava.

O moreno suspirou e sua covinha direita se repuxou.

— Não, nós temos que voltar. E vamos ter muito o que falar e explicar quando chegarmos... o seu cio ainda vai voltar? – O alfa perguntou apreensivo.

— Não sei, acho que não. Não teria parado se fosse durar mais do que essa vez. Talvez porque eu... t-transei com você ele tenha sido abafado mais rápido.

— Certo. – Jared pontuou um tanto aliviado, sentindo o mesmo alivio vindo de Jensen. — Será que você...? – O alfa começou falando quando a possibilidade veio a sua cabeça, sem graça de terminar sua frase e sentindo um certo desespero. Jensen levantou o olhar para o alfa com a testa franzida, sem entender sobre o que ele estava se referindo. — Você sabe, engravidou? Porque estava no cio e eu gozei dentro...

Jensen congelou no mesmo momento. Não tinha parado para pensar sobre aquilo, gravidez era algo tão fora de cogitação e tão distante de si que era até absurdo pensar que podia gerar um filho, mas aquele lembrete de Jared fez o loiro entrar em pânico.

— Não! Não posso estar... se eu estiver eu... – O ômega sentiu seu coração apertar ao concluir a frase e nem soube porquê. — Se eu estiver grávido eu vou tomar chá de hera.

O alfa engoliu em seco, atordoado com aquela ideia.

— Não... não você não pode.

— Eu vou, não vou engravidar. Eu sou homem! Não quero isso para mim. Nunca. Não pode me forçar a ter um filho.

— Sim, eu posso. Mas agora não é hora para discutirmos isso, se você estiver mesmo, depois nós vemos o que vamos fazer.

Jensen levantou-se do chão e avançou para cima do alfa, rosnando para ele com a mandíbula travada.

— A hora é agora. Eu não vou ter filho nenhum, me entendeu? Eu tiro isso de dentro de mim a força se for preciso. – Disse Jensen friamente. Seu ômega estava totalmente contrariado.

Jared baixou os ombros e balançou com a cabeça em negativa.

— Não vou discutir isso agora. Nós precisamos voltar para o pack e dar as explicações que eles precisam saber. _Agora._ – O alfa disse com sua voz de comando.

Jensen fechou os punhos com força, olhando Jared bufando de raiva. Ele não acreditava que o alfa tinha usado a voz de comando nele.

Contra a sua vontade, Jensen foi obrigado a obedecer ao moreno e segui-lo de volta para a alcateia.

Jared sabia que o tinha feito algo ruim. Se a situação já estava péssima com o loiro, usar a voz nele só aumentou sua mágoa e raiva. Porém o moreno sabia que o ômega não iria voltar por conta própria e as horas estavam passando, logo viriam atrás deles.

Não demoraram a chegar ao stricker, assim que o loiro pisou no terreno da mansão, a ordem dada pelo alfa perdeu o efeito sobre o seu corpo e ele correu para o seu armário pegar suas roupas.

— Jensen! – Jared chamou, correndo atrás dele e o segurando pelo ombro quando chegaram até os armários. — Me desculpe, por favor, eu...

O ômega não deixou que Jared dissesse mais uma única palavra, virou-se rápido e lhe desferiu um soco no rosto com toda a força que conseguiu reunir.

O alfa cambaleou para trás e levou a mão ao queixo, apertando o local atingido e sentindo o gosto de sangue na sua boca.

— Se você tem algum tipo de sentimento, nunca mais use essa merda de voz em mim. Você não tem esse direito, ninguém deveria ter esse tipo de direito! – Disse ele magoado, vestindo suas roupas logo em seguida e saindo do vestiário.

Jared escorou-se em uma das prateleiras e bateu sua cabeça na lata desconcertado, a relação que parecia promissora entre os dois lobos de raças diferentes, tinha ido totalmente por água abaixo. O alfa sabia que tinha culpa naquilo, o sexo podia ser perdoado e entendido, mas aquele golpe baixo ao usar a voz de comando não seria esquecido por Jensen.

Vestiu suas roupas e seguiu para dentro da casa, o almoço já tinha sido servido.

Sam veio ao seu encontro preocupada assim que o avistou.

— Onde vocês estavam? Jensen passou correndo por aqui agora mesmo. Ele estava chorando...

O moreno suspirou e levou as mãos ao rosto, cobrindo-o como se pudesse sumir com aquele ato.

— O cio dele aconteceu antes do esperado, enquanto estávamos na floresta e de algum modo fez o meu vir também. Nós dois fomos tomados pelos instintos animais e...

Ele não precisou completar, Samantha já havia entendido. Sua expressão era de completo choque.

— Vocês fizeram o elo? – Ela perguntou por primeiro e Jared apenas abaixou a gola da camiseta, mostrando a marca que Jensen deixara em si. — O que você vai dizer ao pack?

Jared deu de ombros, sentando-se em uma cadeira próxima e colocando os cotovelos sobre o tampo da mesa.

— A verdade. Não tem porque eu querer omitir algo, não foi nossa culpa, foi o instinto.

Sam sentou-se na cadeira em frente a de Jared e tocou seus antebraços, pedindo silenciosamente para que ele a olhasse.

— Jay...

— Sabe o que é mais louco? Eu não faço a mínima ideia de porque meu cio veio.

— Tem certeza que não sabe? Porque é bem óbvio...

Jared olhou a mulher com a testa franzida, sem entender do que ela estava falando.

— Vocês são almas gêmeas, Jared. Não seja burro, garoto.

Jared soltou uma sonora gargalhada, forçada e completamente irônica.

— Você tá brincando comigo né? Primeiro que almas gêmeas desse tipo, que se conectam antes do elo, não existem a muitos anos. E segundo que... não. Eu sou hétero, não tem como a pessoa destinada a mim pela Deusa ser um homem.

A beta balançou a cabeça e deu um tapa na cabeça do alfa.

— E como você explica essa conexão antes de vocês terem feito elo? A Deusa não se importa com as suas preferencias carnais, ela sabe o que é que faz a sua alma verdadeiramente feliz. E pode ser que vocês não tenham sido sempre dois homens, sabe de como isso funciona, se forem mesmo almas gêmeas, estão conectados a milhares, talvez milhões de anos.

— Eu sei da lenda. Mas ela é só isso: Uma lenda. Não tem como ser provada e nem é a minha preocupação agora.

— E qual a sua preocupação agora?

— Jensen.

Sam esboçou um sorrisinho de lado, cruzando os braços no peito.

— Não foi só por causa do sexo que ele estava daquele jeito. Ele pode estar grávido e me disse que se estiver vai dar um jeito de tirar "essa coisa" de dentro dele. – Disse o alfa com um nó na garganta ao falar sobre Jensen abortar o possível bebê.

Sam arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca levemente. Não pensara tanto a respeito do que tinha acontecido com Jared e Jensen e agora que havia essa perspectiva, ela acreditava que o ômega estava esperando um filho com certeza. A taxa de natalidade de ômegas acasalando com um alfa no cio era de cem por cento.

— Nós meio que discutimos sobre isso e eu fiquei nervoso e usei a voz nele pra mandar ele voltar para a alcateia. Acho que ele ficou mais magoado com isso.

Sam estendeu as mãos e cobriu as de Jared sobre a mesa, acariciando-as levemente como uma mãe tentando confortar o filho.

— Você fez bastante burrada, Jay. Não tinha que ter discutido com Jensen sobre gravidez numa hora dessas. Ele estava super nervoso, é claro que ia falar isso e ele não está magoado só com o fato de você ter usado a voz com ele, acho que é mais um combo de tudo. – A beta explicou. — Vai ser difícil pra ele agora, é sempre mais difícil para os ômegas. Ainda mais nutrindo tanta raiva por você.

Jared travou a mandíbula e repuxou suas covinhas para dentro, suspirando longamente.

— Eu vou ir lá falar com ele...

— Não! Não vai não. – Sam segurou-o sentado. — Depois de toda essa confusão ele precisa de tempo para digerir. Eu sugiro que faça o mesmo, Jay.

— Não, eu preciso convocar o pequeno conselho o mais rápido possível e colocar eles a par da situação. Isso era para ter acontecido numa cerimônia, agora vai ficar tudo complicado.

 **-J2-**

Jensen apertou o travesseiro nos seus braços e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem em filetes grossos pelo rosto. Sua mente era um emaranhado de sentimentos, a grande maioria negativos em relação à Jared.

O alfa tinha sido muito baixo com ele e num momento em que Jensen estava abalado, sentindo-se muito humilhado. Nunca quis tanto ir embora dali.

Seu corpo ainda estava meio dolorido, apenas um lembrete do que havia acontecido com ele.

Jared comeu um sanduiche preparado por Samantha e pediu para ela levar algo para Jensen comer no quarto, mas a mulher voltou com a bandeja e os sanduíches intocados pouco tempo depois, dizendo que o loiro não tinha sequer respondido ao seu chamado.

Encontrou-se com Chad pouco tempo depois de comer e contou para ele tudo que tinha acontecido e o amigo não reagiu de uma forma compreensiva.

— Aquele maldito lobo bastardo deve ter feito alguma coisa com você! Deve ter te enfeitiçado ou qualquer merda assim, Jay...

Jared tencionou a mandíbula, olhando para Chad com raiva e fechando os punhos, controlando-se para não dar um soco na cara dele pelo comentário. O lado superprotetor do alfa tomara conta de si.

— Cala a porra da boca, Chad. Mais respeito com Jensen, ele nunca faria algo assim e nunca te deu motivo para pensar que ele é uma má pessoa. Você não viu como ele estava, então guarde essas merdas pra você. Sabe que eu te amo como um irmão, mas não admito que fale desse jeito.

Chad se encolheu diante dele, Jared nunca usara aquela voz raivosa consigo. Seu instinto de beta se viu acuado com toda a grandeza poderosa do alfa.

— Tudo bem me desculpe, mas como você disse, é muito estranho essa coisa do seu cio ter vindo antes por causa dele.

Jared respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelo rosto, não queria descontar sua raiva em Chad pois o amigo só estava tentando protege-lo.

— Desculpa eu, tô muito nervoso com tudo isso. Por favor, convoque os outros membros do pequeno conselho para eu comunica-los antes que isso acabe se espalhando pelo pack.

— Tudo bem, Jay. Dentro de meia hora vou estar com os outros no escritório.

Chad colocou sua mão no ombro de Jared, puxando-o para um abraço e sentindo todo o medo e receio dele em relação ao ômega. Jared preocupava-se com Jensen, além do que o beta poderia imaginar.

O beta temia por seu amigo, Jared estava em uma situação muito complicada e que ficava cada vez mais difícil. Ele só queria se certificar de que Jensen não iria acabar fazendo algo contra o moreno.

 **-J2-**

As batidas na porta foram leves, mas Jared tinha certeza que Jensen tinha lhe ouvido. Bateu de novo e então entrou no quarto devagar, cuidadoso em seus passos, vendo um loiro encolhido na cama abraçado ao travesseiro e dormindo profundamente.

Aproximou-se da cama e sentou na beirada, apertando seus dedos uns nos outros e juntando as sobrancelhas numa preocupação muda.

— O que vai acontecer agora? Será que você vai me odiar? – Jared pensou em voz alta, tocando levemente a pele alva que tinha um aspecto de pureza, experimentando ela quente e macia, aconchegante ao contato.

Jensen soltou um suspiro lentamente. Não estava dormindo realmente, mas não queria conversar com o alfa e a melhor ideia que teve para evitar aquela conversa fora fingir. Jared não reparou e continuou com sua caricia leve no ombro do loiro.

Jensen havia sentido a aproximação dele, até estranhou aquilo, a ligação era muito recente e intrigante.

As perguntas de Jared pairaram sobre a sua cabeça depois que o alfa foi embora. O toque gentil e temeroso dele no seu ombro ainda podia ser sentido e apreciado. Fora o primeiro gesto de carinho verdadeiro que Jensen recebera em muito tempo.

 _ **Continua...**_


	6. What is and what should never be

Como o esperado por Jared, os membros do pequeno concelho não aceitaram bem suas explicações sobre a formação do elo. O alfa tinha quebrado regras essenciais naquela manhã e sua insistência em deixar que Jensen descansasse e não comparecesse a reunião para comprovar a ligação só os deixara mais aborrecidos.

Mesmo sob pressão dos outros membros e com sua mente cheia de questões, o alfa mostrara quem mandava naquela alcateia e ordenou que a reunião acabasse assim que ela se tornou repetitiva nos mesmos pontos sobre o cio inesperado no meio da floresta que parecia muito suspeito.

Jared não gostava de agir daquele jeito, como se fosse o soberano de todos, encarava seu posto muito mais como uma democracia do que uma monarquia. Ele sempre tentava tomar as decisões baseado na vontade da maioria e não em sua vontade própria, entretanto, em momentos como aquele, o moreno precisava colocar os outros lobos em seus devidos lugares e mostrar porque era ele quem comandava.

Os dias arrastaram-se durante o resto daquela semana, alguns comentários infames sobre o cio na floresta chegavam aos ouvidos de Jared, porém ele preferiu os ignorar do que se impor sobre cada lobo. Logo aquele assunto seria esquecido, afinal a maioria não se importava com o ômega e como ele seria subjugado pelo alfa e os mais tradicionais, que estavam preocupados com a quebra da tradição, não tinham muito o que fazer para mudar o acontecido.

Jensen saíra pouco do seu quarto, tão somente para comer e correr na floresta sozinho. Jared não o impediu.

Pouco conversaram até a semana seguinte, entretanto seus sentimentos se fundiam cada dia mais.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Jensen e Jared sentiam vontade de estarem pertos por um sentimento surgindo dentro deles, o medo daquilo ser amor os afastava. Ainda era difícil assimilar que pudessem amar um homem e principalmente de uma maneira forçada biologicamente por causa da marca em seus ombros.

Jensen se recusava a ceder ao seu ômega e se aproximar de Jared, podia um dia aceitar que se apaixonasse por um homem, mas não por causa da genética o obrigando. Se fosse para qualquer coisa acontecer entre eles, o loiro queria que fosse por vontade própria, entretanto não via aquilo acontecendo nunca.

A raiva e mágoa estavam mais amenas, a única coisa que ainda incomodava o ômega era o alfa ter usado a voz de comando para obriga-lo a voltar para a alcateia.

Sam observava diariamente os dois lobos frequentadores de sua cozinha e o fato deles sempre cuidarem para fazer suas refeições em horários diferentes um do outro, evitando de se encontrarem.

Jensen pouco falava com ela, não passando dos cumprimentos formais. Jared sempre dizia tudo que estava pensando e pedia conselhos, porém nunca os seguia.

 **-J2-**

A lua cheia havia chegado e com ela a transformação obrigatória de todos os alfas e ômegas do pack. A maioria dos betas também os acompanhava na corrida noturna, a energia transmitida entre eles era importante para a união da alcateia.

Jared estava em dúvida se deveria ir ao quarto de Jensen convidá-lo para ir junto com eles correr mais tarde. Faziam alguns dias que não trocavam uma sequer palavra e aquela distancia estava começando a deixa-lo irritado. O ômega também se sentia impaciente a cada dia que passava.

Por fim, o alfa decidiu subir ao quarto do ômega tentar puxar assunto com ele.

— Jensen? – Chamou o moreno da porta, preferia não invadir a privacidade do mais velho, mesmo tendo uma cópia da chave.

O ômega rolou na cama e puxou a coberta sobre a cabeça. Era quase noite, mas ele ainda nem tinha levantado da cama.

— Jensen, abre a porta, por favor. Quero falar com você...

Jared insistiu e o loiro mordeu o lábio nervoso, divido entre ignorar Jared e ir contra a sua vontade de vê-lo ou abrir a porta e deixar para o momento a reação que pudesse ter. Ele não sabia se seria um completo idiota com Jared e não queria isso.

Meio a contra gosto, levantou-se da cama e ajeitou a roupa amarrotada, assim como o cabelo bagunçado e foi até a porta, destrancando a fechadura e dando abertura para que o outro entrasse no cômodo.

— Alguma coisa especifica, _alfa_? – Jensen perguntou direto, com seu tom de deboche no título biológico.

 _Eu sinto tanto..._ O alfa pensou involuntariamente e o loiro ouviu, automaticamente afastando-se e voltando a sentar-se na cama.

— Hoje é noite de lua cheia.

Jared apenas disse.

— E? – O loiro rebateu, dando de ombros, com pouco interesse.

— Não está sentindo a influência sobre o seu corpo?

— Não.

— Mentira.

— Mentira por que? – Jensen olhou para Jared à sua frente com uma sobrancelha elevada, irônico.

— Porque eu posso sentir o que você sente, ainda mais assim tão perto.

Jensen bufou.

— Ah... esqueci desse pequeno detalhe irritante. – O ômega revirou os olhos aborrecido e cruzou os braços no peito. — Mas o que isso tem a ver comigo?

Jared andou lentamente até a cômoda, olhando os pertences de Jensen como o perfume, antitranspirante e alguns cremes, pegando o frasco do perfume na mão e sorrindo de canto para ele. Gostava daquele cheiro.

— Vim te convidar para ir correr com a gente. Sei que vai se transformar querendo ou não, ainda mais sendo você quem é.

— Quem eu sou? – Perguntou ele com a testa enrugada e a boca curvada para baixo, numa expressão de afronta.

— Um ômega poderoso. – Disse o alfa, largando o perfume e se virando para o dono do quarto. — Por que acha que tudo que eu me refiro a você é para te atacar ou humilhar?

— Quem sabe porque me deu motivo.

Jared bufou e deu dois passos longos até a cama, parando ao lado dela e olhando Jensen de cima.

— Quais? E não cite a voz de comando porque eu sei que você não está mais magoado por causa dela.

O loiro travou a mandíbula mordeu a parte interna das suas bochechas. _Maldita conexão de sentimentos_.

— Tá legal, pode não ter me dado motivos, mas a sua espécie sim. Eu só estou no meu modo autopreservação.

Jared suavizou sua expressão e dobrou um joelho sobre o colchão, sentando em cima da própria perna e deixando a mão sobre a coxa.

— Se não sair do seu modo _autopreservação_ não vai mais viver. – Disse ele com sinceridade. — Eu sei que foi barra para você esses dias e tudo que passou, mas tenta me dar uma chance. Dar uma chance a esse pack... ninguém vai te fazer mal. Eu prometo.

— Eles bem que gostariam...

— Eu já te expliquei sobre isso. Se fosse o contrário e tivesse um lobo negro no seu antigo pack, os lobos dourados não estariam arredios e irritados? Não espero que todos aceitem esse acordo do dia para a noite, mas você não fez nada para ser bem aceito aqui desde que chegou.

Jensen endureceu suas feições mais ainda, olhando para frente fixamente como uma criança birrenta que levava bronca da mãe. Sabia que o que Jared falava era verdade, tinha até mesmo parado de consultar Alex.

— Eu estou tentando, já pedi perdão por ter usado a voz e sinto que me perdoou. Será que pode tentar parar de ser tão cabeça dura? Não vamos a lugar algum ficando assim.

Jensen matutou sobre aquilo, não negava que estava tendo atitudes infantis, mas era sua defesa natural. Porém Jared estava certo, se o ômega queria ser aceito naquele pack, tinha que fazer alguma coisa para isso e não ficar sentado esperando que tudo ficasse bem por um passe de mágica.

Alguns minutos de silencio se instalaram no quarto enquanto Jensen pensava e ouvia os pensamentos ansiosos de Jared.

— Eu aceito. – Disse ele de repente.

— O que? – O moreno perguntou, não entendera ao que Jensen se referiu.

— Eu aceito ir correr com vocês hoje à noite. Estou realmente com vontade de sentir o vento no rosto um pouco, esse quarto está me deixando maluco.

Jared sorriu.

— Certo. Vai ser daqui a pouco, eu volto te chamar...

O alfa se levantou da cama e olhou para o loiro mais uma vez antes de se dirigir para a porta.

— Jared? – Jensen chamou antes que o mais alto saísse do quarto. — Escuta, eu...

— Tudo bem. Eu entendo, vamos só... tentar fazer diferente daqui em diante. Certo?

— Certo.

 **-J2-**

A lua cheia estava em pico no céu. Todos os lobos alfas e ômegas do pack corriam juntos pela floresta, guiados por um Jared mais leve e despreocupado. Jensen era o único lobo que o acompanhava ao lado, enquanto todos os outros ficavam para trás, sem pico para correr na mesma velocidade. Naquela noite tradicional a alcateia agia verdadeiramente como um só indivíduo, seus instintos ficavam à flor da pele, o que os permitia conectarem suas mentes.

Jensen era o único lobo que não tinha a coloração de seus pelos em um tom de preto opaco ou cinza, destoando-se dos outros com o seu amarelo ouro, mas combinando com a intensa escuridão de Jared, como se fossem peças feitas em conjunto.

A barreira que antes existia entre suas mentes havia caído e agora eles podiam conversar entre si, mas preferiram ficar em silencio durante todo o trajeto.

O caminho percorrido fora o de sempre, passando por quase todo o território Shawnee, explorando cânions e riachos, longos campos abertos e densas florestas.

Jared diminuiu sua velocidade quando percebeu que estavam chegando perto do lago e logo todos se reuniram ao redor da área com menos arvores da floresta.

A maioria dos lobos voltou a forma humana e aproveitou para banhar-se no lago. Jared preferiu ficar de fora e se afastar dos outros para pensar sozinho. Relaxado ele conseguia colocar suas ideias em ordem.

Jensen sentou-se próximo a uma grande árvore, observando os lobos despreocupados na água. Pensou em se juntar a eles, mas não conhecia nenhum além de Alex e o garoto estava com seu marido. Nenhum comentário desrespeitoso ou maldoso chegou a sua mente, as pessoas estavam mais preocupadas em relaxar e usufruir da energia da lua do que se importar com ele. Observou também o alfa afastado se seu pack e não pode deixar de pensar que talvez fosse por sua causa, ainda que soasse um tanto prepotente, mesmo em pensamento.

Jared primeiro pensou nas questões políticas do pack, como tudo estava mais fácil agora que não precisavam se preocupar com Tuskegee e nenhum confronto com as alcateias menores tinham sido travadas, mas logo seus pensamentos voltaram à Jensen.

Ao que tudo indicava, a conversa de mais cedo tinha sido um pequeno avanço para retomarem a sua ínfima e frágil relação, mas ainda tinha outra questão. A gravidez. Jensen não tinha dado nenhum sinal de que pudesse estar grávido, mas Jared pressentia alguma coisa, um leve pulsar distante, como um vislumbre do futuro causada pela sua ligação sanguínea com o possível filhote.

Ainda não era hora para confrontá-lo sobre isso, o loiro também não demonstrava estar preocupado e por enquanto os esforços do moreno eram em tentar começar uma nova relação com Jensen.

— Porque não entra na água? – Jensen perguntou ao se aproximar. Jared estava tão distraído que nem mesmo percebera ele se aproximando.

— Queria ficar um pouco sozinho.

Jensen desviou o olhar para o chão e pousou seus braços ao lado do corpo meio sem graça por estar nu na frente do moreno e de todas as outras pessoas.

— Oh, desculpe. Deveria ter imaginado...

Antes que o ômega pudesse virar-se de costas para ir embora, Jared tratou de pontuar melhor sua frase.

— Não, pode ficar. Eu quis dizer ficar um pouco sozinho de todos os outros. Tem sempre alguém querendo falar comigo sobre qualquer besteira...

— Não se incomoda de eu falar sobre qualquer besteira? – Jensen segurou o sorriso dentro de si, não queria demonstrar, mas não precisava de feições, Jared podia sentir seu cheiro e sentir suas emoções. Nada podia ser escondido entre eles de agora em diante.

— Não, geralmente o que eles têm para me dizer não é novidade.

— E eu sou?

— Sim.

— De que forma?

— Não romântica, se é o que está pensando. Desde o elo eu sinto muita vontade de ficar perto de você, mas não é como se eu te amasse desse jeito. – Disse Jared e deu de ombros, estava sendo sincero. — Entende? É uma preocupação como se você fizesse parte de mim, como se você se machucasse eu também me machucaria.

Jensen sentou-se ao lado do alfa e encostou as costas na árvore que ele estava escorado.

— Sei do que está falando. Sinto isso também...

— Sente?

— Sim.

— Pensei que isso só fazia parte do instinto superprotetor dos alfas.

Jensen esboçou um leve sorriso e Jared o acompanhou no entortar de lábios.

— Aparentemente não.

— Você me odeia?

Jensen torceu o pescoço em direção ao alfa com a testa franzida.

— Claro que não, que pergunta é essa?

— Sei lá, só queria ouvir a confirmação com todas as letras. – O alfa explicou-se.

— Você me acha um mimadinho de merda?

Jared soltou uma pequena risada.

— Talvez...

Jensen revirou os olhos e fechou a cara.

— É brincadeira, Jen... – Jared disse sorrindo e o loiro imediatamente voltou-se para ele.

— Do que me chamou?

Jared deu de ombros.

— Jen.

— Por que?

— É mais rápido do que Jensen, só um apelido. Não gosta dele?

Jensen voltou a olhar algo mais distante, sem focar realmente, apenas para desviar o olhar de Jared.

— Não tenho problema com ele. Só é estranho _você_ estar me chamando assim.

 _Por que estranho eu falar? Sou seu alfa..._

— É eu sei, mas mesmo assim. Não é como se estivéssemos de acordo com isso.

Jared revirou os olhos.

— Precisa voltar a se encontrar com Alex.

Jensen olhou duvidoso para o alfa.

— Por que?

— Acabou de ouvir meus pensamentos.

O loiro mordeu o lábio constrangido.

— Desculpe. Esse lance de elo faz com que ouvir o que você diz se torne algo bem mais fluido e natural. Vou voltar a ver ele amanhã...

Jared abraçou os joelhos, voltando o olhar para a sua alcateia aproveitando a água límpida e fresca que raramente recebia visitantes e por esse motivo era extremamente pura.

— Tudo bem, só quero que consiga escolher o que quer ouvir e o que não quer ouvir. Mesmo depois que você estiver inserido corretamente aqui no pack, ainda vão ter os lobos mais conservadores que vão ter comentários maldosos dentro de suas cabeças e eu acho que isso não é uma boa coisa de ficar se escutando.

— É, não é mesmo.

Jensen balançou a cabeça e então eles ficaram em silencio novamente, entretanto não era mais um silencio constrangedor.

A um ou dois dias atrás ambos nunca poderiam pensar que estariam tendo uma conversa tão leve e educada quanto a de agora. Era custoso imaginar um diálogo sem alfinetadas e provocações, ironias e deboches. Dos dois lados.

O elo tinha grande parte naquela mudança de comportamento de um com o outro, mas também tinham suas próprias vontades de uma melhor relação, conviver bem dentro do possível.

 **-J2-**

Depois da corrida da lua cheia e da conversa que alfa e ômega haviam tido sozinhos naquela floresta no meio da madrugada, as coisas entre os dois estavam melhorando.

Jensen ia até a casa de Alex para aprender a controlar seu dom todas as manhãs e, durante à tarde, Jared estava lhe explicando como funcionavam as relações entre os packs. O loiro nunca havia se interessado quando seu pai havia se proposto a lhe ensinar, mas agora era a única coisa que tinha para fazer e no fim das contas não era tão ruim quanto ele pensava.

Chad continuava desconfiado do ômega, porém mais conciso e educado, uma vez que agora ele estava se tornando importante dentro da alcateia.

Samantha via-se feliz com o andamento da amizade que estava se estabelecendo entre os dois residentes principais da mansão, notara também que o apetite de Jensen estava ligeiramente mais avantajado e sabia que ali tinha coisa. Tinha certeza da gravidez do ômega.

Em um dia depois do almoço, quando Jensen e Jared estavam no escritório, em reunião com o pequeno conselho, ao qual Jensen agora fazia parte, Alexander adentrou a casa procurando pela beta.

— Alex? Que surpresa boa... – Disse Sam, abraçando o garoto e lhe oferecendo um bolo que havia feito pela manhã assim que se encontraram.

— Ai, eu adoraria, Sam, mas estou de dieta. Eu e Bill estamos planejando um bebê e eu quero estar bem com a minha alimentação pra isso.

Sam sorriu largamente e pegou as mãos do mais novo.

— Um bebê? Que coisa maravilhosa!

Alex sorriu meio constrangido e concordou com a cabeça, mas logo lembrou-se do seu objetivo para ter vindo até a casa.

— Então, é sobre bebês mesmo que eu vim falar com você.

Sam fez seu semblante mais sério.

— Claro. Você quer dicas? Quer dizer, eu nunca tive os meus próprios, mas acompanhei bem de perto a gravidez da Sharon e praticamente criei o Jared. Tenho algumas cartas na manga...

— Não é bem isso. – Alex limpou a garganta e mordeu o lábio, sem saber como começar o assunto. — É o Jensen. Sabe que ele se encontra comigo toda manhã, certo? – A beta concordou com a cabeça, aguardando o outro concluir. — Então... é que... é que... ele...

— Desembucha, garoto. – Sam apressou, impaciente.

— O Jensen está grávido de gêmeos. – Disse Alex de uma vez, levando a mão a boca logo em seguida como se tivesse contado um segredo sem querer.

Samantha abriu e fechou a boca espantada. Imaginava que Jensen estivesse esperando um filhote, mas gêmeos era novidade.

— Tem certeza disso?

Alex balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Sim e são dois meninos.

Sam sorriu de orelha a orelha, sentindo seus olhos ficarem marejados.

— Meu deus, isso é tão bom. Jared sempre quis ser pai!

Alexander coçou a orelha, apertando os lábios e levantando as sobrancelhas.

— E quanto a Jensen?

— O que tem ele?

O ômega deu de ombros.

— Esses dias eu mencionei para ele sobre eu querer ter filhotes e perguntei se algum dia ele iria querer. – O mais novo começou a explicar. — Jensen disse que nunca suportaria uma coisa assim com ele, que simplesmente não consegue e não quer se ver nesse papel de gerador de bebês. O que ele vai pensar quando souber disso?

Sam levantou-se da sua cadeira, andando até a geladeira e pegando uma jarra de água, servindo um copo para si e então voltando para a mesa. Usou aquele tempo para pensar.

— Ele vai odiar no começo, vai chorar, voltar a odiar o Jared, mas eu garanto que com o passar o tempo vai amar os seus filhotes. Não tem como não amar, ele vai desenvolver uma ligação com eles...

Alex coçou a orelha novamente, olhando ao redor. Era o se tique nervoso.

— Mas você acha certo ele ser forçado a ter filhotes que não quer? Mesmo depois sendo praticamente obrigado a amá-los por uma condição biológica?

A beta tomou um longo gole de água gelada, enquanto olhava sem foco para o botão aberto na camiseta de Alex.

— Se é certo eu não sei, mas não tem o que fazer. Isso foi resultado do cio descontrolado... Tenho certeza que ele desconfia de algo, o próximo cio já deveria ter vindo, mas até agora nada. Ele deve conhecer o próprio corpo para saber disso.

Conversaram mais sobre aquilo e quando Alex foi embora, Sam ficou responsável por tentar abordar o tema com Jensen o mais breve possível e a beta decidiu que o faria sem a presença de Jared. O moreno podia ser bem impulsivo.

Na manhã seguinte, durante o café, Samantha viu a oportunidade perfeita. O alfa havia tomado seu café rápido e ido para a cidade vizinha com Chad e só retornaria para o almoço.

A mulher puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto de Jensen, servindo uma xícara de café para si e levando aos lábios. Sabia que tinha que tomar cuidado com o que pensava para que Jensen não se chateasse.

— O que foi? – O loiro perguntou quando a mulher ficou encarando-o por tempo demais.

— Nada, é só que... não. Deixa quieto. – Sam tentou atiçar a curiosidade do mais novo.

Jensen franziu a testa e deu de ombros, deixando de lado e voltando a olhar para o um vídeo no seu celular.

Samantha praguejou internamente a falta de interesse do loiro e tentou novamente.

— Sabe, eu estava pensando que gostaria de ter tido filhotes quando me casei. Eu tive o Jared e tudo mais, mas penso que adoraria ter a experiência de carregar uma vida na minha barriga... sem falar que teria uma lembrança física do meu marido...

Jensen engoliu um pedaço de pão e não se deu conta do que a mulher podia estar sugerindo, olhando para ela e perguntando sem muito interesse.

— E porque nunca teve?

Sam deu de ombros.

— Naquela época achava que seria muito horrível essa ideia, ter uma coisinha dentro de mim me sugando.

— Sinto muito. – Jensen falou sincero, mas voltou para o seu vídeo. O que estava vendo tinha sido recomendado por Alex, era uma aula sobre meditação, que poderia ajudá-lo a controlar a telepatia.

Novamente a beta ficou frustrada ao ver o assunto entre eles acabar. Parecia que a oportunidade não tinha sido assim tão boa. O ômega estava distraído naquela manhã.

— E você Jensen, já pensou em ter filhos? – Perguntou ela como quem não quer nada.

— Já. Com a minha última namorada eu planejava uns dois ou três. Mas agora acho que nunca vou ter. – Jensen disse e riu, como se fosse óbvio.

— Por que não? Jared também sempre quis ser pai e...

— Sam do que você está falando? – O loiro disparou chateado, finalmente entendendo o tom de sugestão dela.

— Ué, que você e o Jared poderiam ter filhos.

Jensen explodiu numa gargalhada, jogando a cabeça para trás até seus olhos lacrimejarem.

— Está brincando, certo? Eu sou homem, Sam. Não vou fazer esse papel.

— Você é um homem que pode gerar filhotes. Qual o mal nisso?

— Não é mal, é só que eu opto por não fazer isso. Não consigo nem me imaginar carregando um filhote e graças a deusa que aquele erro onde eu e Jared fizemos o elo não resultou em nada. A partir de agora ele vai usar camisinha nos próximos cios.

O loiro disse conformado. Por vezes ficaria irritado se alguém sugerisse que ele e Jared voltariam a transar, mas sabia que aquilo precisava acontecer para o bem dos dois, pois agora um dependia do outro para passar por aquele período, então pelo menos tomariam o devido cuidado.

— Tem certeza disso?

— Certeza do que?

Sam suspirou e fez seu semblante sério.

— Alex me disse que você está grávido de gêmeos, Jensen.

O ômega tomou alguns segundos para processar o absurdo dito por Sam e depois riu novamente.

— Que brincadeira idiota é essa?

A beta olhou-o nos olhos.

— Não é brincadeira. Não tem como não acontecer fecundação com as condições de vocês dois, Jensen.

O loiro fez uma cara séria.

— Você não pode estar falando sério, eu não estou grávido coisa nenhuma. Eu saberia se estivesse.

— Seu cio já não deveria ter vindo? – Perguntou a beta. — O Alex sentiu os filhotes, Jensen, não tem como não ser, mas você pode comprovar com um teste.

— Não vou fazer teste nenhum, isso é ridículo. Eu não estou grávido! – Exclamou ele, levantando-se da cadeira.

Sam o acompanhou e tentou acalma-lo, pois percebeu que o loiro estava ficando agitado.

— Jensen, calma. Não precisa disso, não é uma coisa ruim. – Ela tentou dizer.

— Pode não ser ruim para você, mas para mim é! Eu não estou grávido, não estou!

Sam tocou o braço do loiro, mas ele a afastou e saiu da cozinha rapidamente, andando com passos largos porta à fora.

Jensen desceu as escadas e contornou a casa pela lateral, chegando até o stricker.

Por mais que aquela ideia de gravidez parecesse absurda, ela fazia sentido. Antes o loiro havia apenas pensado que seu cio estava atrasado e com todas as preocupações que tivera recentemente não havia sobrado tempo para pensar mais aprofundadamente sobre o caso.

— Mais isso não, por favor... – Pensou ele em voz alta, olhando para baixo e levantando a camiseta. — Eu tenho outras coisas para me preocupar agora, não posso lidar com mais isso.

 **-J2-**

Jared desceu do carro junto com Chad e mais alguns outros lobos negros que haviam ido reforçar a segurança, entrando no restaurante de beira de estrada e logo avistando Zacharias Ward, o chefe da matilha de coiotes das redondezas. O ruivo havia convocado Jared para propor um acordo. Por mais que não fosse ameaça alguma para o pack Shawnee, aliados eram sempre bem-vindos. Desde que somassem para a alcateia.

Apenas Chad e Jared sentaram-se na mesa com o homem, acompanhado por uma mulher de expressão fria e calculista, com os cabelos alaranjados.

— Como vai, Padalecki? Essa é Mia, minha segunda em comando. – Começou Zack e Jared apertou a mão dele, balançando a cabeça.

— Esse é Chad, meu conselheiro. – Apresentou Jared. — Gostaria que fosse direto ao ponto, não tenho muito tempo aqui, então seja o mais breve possível.

Zacharias endureceu o rosto e apertou os dedos dos pés de ansiedade. Não gostava daquele alfa, era apenas um moleque que não entendia nada e se achava superior por ser um lobo.

Jared analisou o homem e percebeu sua impaciência. Ele destoava-se muito de Mia, que ainda não tinha sequer aberto a boca.

— O que eu tenho para propor é o seguinte, minha matilha vive ao sudoeste das suas terras, como bem sabe. Estamos aumentando muito de tamanho e precisando de mais terras. Eu ofereço a lealdade do meu povo ao seu pack em troca de território.

Jared ouviu a proposta e pensou sobre o assunto. Aquilo era estranho, pois os coiotes apesar de não serem numerosos, tinham controle sobre um grande território da região, mais que suficiente, além fama de insubmissos.

— Não, eu dispenso. Duvido que vocês sejam grande aliança para mim e a minha alcateia...

Zack fechou os punhos e bateu sobre a mesa, fazendo ela vibrar num baque alto.

— Quem você pensa que é para falar desse jeito comigo, seu moleque? – Rosnou ele, com os olhos brilhando num alaranjado do mesmo tom dos cabelos.

— Zack. – Protestou Mia, falando pela primeira vez e olhando para o seu líder.

Jared franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça.

— Essa conversa está encerrada. Tenha um bom dia. – Disse o alfa e levantou-se da cadeira, acompanhado por Chad.

Os dois coiotes viram os lobos saírem sem terem o que fazer e Mia deu um soco com força no braço de Zacharias.

— _Ele_ mandou você dar um jeito de se aproximar da porra do alfa da porra dos lobos negros. O que vai dizer para ele agora, líder?

Zack bufou e cruzou os braços no peito, vendo-se perdido.

 **-J2-**

— Não achou estranho isso tudo, Jay? – Chad disse depois que o carro voltou a movimentar-se para o vilarejo de Shawnee.

Jared desviou o olhar da estrada e concordou com a cabeça para Chad.

— Achei. Por que ele iria me chamar até aqui para dar esse piti e acabar com qualquer chance de aliança?

— Não só isso... aquele cara estava estranho. E você reparou nos lobos brancos sentados nas mesas do fundo que não desviam o olhar da mesa?

— Eu os senti, mas não reparei que estavam prestando atenção em nós. Coincidência?

Chad coçou a nuca e escorou o cotovelo no vidro.

— Eu duvido. Tem alguma coisa aí...

— Se tiver, por enquanto não devemos fazer nada, só ficar alerta. Eles não se atreveriam a iniciar um confronto conosco, não é mesmo? Sabem que temos muito mais força e números. Só se fossem muito burros.

— Você está falando dos coiotes, Jay, eles são burros.

Os dois alfas riram e deram aquele assunto por encerrado, pelo menos por hora. Quando chegassem até o pack tratariam de colocar mais gente vigiando as entradas do sudoeste e, quem sabe, também as do sul. Estar sempre preparado era o lema de Jared.

Jensen decidiu que a melhor coisa a se fazer era se acalmar e então rumou para a casa de Alex, mas não para aprender a controlar seus dons. Precisava conversar mais seriamente com ele sobre aquela história de gravidez.

— Demorou, pensei que não fosse mais vir. – Disse o Jovem assim que abriu a porta e deu de cara com o ômega.

— Que história é essa de eu estar grávido? Porque eu não sinto nada diferente, se isso é verdade. – Disparou o loiro. Alexander saiu da frente e deu entrada para Jensen, que se acomodou no sofá da sala de estar.

O ômega mais jovem sentou na poltrona em frente à jensen e então começou.

— É muito cedo para você sentir alguma mudança no seu corpo. Eu tenho esse dom, posso entrar dentro de você, te analisar em todos os sentidos.

Jensen mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar para a mesa de centro.

— Eu não quero isso. Como eu faço para tirar?

Alex espantou-se com aquela pergunta, olhando para Jensen com um aspecto assustado.

— Como assim tirar?

Jensen levantou-se do sofá e começou a andar de um lado para o outro inquieto, gesticulando com os braços.

— Tirar, não continuar com isso dentro de mim, abortar, chame como quiser. Eu já ouvi dizer que chá de hera é abortivo. Onde eu encontro hera? – Proferiu Jensen muito rápido, quase atropelando as palavras, como se fosse errado dizer aquilo. Dentro de si ele sentia que era errado, somente pensar em fazer algo daquele tipo já era abominável pelo seu ômega.

— Você não pode fazer isso, Jensen. É crime. Entre os humanos e pior ainda entre os lobos, é odiável. – Alex disse.

— Eu não quero saber! – Jensen gritou com sua voz alterada, parando de andar e se virando bruscamente para o lobo negro. Seus olhos brilharam vermelhos.

Alex se encolheu acuado no sofá, mesmo Jensen estando longe dele era como se uma mão invisível pairasse a centímetros do seu rosto.

— Agora, Alex! Onde eu encontro essa merda?!

O ômega estava quase levantando do sofá e saindo correndo de medo de Jensen, nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito e temia sobre o que ele seria capaz de fazer, mas, de repente, Jensen soltou um gemido agoniado e então abraçou seu abdômen, caindo no chão e se encolhendo em posição fetal.

— Ahhhhhh! – Jensen urrou.

— Jensen? – Alex foi rápido em perguntar e correu para socorrer o lobo dourado. — O que foi? Aonde está doendo?!

Jensen era uma massa de gemidos e urros de dor, que se comprimia e apertava o próprio abdômen, fechando os olhos com força e comprimindo os lábios.

— Eu vou buscar ajuda... calma, vai ficar tudo bem.

O jovem correu pela casa até a porta, saindo pelas ruas gritando a plenos pulmões o seu desespero. No vilarejo não existia um serviço de atendimento para emergências, a coisa mais rápida a qual tinham acesso era o pequeno hospital.

 **-J2-**

Jared ainda estava na estrada, de volta para a sua casa, quando sentiu uma terrível dor surgir pelo seu corpo, atordoando-o e quase fazendo com que ele perdesse o controle do carro.

— Jay, o que aconteceu? – Chad perguntou preocupado assim que pararam no acostamento.

— É o Jensen. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo com ele. – Disse jared entre dentes, comprimindo sua expressão de dor.

— O que?

— Eu não sei! – Jared bravejou, levantando seu olhar para o amigo e quase avançando sobre ele. — Ele precisa de mim, precisa agora.

O alfa disse, soltando seu cinto de segurança e pulando para fora do carro. Não se preocupou em tirar suas roupas antes de transformar-se em lobo e correr em direção a floresta, precisava chegar até Jensen e ajuda-lo o mais rápido possível.

 **-J2-**

Os dois primeiros alfas que Alexander conseguiu encontrar levantaram Jensen no colo a muito custo, depois de receberem vários golpes involuntários do loiro.

O hospital era próximo da casa do ômega, mas mesmo assim levaram-no de carro, chegando ao atendimento e exigindo uma maca.

O médico clinico geral do hospital foi ligeiro em atender o loiro companheiro do alfa e leva-lo para uma sala reservada para cirurgias.

Havia muito sangue e gritos de dor.

 _ **Continua...**_


	7. The kids are alright

O alfa entrou pela porta do atendimento do hospital ainda na sua forma animal, pouco se importando se assustaria alguém.

— Jensen! Cadê o ômega? – Perguntou ele para a beta que cuidava da recepção assim que assumiu o corpo humano, atraindo olhares curiosos para si.

A mulher nem precisou pesquisar no computador os dados do paciente, o hospital todo já estava sabendo da entrada do companheiro do alfa da alcateia, a pouco mais de meia hora e logo tratou de chamar alguém.

— Uma enfermeira já está vindo para leva-lo até a sala de espera, alfa.

— Não quero saber de sala de espera! Eu preciso ver Jensen. – Esbravejou ele, com seus olhos acendendo, mas logo voltando ao tom esverdeado. Sabia que a atendente não poderia fazer nada.

Jared não sentia mais a dor avassaladora sobre o seu corpo, como sentiu no meio da estrada. Ela tinha parado em algum ponto durante o percurso até o vilarejo e isso deixara o alfa ainda mais preocupado.

Em menos de um minuto, a enfermeira de jaleco branco chegou a recepção e Jared a seguiu. Não havia se dado conta da sua nudez, a preocupação era tão grande que só queria pegar Jensen no colo e não deixar que nada nunca mais o machucasse. Todos os sentimentos do seu instinto alfa estavam a flor da pele.

— Aqui. – Disse a ruiva enquanto caminhavam, entregando um shorts curto de tecido fino usado pelos pacientes do hospital. Jared vestiu a peça e logo os dois estavam na ala cirúrgica do hospital.

— Cadê ele? Eu preciso ajudar, só eu posso ajudar. – O alfa disse exasperado, tinha tanto medo que algo tivesse acontecido com o ômega que nem conseguia colocar em palavras. Aquele sentimento vinha de dentro de si, do seu instinto animal, o alfa queria rasgar a garganta de alguém para compensar a sua raiva por Jensen estar sentindo dor, entretanto tinha a noção de que ninguém havia feito mal a ele, mesmo sem saber o que havia acontecido de fato.

— O ômega Jensen está no centro cirúrgico, alfa. Você não pode entrar lá...

Jared sentiu sua angustia o sufocar e junto com ela veio a ira de ser contrariado e afastado de Jensen.

— Eu quero entrar nessa sala agora mesmo! – Ele gritou, com a voz alterada e mais grossa, os olhos brilhando e os pelos do corpo arrepiados.

A enfermeira era uma alfa e só por esse motivo não tinha caído na voz do seu alfa-pack com tanta facilidade. A mulher manteve sua postura de afronte, mesmo sentindo medo pela aura de poder que Jared exalava.

— Se entrar lá dentro vai atrapalhar a cirurgia e algo pode dar errado. Se quer que o seu companheiro fique bem, é bom se acalmar e esperar aqui fora. – Expôs ela com confiança.

Jared bufou e fechou os punhos, sentindo as unhas ficarem mais pontudas e machucarem a pele da sua mão, porém logo se deu conta de que a enfermeira alfa estava certa. Baixou os ombros e suspirou profundamente, acalmando sua soberania.

Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras ao lado da porta e curvou o corpo, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos e fechando os olhos. Nunca pensou que voltaria a sentir aquele desespero por medo de perder alguém, parecia que uma parte sua estava sangrando.

— O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Jared após alguns minutos de silencio.

— Sinto muito, eu não sei. Assim que ele chegou foi levado para o centro cirúrgico e desde então ninguém mais saiu de lá, mas eu acho que não deve ter sido nada como uma briga ou acidente, a notícia se espalharia rápido e ninguém tocaria num ômega.

O alfa balançou a cabeça em concordância e seu peito ficou ainda mais apertado, a respiração estava difícil, assim como organizar a mente. Tentava se conectar com Jensen, mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum, provavelmente desacordado pela anestesia.

— O Alex estava aqui agora pouco, foi ele quem trouxe Jensen, mas acabou de sair porque disse que precisava tomar um ar. Aquela coisa do dom dele...

— Por onde foi? Preciso falar com ele, Jensen devia estar com ele quando aconteceu!

— Acho que ele saiu para a porta sul, lá tem acesso à floresta.

Jared nem se deu ao trabalho de agradecer a mulher, levantou-se rápido e se encaminhou para o lugar onde ela disse que o ômega poderia estar.

Sentia o olhar que as pessoas davam sobre o seu corpo coberto apenas pelo curto e fino shorts de hospital, mas não dava atenção para eles, tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar. Encontrou Alex no lugar onde a enfermeira havia indicado, o garoto estava pálido, encostado na parede e imóvel.

— Alex. – Chamou ele, o mais baixo já havia sentido a presença do alfa.

— Jared, o Jensen ele...

— O que aconteceu com ele? – O alfa perguntou e uma ideia brotou na sua cabeça. — Foi coisa sua, não é? Essa coisa que você faz de entrar no corpo das pessoas! – Jared falou alto, aproximando-se perigosamente do mais baixo. Seu instinto queria fazer alguém pagar.

O ômega se encolheu na parede e não disse nada, a fala estava presa na garganta devido aproximação agressiva do mais alto.

— Ei, ei, ei! – Disse uma voz de trás dos dois. — Calminha aí, big-J. O Alex não teve nada a ver com isso, ele só socorreu o teu companheiro.

Jared virou-se e deu de cara com Bill, o marido de Alex, afastando-se do mais novo logo em seguida.

— Desculpe, eu... nem sei como pude cogitar que você faria mal a alguém, Alex. Eu tô muito nervoso com isso.

Alex se aproximou do marido e ele passou o braço por cima de seus ombros, abrigando o mais novo.

— Tudo bem. – Respondeu ele. — Jensen começou a passar mal na minha sala e eu sai na rua em busca de ajuda pra trazer ele até aqui.

— Obrigado por isso, eu estava fora da cidade. – Jared explicou, inquieto. — O que aconteceu, afinal? Eu senti muita dor vinda dele, mas não consegui entender porque.

Alex respirou fundo e saiu de baixo do abraço de Bill, se aproximando de Jared um pouco mais confiante.

— Ele veio até mim conversar e então começou a passar mal na minha sala. Eu não queria ter que te contar assim, Jared...

— Contar o que? – Perguntou curioso.

— O Jensen estava grávido de gêmeos, dois meninos, os senti na nossa última sessão. Eu quis contar para ele primeiro para ele digerir tudo melhor e então falar com você, mas então aconteceu tudo isso, ele sangrou muito e...

Jared teve sua respiração cortada assim que ouviu a frase sobre a gravidez de gêmeos. Ao mesmo tempo em que fogos de artificio brotaram no seu peito, uma dor tão grande quanto a alegria se instalou e o alfa não sabia dizer o porquê daquilo. Era como se seu corpo soubesse de algo que a mente ainda não tinha assimilado.

— Eu acho que ele perdeu. – Concluiu Alex, com a voz aflita.

O alfa levantou a cabeça e olhou para o mais novo fixamente.

— Não, não, não... ele não pode ter perdido, Alex. Não pode! São os meus filhos, não pode ter perdido... – Jared levou as mãos à cabeça, erguendo o cabelo comprido entre os dedos, finalmente entendendo de onde vinha aquela dor sentimental devastadora.

— Se ele tiver perdido vocês podem tentar de novo, Jay... – Disse Bill tentando acalentar o amigo.

— Você não entende, cara, o Jensen nunca mais vai deixar eu tocar nele. Se ele tiver perdido esses filhotes eu nunca vou ser pai! – Jared exclamou exaltado, segurando os ombros do outro alfa com força e o sacudindo enquanto falava. Sabia de dentro de si que se Jensen tivesse perdido aqueles filhotes, ele nunca seria pai.

Bill o afastou com um pouco de força e Jared percebeu que estava saindo do seu próprio controle.

— Calma, Jared, quando o Jensen sair da sala de cirurgia ele vai precisar de você, grávido ou não. – Alex alertou e Jared meneou que sim com a cabeça, com o olhar vago.

— Você tem razão, eu... eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinho pra... eu não sei.

Alex e Bill ficaram olhando o alfa tirar o shorts cedido pela enfermeira e transformar-se no imponente lobo negro e então correr para a floresta.

Jared só parou quando teve certeza que estava longe de todos, no silêncio acolhedor da natureza.

Voltou a forma humana e se escorou numa grande sequoia, que tinha mais idade que seu falecido avô, abraçando as pernas e enfiando o rosto ali.

Antes nem sabia da gravidez do ômega, mas o sentimento já estava implantado no seu interior e agora que tinha a possibilidade do ômega ter perdido os filhotes, Jared sofria como se perdesse um filho já crescido.

O alfa nunca demonstrava sentimentos, além da raiva, em público. Não chorava com facilidade e era difícil de abalar, entretanto um nó estava na sua garganta, o impedindo de respirar e marejando seus olhos.

Sempre sonhara em ser pai, mesmo que a situação com Jensen, e a relação com outro homem em si, não fosse das melhores, valia a pena se lhe desse um filhote, uma prole para criar e ensinar a viver, passar o posto de líder da alcateia.

Jared não se demorou no tempo em que ficou sozinho na floresta, Jensen poderia sair da sala de cirurgia a qualquer momento e quem sabe por um milagre ele ainda carregasse os filhotes.

Chad chegou na cidade e passou pela mansão do alfa procurando por ele para saber o que o tinha chamado com tanto afinco. Apenas a empregada da casa ainda estava ali e informou ao conselheiro que Sam tinha ido ao hospital por conta de Jensen e o alfa nem mesmo viera para casa desde a manhã.

Só então o lobo se deu conta do quão grave era a situação, Jensen devia ter se machucado gravemente ou alguma coisa assim. Chad foi para o hospital imediatamente, encontrando Jared sentado na sala de espera com Sam, Alex e Bill.

— O que aconteceu, Jay? – Perguntou para o mais alto, se aproximando dele e o analisando com cuidado. Jared tinha os ombros baixos e o peito murcho, uma coisa que nunca tinha acontecido com o alfa. Ele sempre queria mostrar que era o maior e mais forte de todos os presentes e vê-lo tão abatido daquela forma transmitia ao amigo uma sensação ruim de impotência.

Jared levantou o olhar e suspirou.

— Jensen teve um sangramento na casa do Alex e foi trazido para cá. Ele estava grávido de gêmeos e... – O alfa limpou a garganta e desviou o olhar antes de continuar. — É bem provável que ele tenha perdido. Está na sala de cirurgia a mais de uma hora.

Sam fixou seu olhar em um ponto do chão, a mulher não tinha o costume de demonstrar seus sentimentos, queria ser sempre forte pelo seu quase filho, ainda mais nesse momento em que ele estava tão angustiado sem saber da situação por completo.

Chad abalou-se com a notícia, passando a mão no cabelo loiro curto e sentando ao lado de Jared, realmente preocupado com o estado de saúde de Jensen.

— Mas... como pode? Ele é um ômega, foram praticamente feitos para isso.

Jared olhou para o amigo com os olhos fuzilantes, o interpretando da maneira errada a qual Chad queria.

— Eu não quis dizer isso, desculpe, é só que o corpo deles é propicio para gerar filhotes mais fortes. – Chad se corrigiu e o mais velho suavizou a expressão.

— Eu sei, mas ainda ninguém sabe o que aconteceu. – Explicou o alfa.

Alex abraçou seu marido com mais força, escondendo seu rosto no peito dele e segurando suas lágrimas. Sentia a dor de Jared, por conta da condição de ômega e era muito para aguentar.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que a porta da sala de cirurgia voltou a se abrir. Naquele espaço de tempo todos ficaram com seus pensamentos, torcendo para que tudo desse certo com o companheiro do alfa do pack.

Primeiro, dois enfermeiros saíram abrindo caminho e logo em seguida a maca foi puxada através porta, levando Jensen desacordado em cima dela. Jared levantou-se e tentou chegar pert, mas foi impedido por um enfermeiro, que disse que Jensen precisava repousar totalmente naquelas primeiras horas.

— É melhor pra ele ficar bem logo, Jay. – Sam tentou confortar, mas o alfa estava irritado.

— Que porra! Porque ninguém me fala nada? Eu quero saber do estado dele, onde estão a droga dos médicos desse hospital?

Jared esbravejou, com os punhos fechados de raiva, no mesmo instante em que o médico principal que havia realizado a cirurgia chegava a sala de espera.

— Boa tarde, sr. Padalecki. – Tentou ele, educadamente.

O lobo avançou para cima do médico com os olhos começando a brilhar e as veias do pescoço estufadas, segurando-o pelos ombros e o apertando com força.

— Eu quero ver Jensen agora mesmo! – Disse ele e o médico sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida com a voz forte e grave do mais jovem.

— E- Ele não pode receber visitas agora, pode piorar o seu quadro, que já não é muito bom.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Jared se acalmou um pouco, aliviando o aperto das mãos e desviando o olhar machucado.

— Por favor, sr. Padalecki, eu preciso falar com o senhor em particular. Queira me seguir, sim? – O médico chamou e se despediu das outras pessoas no lugar, andando a passos rápidos para a sua sala privada e esperando pelo lobo alfa.

— Como o Jensen está? – Jared perguntou assim que se sentou na cadeira, com o coração acelerado. Se o médico o tinha chamado para conversar em particular, algo de ruim havia acontecido.

— Ele está bem, apesar de ter acabado de passar por uma cirurgia.

Jared respirou fundo, aliviado por Jensen estar fora de qualquer tipo de perigo. Perder os seus filhotes em formação era uma coisa ruim, mas perder Jensen era imensuravelmente pior.

O médico limpou a garganta e então continuou, com receio de chegar ao seu ponto principal. Tinha medo da reação de Jared quanto ao que precisou fazer durante a cirurgia.

— Eu não sei se o senhor sabia, mas o seu marido...

— _Companheiro._ Nós não nos casamos. – Jared corrigiu.

O médico concordou e então recomeçou.

— O seu companheiro estava esperando dois filhotes gêmeos...

Jared assentiu, sentindo o peito doer com aquela informação. Mesmo sendo apenas a confirmação das suas obvias suspeitas, aquilo doía muito.

O doutor esperou alguns segundos para Jared digerir a informação e então tomou sua pose mais uma vez.

— Ele teve um aborto espontâneo, conjunto a uma hemorragia interna. Veja aqui. – Pediu o homem de jaleco branco, virando o seu computador para o alfa e indicando um ponto em especifico. Na tela, uma ultrassonografia exibia o nome de Jensen na borda inferior, mas o alfa não conseguia entender o que aquelas sombras significavam. — Aqui e aqui, esse era o útero de Jensen. – Apontou o médico. — Por alguma razão o órgão estava atrofiado e a hemorragia foi resultado da entrada dos óvulos.

O alfa não entendeu direito o que aquilo queria dizer, onde o médico queria chegar, mas não o interrompeu, ouvindo ele falar mais.

— O corpo de Jensen rejeitou a gravidez porque não tinha onde os bebês se formarem. – O médico respirou fundo e travou seu tronco na cadeira giratória a qual estava sentado, Jared tinha sua testa franzida numa clara expressão de desentendimento.

— Por que "era"? – Questionou o lobo

— Nós tivemos que remover o útero do seu ômega.

Jared ouviu aquela frase e seu cérebro demorou para conseguir assimilar a informação. Parecia ter entrado em curto, confirmando todo seu medo de nunca ser pai e enchendo-o de raiva.

O alfa levantou da cadeira e avançou para cima do médico, passando sobre a mesa, puxando-o pela barra do jaleco e o levantando da cadeira com toda a sua força.

— Com que direito você fez isso, seu desgraçado miserável?! – Ele gritou no rosto do mais velho, suas garras brotaram no lugar das unhas e rasgaram o tecido da roupa, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos se acenderam em um tom de amarelo profundo e escuro, perigoso.

— Se não fizéssemos, Jensen podia ter uma complicação muito maior. Não tínhamos como arriscar. – O médico disse de uma vez para tentar fazer Jared se acalmar e não cometer uma loucura.

O alfa apertou seus punhos, ainda segurando o médico suspenso no ar e então jogou-o na cadeira novamente, afastando-se da mesa dele e dando as costas. Jared levou as mãos ao rosto e puxou o cabelo entre os dedos, suspirando longamente.

A culpa não era do médico, ele apenas fez o que achou melhor para salvar a vida de Jensen. A culpa não era nem mesmo do ômega; ninguém tinha culpa naquilo além do próprio destino.

Jared nunca seria pai em toda a sua vida e esse era um fardo que teria que carregar.

— O órgão não funcionaria de qualquer forma, Jared, estava completamente embolado. – O médico ainda justificou.

— Quando eu vou poder ver Jensen? – O alfa perguntou, ignorando totalmente o doutor.

— Acho que amanhã pela manhã as visitas já podem ser feitas, ele também já vai ter acordado.

— Obrigado por cuidar dele.

Jared disse por fim e saiu da sala do médico, voltando pelo mesmo corredor ao qual tinha vindo e passando pela frente da sala de espera.

— Jay? – Chad chamou.

— Ei, alfa, como o Jen está? – Alex perguntou.

— Onde você vai, Jared? – Disparou Sam.

Todos foram ignorados e Jared continuou pelo corredor que dava acesso a saída próxima a floresta.

Transformou-se em lobo e adentrou a mata densa, rápido em seus saltos pelas folhas secas. Ele sabia onde queria ir e o que queria fazer, o lugar era longe, entretanto Jared decidiu que tinha bastante tempo livre até o dia seguinte.

Na sala de espera Alex, Bill, Chad e Sam ficaram preocupados com a atitude do alfa, se ele estava tão chateado era porque as suspeitas tinham sido comprovadas.

Minutos mais tarde o médico passou por ali e os informou de tudo, complementando com a notícia de que visitas só poderiam ser feitas no dia seguinte.

Jared não descansou nenhum momento de sua corrida, se parasse iria se atrasar e talvez não encontrasse na hora certa quem procurava.

A floresta ficou mais aberta até o ponto em que não restou mais nenhuma árvore e o lobo corria em campo aberto. A grama verde sobre suas patas secou e virou areia e a brisa fresquinha de antes deu lugar a um sol quente e ar seco.

Correu mais e não olhou para os lados, saiu de seu território de domínio e procurou manter-se na zona neutra, fora de qualquer território inimigo até chegar à base da montanha. Só então o lobo negro parou para respirar, com a grande língua saindo da boca e o fôlego descompassado.

Jared olhou para cima e então impulsionou-se novamente em suas patas, subindo a montanha difícil de escalar. Seu objetivo ainda estava à alguns quilômetros.

Fazia pouco mais de quatro horas quando o lobo parou definitivamente sua corrida, em algum ponto da grande montanha. A casa simples feita de pau a pique era a única coisa construída naquela região, tudo respirava a natureza, os sons calmos de animais e água correndo completavam aquele cenário de pureza que encaixavam bem com a residente.

Jared voltou a sua forma humana e respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e sentindo o lugar todo. Aquela energia emanada pelo local enchia sua alma de alegria, mas não era suficiente para acalmar sua dor.

O jovem alfa caminhou lentamente até a varanda da casa, parando em frente a porta e, antes que pudesse bater, ela se abriu e uma mulher por volta dos seus oitenta anos sorriu meiga para o lobo.

— Sabia que viria. Sabia! – Disse ela com a voz doce e calma.

Jared desviou o olhar e baixou a cabeça, quando saiu da sua alcateia estava com tanta raiva que queria satisfações com a anciã assim que a visse. Iria exigir que ela lhe explicasse o que estava acontecendo e, se precisasse, desmascararia a idosa como uma mentirosa que lhe profetizou coisas falsas, mas ali, diante daquela senhora de espirito tão bom, era impossível ser rude.

— Entre, filho, por favor, entre. Eu fiz um bolo delicioso... – Convidou ela e Jared sorriu levemente, entrando pela porta sem olhar diretamente para a velhinha. — Sente-se, sente-se. Vou pegar o seu bolo, me espere aqui, filho. – Avisou ela, virando-se para a cozinha.

— Não precisa, Dona Elisabeth, eu só preciso falar com a senhora.

A mulher balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

— Não, não. Eu já sei o que quer falar, filho, mas eu vou pegar o bolo sim. Fiz ele especialmente para você, pois sabia que estaria cansado e com fome depois de tanto correr até aqui.

Jared assentiu com a cabeça e então sentou na cadeira oferecida por Dona Elisabeth.

— Vou trazer uma calça para você também. – Pontuou ela e deu uma risadinha, fazendo Jared corar violentamente de vergonha. A nudez não era uma coisa que os lobos tinham embaraço, mas parecia quase desrespeitoso ficar assim na frente da mulher.

O alfa olhou em volta e tudo parecia como da última vez que havia estado ali, até mesmo o buraco na parede no canto superior à sua esquerda.

Mesmo sendo as paredes e o chão de barro, a mesa e os móveis simples estavam incrivelmente limpos, como sempre que os vira. Era impressionante como ela conseguia manter aquela organização.

Minutos mais tarde, a senhora voltou com uma calça jeans em mãos e um prato com duas fatias enormes de bolo em cima.

Jared vestiu a roupa e aceitou o prato com a comida, enfiando um pedaço do bolo na boca e suspirando com o sabor. Sam era uma cozinheira de mão cheia, mas Dona Elisabeth superava qualquer comida que o alfa já comera em sua vida.

A mulher esperou que o jovem terminasse o bolo, levou o prato a cozinha e só então sentou à frente dele, cruzando as mãos sobre o colo.

— Eu sei o que quer saber, meu filho. – Se adiantou ela antes de Jared perguntar. — Eu sei da dor no seu coração, eu já sabia dela. Eu errei, sabia? Errei... oh, eu errei. – Disse, balançando a cabeça.

Jared mordeu a parte interna de suas bochechas, a anciã era mais sábia do que ele poderia imaginar.

— Errou com o que, Dona Elisabeth?

— Errei em te falar o que te falei a tantos anos atrás. Assim que falei, já sabia que tinha errado, sabia sim... – Lamentou ela, passando as mãos pelos ralos cabelos presos em um coque. — O futuro não deve ser mexido, o futuro é o futuro. As pessoas só devem saber do futuro quando ele chegar, ninguém tem que querer dizer do futuro antes dele.

— Errou por que? Foi uma simples coisa que eu já sabia, eu sempre sonhei com aquilo e iria acontecer. Não fiquei surpreso quando a senhora me disse.

— Não ficou, mas tá aqui agora, não tá? E por que, hein? Se eu não tivesse falado, você não estaria encasquetado com isso.

O alfa ficou em silêncio, não tinha o que dizer sobre aquilo pois era a mais pura verdade.

— Eu não mexo mais com o futuro, filho. Não posso mais dizer nada de futuro, nada. – Disse Elisabeth, sinalizando com as mãos a sua fala.

— Eu preciso saber, Dona Elisabeth! Você me prometeu isso no passado e agora essa promessa está impossível. Como pode me deixar assim? A senhora está sentindo o que eu estou sentindo, sabe da dor que isso é. Por que não pode falar?

— Não! Nada de futuro, eu não falo mais de futuro. Já disse que não falo. – A idosa rebateu, levantando da sua cadeira e se virando de costas para o alfa, andando até uma prateleira que existia na sala onde ficavam muitos livros amarelados. — Eu sei que tá sofrendo, filho. Lembra do que eu te falei? Eu te falei tudo. Tudo. É só você lembrar.

O lobo bufou e também se levantou da sua cadeira.

— Eu não lembro de nada além disso, sabe do meu estado naquela época.

— Sei, sei sim... você recebeu uma nova chance, filho.

— Você me deu essa nova chance.

— Não! Eu não; foi o destino. O seu papel aqui não tava acabado e ainda não tá.

— Então me diz qual é. Eu tô tentando fazer tudo certo, ser melhor que o meu pai, mas as coisas não estão nada como o esperado.

— O ômega... – Elisabeth disse com a voz uma nota mais baixa.

— É. Jensen.

— Ele sentiu muita dor.

— Sim, ele estava grávido e perdeu os bebês e teve uma hemorragia interna. Ainda está sobre efeito de anestesia no hospital. O útero dele foi retirado, Dona Elisabeth. Como o que você disse ainda pode ser verdade? – Jared perguntou andando para mais perto da senhora.

— Eu não sou mentirosa, filho. – Se defendeu ela.

— O Jensen não tem mais útero, Dona Elisabeth! Como eu vou ser o pai do maior alfa do mundo se ele não pode mais gerar esse filho?

— Você vai ser pai sim. – Disse ela, deixando escapar.

— Eu não vou traí-lo. Não posso fazer isso, nem conseguiria.

Dona Elisabeth virou-se para o alfa com um livro em mãos e sorriu para ele.

— Eu sei que não vai, filho. É isso que eu mais gosto em você, é isso que eu vi de tão belo e puro em você naquela vez.

Jared balançou a cabeça e voltou a se sentar.

— Eu vim atrás de respostas e a senhora só me enche de mais perguntas.

— Eu não tenho que te dar resposta nenhuma, filho. Cada vez que alguém fala do futuro ele se embaralha mais. Eu tenho parte de culpa na embaralhada do seu futuro. Falei dele para você, me perdoe por isso.

Jared baixou os ombros em sinal de rendição. A anciã realmente não abriria mais a boca para lhe revelar seu destino.

— O que eu faço então? Jensen está no hospital, ele não queria ter filhos, mas acho que vai ser um choque para ele saber que nunca mais terá nem a possibilidade de gerar um filhote.

Elisabeth sentou na cadeira em frente à de Jared, ainda com o livro em mãos e lhe sorriu novamente.

— O que você faz? – Perguntou ela de volta. — O que você faz; você faz o que você faz. Você ama ele, você cuida dele e ele cuida de você. É isso que você faz.

— Eu posso amar ele como um amigo algum dia, mas acho que desse jeito que a senhora está falando nunca vai acontecer. – Jared comentou.

— Amor é amor. Vai ser sempre amor, eu sinto no teu coração que você ama ele. Eu vi o quanto você ficou desesperado quando sentiu a dor dele, filho.

Jared novamente preferiu ficar quieto. Não existia razão para refutar a verdade.

— Fica mais um pouco e descansa, mais tarde você volta pra tua alcateia e pro teu ômega.

Jared sorriu de lado, sua expressão estava cansada e dolorida, mas seu coração estava um pouco mais confortado, apesar de contrariado.

— E Samantha, como está? Ainda achando que faz um bolo melhor que eu? – Perguntou Elisabeth rindo com sua voz doce.

 **-J2-**

— Cara, onde você esteve? – Chad perguntou assim que abriu a porta e avistou o amigo, puxando-o para um abraço. Sentaram-se no sofá da sala e o loiro pegou uma cerveja para cada um. Na televisão um jogo de beisebol qualquer era exibido. — Eu tava super preocupado, queria ir atrás de você, mas a Sam disse que era melhor te dar o seu tempo. Eu não queria, mas também nem sabia onde você tinha se metido. Até tentei ir atrás, mas perdi o rastro um quilometro na floresta. Você sabe mesmo disfarçar seu cheiro...

Jared sorriu com a falação de Chad, tinha que se desculpar com ele também por sair sem avisar por tantas horas. Ele já tinha passado em casa e tomado um banho para se livrar do suor da corrida de volta para o pack e recebido o sermão de Samantha.

— Eu estava na casa da Dona Elisabeth, desculpe por ter saído daquele jeito de tarde. Já deve saber o porquê.

— Elisabeth... – O lobo loiro pensou um pouco com os dedos no queixo, até que se lembrou do nome. — Ah! A senhora que cuidou de você aquela vez na montanha?

— Sim, ela mesma.

— E o que diabos você foi fazer lá? Deve ficar a, o que, uns duzentos e cinquenta quilômetros?

— Acho que sim. – Jared deu de ombros e riu. — Precisava falar com ela, não são coisas que eu possa compartilhar.

Chad assentiu e bebeu um gole da cerveja na sua garrafa.

— Você está bem?

O alfa desviou o olhar e pensou a respeito. _Bem_ não era a palavra que ele utilizaria, mas de uma forma geral estava bem melhor do que antes.

— É, acho que sim. Queria ver como Jensen está, mas estou sentindo que ele está sem dor.

Chad coçou a nuca.

— Sim, certo. E sobre os filhotes que ele perdeu?

Jared havia tentado driblar aquele assunto, mas seu amigo não permitiria.

— Ah, não sei o que dizer. Eu já os tinha sentido e foi muito doloroso não sentir mais aquela ligação, mas parece que tudo está certo de alguma forma, como se não fosse a hora.

Chad deu de ombros e sorriu.

— Que papo de hippie.

O moreno sorriu junto.

— Você é um idiota.

 **-J2-**

Na manhã seguinte, Jared foi o primeiro a chegar ao hospital. Nem mesmo realizou a sua corrida diária, queria ver Jensen de perto, falar com ele, saber como ele estava se sentindo com tudo aquilo.

Uma enfermeira conduziu-o até o quarto em que o ômega estava e avisou que qualquer emergência era só apertar o botão vermelho acima da cama.

O alfa entrou no quarto cauteloso. Jensen estava com os olhos fechados e tudo que Jared menos queria era que ele se assustasse com a sua presença.

Sentou na beirada da cama e cruzou os braços no peito, sorrindo de canto ao constatar com cem por cento de certeza que o ômega estava bem.

 _Fica tão lindo dormindo._ Pensou involuntariamente.

— Eu posso te ouvir. – Jensen disse e abriu os olhos, sorrindo de canto.

Jared corou, pensou que o ômega estivesse dormindo.

— É verdade. – Disse ele dando de ombros.

— Que gay. – Jensen zombou em tom de brincadeira.

Aquela conversa leve entre os dois era tão diferente do que um dia Jensen poderia imaginar que o ômega até achava aquilo estranho.

— Como você está?

— Bem, eu acho. Com um pouco de desconforto no corpo, mas o médico disse que é porque eu perdi bastante sangue e logo vai passar. Só preciso de repouso. E você? O Dr. Luke me contou sobre os filhotes e sobre o meu útero.

Jared desviou o olhar, ficando tenso por um momento.

— Estou melhor. Entendo que não queria esses filhotes, mas está bem com isso? – Perguntou o alfa curioso.

— Também estou melhor. Fiquei desesperado ontem quando soube da gravidez, mas mesmo assim parece que eu perdi uma coisa. – Jensen se ajeitou na cama, sentando mais para cima. — Acho que foi melhor assim, desse jeito eu não tenho mais cio e nem preciso mais me incomodar com isso.

O alfa ofendeu-se com a forma com que Jensen falou, fechando a cara e olhando para o chão, um tanto magoado com a falta de sensibilidade.

— Desculpe, Jared, eu sei que sempre quis ser pai. Eu também tenho esse sonho, mas você não vai ter filho comigo. Não quis ser insensível, juro. – Garantiu o ômega e Jared sentiu verdade naquelas palavras, suavizando sua expressão novamente.

— Já sabe quando vai ter alta?

— Ainda hoje, como eu disse, o médico só recomendou bastante descanso. Então nada de me encher o saco, sacou? – Jensen respondeu, novamente em tom de brincadeira para dissolver qualquer tensão que ainda pudesse existir no ar.

— Saquei. – Respondeu o alfa. — Vou cuidar bem de você.

Jensen fez uma cara feia.

— Isso foi tão gay quanto dizer que eu sou bonito dormindo.

— Então vai achar isso mais gay ainda.

Jared avisou, avançando para cima de Jensen e o abraçando com força. Colocou o rosto rente ao pescoço do ômega e aspirou o cheiro dele durante o ato. Jensen surpreendeu-se com o carinho, mas não recusou, abraçando Jared de volta e também cheirando seu pescoço.

Aquele abraço confortou o coração dos lobos negro e dourado.

 _ **Continua...**_


	8. Like a virgen

— Entra logo, Jared. Para de ser tão idiota, a água tá uma delícia. – Jensen chamou pela terceira vez.

Os dois haviam saído para correr como já tinha virado tradição e naquele dia foram até a cachoeira que encantara Jensen tantas semanas atrás.

— Eu já disse que tô com dor de cabeça, acho que meu cio vai vir hoje.

Jensen suspirou.

— E o que tem a ver? Quem sabe essa água não te relaxe e você para de sentir dor.

Jared rodou os olhos e entrou na água, apenas para fazer Jensen parar de falar.

— Tá vendo? Não morreu. – Brincou ele.

Ficaram ali por mais de uma hora, conversando e aproveitando a água. Era incrível a capacidade que ela tinha de ficar quentinha durante as estações geladas, como o outono que se encontravam, apesar dos lobos não sentirem frio para fazer jus a necessidade de uma fonte de calor.

Era bom o que os dois lobos estavam criando, aos poucos iam ganhando mais confiança um no outro; sentindo mais afeição um pelo outro. Um carinho de amigos, diferente do que se esperaria de dois companheiros, mas melhor do que as constantes brigas do começo.

 **-J2-**

— Jensen! Se concentra. – Pediu Alex mais uma vez, começando a perder a paciência.

Eles estavam na sala do infinito, sentados sobre suas pernas, de frente um para o outro, em uma das consultas diárias que Jensen fazia com o jovem ômega.

— Eu tô tentando, porra. – Rebateu ele. O loiro não conseguia focar seus pensamentos, pois sua cabeça só pensava que o cio de Jared estava se aproximando. Desde que o alfa havia contado pela manhã que seu cio provavelmente viria naquele dia, o loiro não havia tinha mais desligado sua mente sobre aquele assunto.

Alex suspirou e deu um peteleco na orelha do mais velho.

— Não está não, está só pensando que Jared logo vai entrar no cio. Não entendo qual o grande drama...

Jensen revirou os olhos.

— É claro que não entende, pra você é fácil abrir as pernas e deixar seu alfa mandar ver. Eu não tenho mais cio, não vou ficar com vontade de transar com ele. – Argumentou aborrecido, afastando-se um pouco do mais novo e se encostando em uma das paredes ovaladas. — Logo agora que a gente estava tendo uma relação melhor, sem piadinhas ácidas e comentários irônicos. Vamos voltar à estaca zero.

Aquela foi a vez de Alex revirar os olhos.

— Se não quer voltar à estaca zero, então não deixe voltar à estaca zero. _Dãh!_

Jensen puxou as pernas e sentou-se melhor no chão, colocando os antebraços sobre os joelhos e mexendo com os próprios dedos, enquanto olhava para nenhum lugar em especifico.

— Como eu disse, pra você é fácil pensar na possibilidade de um cara enfiar o pau no seu cu.

Alex corou e desviou o olhar, passando a mão pelo cabelo desajeitadamente. O loiro nem ao menos se deu conta do embaraço do mais novo, estava mais concentrado no seu drama pessoal.

— Cara, eu não posso fazer isso. Eu fiz da primeira vez e tinha até aceitado em fazer durante o cio porque eu iria precisar disso tanto quanto ele, mas assim, meio que por vontade própria, não dá.

— Porque não? – Alex perguntou ligeiro, dando de ombros. — Você tem lembranças da primeira vez, não tem? Não consegue lembrar como foi bom? Deve ter sido o melhor orgasmo da sua vida... foi assim comigo, quando transei com Bill.

Jensen pensou um pouco, ele lembrava de como tinha sido e não podia negar que tinha gostado, apesar de seu corpo não estar sendo dominado por ele mesmo. Entretanto, algo dentro dele gritava contra aquilo e o ômega queria ouvir aquele protesto.

— Pode ter sido, mas eu tenho certeza que foi por causa do cio.

— Não foi só por causa do cio...

— Foi sim, Alex. Eu sei o que eu senti. Não vai rolar de eu transar com o Jared consciente e eu sei que ele não vai aceitar isso bem e vai tentar me forçar.

Alexander engatinhou até o lado esquerdo de Jensen e sentou como ele, porém com o olhar voltado para o mais velho.

— Jay nunca faria uma coisa assim.

— Eu sei que não, mas durante o cio você sabe como eles ficam. Ainda mais ele sendo o mais forte e essa baboseira toda.

— Tudo isso por causa de um preconceito bobo?

— Não espero que você entenda o que é ser hétero, Alex. – Disse Jensen de forma tranquila, apenas expressando seu pensamento. — Eu não sinto essa vontade, tenho até medo e um pouco de nojo.

— Você vai ter que dar um jeito nisso, cara. Você pode não ter mais cio, mas o Jared tem e ele precisa de alguém para acasalar quando isso chegar, porque se não a coisa pode ficar pior.

 **-J2-**

— Nós conferimos hoje de manhã como está o andamento das obras no rio com os dourados de Tuskegee e tudo corre bem, não estão invadindo nosso território. Está como o acordo foi estabelecido. – Disse o alfa, levando a mão a cabeça logo em seguida e fazendo uma cara de dor.

A reunião diária do pequeno conselho corria como o habitual, algumas novas informações sobre áreas de defesa a serem melhoradas, contagem de membros, a monotonia de sempre. O lobo ômega não precisava mais ouvir comentários debochados e agressivos sobre a sua presença durante as reuniões, pois até os mais velhos já tinham aceitado a sua integração. Além do mais, as consultas com Alex estavam começando a dar resultado e finalmente Jensen estava conseguindo controlar seus poderes.

— Os Tuskegee fazendo alguma coisa certa... isso sim é novidade. – Disse um lobo de idade já mais avançada. Todos riram, exceto Jared pela dor de cabeça e Jensen, que ficou irritado com o comentário. — Oh, _ômega,_ me desculpe. Acabei esquecendo... – Acrescentou o beta, numa falsa comoção pelo incomodo de Jensen.

— Tudo bem. – Disse ele, não estava com tempo para as provocações.

— Você está bem, alfa? – Chad perguntou, observando Jared dar um pequeno gemido de dor e então se ajeitar na cadeira, tomando a posição de maioral novamente.

— Tô, tô sim. É só uma dor de cabeça, meu cio tá perto. – Comentou abertamente.

 _Preciso pensar em algo._ Jensen sussurrou em sua própria mente.

Jared levantou o olhar para ele e arqueou uma sobrancelha. A conexão que os dois compartilhavam permitia aquela conversa telepática até para o alfa, que não tinha nenhum dom.

 _Pensar em algo para que?_ Jared perguntou.

O ômega mordeu o lábio preocupado em ter sido ouvido.

 _Nada, eu só estava..._

— Acho que a reunião de hoje está encerrada então. Sem essas brigas entre as alcateias, tudo é mais simples de se discutir. – Se pronunciou um beta de meia idade que era de extrema confiança de Jared, antigo amigo de seu pai, interrompendo os pensamentos do alfa e ômega e salvando a explicação do loiro.

— Eu acho que nem precisamos mais nos reunir todo dia, na verdade. – Disse JJ, um alfa amigo de infância de Jared.

— Eu também concordo. – Chad se pronunciou.

Jensen comemorou sozinho que Jared não estava mais prestando atenção em si e também disse sua opinião em apoio a diminuir as reuniões do pequeno conselho.

— Tudo bem. Então voltamos a essa reunião só na sexta. – Definiu o alfa chefe, com a mão na cabeça. — Obrigado por virem, estão dispensados. – Finalizou Jared.

Rapidamente a maioria dos integrantes deixou a sala, permaneceram ali somente Jared e Jensen.

— Acha que vai vir ainda hoje? – Perguntou o ômega, apreensivo.

Jared deu de ombros, levantando o olhar para ele.

— Eu espero que sim, essa dor de cabeça tá horrível.

— Isso interfere alguma coisa no seu cio? Tipo duração, intensidade... – Exemplificou Jensen, mordendo o lábio nervoso, involuntariamente.

Jared deu um sorriso de canto.

— Não, Jen, não tem nada a ver. Às vezes a dor é mais forte. Só isso.

Jensen levantou-se da cadeira e esfregou as mãos, incomodado e sem ter onde as colocar.

— Bom... se precisar de mim é só me chamar. Vou indo...

Jared suspirou e chamou Jensen, contra sua própria vontade. Não queria ter que depender dele.

— Eu vou precisar, Jensen.

O loiro entendeu do que Jared precisaria sem pensar muito.

— Não posso fazer isso. – Rebateu imediatamente, saindo do escritório antes que Jared pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Desde a manhã, até aquela hora, o loiro já estava bolando um plano. Parecera meio idiota no começo, mas agora até que fazia sentido.

Jared era muito honrado para ir atrás de outra pessoa para saciar seu desejo por sexo, não trairia Jensen de jeito nenhum, mas quem sabe se o ômega levasse o sexo até o alfa, ele aceitasse tranquilamente. Afinal, traição só se caracterizaria se o loiro não soubesse e não permitisse o ato e ele queria que Jared pudesse passar por aquele período sem problemas e sem dor.

Jensen só precisava encontrar alguém disposto a aceitar sua proposta, uma tarefa que não seria difícil, pois metade das mulheres do pack queriam transar com o alfa, até algumas comprometidas, pelo que o ômega tinha escutado em seus pensamentos.

O alfa bufou e se debruçou sobre a mesa, entre o irritado e o magoado. Como seria agora que o elo estava formado sem o ômega? Jared sentia que aquilo iria acabar mal.

 **-J2-**

— Já estou abrindo, calma. – Exclamou o ômega do lado de dentro da sua casa, aborrecido com a pessoa do lado de fora batendo na porta sem parar. — Jensen? Onde é o incêndio?

O loiro logo foi entrando pela porta, sem esperar convite, indo direto para a sala de estar. Alex o seguiu com a testa franzida, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Eu preciso da sua ajuda. – Disse Jensen. Alex sentou ao lado dele no sofá e concordou com a cabeça, indicando para o outro continuar. — Lembra que eu te falei hoje de manhã que não posso transar com o Jared, mesmo sabendo que ele precisa disso?

— Sim, lembro.

— Então, eu tive uma ideia que vai resolver os problemas de todo mundo.

Alex cruzou os braços no peito e juntou as sobrancelhas, já suspeitando daquela tal ideia.

— Estou ouvindo.

— Eu pensei assim: Jared é hétero, gosta de mulher; eu sou hétero, não quero transar com ele. Entretanto, sei que ele precisa disso e não quero que ele sofra por causa do cio. – Jensen disse rápido, quase se atrapalhando nas palavras, querendo falar tudo de uma vez para que soasse menos absurdo. Alex estava atônito. — Ele não me trairia nem pra saciar essa vontade de transar, por causa do lance da honra dele, mas e se eu deixasse? Tipo, levasse alguém pra transar com ele? Não seria traição, né? Eu estaria concordando com isso...

Alex balançou a cabeça, contrariado.

— Não é assim que funciona para ele, Jensen. Não é questão de você saber ou permitir, é o que ele sentiria se fizesse isso. Ainda mais que vocês têm o elo feito agora. O alfa não concordaria com isso.

— Eu levaria a pessoa bem em algum momento que ele estivesse no ápice do descontrole, duvido que conseguiria resistir.

Alex semicerrou os olhos, analisando Jensen com aversão.

— Só pode estar brincando comigo, né? Jogaria tão baixo assim?

O ômega mais velho enrugou a testa, numa expressão de ofensa.

— Isso não é jogar baixo... Caralho, eu só estou querendo ajudar. Não quero que o Jay tenha dor e nem que fique agressivo por vários dias. Não é bom que ele fique assim sendo quem é nesse pack.

Alex deu de ombros.

— Então faça o mínimo do seu papel e ajude-o você mesmo.

— Vai voltar nessa conversa? Porra, Alex, pensei que podia contar com você. É meu único amigo aqui, mas... deixa para lá. – Jensen lamentou, levantando do sofá. Alex o acompanhou e impediu que ele saísse andando.

— Eu entendo que a sua intenção é boa, mas não sei se é a melhor. – O mais novo disse inseguro.

Jensen suspirou.

— É a melhor que eu tenho. E aí, vai me ajudar ou não? – Perguntou pela última vez.

O ômega menor bateu o pé e bufou de raiva, mas voltou a se sentar no sofá e Jensen levou aquilo como um sim.

— Como pretende arrumar essa pessoa?

O loiro sorriu de canto e apoiou um braço no encosto do sofá, virando-se de lado para Alex.

— Os meus poderes finalmente vão ser uteis para alguma coisa.

 **-J2-**

JJ entrou pela porta do escritório e andou rápido até a mesa onde Jared estava, concentrado em alguma coisa escrita no papel.

— Alfa, acho que você precisa ver uma coisa na área leste.

Jared soltou o papel e olhou para o seu amigo.

— É caso de vida ou morte? – Perguntou sem paciência.

JJ deu de ombros sem saber como considerar aquela ocorrência.

— Depende do que você considera vida ou morte.

Jared soltou uma risadinha.

— Se fosse de vida ou morte, você saberia, JJ. Eu tô morrendo de dor de cabeça por causa do cio, posso deixar para amanhã ou depois?

— Não sei, apareceu faz uns dias e eu esperei para te contar porque talvez pudesse ser uma coincidência ou uma brincadeira, mas ainda está lá, no território neutro. — Disse o alfa, dirigente dos tenentes de Shawnee.

— Então eu irei o mais breve possível. O que é, afinal?

— Acho melhor ver com seus próprios olhos.

— Tá legal, se essa coisa que eu preciso ver com meus próprios olhos invadir o nosso território, me avise imediatamente.

— Sim, alfa. – Concordou o comandante, saindo do escritório logo em seguida.

 **-J2-**

— Eu não vou falar com ela coisíssima nenhuma. Quem quer a ajuda é você, eu só indiquei quem seria mais provável de aceitar, Jensen. – Protestou Alex, quando o loiro sugeriu que ele fosse falar com Genevieve.

Jensen bufou e revirou os olhos.

— Você é uma péssima pessoa. Ela nem me conhece, só sabe que eu sou o companheiro do alfa. Vai achar que eu sou doido ou estou testando-a, sei lá...

Alex gargalhou e balançou a cabeça.

— Não, Jen, você realmente não conhece ela. Só faz o que você tem que fazer.

O ômega mordeu o lábio nervoso, olhando para Alex mais uma vez e então partindo até a mulher morena atrás do balcão do café.

— Oi, posso falar com você um minuto? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

 _O que diabos esse viado quer comigo?_ Pensou ela e Jensen segurou-se para não responder de forma grosseira. _Esse desgraçado deve estar ouvindo meus pensamentos. Já não basta ter roubado o meu alfa ainda tem a audácia de vir até aqui._

Mesmo suspeitando que o loiro tivesse ouvido todas as grosserias que pensara, a beta colocou um sorriso no rosto e adoçou a voz.

— Mas é claro! Como eu poderia negar uma coisa dessas ao companheiro do meu alfa, é uma...

— Não precisa fingir que gosta de mim. – Jensen disparou, com a testa franzida. — Eu vim até aqui só para te fazer uma proposta.

Genevieve colocou uma mão na cintura e arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Que proposta?

— Você pode vir comigo até uma mesa? É particular.

A morena revirou os olhos e suspirou, sem paciência alguma.

— Eu não tenho tempo para qualquer besteira que você queira. Caso não tenha percebido, o resto do pack trabalha de verdade. – Disparou, ácida.

— Caralho, vem comigo, eu tenho certeza que a minha proposta é do seu interesse. – Jensen disse entredentes, irritado com a ignorância da mulher.

Genevieve desamarrou o avental da cintura e o jogou sobre o balcão, avisando para a outra funcionária do local que faria uma pausa e então seguiu o loiro até uma mesa afastada.

— Fala logo o que é, tenho pouco tempo.

Jensen ajeitou-se na cadeira e colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, olhando para os lados para certificar-se de que ninguém mais ouviria.

— Diferente do que você me chamou na sua cabeça quando eu cheguei, eu não sou gay e como já deve saber também, eu tive que tirar o meu útero e com isso o cio foi embora...

— Estou com tanta pena, você não faz ideia. — Exprimiu ela, irônica. — O que eu tenho a ver com tudo isso?

— Será que pode ficar quieta e deixar eu terminar? – O ômega questionou impaciente e ela fez cara feia. — Obrigado. Como eu ia dizendo, eu não tenho mais cio, mas o Jared ainda tem e ele vai entrar hoje. Eu não tenho como transar com ele, mas sei que ele precisa disso e não vai me trair procurando outra pessoa.

A beta tinha começado a entender onde Jensen queria chegar e estava gostando daquele rumo.

— Você entra na parte de saciar ele hoje à noite. Topa?

Genevieve sorriu de lado a lado e sua mente viajou em pensamentos nada puros com o alfa da sua alcateia e a possibilidade de fazer sexo com ele no cio. Talvez fosse um tanto humilhante aceitar a proposta, pois ela basicamente seria uma vadia qualquer que seria usada apenas como um buraco, mas nada podia estragar aquela chance.

— Topo. – Respondeu ela sem demora, entretanto uma dúvida surgiu. — Mas ele vai aceitar isso? Se você mesmo disse que ele não te trairia...

Jensen acenou com a mão, destacando sua fala seguinte.

— Quando ele estiver no ápice do cio duvido que consiga se controlar. O instinto é mais forte. E você deve conhecer ele, Jared tem um instinto e tanto. – Comentou o loiro, corando levemente as maçãs do rosto.

Genevieve pensou por um momento, fazia sentido o que o ômega estava falando, apesar de ainda ser arriscado.

— E como eu vou estar perto dele no ápice do cio?

— Isso você pode deixar comigo. Se prepara com uma lingerie provocante hoje à noite, eu dou um jeito de colocar você dentro da mansão.

O ômega ainda deu mais alguns detalhes de onde a mulher devia espera-lo depois que estivesse pronta para que entrasse na mansão, agradeceu o favor e se despediu, voltando para o banco da pequena praça, onde Alex o esperava.

— E aí, ela topou? – O mais novo perguntou, mas já sabia da resposta pela feição de alivio de Jensen.

— Sim, vou dar um jeito de colocar ela dentro da mansão hoje à noite e então tudo vai se desenrolar sozinho.

— Tem mesmo certeza disso? Pode desistir ainda...

O ômega mais velho balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Não quero desistir.

 **-J2-**

O resto da tarde correu devagar para Jared, que não saiu de seu escritório para nada. Sua cabeça latejava e ele já estava sentindo o corpo mais quente e os sentidos mais apurados.

Jensen ficou na biblioteca procurando algum livro para ler e bem internamente ainda matutando sobre a grande certeza que tinha de trazer outra pessoa para transar com Jared.

Um certo ciúme foi sendo cultivado internamente enquanto as horas passavam, mas o loiro trabalhava duro para ignorar aquele pequeno sentimento.

Eram pouco mais de oito horas quando Sam avisou que o jantar estava pronto, foi a primeira vez que o alfa e o ômega se encontraram naquele dia, depois da reunião e Jared estava ainda mais quente, começando a exalar seus feromônios.

— Ainda com dor? – Jensen perguntou.

O alfa levantou o olhar do prato e o fuzilou intensamente.

— Não e isso quer dizer que vai começar logo. Eu vou comer e subir pro meu quarto.

Jensen sacudiu as pernas por baixo da mesa, mordendo o lábio sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo, tão ansioso que estava difícil engolir a comida.

Terminaram de comer em silêncio e Jared subiu as escadas que levavam aos quartos logo em seguida, sem nem ao menos agradecer a comida.

— Ele sempre fica assim? – Jensen perguntou a Samantha.

A mulher meneou que não com a cabeça.

— Acho que ter você aqui faz o cio ficar mais forte.

— Ahh...

— Jensen, sei que é pedir demais, mas será que você não pode ajudar ele? Jared nunca passou um cio sozinho, não sei como vai reagir a isso.

O loiro suspirou, com a culpa pesando na sua consciência. Sentia que precisava fazer aquilo, mesmo que negasse a si mesmo.

— Eu vou. – Afirmou ele, referindo-se a Genevieve esperando do lado de fora, fora do conhecimento de Sam.

— Obrigado. – A beta estendeu a mão e tocou o ombro do ômega, sorrindo ternamente para ele.

Jensen levantou da mesa e fingiu que precisava ir ao banheiro antes de subir para os quartos, pegando um corredor lateral e saindo pela porta dos fundos.

— Ei? – Chamou Jensen, Genevieve saiu de trás do esconderijo onde estava e se aproximou do loiro.

— Porque demorou tanto, porra?

— Não te interessa, só me segue. E não faz barulho.

O ômega refez seus passos, voltando para sala que dava acesso as escadas. Sam não estava mais ali e um barulho de louça vinha da cozinha, ele tinha feito tudo no tempo exato.

— Sem barulho. – Pediu novamente para a mulher, passando rapidamente pela porta que possibilitaria a Sam ver os movimentos caso estivesse olhando para aquela direção no momento certo.

Jensen abriu a porta do seu quarto e entrou junto com Genevieve, trancando na fechadura logo em seguida.

— Eu vou chamar o Jared pra cá, o cio já começou, tira a sua roupa e espere ele na cama pra dar mais garantia de que ele não vai conseguir se segurar.

A morena concordou com a cabeça, aproximando-se da cama e começando a se despir, tímida com a presença de Jensen.

— Será que pode ir logo?

O loiro revirou os olhos, mas saiu pela porta, fechando-a e sentindo seu estomago gelar. Ele estava sentindo Jared pegando fogo, louco para foder até não aguentar mais, do mesmo jeito que ele sentia-se durante o seu cio, quando ele ainda existia.

Não tinha mais tanta certeza se queria fazer aquilo, quer dizer, enganar Jared e levar ele a transar com outra pessoa praticamente contra a sua vontade, dominado só pelo instinto. A ideia de transar com o alfa não parecia mais tão absurda, mas agora que Genevieve já estava ali não tinha mais volta.

Jensen parou em frente a porta do quarto de Jared e apertou os punhos, as mãos suando frio e o coração disparado, enquanto o corpo tremulava de nervosismo.

Jared sentiu a presença do seu ômega do lado de fora do quarto, ele ainda estava vestido e isso só o deixava mais suado. Gotas escorriam pela sua nuca, descendo pelas costas e molhando a camisa flanela.

O alfa parou em frente a entrada, esperando que Jensen adentrasse, sua mente era uma confusão de sensações e por esse motivo não conseguia ouvir o que o loiro estava pensando. Sua paciência não durou muito e logo Jared abriu a porta, ao mesmo tempo em que o ômega havia levantado a mão para bater.

— Jared. – Jensen disse, com a respiração tão ofegante que parecia ter corrido uma maratona.

— Ômega.

Jensen sentiu seu corpo formigar ao ouvir a voz grossa do alfa chamando-o daquele jeito. O cheiro no ar estava forte e fazia com que ambos quisessem se agarrar e misturar suas essências, qualquer coisa para saciar aquela vontade tão grande que crescia ali.

— Alfa? – Jensen arriscou, fechando os olhos quando sentiu seu pênis começar a endurecer. O volume na calça de Jared estava enorme, mesmo o jeans largo conseguia delinear o membro perfeitamente.

— Puta que pariu, Jensen! – Jared exclamou, puxando o mais velho pelo braço e o beijando na boca, enquanto segurava seu rosto com uma mão e mantinha-o próximo pelas costas com a outra.

O loiro nem pensou em protestar, passou os braços por cima dos ombros de Jared e correspondeu ao beijo imediatamente, digladiando sua língua com a do mais novo dentro de suas bocas.

As mãos de ambos saíram de seus lugares de origem e percorrem seus corpos, cada um agarrando a bunda do outro e gemendo gostosamente.

Jared desceu mais as mãos, agarrando as coxas do loiro e tentando levanta-lo do chão, mas ele esperneou e não deixou ser levantado.

— Eu não sou uma garota. Não me trate como uma.

Jared sorriu largamente, puxando Jensen pela cintura e o empurrando no sentido da cama para conseguir fechar a porta.

O loiro observou o alfa trancar a fechadura e levou a mão próprio volume na frente da calça, suspirando e apertando a ereção.

— Por que eu tô com tanto tesão? Eu não tenho mais cio e você é a porra de um macho. – Jensen disse pensando alto, mas não se envergonhou ao perceber que Jared tinha ouvido.

— Porque eu sou a porra do _seu_ macho. – Respondeu o alfa, agarrando Jensen pelo cabelo e o beijando novamente.

O loiro desceu as mãos pelo corpo do alfa mais uma vez, tocando os músculos e se arrepiando de excitação, sentia borboletas no estomago como se estivesse muito ansioso para algum acontecimento e realmente estava.

— Pega no meu pau, Jen, quero sentir você fazendo isso...

Jensen sorriu maroto, descendo os beijos da boca do alfa para o seu pescoço e então aspirando o cheiro inebriante daquele lugar. Os feromônios eram tão fortes que Jensen havia esquecido completamente da sua renegação em ser passivo, sua entrada se contraía e seu pau pulsava de vontade. Não importava em que posição aquilo fosse acontecer, desde que acontecesse.

Sem medo, o ômega agarrou o mastro de Jared por cima da roupa e ficou orgulhoso de si mesmo quando o alfa dobrou o corpo e revirou os olhos de tesão, soltando um gemido rouco para completar a reação.

Jensen segurou o rosto do alfa e o beijou novamente, roçando suas barbas cerradas e descendo e subindo a mão na extensão grossa e pulsante que marcava a calça do mais alto.

— Porra, ohhh, assim, Jensen... – Gemeu Jared, fechando os olhos e deixando que o seu corpo fosse preenchido com as sensações que o ômega podia proporcionar a ele.

O loiro mordeu o queixo do mais alto e intensificou a força na pegada, aspirando o cheiro forte e másculo que Jared exalava e voltando para beijar seus lábios.

Não havia tempo para pensar que eles eram homens que não gostavam de transar com outros homens. Tudo que alfa e ômega queriam era sentir seus corpos, cada vez com mais intensidade.

— Tira a roupa. – Jared ordenou, saindo do seu transe de excitação e estourando os botões da camisa flanela.

Jensen sorriu e mordeu o lábio, obedecendo o alfa e levantando a própria camiseta, aproveitando para abrir a braguilha da calça logo em seguida.

Os dois homens sentiam seus pênis doloridos e molhados, necessitados de contato direto entre as peles. Jared arrancou suas roupas com velocidade impressionante e Jensen não ficou muito atrás.

Ambos se olharam e se admiraram. Era a primeira vez que se viam daquele jeito, desejando tocar e experimentar cada sabor; querendo experienciar as texturas e cheiros.

Jared avançou para cima do menor e o empurrou sobre a cama, caindo deitado sobre o meio das pernas dele. Seus paus se tocaram por um instante e eles gemeram com o contato.

— Eu quero tanto um boquete... – Jensen sugeriu, tendo seus lábios capturados pelos do alfa um instante após isso. Os beijos dele eram dominadores e intensos; brutos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, doces.

— Eu nunca fiz, só recebi. – Disse o alfa de volta. — Mas eu quero provar o seu gosto; no seu pau e na sua bunda. — Completou com um sorriso maroto.

Jensen sentiu o rosto esquentar um pouco com aquele comentário, apesar dele mais cedo ter pensado que não importava a posição que ficasse, obviamente preferiria ser ativo. Entretanto o alfa não permitiria isso. Não hoje.

Jared envolveu o membro de Jensen em sua mão enorme e o bombeou lentamente, esfregando o dedão pela fenda da glande e usando o seu peso para manter o loiro deitado.

— Ohhhh, alfa! Me chupa... por favor, me chupa... – Implorou ele sem a menor dificuldade.

O alfa olhou nos olhos do ômega e naquele momento eles ficaram mais escuros. Os cheiros dos dois homens se misturaram e encheram o quarto, fazendo com que a respiração de ambos se transformasse apenas em feromônios.

Beijaram-se de novo e Jensen arranhou as costas do mais novo, cruzando as pernas na cintura dele e subindo a boca para o ouvido.

— Se você deixar eu gozar na sua boca, eu dou pra você de quatro. – Jensen ofereceu e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele, sentindo Jared estremecer o corpo e lhe apertar com força. Algum dia tinha ouvido o alfa pensando sobre sexo e sobre a sua posição favorita e esta era por trás. Em qualquer outro momento da sua vida, Jensen se envergonharia por propor uma coisa como aquela, mas não dessa vez.

— Tá! Tá! Goza na minha boca e eu te fodo de quatro.

Jared procurou os lábios do mais velho mais uma vez e então desceu pelo seu corpo, beijando o pescoço e dando uma mordida forte no mesmo local onde havia mordido para formar o elo, não forte o suficiente para rasgar a pele. O próximo alvo foram os ombros e então o peito, o moreno deu atenção especial aos mamilos, chupando-os e mordendo-os até deixá-los quase roxos.

Jensen apenas gemia e apertava os lençóis entre os dedos, tomado por uma luxuria avassaladora.

— Eu nunca falei isso pra um homem na minha vida, mas você é gostoso pra caralho! Puta merda, meu pau tá latejando por você... – Jared declarou, sem a menor vergonha. Não havia porque sentir vergonha da verdade.

Jensen balançou a cabeça em concordância, sem saber ao certo o que dizer, por isso preferiu apenas gemer quando o alfa pregou os lábios no seu abdômen.

Jared olhou para o pau de Jensen colado ao baixo ventre e mordeu o próprio lábio, com a boca salivando de vontade de experimentar, muito diferente da coisa nojenta que pensou que seria.

Desgrudou a ereção do colo do ômega e puxou a pele do prepúcio para baixo, revelando uma glande enorme, muito avermelhada e inundada de pré-gozo.

Não se fez de difícil para colocar na boca, descendo seus lábios pelas veias estufadas até sentir que vomitaria se forçasse mais, apesar de apenas pouco mais da metade ter entrado.

Jensen levou as mãos ao cabelo do alfa e forçou mais, fazendo o resto do seu pau penetrar na boca dele. Jared aguentou por alguns segundos aquela invasão inesperada, mas logo tirou da boca, soltando com um barulho molhado. Lambeu os lábios e beijou a cabeça, colocando só um pouco na boca, enquanto masturbava o resto da extensão com a mão.

— Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... – Jensen gemia coma respiração descompassada, a boca aberta e os olhos semicerrados. — Você só pode estar brincando comigo se diz que nunca fez isso antes...

Jared deu de ombros e sorriu malicioso, abocanhando mais daquela carne quente, descendo até seu nariz tocar nos pelos pubianos de cor loiro-escuro. Jensen olhou para baixo e sentiu seu baixo ventre formigar, avisando que seu orgasmo estava perto. Parecia um adolescente com ejaculação precoce, mas o alfa fazia ele se desmanchar rapidamente.

Segurou a cabeça de Jared parada e meteu sem dó, fodendo a garganta dele até sentir as bolas baterem no seu queixo.

— Ohhh! Eu tô vindo, porra, que delícia! Ahhhhh! – O ômega soltou um grito, derramando todo o seu prazer no fundo da garganta de Jared e segurando a cabeça dele parada até que a última gota saísse.

O moreno deu mais algumas mamadas, acariciando as bolas do loiro e apertando as coxas dele, ajoelhado e com a bunda apontada para o alto, dando uma visão privilegiada ao ômega.

Subiu novamente pelo corpo dele, alcançando seus lábios e dividindo o gosto almíscar do sêmen.

— É gostoso. Eu pensei que fosse nojento... – Jared riu. — Até agora tudo que eu achei que era nojento, só tem me dado mais tesão.

— Para de ficar falando essas coisas, eu tô louco de vontade, mas tá até me deixando com vergonha. – Jensen reclamou, fazendo um bico involuntário com os lábios. Jared sorriu e beijou o biquinho, entrelaçando seus dedos com os de Jensen e se ajeitando melhor entre as pernas dele, roçando seu pau no regaço da bunda e sentindo o ômega tremer.

— Dá tesão... eu vou foder você todinho, vai andar todo torto amanhã e vai ficar lembrando de mim dentro de você.

— Desgraçado! – Jensen xingou, tentando soltar sua mão para socar o alfa, mas sendo impedido pela força muito maior sobre ele.

— Calma, bebê, vou cuidar direitinho de você, vai implorar pelo meu pau.

Jared beijou os lábios de Jensen de forma bruta, mal sendo correspondido pelo ômega irritado.

— Só preciso que relaxe, tá bom? Vou te preparar bem antes de meter. – Disse o moreno com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. — Agora é a sua parte do trato.

O alfa levantou o tronco de cima de Jensen e o ômega virou de costas, enterrando o rosto no colchão de vergonha pela posição.

Seus corpos encaixaram perfeitamente, a curva da bunda de Jensen na virilha do alfa e as costas no seu peito. Jared acariciou os braços e beijou a nuca, empurrando o quadril para baixo e forçando o pau entre as duas bandas avantajadas.

— Isso sim é uma coisa que eu já tinha pensado merda... bunda gostosa do caralho. – Disse o alfa, beijando as costas de Jensen e dando uma mordida no tríceps logo em seguida.

— Para de me morder, não sou a porra de um pedaço de carne.

— Você gosta, se arrepia todo quando eu mordo. — Jared riu. — Vai ficar todo roxo e dolorido amanhã, mas se quiser nem precisa levantar da cama.

O alfa desceu pelas costas do mais velho distribuindo beijos e lambidas, sorvendo o suor salgado que brotava dos poros e deixando o seu próprio onde quer que encostasse, raspando a barba e arranhando a pele.

Agarrou a bunda do ômega e abriu as meias-luas, tendo dificuldade para enxergar o ânus dele. Jared passou um braço por baixo do quadril de Jensen, puxando a bunda para cima e mantendo a cabeça dele encostada no colchão.

— Oh, porra, o que tá fazendo? Eu não vou ficar com o rabo levantado desse jeito igual uma cadela, não...

Jared gargalhou para o protesto de Jensen.

— A culpa é sua de ter a bunda tão grande, não dá pra te chupar desse jeito. Vai ficar com a bunda empinada sim, fez um trato e eu engoli toda a sua porra.

— Droga!

Jared sorriu de orelha a orelha e Jensen ajeitou melhor a posição, travando os joelhos na cama e empurrando o tronco mais para trás, fazendo com que a bunda ficasse o mais empinado possível. Incrivelmente, não sentia que aquilo era humilhante – como achou que seria – ou que Jared queria fazer aquilo para humilha-lo, tudo era baseado em prazer.

O alfa espalmou suas mãos nas duas nádegas com força, deixando uma marca vermelha enorme e fazendo o loiro gritar e xingar alto, mas ao mesmo tempo se arrepiar novamente, indicando que gostara da brutalidade. Repartiu ainda mais as duas bandas roliças, agora sim tendo uma boa visão do buraquinho rosado e totalmente fechado, que pulsava loucamente.

Tocou com o dedo indicador e ele se contraiu ainda mais forte, denunciando a vontade de Jensen. O mais alto esticou a língua e deu uma lambida molhada desde o final do períneo até o ânus, forçando as pregas e encharcando de saliva, enquanto fazia cócegas com a sua barba esfregando na bunda.

Jensen não teve como não gemer gostosamente alto, mas não importava. Ele queria aquilo, não havia motivo para esconder que estava sentindo prazer.

O alfa repetiu o movimento, lambendo e salivando, deixando bem molhado para que seus dedos deslizassem. Chupou e beijou, aplicando pressão nas pregas e cuspindo ali. Jensen olhou por cima do ombro e apenas pode observar uma cabeça morena subindo e descendo na sua bunda, coordenada exatamente com as sensações que sentia.

— Hmmm, ohh... chega de chupar, eu preciso que me coma logo, acaba com essa merda de uma vez. Sei que tá morrendo de tesão também, seu pau tá até meio roxo.

Jared riu contra a pele da bunda de Jensen, mordendo a banda direita e dando mais um tapa com força na outra.

— Calma, Jen, logo você vai ter o meu pau todo socando em você, agora eu quero aproveitar pra te deixar bem molhadinho. Vou precisar de lubrificante, já que você não tem mais.

Jared saiu de trás do ômega, que choramingou a falta que sentiu, mas o alfa foi rápido, retornando com um tubo e vertendo um gel transparente nas mãos.

— Vou colocar um dedo de cada vez, então só relaxa.

Jensen balançou a cabeça em concordância e sentiu um frio na barriga de nervosismo. O moreno colocou primeiro o indicador, adentrando falange por falange, até ter o dedo todo enfiado no ânus do mais velho. Movimentou-o devagar, tocando fundo com seu dedo comprido e arrancando suspiros de Jensen.

— Dói?

— Não.

O alfa introduziu mais um dedo, aumentando um pouco a velocidade da penetração e fazendo o loiro gemer baixinho. Enquanto metia os dedos em Jensen e ouvia ele gemer, Jared agarrou seu pênis com a outra mão e começou a se masturbar devagar, suspirando junto com Jensen.

Ao passo que aumentava a velocidade da sua masturbação, aumentava também a velocidade com que metia os dedos na bunda do ômega. Os dois lobos gemiam e suavam juntos, exalavam seus cheiros fortes de sexo e se movimentavam ao mesmo tempo, sincronizados como um só.

— Eu tô pronto, vem... hmmm... assim, porra. – Jensen anunciou, levando uma mão para trás e puxando a própria bunda para deixar mais aberta para Jared.

— Tá de pau duro de novo? – O alfa perguntou rente ao ouvido do loiro, encaixando seus corpos novamente.

O mais velho se arrepiou e virou o rosto para o lado, dando um selinho no alfa.

— Sim, desde que deu a primeira lambida.

— Isso é bom... – Jared comemorou, dando mais um beijo atrapalhado pela posição. — Vou por devagarzinho, mas vai doer pra caralho igual. Meu pau é bem grosso, só lembra que fica gostoso depois e aguenta, tá bom?

Jensen balançou a cabeça em consentimento, engolindo em seco e respirando devagar para tentar se acalmar.

O alfa segurou seu pênis pela base e direcionou até o lugar certo, encostando nas pregas que agora estavam mais relaxadas e começando a forçar passagem.

A cabeça entrou com facilidade, mas a cada centímetro que ele empurrava para dentro, Jensen sentia como se estivesse sendo rasgado. Pouco menos da metade havia entrado quando ele tocou a cintura do alfa, pedindo para ele parar. Sua respiração estava descompassava e o rosto tomado de uma vermelhidão intensa.

— Jensen, você é um macho ou não é? Aguenta que nem um, caralho.

Jared beijou a nuca dele abraçou seu peito, beliscando os mamilos e sentindo a rigidez dos músculos.

— Gostoso... você é gostoso pra caralho, Jensen. O seu corpo todo é um tesão.

— Você já... hm, já disse isso... – Rebateu o loiro, inspirando pelo nariz e expirando pela boca, a fim de tentar se controlar.

— Eu sei disso, mas vou repetir até você se cansar. – Jared argumentou, mordendo o ombro esquerdo do ômega e apertando os bíceps dele.

Esperou mais alguns segundos e então voltou a empurrar, com as mãos segurando o quadril do outro dessa vez. Jensen aguentou firme até o alfa terminar a penetração, sentindo o saco grande de Jared lhe tocando as nádegas.

Mais algum tempo foi dado para Jensen se acostumar e então Jared começou, tirando lentamente e entrando em uma única estocada contínua, mas leve, delicada e carinhosa.

O ritmo imposto pelo moreno fora lento, entrando e saindo, tão lentamente que Jensen começou a ficar irritado. Já tinha se acostumado ao grosso e comprido falo e agora queria ser satisfeito de verdade.

— Jared, mete que nem macho, porra. Ou vou ter que te ensinar como se faz? – Provocou ele e Jared sorriu perverso.

— Quer uma foda de macho?

Jensen balançou a cabeça positivamente.

O alfa parou o movimento que estava fazendo, enterrando todo o seu pau em Jensen e fazendo ele gemer baixinho, para logo em seguida sair tão rápido que quase nem foi registrado pela sensibilidade do ômega. A estocada de entrada acertou com tanta força que fez o ômega urrar de prazer, o barulho das peles se chocando encheu os ouvidos dos lobos e Jensen chegou a ir um pouco para frente com a arremetida de Jared. O loiro levou a mão ao seu membro, acariciando-o e mordendo o lábio com força.

Jared repetiu o movimento, batendo com rigidez e segurando Jensen no lugar dessa vez. As estocadas brutais continuaram por mais algumas vezes, até o moreno mudar para uma penetração mais rápida e intensa.

— Ohhh! Me fode, me fode, aahhh! Alfa, com força... – Jensen gemia e Jared atendia os pedidos dele. — Isso! Ai que delícia... tesão da porra.

Seus corpos pingavam suor, principalmente Jared, que tinha o corpo inteiro pingando. Sentia as gotas quentes escorrendo pelas suas costas até a bunda e então passando pelo ânus.

Os dois homens pareciam mais com dois animais, gemendo juntos e apenas interessados em saciar a vontade de sexo.

— Geme pra mim, ômega! Geme gostoso pro seu macho alfa... – Jared sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, agarrando-o pelo cabelo e fazendo ele ficar de quatro finalmente.

Jensen levantou a voz, obedecendo Jared e olhando por cima do ombro para que o alfa visse o quanto ele estava sentindo prazer.

Jared metia sem dó, batendo seus quadris nas nádegas fartas com tanta força que ambos já estavam doloridos e com marcas vermelhas. Abraçou o peito do ômega e levantou o tronco dele, fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem colados juntos, ajoelhados na cama, diminuindo a velocidade e investindo em profundidade.

— Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse ser uma coisa tão gostosa. – Disse Jensen rindo e gemendo, enquanto levava a mão do moreno até o seu pau.

— Nem eu, antes da floresta, nunca tinha comido um cu. É muito mais gostoso. – Jared afirmou e gargalhou, masturbando Jensen na mesma velocidade com que lhe fodia o rabo. — Vamos fazer de frente? Quero ver bem o seu rosto enquanto te fodo...

Jensen assentiu e Jared se retirou de dentro dele, dando espaço para que ele se virasse na cama.

O encaixe fora perfeito novamente, o ômega ficou com as pernas bem abertas e Jared entre elas, deitado sobre o seu corpo e olhando fixamente para o seu rosto enquanto metia e tirava, sorrindo com cada franzida de testa, mordida de lábio ou respiração mais forte que o loiro dava. Tinha uma admiração gloriosa naqueles gestos.

Beijaram-se intensamente, enquanto Jared fodia com mais força, fazendo Jensen gemer e engolindo todos os sons dele.

Não demorou para o que o loiro sentisse seu orgasmo vindo novamente, Jared agarrou o pênis dele e o bombeou até que ele esguichasse porra entre os dois corpos, lambuzando-os mais ainda.

— Ai, meu deus, você vai me matar, alfa. Ohhh! Que gostoso...

— Vou te matar só se for de prazer. – Ele sorriu. — Eu vou gozar, ômega, quer fora ou dentro?

Jensen balançou a cabeça, achando graça da pergunta do outro.

— Fora, nunca vi o pau de um alfa gozando.

Jared concordou, dando uma última enterrada no buraco de Jensen e então se retirou dele, começando a se masturbar rápido. O moreno fechou os olhos e se agarrou a sensação de estar dentro de Jensen, jorrando seu sêmen em cima do ômega. O nó na base inflou e o alfa não precisou mais tocar em seu pênis para que ele esguichasse porra. Foram muitos jatos, alguns com tanta força que chegaram até a bochecha de Jensen. No final, o ômega estava com o abdômen e o peito completamente cobertos pelo sêmen do alfa e ele estava exausto, quase caindo na cama depois de tanto gozar.

— Não sabia que vocês gozavam tanto desse jeito, me melou inteiro. – O ômega disse rindo, o cheiro daquele esperma estava começando a deixa-lo excitado de novo.

— Não é sempre, é só durante o cio. Reprodução e blá blá blá. – Jared explicou, sentado sobre os calcanhares e com as mãos nas coxas de Jensen, parecia que cairia de sono a qualquer momento.

— Vamos tomar banho?

Jared sorriu de lado.

— Eu não aguento nem ficar de pé depois disso, tô com o corpo todo tremendo.

Jensen gargalhou e não poderia perder a chance de pegar no pé do alfa.

— Parece um adolescente batendo punheta pela primeira vez.

Jared reuniu forças e deitou sobre Jensen, espalhando o liquido leitoso pelo seu corpo e beijando os lábios do ômega.

— Experimenta gozar essa quantidade pra ver se consegue fazer outra coisa além de dormir depois.

Jensen acariciou o cabelo do alfa e tirou alguns fios grudados no suor da testa.

— Estou brincando. Eu preciso de um banho antes de dormir, não consigo relaxar assim.

— Vai dormir comigo? – Perguntou Jared, com alguma nota de esperança na voz.

— Eu posso?

— Claro, por favor...

— Tudo bem, vou usar o seu banheiro então.

Jared rolou de lado na cama, ficando com a barriga para cima e pegou no sono poucos segundos depois disso.

Jensen sentou-se, sentindo um leve incomodo no ânus e uma dor na bunda, olhando para o alfa todo suado e coberto do próprio esperma.

Levantou e foi até o banheiro, encontrando um armário de toalhas e molhando uma delas com água morna do chuveiro. Voltou para a cama e limpou grosseiramente o corpo de Jared, passando a toalha pelo membro dele e sentindo uma espécie de orgulho por ver que mesmo em descanso o pênis do seu alfa era bem grande.

Tomou uma bucha rápida para tirar o grude do corpo e então voltou para a cama, cobrindo-os com uma manta fina e mantendo uma distância razoável do alfa.

O sexo tinha sido maravilhoso, o melhor da sua vida, mas não era como se Jensen fosse desenvolver amor por Jared de uma hora para outra. Podiam manter daquele jeito como estava, sendo amigos e, quem sabe, agora não pudessem transar de vez em quando também.

Teria que convencer Jared a ser passivo para ele, caso contrário ficaria em desvantagem.

Por nenhum mísero minuto sequer, Jensen lembrou da mulher no seu quarto. Sua mente estava extasiada com os dois orgasmos recentes, mas ela lembrava-se do que havia ido fazer ali.

Não soubera como deixar a casa e teve que ouvir todo o sexo dos dois companheiros, se corroendo de raiva por ter sido enganada e humilhada e desejando que o ômega morresse.

Só conseguiu sair da casa de madrugada, quando teve certeza de que todos estavam dormindo.

— Esse maldito me paga, ele vai se arrepender de ter feito isso comigo.

 _ **Continua...**_


	9. As time goes by

Jared acordou sentindo-se tão bem quanto a muito tempo não se sentia, a mente serena e o corpo tão leve que o lobo pensava que podia levitar.

Demorou alguns segundos para lembrar-se de onde estava, mas o peso sobre o seu peito logo o lembrou. Olhou para baixo e viu a figura loira enrolada no seu tronco, enquanto ele mesmo estava enrolado com as pernas nas do menor.

Um leve sorriso brotou em seus lábios e Jared se remexeu devagar para não acordar o outro.

O alfa estava com a pele repuxando, seca nas partes onde seu sêmen e suor haviam se misturado.

Não existia a culpa que passara pela sua cabeça na noite anterior; tudo parecia certo daquele jeito, mesmo com um pequenino sentimento de orgulho ferido cutucando-o bem internamente.

Jared tentou puxar o braço que estava embaixo da cabeça de Jensen para poder levantar e ir tomar banho, mas o loiro se mexia junto todas as vezes. — Para de se mexer, droga. Tem alguém tentando dormir aqui. – Resmungou o mais velho ainda de olhos fechados, suspirando quando Jared abafou uma risada.

— Você sabe onde está e como está? – Perguntou Jared com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um tom de sarcasmo.

— Sei, na sua cama, pelado e te abraçando. Qual é, nós transamos ontem, não é como se não tivéssemos essa intimidade.

Jared deu de ombros, ainda olhando diretamente para Jensen de olhos fechados.

 _Abre os olhos, quero ver como é o seu olhar logo pela manhã._ Disse a mente traiçoeira do lobo negro.

— Isso foi mais gay do que eu ter dado pra você. – Afirmou Jensen, rindo ao sentir que o outro ficou tenso, abrindo os olhos logo em seguida e o olhando diretamente nos olhos. — Feliz?

O alfa balançou a cabeça, contraposto e envergonhado.

— Eu tenho certeza que não tem nada mais gay do que dar o cu.

O ômega revirou os olhos e se afastou de Jared, rolando na cama e sentando sobre o colchão, focando seu olhar no chão em qualquer ponto distante, ficara incomodado com o comentário do moreno.

Assim que disse as palavras, Jared soube que tinha dito besteira.

— Eu não... – Começou o moreno, mas não sabia como completar. — Olha, só me desculpa, tá legal? Não vai ficar chateado por causa disso, né?

Jensen virou-se bruscamente para o lobo negro e o beijou nos lábios, segurando seu cabelo com força e dominando os movimentos da língua. Só se separaram quando o ar fez falta e o alfa ainda ficou desorientado quando o ômega se afastou de novo.

— O que você sentiu com isso? – Quis saber Jensen, com a respiração meio ofegante, mas totalmente concentrado no seu propósito de questionamento.

Jared piscou algumas vezes, passando a mão pelo cabelo para ajeitá-lo no lugar e respirando fundo.

— Eu... não sei. Como assim o que eu senti?

— O que você sentiu quando estava me beijando? Tipo, quando eu beijava minha ex namorada eu sentia meu coração acelerar, o corpo esquentar, o meu pau ficava meia bomba... esses tipos de sentimentos. O pau meia bomba já está descartado, mas e o resto? – Jensen disse naturalmente, como se fosse um assunto do cotidiano.

Jared ajeitou sua posição na cama e limpou a garganta, coçando o queixo para ter tempo de pensar na sua resposta.

— Eu acho que... o calor no corpo. Uma vontade de mais... se tivesse durado mais eu teria ficado de pau duro. Mas que porra de pergunta é essa? – O alfa estava confuso sobre qual caminho aquela conversa estava tomando e sentia-se extremamente vulnerável, pois sabia que não podia mentir para o ômega.

— Eu também senti isso. Um atração forte pra caralho, vontade de montar no teu colo ou te colocar no meu; vontade de foder. Mas e o coração acelerado? Sentiu?

O moreno meneou que não com a cabeça.

— Então é isso.

— É isso o que? Jensen, você está bem? – Indagou Jared, colocando a mão na testa do mais velho, que se afastou com um pouco de agressividade. — Pensei que ia surtar de alguma forma hoje de manhã por causa de ontem. Negou tanto que não iria transar e aí tudo aconteceu como aconteceu...

Jensen revirou os olhos mais uma vez, levantando da cama e começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

— É isso, Jared. Nós temos essa atração muito forte, mas não sentimos aquela paixão quando nos tocamos. É puro desejo.

— E...?

— E daí que eu posso lidar com desejo. Não tenho problema com isso.

— Nem se for desejo por um homem?

O loiro pensou por alguns segundos.

— Bom, eu achava que não, mas agora eu vejo que sim... Pelo menos com você.

O moreno cruzou os braços no peito e se escorou na cabeceira da cama, olhando para o ômega nu a sua frente.

— Então você não tem problema com sexo nem que seja com um homem...

— Com você.

— Tá, tá, comigo... desde que não exista um sentimento?

Jensen virou-se de costas por um instante e o olhar do mais novo foi parar direto na bunda dele, observando as marcas roxas que deixara e orgulhoso de si mesmo por isso;

— Pare de ser nojento! – Jensen exclamou, virando de frente para Jared novamente. — Tenho que lembrar de nunca mostrar minha bunda para você... – O loiro pensou alto. — E eu acho que é isso mesmo. Sentimentos são complicados.

— Então agora podemos transar?

— Sei lá. Você quer?

— Quero. – Jared respondeu rápido, com a boca começando a ficar mais molhada.

— Bom, se vamos fazer isso, saiba que eu não vou ser sempre o passivo. Você também tem uma bunda e eu também tenho um pau que adoro usar, inclusive.

— Espera, como assim? – Jared fez uma cara de desentendido, sentindo todo aquele calor que veio até o seu corpo de repente escorrer para fora na mesma velocidade.

— Não se faça de bobo que você não é. Eu gosto de foder e não vou abrir mão disso. Se quer transar comigo no seu cio, fora dele vai ter que deixar eu te foder. Se não, nada feito. Eu fico na mão e está tudo certo, mas e você? Aguenta?

Jared bufou, fechando a cara e desviando o olhar. Aquela possibilidade nem passava pela sua cabeça. Ele era um alfa, o mais poderoso alfa do pack. Não tinha nascido para ser possuído. O que o resto da alcateia iria pensar se descobrisse uma coisa como aquela?

— Se a sua necessidade de sexo é menor do que a opinião do resto da sua alcateia, então sinto muito.

O ômega provocou, virando de costas para o alfa e rumando para a saída.

— Não, espera. – O alfa fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio e ponderando. Durante o seu cio ele iria precisar de Jensen, inevitavelmente, caso contrário coisas muito piores poderiam acontecer. Teria que passar por cima daquele tabu. — Tudo bem, eu topo, mas isso vai ser proporcional.

— Justo. – Jensen sorriu malicioso. — Então eu estou com duas em haver...

O ômega voltou para perto de Jared, engatinhando sobre a cama e chegando mais perto do alfa, que foi se afastando até sair do móvel.

— Nada disso, o acordo vale a partir do momento que nós o fizemos. O que passou antes, passou.

— Eu sabia que você iria vir com alguma desculpinha. – Falou o mais velho, sentando no colchão com uma cara amarrada.

Jared se aproximou dele lentamente e sentou ao seu lado.

— Tenta me entender, por favor. Eu sou um alfa, nunca pensei que fosse precisar fazer isso...

— Não é porque eu sou um maldito ômega, que eu pensei que teria que fazer.

— Eu sei, mas... é diferente. Você sabe que é, Jensen.

O loiro ficou em silencio.

— Eu vou tentar fazer um esforço, prometo, só me dá um tempo. – Pediu Jared, sendo sincero e olhando Jensen nos olhos.

Jensen suspirou longamente e suavizou um pouco a expressão, pousando as mãos sobre as coxas.

— Fazer o que, né.

Jared sorriu largo, colocando a mão sobre a de Jensen na coxa dele. Ambos direcionaram seus olhares para lá e ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos, até que o alfa segurou o rosto do loiro e o beijou novamente, sentindo as mãos dele abraçarem-lhe as costas e lhe puxarem para o seu colo. O alfa colocou uma perna de cada lado do corpo do mais velho, sentando sobre as coxas dele e descendo alguns beijos para o seu pescoço.

Deram mais um selinho e então ambos explodiram em uma gargalhada, rindo até que ambos caíram deitados na cama, um ao lado do outro, olhando para o teto.

— Isso foi bem mais fácil do que eu sequer poderia imaginar. – Jared disse.

— Eu sou prático... – Jensen falou e Jared riu. — Quer dizer... na maioria das vezes.

— Na verdade a minha grande surpresa foi essa. Até agora você só tinha sido um cabeça dura com tudo, concordar com algo que tinha repudiado tanto é até meio assustador.

Os dois lobos conversaram por mais algum tempo, outros assuntos além daquele discutido no começo da manhã. Um clima tranquilo pairava no recinto, algo que não se via há tempos.

 **-J2-**

Genevieve jogou a xicara na parede e a porcelana de despedaçou, fazendo o café manchar o bege claro da sala de estar.

— Ai que ódio! – Esbravejou ela.

— Meu deus, amiga! Como ele pode ter sido tão baixo assim? – A loira perguntou chocada. Genevieve havia acabado de lhe contar sobre a noite anterior e como ela havia sido humilhante. — Ele sabia que você gostava do Jared e te levou pra uma emboscada pra ser humilhada... que asqueroso. Sabia que aquele Jensen não prestava assim que o vi.

— Eu também sabia que e ele era um escroto, mas não a esse ponto. E porque ele fez isso? Só porque eu queria o alfa dele? Aquele maldito vai me pagar, eu vou dar um jeito de ferrar com ele. Esse ômegazinho vai se arrepender de ter se metido comigo, oh se vai.

Jenna gargalhou, balançando a cabeça ao final. Sabia do que a sua amiga estava falando, pois conhecia o que ela era capaz de fazer quando estava com raiva.

— O que tem em mente?

— Eu ainda não sei, tô com muita raiva para pensar direito, mas eu vou descobrir alguma coisa.

— Sabe o que dizem por aí, né? Que o ômega era ou é hétero e por isso não queria fazer a cerimonia do elo tradicional, para ninguém ver ele sendo fodido pelo alfa... tenho certeza que uma gravação disso acabaria com ele.

Genevieve pensou na ideia e ela até que não tinha soado tão mal. Seria fácil de espalhar e Jensen com certeza se sentiria tão humilhado quanto havia feito a mulher se sentir. Ele pagaria o preço mais cedo ou mais tarde.

 **-J2-**

Chad saltou sobre suas patas pelo tronco de árvore caído e acelerou a velocidade, cuidando para saltar sobre todos os montes de folhas secas que pudesse apenas para vê-las se espalhando pela brisa.

O lobo negro parou ao lado da margem de um pequeno lago e bebeu a água, esperando algum tempo para descansar antes de continuar sua corrida. Faziam algumas semanas que ele não passava por aquele trajeto e um cheiro estranho um tanto ao longe chamou sua atenção.

Andou até lá em um trote devagar, olhando ao redor, sentindo uma estranha sensação de estar sendo observado.

Quando finalmente pôde vislumbrar o que era aquele amontoado que chamava a sua atenção, o beta sentiu seus pelos se eriçarem e um calafrio percorrer a coluna.

Partes estraçalhadas de animais indecifráveis estavam espalhadas em formas geométricas pelo campo. Não havia sangue algum, apenas o vestígio seco nas carnes em decomposição.

Surpreendentemente o cheiro não estava forte, os animais pareciam recém mortos, entretanto a aparência da carne dizia o contrário.

— Que merda é essa? – Chad pensou em voz alta. Andando entre os símbolos e tomando precaução em não pisar em nada desagradável.

Voltou seu olhar para a floresta densa que se estendia a sua direita, há muitos metros de distância e focou entre as árvores para tentar encontrar alguém.

Sem sucesso em sua busca na floresta, o beta virou seu olhar para os símbolos de carne por mais alguns instantes, então voltou a sua forma animal e rumou para a alcateia, Jared precisava ver aquilo que o loiro nem sabia ao certo como chamar.

Alguém havia invadido o território Shawnee e deixado um recado macabro.

 **-J2-**

— Eu quero um emprego de verdade aqui no pack. – Jensen disse de repente, fazendo Jared franzir a testa.

— Você já tem um, faz parte do pequeno conselho.

Jensen revirou os olhos.

— Isso não é trabalho.

O alfa riu, fechando a pasta que continha os gastos do mês e olhando diretamente para o ômega.

— Porque não seria? Os outros membros do pequeno conselho encaram isso como um trabalho...

— Eu não sei, não é nada realmente importante.

— Na verdade, eles me ajudam a tomar as decisões mais importantes. Pode ser que agora as coisas não estejam mais tão agitadas quanto estavam a três meses atrás, durante os confrontos, mas eles ainda são muito úteis sim. São a voz do resto da alcateia.

O loiro balançou a cabeça em concordância, levantando da cadeira giratória e andando até os livros na parede.

— Eu não sabia muito de como era a política em Tuskegee, mas com certeza o meu pai não tinha um conselho que o ajudava nas decisões. Tudo sempre foi com ele...

O moreno deu de ombros, se espreguiçando na cadeira e bocejando logo em seguida.

— Quem bolou essa ideia foi meu avô, funcionou muito bem quando ele estava no comando. Depois que o comando da alcateia passou pro meu pai as coisas meio que desandaram, ele não ouvia os conselhos dos outros e só agia por impulso. Quando eu assumi, prometi a mim mesmo que seria diferente dele, que não transformaria o serviço que _eu_ tenho que prestar ao meu povo se transformasse em um controle absoluto meu.

Jensen ficou em silencio por alguns segundos, passando os dedos por alguns volumes de livros empoeirados.

— Muito nobre da sua parte, ganhou alguns pontos no meu conceito. – Falou o mais velho, sorrindo de canto. — Já leu algum desses livros?

Jared sentiu sua boca se contorcer em um sorriso sem nem mesmo se dar conta, não prestando atenção na pergunta de Jensen.

— Desculpe, o que?

O loiro revirou os olhos.

— Perguntei se já leu algum desses livros.

— Não, eram do meu avô. Agora só ficam aí por ficar.

Jensen soltou uma risadinha.

— Sabia. Você não tem cara de quem lê, mesmo.

A porta do escritório abriu-se bruscamente e uma figura suada e ofegante entrou. Os dois lobos presentes no recinto olharam para o ponto na mesma hora e viram que se tratava de Chad.

— Chad? Ei, cara, o que foi? – Jared perguntou, se levantando e indo até o amigo, que se jogou na cadeira em frente à mesa grande.

— Tem uma coisa... no campo. – Disse ele pausadamente, esperando alguns segundos para respirar e então voltando a falar. — É bizarro pra caralho.

Jared se apoiou na mesa, juntando as sobrancelhas em curiosidade e uma leve preocupação.

— Que coisa? – Jensen se manifestou.

O beta olhou para o loiro desconfiado, só então percebendo a existência dele no lugar e ponderando se deveria falar na presença dele. Por fim, decidiu que sim.

— Eu não sei explicar, são umas formas esquisitas feitas com partes de diferentes animais.

Jensen e Jared se entreolharam e fizeram cara de nojo.

— Como um código? – Perguntou o alfa.

— Talvez... sei lá que merda é aquela. Você precisa ver, está dentro do nosso território.

Jared concordou com a cabeça, ajeitando sua postura em pé.

— Então vamos.

— Só me dá uns minutos pra recuperar o fôlego, vim o mais rápido que pude. – Pediu o mais novo, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos.

— Eu vou ir junto. – Jensen avisou. Jared e Chad lançaram seus olhares para o ômega ao mesmo tempo. Chad foi o primeiro a falar.

— Não vai, não. Isso não é coisa para você.

Jared coçou a nuca e concordou com a cabeça.

— É, realmente Jen.

O loiro bufou, olhando seu alfa nos olhos.

 _Eu vou ir, sim. Você não me manda e principalmente esse seu amiguinho aí._

 _Jensen, não tem nada para você lá. É assunto do alfa do pack._ Jared tentou tranquilizar.

 _Não era você que estava agora mesmo dizendo que sempre ia levar em consideração a voz do resto do conselho? Eu faço parte do resto do conselho e não pode me impedir de qualquer forma. Eu vou ir._

Jared revirou os olhos, mas concordou com a cabeça. A única coisa que poderia fazer era obrigar Jensen a ficar com a voz de comando, mas ele tinha prometido que nunca mais a usaria.

— Tudo bem, ele vai.

Chad ergueu as mãos no ar, indignado.

— Mas por que?

— Chad, não tente entender. Ele não vai atrapalhar e nem fazer diferença se ir, então...

O beta chacoalhou a cabeça contraposto, enquanto Jensen comemorava internamente pela cortada que Jared havia dado nele.

O caminho de volta para o lugar onde Chad encontrara os símbolos fora rápido, Jared estava muito curioso quanto aquilo e se perguntava se havia alguma relação com o que JJ havia lhe contado no dia anterior.

Chad, que guiava o grupo, parou em algum ponto do campo aberto, sendo seguido por Jared e Jensen. O lobo beta olhou em volta, farejando no chão e ficando confuso.

— Era aqui... bem aqui. – Disse ele, voltando a sua forma humana acompanhado dos outros dois.

— Não tem nada aqui. – Jensen falou.

— Não diga? – Chad respondeu com ironia, entretanto não levou a provocação adiante. Estava mais preocupado com o sumiço dos símbolos que vira mais cedo.

— Tem certeza que era aqui, Chad? Esse lugar é todo igual, pode estar se confundindo.

— Não! Era aqui, eu sinto o cheiro. É como se fosse carne fresca...

Jared fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, focando todos os seus sentidos em captar os cheiros do lugar para tentar identificar odor de carne, porém nada lhe veio.

— Eu não sinto nada.

— Eu também não. – Jensen apoiou, tentando farejar de novo.

— Como vocês não sentem? O cheiro está por todo lugar! – Exclamou o loiro, levantando os braços no ar e articulando sua fala.

Jared olhou para o amigo com o cenho franzido e uma mão na cintura.

— Olha, Chad, eu não estou dizendo que você está mentindo para mim, só estou dizendo que não consigo sentir nada.

 _Não é possível que eles não estejam sentindo esse cheiro, nunca um cheiro foi tão intenso._ Pensou o beta e Jensen ouviu, sentindo a preocupação dele.

— Mas isso é... não, cara, não. Onde toda aquela carne foi parar? – Perguntou ele mais para si mesmo do que para Jensen e Jared.

— Você tem certeza absoluta que era esse o lugar? – Insistiu Jared e Chad lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. — Tá legal, só tô querendo me certificar...

— Se tinha mesmo esses símbolos feitos de carne e agora não tem mais, alguém anda perambulando pelo seu território. – Pontuou o ômega, olhando para Jared de braços cruzados. — Só tem defesas nas áreas de fronteira com outros packs, certo?

— Sim, não há porque mandar pessoas para vigiar todo o território. Isso seria impossível, na verdade. É muito extenso.

— Então pode ser que outra alcateia ou mesmo uma matilha de coiote tenha percebido isso e anda invadindo seu domínio.

— Por que fariam isso? O único pack capaz de se igualar a mim numa luta é Tuskegee e eu acho muito difícil que eles estejam por trás de alguma coisa assim. Não arriscariam perder a água.

— Meu pai é honrado em seus acordos.

— JJ me falou ontem sobre uma coisa estranha no território neutro, como símbolos ou algo assim. — Informou Jared, levantando os ombros. — Será que tem a ver?

— Pode ser que sim, você viu pessoalmente? Pode descrever? – Chad perguntou afoito, querendo saber se eram parecidos com os que vira.

O alfa negou com a cabeça.

— Não tive muito tempo e achei que não era tão importante por estar fora do nosso território.

— Nós temos que ir até lá agora mesmo, eu posso dizer se são iguais ou, pelo menos, parecidos.

— Tudo bem, vamos até lá. Depois disso vou convocar uma reunião do pequeno conselho, você pode desenhar e quem sabe alguém dos mais velhos conheça os símbolos.

Chad concordou e os eles viraram os grandes lobos novamente, voltando na direção em que haviam vindo.

 **-J2-**

JJ avistou os três lobos correndo juntos até o seu posto e desceu da guarita, preocupado com a motivação da visita repentina.

— Alguma coisa errada, alfa? – Perguntou o lobo alfa assim que os três se aproximaram na forma humana.

— Onde está aquela coisa estranha que você disse?

JJ enrugou a testa, Jared parecia sem o mínimo de interesse sobre o que ele havia lhe contado no dia anterior. O loiro até mesmo achou que seria completamente ignorado, mas não disse nada contrapondo o alfa, levando-os até o local onde havia avistado as formações de pedra.

Chad olhou para os símbolos e balançou a cabeça

— Não, não eram assim. Os que eu vi pareciam mais quadrados, com quinas bem definidas.

Jensen observou tudo quieto, tendo uma estranha sensação de déjà vu.

— O que você viu? – Perguntou o comandante dos tenentes.

— Uns símbolos bizarros feitos com carne de animais no nosso território, há uns quarenta quilômetros do pack.

— Mas eles sumiram quando voltamos para eu ver.

 _Jay está duvidando de mim, eu tô sentindo isso. Tá achando que eu tô mentindo, mas eu não tô!_ Chad pensou e isso não passou despercebido por Jensen.

 _Jared, eu ouvi o Chad e ele está achando que você tá duvidando dele. Tá nervoso..._ Jensen disse na mente do alfa, olhando para ele discretamente.

 _Mas eu não estou, juro que não. Só é muito estranho..._

 _Eu sei, mas ele não sabe. Converse com ele quando voltarmos ao pack._

Jared balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância e voltou a conversa entre Chad e JJ.

— O que vocês acham que é isso? – Perguntou Jared.

— Algum tipo de comunicação de um pack inimigo que está rondando a nossa área? – JJ sugeriu.

— Pode ser... – Chad consentiu.

— Tenho uma impressão que já vi isso antes, mas não consigo lembrar...

Os três lobos negros olharam para Jensen, Chad e JJ desconfiados e Jared curioso.

— Será que não é alguma coisa dos dourados? – Chad perguntou com suspeita e Jensen fechou a cara no mesmo instante.

— Não é coisa do meu povo, pode ter certeza. Eu já vi isso antes, mas não foi em casa.

 **-J2-**

Retornando a mansão, a reunião com o pequeno conselho foi feita rápida. Chad tentou desenhar o que viu e o alfa mostrou fotos dos símbolos no território neutro, mas ninguém conseguiu identificar o que era aquilo.

Decidiram esperar até a sexta-feira para tomar alguma iniciativa sobre o assunto. Talvez pudesse ser mesmo uma ameaça e se fosse, eles teriam que se precaver.

À noite o jantar foi servido no mesmo horário de sempre, Samantha estava muito feliz com o relacionamento crescente dos dois lobos habitantes da mansão e Jensen quase sentiu vontade de vomitar com os pensamentos de planos futuros para eles da mulher.

— Está preocupado com os símbolos? – Jensen perguntou, largando seu celular na cama e olhando para o alfa, que prestava atenção na tela do seu notebook.

Estavam no quarto do alfa, Jensen de pernas cruzadas no que seria os pés da cama e Jared encostado na parede.

— Não muito, na verdade. É muito estranho, mas não sei se é uma ameaça real. Só gostaria de saber o que significam.

— Queria lembrar de onde já vi aquilo, quem sabe poderia saber a resposta. Steve com certeza deve saber, eu contava tudo para ele e ele tem uma memória excelente.

Jared levantou o olhar do computador imediatamente, focando em Jensen com intensidade.

— Quem é Steve? – Pergunto ele automaticamente, sem nem se dar conta do que havia feito.

Jensen sorriu debochado, sentindo o ciúme nas palavras do alfa e decidiu provoca-lo um pouco.

— Ah, o Steve é meu melhor amigo. Ele é gay, sabe... me ajudou algumas vezes durante o cio. É um ótimo amigo.

O alfa crispou os lábios e desviou o olhar, voltando a olhar para a tela do computador. Nem sabia porque sentiu aquela vontade enorme de socar alguma coisa, mas ela estava ali.

— Pensei que eu era o único homem que já tinha te tocado.

Jensen segurou a risada e controlou a voz para que ela saísse em um tom indiferente.

— Tecnicamente, não.

— Tecnicamente, Jensen? – Perguntou o moreno, olhando para o ômega com as narinas estufadas.

— É, tecnicamente. Ele me ajudou a decidir qual vibrador seria melhor para usar e me ensinou como usava.

Jared franziu a testa, olhando para o colchão, atordoado.

— Ele nunca usou o pau pra me ajudar, se está com dúvida nisso. – Jensen disse soltando uma breve risada no final e atraindo a atenção do alfa.

— Se tivesse usado, para mim não faria a menor diferença. – Disse o moreno fingindo desdém.

Jensen riu mais ainda, pois o alfa só havia se entregado mais dizendo aquilo.

— Sério mesmo? Então não se importaria se outro alfa já tivesse tocado em mim antes? Sabe, no cio eu ficava sem controle, qualquer alfa poderia fazer o que quisesse comigo e eu iria até gostar.

Jared bufou, apertando os punhos e fazendo os olhos brilharem, imaginando contra a sua vontade outros homens com o ômega.

— Mas nenhum fez, então pode parar com isso.

— Está com ciúmes de mim? – Jensen questionou com falsa inocência, se aproximando do alfa devagar.

— Talvez eu esteja, mas o que tem isso?

— Acho que nada, só perguntei porque nunca ninguém sentiu ciúmes de mim. Minha ex namorada era bem liberal quanto a isso, achei legal o sentimento.

O alfa nem havia se dado conta de que Jensen já estava do seu lado, pois sua mente ainda estava quente com os possíveis casos anteriores do loiro.

— Legal para você, só se for. Você nunca ficou com outro cara, né? – Indagou o moreno para ter certeza absoluta.

— Não, Jared, nunca fiquei. Isso tá estranho, sabe... parecemos dois namorados tendo uma DR.

— Não somos dois namorados, somos só amigos.

Jensen deu de ombros, apoiando o cotovelo na cabeceira macia da cama.

— Eu sei disso. — Ele pensou por uns instantes e então aquele questionamento de semanas atrás veio até a sua cabeça. — Aquela vez que você e o Chad foram até a cidade e voltaram de madrugada... você transou mesmo com as tais gêmeas? – Perguntou ele despretensiosamente.

O alfa precisou forçar sua mente para entender obre o que o loiro estava falando, mas acabou lembrando.

— Não, claro que não! Elas tentaram dar em cima de mim, mas eu disse que já estava comprometido. Desde que você chegou aqui eu não consegui mais ficar com outra pessoa, não me sentiria bem comigo mesmo se o fizesse.

Jensen sorriu de canto, de certa forma aliviado.

— Legal...

Os dois lobos caíram no silencio, olhando-se diretamente nos olhos sem conseguir desviar, até que ambos tomaram a inciativa de se aproximar.

O beijo foi lento e calmo, cada um com a mão no rosto do outro, acariciando as bochechas carinhosamente e enrolando suas línguas numa dança macia e saborosa.

Quando tiveram que se separar para respirar, ainda deixaram tempo para mais três selinhos estalados.

— Bom, eu... eu... vou pro meu quarto. Amanhã eu tenho que ir consultar com Alex cedo. – Jensen disse, levantando da cama e passando as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente.

Jared limpou a garganta e consentiu, olhando para Jensen com o olhar baixo.

— Claro, vai lá.

— Boa noite, então.

— Boa noite. – Disse o moreno com mais confiança dessa vez, firmando seus olhos nos de Jensen.

O ômega saiu pela porta e o alfa levou as mãos até o rosto, soltando a respiração que nem sabia que havia prendido.

 _ **Continua...**_


	10. The usual suspects

**Antes**

O homem vestido com o smoking preto reluzente excêntrico acariciou a ponta da sua bengala decorativa e apreciou a dor que aquele contato lhe causou. Ele queria verificar se o seu subordinado incompetente sofreria o suficiente quando ele lhe furasse.

— Não, por favor, _Stech!_ Eu o obriguei a conseguir o acordo, não sei como foi possível o contrário. – Implorou Quentin mesmo sabendo que aquilo era inútil, ajoelhado e com seus dois braços abertos e seguros por outros da sua espécie.

O jovem levantou de sua desnecessariamente espalhafatosa poltrona e se dirigiu até Quentin, apoiando-se na bengala como se tivesse uma perna mais curta do que a outra, porém ele não tinha. Suas pernas eram perfeitas.

— _Piproh anak kmean samotthaphap te noh haey, chea moulheto._ (Porque você é um incompetente, é por isso.) — Debochou o homem. — _Khnhom sraleanh lkhon da la muoy del doeng tha brasenbae anak pitchea pyeayeam anak ach banhchouhbanhchoul khnhom._ (Eu adoro um bom teatro, quem sabe se você realmente implorar, possa me convencer.) — Disse a autoridade da sala com a sua ironia agressiva falada na língua antiga.

Quentin respirou fundo e fechou os olhos com força, esperando pela punição. Se ele abrisse a boca mais uma vez, com certeza seria muito pior.

 _— Nung min pyeayeam?_ (Não vai nem tentar?) _–_ Debochou o jovem elegante e exagerado demais para a ocasião aos olhos de qualquer outro ser, mas despojado em sua própria opinião. _— Noh chea kar brasaer cheang._ (É melhor assim.)

O rei levantou a bengala no ar tão rápido quanto a batida do coração de um corredor velocista no final do seu percurso, cravando a ponta metálica no ombro esquerdo de Quentin e sorrindo ao ouvir ele gritar de dor e o sangue escuro escorrer pelo pequeno furo.

 _— Vea nung tralb tow titeang moun robsa khluon. Malon nung kankab. Min del vil mk rk yeung vinh laey dbet nung mean chettamettea krounea._ (Retrocederá para sua posição anterior. Monrei assumirá o seu cargo. Nunca mais volte com falhas para mim, pois não haverá mais piedade.)

 _—_ Sim, Stech. Perdoe-me pelo erro, eu deveria ter me certificado melhor. Obrigado pela piedade, não haverá mais falhas. – Quentin disse entredentes, tentando levar sua mente para outro lugar que não fosse o seu ombro em chamas.

Os dois imediatos do Stech puxaram Quentin Togh para que ele ficasse em pé e praticamente o arrastaram para fora da sala da sua autoridade, mesmo que o homem tentasse caminhar com suas próprias pernas.

Quando cruzou pela porta, Togh viu a mulher de cabelos alaranjados como o fogo que era loba entrar pela porta. Ela usava nada mais do que um colar com um grande rubi em formato de lua preso no pescoço.

 **-J2-**

 **Agora**

— Acho que está exagerando, _Chadzinho_. – Interviu JJ quando o beta começou a falar sem parar.

A reunião marcada com os membros do pequeno conselho na sexta-feira havia chegado e Chad era o mais agitado entre todos os lobos dali. Jared ainda não havia se pronunciado firmemente sobre a sua atitude, esperaria que todos falassem para então propor alguma iniciativa.

— Não estou, você não sentiu o que eu senti naquele dia. Tem algo muito estranho nisso tudo, nós temos que levar isso muito a sério.

— Nós todos estamos levando, filho. A diferença é que já lidamos com muitas crises muito piores para nos alarmarmos por causa de uma sensação ruim. – Pronunciou-se Abraham, o mais velho entre todos os conselheiros. — Eu fui até o lugar que você disse, senti uma energia diferente de lá, também acho que algo não está certo nisso.

— O primeiro passo é montar uma equipe de farejadores e fazer uma varredura por toda a vila e num raio de cinco quilômetros. Se algo for encontrado a decisão final pode mudar, mas por hora vamos apenas nos manter em alerta. Reforçar a defesa nas fronteiras e observar os packs que já se aliaram a Tuskegee contra nós no passado.

Jensen se mantinha calado, era o único que não havia aberto a boca para dar a opinião sobre o que fazer a respeito dos símbolos encontrados e a clara invasão de território. O loiro tinha parado de tentar lembrar de onde já tinha visto aquelas tais formas, porém agora, durante a reunião, sua mente forçava-o a pensar nisso. Era uma memória muito antiga, disso ele tinha certeza.

Conversaram mais sobre a equipe de farejadores, quem seria convocado para as buscas e quem faria os trabalhos daqueles lobos enquanto aquela medida estivesse em andamento.

— E você, Jensen, não vai dizer nada? Compartilhe conosco o que tanto pensa. – Disse Jason, ele era um dos que não iam muito com a cara do ômega recém chegado.

O loiro olhou para o alfa e sorriu, deixando que os pensamentos dele deslizassem para a sua mente. _Se está aqui e levando o nosso trabalho como o seu trabalho, é bom trabalhar mesmo._ Jensen não se incomodou com aquele comentário interno, mas anotou em sua cabeça que Jason não era confiável para ele.

— Acho que não entendo muito de estratégias em combate ou... sei lá, buscas. Não quero falar merda.

Jason lançou um sorrisinho debochado para o mais velho e cruzou os braços no peito, porém mais ninguém prestava atenção nos dois.

— Então Luc, Mark, Phillipe, Melissa, Georgie e Milla formarão essa primeira equipe. Todos concordam?

Todos os conselheiros responderam sim, pois eles mesmos haviam indicado os nomes.

— Certo. Reunião encerrada, estão dispensados. Chad e JJ, por favor encontrem eles e os mandem para a minha sala que eu explico a situação e o que eles devem fazer. Vou mandar Joe junto caso encontrem algo que não deveriam.

— Okay, alfa. – Respondeu JJ e Chad apenas meneou que sim com a cabeça, saindo da sala logo em seguida.

Jensen e Jared foram os únicos que permaneceram sentados ao redor da mesa redonda. O alfa encarou o ômega por alguns segundos antes de pôr em palavras seus pensamentos, apesar de imaginar que o loiro já ouvira sua pergunta.

— Porque tão quieto?

Jensen se ajeitou na cadeira e limpou a garganta, direcionando seu olhar, antes desfocado, para o alfa.

— Lembra que eu disse que conhecia esses símbolos de algum lugar? Eu acho que posso saber alguma coisa, o que eles significam, ou, ao menos, quem poderia estar utilizando-os. Mas não consigo lembrar de jeito nenhum. – Bufou o mais velho, debruçando-se sobre a mesa e escondendo o rosto entre os braços cruzados.

Jared pegou seu celular e conferiu a mensagem que havia acabado de chegar, deletando-a logo em seguida e guardando o celular no bolso rapidamente, torcendo para que o lobo ômega não tivesse visto aquele movimento. Para a sua sorte, o loiro estava concentrado na sua própria frustração.

— Não precisa ficar tão preocupado, seria ótimo se alguém reconhecesse isso, mas de qualquer forma, se representar algum perigo para nós, os aniquilaremos antes que façam qualquer coisa.

Jensen levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

— Tudo bem. Estou dispensado também? – Perguntou Jensen e Jared deu de ombros um tanto decepcionado.

— Claro.

— Quer que eu fique aqui?

— Bom, seria melhor do que ficar sozinho...

Jensen fez um biquinho teatral e sorriu logo em seguida.

— Infelizmente preciso mesmo ir onde quero ir. Mais tarde eu volto, não se preocupe.

Jared revirou os olhos, aborrecido com a atitude do outro em o _desobedecer_ mesmo não tendo dado uma ordem, mas não disse nada, observando ele levantar da cadeira e sair da sala.

Sentado naquela cadeira tediosa, o moreno pensava que era muito bom ter paz e evitar a perda de qualquer lobo, mas os dias ficavam cada vez mais chatos ali no escritório. Talvez ele devesse arrumar um hobby.

Jensen se dirigiu diretamente para a casa de Alex, ele com certeza poderia ajuda-lo com a memória.

— Jensen? O que faz aqui? – Perguntou Alex, Jensen raramente visitava-o fora do horário em que trabalhavam o dom do mais velho, apesar de que tinham uma boa amizade. — Já ficou com saudade? – Troçou o jovem.

Jensen não esperou o convite para entrar, passou por Alex e foi direto para a sala, andando de um lado para o outro, impaciente como sempre quando queria algo

— Eu preciso da sua ajuda com uma coisa.

Alex fechou a porta e se direcionou ao cômodo onde Jensen estava, pedindo para ele repetir o que tinha falado, pois da distância onde estavam na primeira vez que o ômega falara, Alex não tinha ouvido.

— Disse que preciso da sua ajuda. Uma coisa que o Jared disse para não fazer...

Alex levantou as mãos em rendição e interrompeu o outro.

— Se Jared disse pra mim não fazer, então eu não vou fazer. Sabia que pode rolar até banimento para alguns tipos de crimes na alcateia? Não quero e não posso ser expulso, não tenho para onde ir e nem quero ir para lugar nenhum. – Alexander começou a falar sem parar. — Nossa, eu não sei o que faria se fosse expulso. Acho que Bill viria comigo, mas para onde nós dois iriamos? Não consigo viver na agitação da cidade grande e nenhuma outra alcateia nos aceitaria, até porque eu não gostaria de estar em nenhuma outra alcateia, porque eu gosto dessa alcateia e é onde eu nasci então, é meio óbvio.

Jensen riu da falação do outro, Alex era engraçado quando bolava suas teorias mirabolantes e ultimamente ele andava cada vez mais falante.

— Calma, Alex.

— Desculpe, estou meio ansioso há alguns dias...

—Não é nada tão grave assim, o Jared proibiu quando não me conhecia e achava que eu era um babaca mimado.

— Mas você é um babaca mimado. – Brincou o mais novo e gargalhou.

— Não sou não. – O loiro protestou, mas logo se corrigiu. — Tá legal, talvez um pouco mimado, mas e aí, vai me ajudar ou não?

— O que eu ganho dessa vez? Porque eu só me meto em confusão com você.

O loiro fingiu indignação.

— Ei! Está me chamando de furada?

— Você é uma furada, está sempre querendo fazer coisas estupidas. Fala logo o que é.

Jensen parou de sorrir e ficou sério, passando a mão pela nuca e sentindo o cabelo comprido demais, estava na hora de cortar, porém não sabia se confiava uma tesoura afiada perto da sua jugular nas mãos de um lobo negro desconhecido.

— Você já soube dos símbolos encontrados no território da alcateia do Jared, não é?

Alex concordou com a cabeça, mas aproveitou para perturbar um pouco o mais velho.

— A _sua_ alcateia, quer dizer. Você faz parte dela também agora.

— Que seja. – Jensen balançou a mão e a cabeça. — Então... o que acontece é que eu já vi esses símbolos em algum lugar, eu tenho certeza, mas não consigo me lembrar onde. Você precisa me ajudar a lembrar, entrando na minha mente ou, sei lá, me ajudando a desenvolver o memoriae...

— A segunda opção está fora de cogitação.

Alex disse convicto e Jensen revirou os olhos.

— Eu já esperava, mas de qualquer forma, eu só quero lembrar de onde conheço isso. Tenho uma sensação ruim, como se a memória estivesse impregnada de algo que eu _quisesse_ esquecer.

Alex mordeu a bochecha pela parte de dentro e colocou as mãos na cintura, desviando o olhar e pensando no assunto. Ele poderia fazer aquilo, já tinha feito antes uma ou duas vezes. Seu dom lhe permitia fazer coisas inimagináveis e até um tanto macabras e assustadoras.

— Deve ser uma memória associada a um evento traumático. Já passou por alguma coisa muito ruim que realmente quisesse esquecer?

 **-J2-**

Os farejadores estavam todos reunidos na sala do alfa, enquanto ele lhes explicava o que deveriam fazer. Joe, um dos seus melhores tenentes, também estava lá. Ele os acompanharia, mesmo não sendo bom em rastrear, era ótimo em ação.

— Se encontrarem qualquer coisa fora do normal me comuniquem imediatamente. Como sabem, não temos mais desavenças com Tuskegee, mas nunca é bom baixar a guarda. Nem para eles, nem para quem quer que seja.

 **-J2-**

Mais tarde, o alfa estava ainda mais aborrecido sentado em sua cadeira no escritório, enquanto Emily, a organizadora da Festa do Vinho daquele ano, lhe passava os custos e planejamentos. Jared deu aval para tudo que ela pediu, aquela celebração era a mais tradicional da alcateia, dado que há muitos anos, Shawnee produzia o melhor vinho da região.

As constantes batalhas com Tuskegee destruíram aquele negócio, mas a festa em celebração ainda existia.

— Obrigado alfa, essa vai ser uma das melhores festas que já fizemos! Eu prometo.

A mulher saiu da sala do alfa e ele se debruçou sobre a mesa, fechando os olhos e pensando se era egoísmo seu querer lutar um pouco. Jared decidiu que começaria a treinar junto com seus tenentes para manter a forma, caso contrário em alguns meses estaria enferrujado.

O moreno levantou da cadeira e foi para a cozinha ver se Sam havia preparado algo para comer no café da tarde e sem nenhuma surpresa ela havia. A beta gostava mesmo de cozinhar.

— O que foi, Jared? – Perguntou Sam depois de observar o alfa por alguns minutos.

Ele deu de ombros sem entender a pergunta.

— Nada. Alguma coisa de errado comigo? – O alfa questionou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

— Você está aborrecido com alguma coisa e eu acho que tem a ver com o fato de não ter o que fazer. – Ela acusou e o outro não disse nada. — Está nas suas veias, sabe, essa coisa de luta e guerra. Mas não tem que ser assim, paz é melhor do que a guerra, filho.

— Eu sei disso, Sam. Não quero que entremos em guerra com ninguém, perder a minha gente era doloroso como o inferno, você sabe. Só... acho que me entende. Eu nunca tive outra coisa para fazer a não ser isso.

— Arrume um hobby.

Jared riu.

— Estive mesmo pensando nisso, se dá pra acreditar.

Sam serviu-se de um pedaço da torta de frango que tinha feito mais cedo e levou uma garfada a boca.

— Chad me contou que você organizou uma equipe de farejadores para vasculhar a alcateia. Se está tão entediado assim, porque não vai com eles?

Jared encheu a boca com a torta e começou a responder, mas Sam o olhou feio e ele parou imediatamente, mastigando e engolindo antes de concluir.

— Eu até pensei nisso, mas eles vão ir para lugares bem longe, que demora para voltar caso precise. Se o caso for sério e alguém estiver nos rondando, é melhor eu estar por perto da vila.

Sam concordou, Jared era bom em estratégia de batalha, ele sempre considerava todas as opções e seguia só as mais seguras e eficazes.

— Porque não ensina o Jensen a lutar, então? Duvido que ele saiba lutar _direito_. – Sugeriu a mais velha.

Jared pensou no assunto, nem sequer tinha cogitado aquilo. Seria uma boa ideia, obviamente Jensen nunca se envolveria em um combate, mas era bom ele saber se defender decentemente.

— Boa ideia, vou convidar ele para fazer isso amanhã à tarde.

Sam sorriu e levantou-se, pegando os dois pratos e levando para a pia.

O jantar fora feito para mais pessoas naquela noite, pois Jared havia convidado Chad, JJ, Alex, Bill e Alaina para comerem em sua casa.

A conversa corria animada, Bill contava algumas histórias engraçadas de como era trabalhar na cidade e a diferença entre a vida dos humanos e a deles. Não era como se fossem muito diferentes, mas alguns hábitos eram curiosos. Como o fato de os humanos terem muita vergonha e condenarem a nudez, algo muito comum entre os lobos.

Chad brincou que eles tinham aquele tabu pois eram todos fora de forma e sedentários, enquanto que os lobos tinham ótima condição física pela prática constante de corrida e alimentação saudável.

Jensen estava mais quieto que o normal, mas o alfa não quis perguntar se algo o estava incomodando enquanto os convidados ainda estavam ali.

Depois de comerem e conversarem mais um pouco enquanto bebiam cerveja, um a um eles foram para suas casas. Exceto Alex e Bill, que partiram, obviamente, juntos.

— Você tá bem? Tá quieto...

Comentou Jared como quem não quer nada.

O ômega deu mais um gole na sua cerveja e olhou para o alfa com uma expressão cansada.

— Eu fui até o Alex hoje pra ver se ele conseguiria me ajudar a lembrar de onde eu conheço os símbolos, mas não deu certo. Ele entrou em mim e procurou por tudo, mas disse que não conseguiu encontrar nada. Que era como se não existissem... na verdade duvidou de mim e disse que se existisse algo, por mais escondido que estivesse, ele conseguiria encontrar. – Jensen disse, frustrado.

Jared se ajeitou no sofá, chegando um pouco mais perto de Jensen sem nem perceber.

— Será que não está tendo um falso dejà vú? É mais comum do que parece, li em algum lugar que o nosso cérebro faz isso de querer lembrar-se de algo mesmo quando nunca vimos antes...

Jensen juntou as sobrancelhas, zangado com aquela dúvida.

— Está me chamando de mentiroso? – Acusou ele.

Jared balançou a cabeça em negativa rapidamente, querendo mostrar que não estava descrendo do ômega.

— Não, não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Disse o alfa e Jensen o encarou com desconfiança. — Eu só nunca vi o Alex se enganar. Ele pode ser bem jovem, mas desenvolveu o dom muito cedo e tem ajudado o pack desde então.

O loiro dobrou uma perna sobre o sofá e se escorou no braço almofadado, levando a garrafa até a boca novamente e engolindo um grande gole do liquido fermentado. Jensen encarou Jared por mais alguns segundos e concluiu que ele falava a verdade, por isso sua expressão suavizou. Ele odiava que mentissem.

— Parece que ele errou agora e sem a ajuda dele, eu não sei como relembrar. É claro que o que eu sei, quem sabe, não faça a menor diferença para o que aconteceu na sua alcateia, mas é melhor do que nada.

O alfa sorriu com a preocupação do ômega, mas não gostou dele ter usado o termo _sua alcateia_. Jensen já estava ali há quase três meses, será que ele ainda não aceitava aquele novo lar? Jared pensou.

Eles nunca haviam conversado sobre como eram as coisas em Tuskegee, mas isso era porque Jensen não gostava de tocar no assunto, relembrar a saudade que sentia dos seus amigos, do seu pai e dos irmãos. Jared conseguia imaginar o quanto era doloroso para o ômega ter a perspectiva de nunca mais ver as pessoas que amava e isso lhe cortava o coração, mas não podia fazer nada a respeito.

— Não tem nada a ver com isso, Jared. – Pronunciou-se Jensen, após ouvir a dúvida na cabeça do moreno.

— O que é então? É pouco tempo, mas nós temos nos dado bem. – Jared disse mais como um pensamento alto do que um argumento real para o mais velho e Jensen sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

— Como você disse, é pouco tempo e boa parte desse _pouco tempo_ , nós dois passamos nos odiando, então...

Jared concordou, meio a contragosto. Queria que o outro se sentisse à vontade para chamar Shawnee de lar e não o pressionaria para que isso acontecesse.

— Acho que eu vou dormir. Amanhã quero acordar bem cedo para ir correr, vem comigo?

— Dormir ou correr? — Brincou o loiro.

 _Os dois._ A mente traiçoeira do alfa respondeu por ele.

— Calma aí, tigrão, eu estava brincando. Eu vou sim, _correr_ , com você.

O mais alto corou intensamente e tudo que desejava naquele momento era enfiar sua cabeça em um buraco, como um avestruz envergonhado de um metro e noventa e três.

Novamente Jared apenas assentiu e subiu as escadas que levavam para os quartos.

Na sala, Jensen terminou de beber sua cerveja enquanto lembrava da saudade latente no seu peito que nunca ia embora, mas conseguia ser ignorada na maior parte do tempo. O loiro não gostava de ficar sem ter o que fazer, pois nesses momentos ele sempre acabava lembrando de Steve, ou Mack, ou Josh, ou Briane, ou Lucas... até mesmo seu pai, ao qual ele odiou firmemente durante a primeira semana de estadia no pack dos lobos negros, mas que agora já havia superado.

Ocupar sua mente era tudo que o ômega queria.

 **-J2-**

Na sala com iluminação à base de velas e arquitetura de linhas duras e frias como as de uma prisão, Monrei Kled, o homem mais alto entre os presentes, estava com a palavra. Ele falava na língua antiga, pois o Rei estava presente e ele tinha aversão a língua popular, mesmo entendendo o que era dito nela. Ou assim pensava Kled.

— _Khnhom ning borsa robsakhnhom mean tomneaktomnng dambaung cheamuoy chhkechachk pnrsa now pruk nih. Puokke meankar lombak knong kar mean itthipl cheang coyothez noh te bonte vea nowte thveukear._ (Eu e meus homens tivemos o primeiro encontro com os lobos brancos hoje de manhã. Eles são mais difíceis de influenciar do que os coiotes, mas ainda assim conseguimos.) – Explicou Monrei envaidecido e o _Stech_ se permitiu sorrir contemplativo, cruzando os dedos sobre a mesa. — _Min mean mnoussa, pir ryy bei neak te bonte vea, kuchea kar chabphtaem muoy._ (Não foram muitos, dois ou três, mas já é um começo.)

O rei de cabelos tão loiros que pareciam brancos revirou os olhos e aborreceu a expressão, batendo a cabeça no encosto da grande cadeira a qual estava sentado.

— _Brasenbae khnhom tow tinoh, kanhchob teangmoul nih nung trauv ban chhneah haey yeung teangoasaknea nung penhchett._ (Se eu tivesse ido até lá, toda essa alcateia já teria sido conquistada e nós estaríamos todos satisfeitos.) — Reclamou ele. — _Khnhom ban thveu vea reabminoasa._ (Já fiz isso inúmeras vezes.)

Monrei fechou os punhos e levantou o tom da voz, enfurecido com aquele desdém do seu feito.

— _Haey keat ban banhchob cheamuoynung kanhchob teangoasa rhautadl anak del nowsal chaulruom ning brachheang nung karvayobrahear._ (E acabou com grandes alcateias até que elas se juntaram e contra-atacaram até quase nos extinguirem.)

O homem de cabelos encaracolados já tinha se arrependido do que havia dito assim que fechou a boca. O rei, primeiro esboçou uma expressão de surpresa com a afronta, porém logo em seguida levantou-se do seu lugar e rodeou a mesa, puxando Monrei pelo colarinho da camisa cinza que ele usava e o levantando no ar. A força do Stech era impressionante, pois o homem tinha quase o dobro do seu tamanho e aquele esforço não parecia ser nada.

Os outros integrantes da reunião pareciam já saber que aquilo poderia acontecer, pois não reagiam expressivamente aos acontecidos.

— _Tae anak kitthea anak doengpi vithi banhchea pouch robsa yeung la cheang khnhom te?_ (Acha que sabe comandar a nossa espécie melhor do que eu?) – Perguntou o albino realmente querendo saber uma resposta, seu olhar era severo e ao mesmo tempo ele demonstrava uma plenitude quase imaculada.

— _Te noh minmen chea avei del khnhom chng meanny noh te, Sdach!_ (Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Rei!) – Respondeu Monrei, segurando as mãos do mais baixo para tentar impedir que ele o sufocasse ou quebrasse seu pescoço.

— _Khnhom meanchivit ning chasa tangpi moun chidaunchitea robsa anak, ban kaetamk_. (Eu já estava vivo e era velho antes mesmo dos seus avós nascerem, garoto.) – O rei cuspiu as palavras.

— _Vea brahelcha, bonte vea staerte noam yeung teangoasaknea tow photpouch. Vea ku daoysaarte aupouk robsakhnhom del yeung ban ruochchivit._ (Pode ser, mas quase levou todos nós a extinção. Foi por causa do meu pai que sobrevivemos.) – Desafiou Monrei por impulso, sem pensar no que aquilo acarretaria.

O rei sorriu lascivo, inclinando-se sobre o mais novo e ficando a milímetros de suas bocas se encostarem.

— _Norna mneak nowknong kanleng robsa keat nung loutachongkong haey angvor som kar aphytosa._ (Qualquer um no seu lugar teria se ajoelhado e implorado por perdão.) – Sussurrou ele e olhou dentro dos olhos escuros de Monrei, fazendo ele entrar no seu transe de olhos azuis profundos. — _Bonte anak thveu minban._ (Mas você, não.)

O homem grande, de aparência viril, abriu a boca, esperando que o Stech o beijasse, mas isso não aconteceu. Esperou que a morte lhe viesse rápida logo em seguida, mas isso também não aconteceu.

Ao invés daquilo, Monrei foi solto em sua cadeira novamente e o rei se posicionou a frente de todos os outros (ao total eram dez, contando com o Stech) e cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

— _Khnhom saum aoy anak chakchenh pi khnhom asalok khnhom trauvte mean karosantonea chea ekachn cheamuoy Monrei._ (Peço que se retirem, senhores, preciso ter uma conversa em particular com Monrei.)

Os membros presentes saudaram o rei e se retiraram da sala imediatamente, sem questionar, dispersando-se pelos corredores do lugar ao qual eles haviam se instalado ao chegar aos Estados Unidos.

Monrei tremia as pernas sem saber o que esperar, nunca havia desafiado o rei e ainda mais na frente de outras pessoas. Já tinha visto ele matar por muito menos, quem sabe ele estivesse planejando algo muito pior do que a morte, mas o homem nunca imaginou ouvir o que o Stech lhe disse ao ficarem à sós.

— _Chaur yeung thveuteam phenkar robsa anak._ (Vamos seguir o seu plano.) – O rei andou de um lado para o outro, tocando a parede e sentindo a umidade da infiltração. — _Chhb, niyeay cheamuoy khnhom chea pheasaeakhmer. Saamdei robsa anak ku akrak nasa._ (E, pare de falar comigo em Khmer. O seu sotaque é horrível.)

Monrei Klad engoliu em seco, sem reação, tentando pensar em algo para dizer.

— _Alhsaeri vea chea..._ (Tudo bem, é...)

— _Kmeanoavei niyeay pheasaeakhmer anak niyeay khlang nasa. Khnhom sangkhumtha khnhom ban niyeay tha cheayouromokhaey._ (Nada de Khmer, você fala muito mal. Queria já ter dito isso há muito tempo.) – Interrompeu o alvo, acariciando a bengala que agora possuía em mãos.

— Tudo bem, desculpe, Stech. Pensei que considerava um ultraje dirigir-se a você na língua comum. – O rei deu de ombros. — Não vou ser punido pela afronta? – Perguntou inseguro.

O rei sorriu sórdido, andando até o homem cheio de músculos e enfiando os dedos entre seus cachos castanhos.

— _Bat anak nung._ (Sim, você vai.)

 **-J2-**

Depois de rolar na cama por mais de duas horas, o ômega se convenceu de que não conseguiria dormir aquela noite. Virou-se de barriga para cima e encarou o teto, frustrado, sentindo falta de algo sem nem mesmo saber o que. Lembrar de Tuskegee mais cedo não fora uma boa ideia.

Fechou os olhos e se concentrou no silencio da casa, abrindo sua mente para dar passagem aos mais secretos sons, aqueles que só podiam ser ouvidos dentro das cabeças das pessoas.

Jensen ouviu Jared, mas, mais que isso. Ele _viu_ Jared e quando menos esperava, estava sentindo o que o alfa sentia. Encontrava-se dentro do sonho dele.

Era quase inacreditável o que acontecia ali, o ômega mal conseguia respirar devido a sua surpresa estratosférica.

No sonho, Jared cavalgava no seu colo e pedia por mais e mais, beijava-o e dizia que o amava e as sensações eram sentidas por Jensen como se um fantasma palpável estivesse ali em cima dele, o cheiro era tão forte quanto na vez em que transaram, o calor, o desejo, o suor. Era tudo tão vívido que o ômega teve seu membro duro feito uma pedra em questão de segundos.

Mais alguns minutos dentro do sonho foram suficientes para que Jensen esguichasse todo o seu prazer na própria cueca, sentindo como se gozasse dentro de Jared.

A respiração descompassada e o coração acelerado provavam a realidade da coisa. O ômega ainda estava imóvel e tremulo quando o alfa levantou do seu colo e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

— _Minha vez._

E então colocou suas pernas nos ombros e meteu com força o seu pau enorme de uma vez só.

A vivacidade da experiência foi tanta que o ômega sentiu a dor que sentiria se fosse de verdade e aquilo o fez despertar, saindo do sonho erótico do alfa no quarto ao lado.

Jensen abriu os olhos e a boca, puxando o ar para dentro dos seus pulmões e enfiando a mão dentro da cueca, por debaixo do cobertor, para certificar-se de que não tinha imaginado aquilo.

Para o seu prazer (ou desgosto) tinha realmente acontecido. O tecido da cueca estava todo empapado do esperma acumulado de dias sem masturbação e seu corpo suava como se tivesse feito muito esforço fodendo.

— Que merda. – Sussurrou no escuro, ainda tremulo do forte orgasmo. — Que merda, que merda, que merda!

 **-J2-**

No dia seguinte, antes das seis da manhã, o alfa bateu na porta do quarto de Jensen, que ainda dormia profundamente, alheio ao mundo exterior.

As três batidas foram ignoradas, por isso Jared abriu a porta e entrou mesmo sem convite, parando no meio do quarto assim que avistou Jensen na cama.

O ômega dormia pelado, descoberto e com uma cueca preta manchada com grossas listras brancas aos pés da cama.

Jared levou a mão a boca para segurar o riso, pois Jensen com certeza devia ter se masturbado na noite anterior e havia pegado no sono antes mesmo de conseguir se limpar, como um adolescente virgem que teve seu primeiro orgasmo e dormiu profundamente logo em seguida.

— Acorda, bate-bolo. – Disse o alfa, dando um tapa com força na nádega empinada do outro.

Jensen acordou num pulo, reclamando da dor na bunda e levou um susto ao perceber Jared ali, puxando a coberta para cima do corpo como se fosse a coisa mais errada do mundo ser visto pelado.

Jared o olhou com uma sobrancelha elevada como quem diz: _Sério?_

— Que porra você tá fazendo aqui, caralho?! – Exclamou o loiro, com o rosto começando a ficar vermelho de raiva.

— Eu bati. Três vezes.

— É, porra, mas caso não tenha percebido eu estava dormindo.

Jared sorriu.

— Eu sei e por isso entrei para te acordar para irmos correr, bate-bolo. — Jared disse segurando o riso, fazendo um movimento pervertido com a mão.

Jensen juntou as sobrancelhas para entender do que o alfa havia lhe chamado, mas logo se deu conta, olhando para a cueca suja e esquentando o rosto de vergonha.

— Não precisa ficar envergonhado, não, Jenny, todos batemos punheta. – O moreno disse sorrindo libidinoso. — Levanta e toma um banho para nós irmos correr logo, vou te esperar na cozinha.

O alfa piscou para Jensen e saiu do quarto, deixando-o sem graça e querendo se enfiar num buraco. Se Jared soubesse o que havia feito Jensen ensopar aquela cueca, talvez ele é quem estivesse com vergonha, mas Jensen não se atreveria a tocar no assunto tão cedo.

 **-J2-**

Os pelos ao vento e as patas tocando a terra úmida de orvalho pacificaram o pequeno desconforto que o loiro estava sentindo quando começaram a correr. Aquele cheiro de natureza tirava qualquer que fosse os problemas de sua mente.

 _Quer ir na cachoeira? Dá tempo de passarmos lá hoje..._ Jared convidou em pensamento e Jensen respondeu que sim de imediato, empolgado para banhar-se na água pura daquele recanto.

Os dois lobos aceleraram o passo, cruzaram pelo meio de gigantescas árvores e saltaram por cima de pedras ainda maiores e mais velhas. Chegaram a cachoeira alguns minutos depois e não perderam sequer um minuto para pularem na água, voltando a forma humana antes de toca-la.

— Cara, eu ainda fico impressionado com esse lugar.

Jared sorriu e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, ajeitando os fios que caíam sobre os olhos e assentindo com a cabeça.

— É realmente maravilhoso, calmo, tranquilo...

Os dois mergulharam em um silencio aconchegante, apenas ouvindo os sons ao seu redor, principalmente da água correndo.

Sem que percebessem, os dois lobos foram chegando cada vez mais perto, sendo levados pela fraca correnteza que a queda d'água fazia, enquanto procuravam relaxar seus músculos cansados.

Quando se deram conta, faltava pouco menos de um metro entre seus corpos. A cristalinidade da água permitia que eles vissem seus corpos nus com facilidade e os dois aproveitaram para dar uma boa avaliada um no outro.

— Foda-se. – Disse Jensen, avançando para cima de Jared e vencendo a distância entre seus corpos, agarrando o cabelo molhado e colando suas bocas.

O beijo não teve nada de tranquilo e calmo, como a paisagem ao redor sugeria, ele foi cheio de tesão e desejo, luxuria, mordidas e chupões.

O alfa desceu as mãos pelo corpo do loiro e agarrou sua bunda, erguendo-o com facilidade, tanto pela sua força, quanto por estarem submersos até o peito. Jensen cruzou as pernas na cintura de Jared e passou os braços por cima de seus ombros, erguendo o pescoço e dando acesso para o alfa lhe chupar.

— Ohh... – Jensen gemeu manhoso, sentindo seu pau pulsar e se roçar no do alfa, tão duro quanto o seu.

— Que delicia, Jen... – Disse o alfa com a voz rouca, uma nota mais baixa e sedutora.

Uma das mãos de Jared juntou os dois falos e começou uma masturbação dupla, embaixo d'água, enquanto a outra ele usou para escorregar os dedos entre o regaço da bunda de Jensen e acariciar a entrada quente.

Jensen mordeu o lábio ao sentir a caricia nas suas pregas, sem conseguir aceitar a si mesmo que aquilo era gostoso, porém nunca diria para o alfa parar.

Mais beijos lascivos foram trocados, mordidas dadas e chupões marcados. O ritmo da mão de Jared, somado ao atrito entre os dois falos e os toques quentes não deram outra alternativa ao loiro a não ser gozar loucamente, contraindo seu ânus e sentindo espasmos no abdômen, com a boca grudada no ouvido do moreno, gemendo gostoso.

O alfa meteu dois dedos de uma vez só, sentindo seu orgasmo vir abundante ao ouvir o gemido de dor e prazer de Jensen.

— Ahhhh! Seu filho da puta, meu... ohh...

Jared sorriu e beijou os lábios do ômega, movimentando seus dedos em forma de tesoura duas vezes e então os retirando. Abraçou o loiro com força para impedi-lo de escapar dali, pois ele ficara um tanto irritado pela penetração dolorosa dos dedos grossos do alfa.

— Na próxima, vê se vai com um dedo de cada vez, seu filho da puta. – Protestou o loiro e o alfa riu maroto.

— Tudo bem, desculpe. Fiquei empolgado.

— Tão empolgado que gozou em tempo recorde. – Zombou o loiro, ainda agarrado ao pescoço de Jared.

— Você veio antes de mim. Não pode dizer nada. E... o que quis dizer com próxima vez? Quer dizer que vai ter uma próxima vez? – Jared perguntou em tom malicioso e deu um selinho nos lábios do ômega.

 **-J2-**

Há alguns quilômetros de onde o alfa e o ômega se divertiam, o grupo de farejadores corria em formação V, com o líder escolhido entre eles na frente e Joe, o tenente grandalhão, na ponta direita. Haviam encontrado um rastro e estavam seguindo-o, quem sabe os levasse para uma pista importante.

Algum tempo de corrida depois o grupo parou. Georgie, o líder, ordenou que os outros ficassem em seus lugares e apenas ele se aproximou da fonte do cheiro que estavam sentindo. Voltou a forma humana e pegou o pedaço de tecido nas mãos, analisando-o de todos os ângulos e concluindo que era parte de uma camiseta.

Todos voltaram as suas formas humanas com a ordem de Georgie e olharam curiosas para o tecido.

— Lobo dourado. – Disse Georgie, erguendo o pano para mostrar melhor para os seus companheiros.

— O que um lobo dourado estaria fazendo aqui? É totalmente o contrário de Tuskegee...

— Exatamente. – Pontuou Joe, com os braços cruzados no peito e uma expressão resignada. — Se um cachorro amarelo estava no nosso território e ainda mais nessa parte, do lado oposto à fronteira, é porque estava aprontando alguma.

— Isso não faz sentido, o acordo de paz foi estabelecido tem quase três meses já. – Lembrou Melissa.

— Eles não são confiáveis, quem garante que cumpriram com a palavra. O alfa deles quem sabe, já que jurou perante a deusa, mas o resto do pack pode não ter aceitado essa trégua muito bem. – Milla teorizou e os outros concordaram.

— Tudo bem, vamos levar para o alfa. Ele saberá o que fazer com isso.

Os lobos negros assumiram sua forma animal novamente e continuaram procurando por mais pistas, exceto por Luc (o menor dos lobos, porém o mais rápido) que voltou para a vila para passar a informação e entregar o tecido rasgado para o alfa.

 ** _Continua..._**


	11. The monster at the end of this book

Antes das oito e meia, Jared e Jensen já estavam de volta a mansão, relaxados e contentes.

Sam tinha a mesa do café pronta para recebe-los e assim que chegaram ela retirou do forno a torta de maçã que havia feito mais cedo.

— Jared, uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. Aceite logo que alguém consegue correr tão rápido quanto você que é mais fácil.

Jensen entrou no cômodo dizendo, enquanto o alfa negava.

— Bom dia Sam. – Cumprimentou ele com um bom-humor nada característico de um Jensen que acordou cedo.

— A questão é: a nossa ligação com certeza te deixa mais forte e isso quer dizer que na verdade sou eu compartilhando das minhas habilidades com você. – Jared explica como se aquilo fosse a mais pura verdade, comprovada cientificamente e tudo mais.

— Pare de ser tão prepotente. Só porque você é bom em algo, isso não quer dizer que não existam muitos outros tão bons ou até melhores que você.

— Prefiro não pensar nisso, gosto de me achar o alfa mais forte de todos. – Jared disse, rindo baixo.

Jensen revirou os olhos e ignorou o ultimo comentário do moreno, sentando-se no seu lugar já definido na mesa e salivando ao ver a torta quentinha exalando um cheiro doce delicioso.

— Acabou de sair do forno. – Informou a beta, orgulhosa de si mesma.

— É a de maçã?! – Perguntou o alfa ansioso, sentando de frente para Jensen e indo direto para a torta. — Jensen, essa é a melhor torta que você vai comer na sua vida. Sério.

— Não faça ele criar expectativas porque pode se frustrar.

— Que isso, Sam, não seja modesta. É sim maravilhosa.

— Vamos ver se é mesmo, eu sou um ávido frequentador dos sabores tortísticos. Minha sobremesa favorita é torta. – Afirmou o loiro.

— A responsabilidade acabou de aumentar. – Samantha disse rindo observando enquanto Jensen pegava um pedaço da torta e levava o garfo até a boca. — E aí?

Jensen mastigou, analisou o sabor, a textura dos ingredientes e chegou à conclusão que Jared lhe falara; era realmente uma das melhores que já tinha comido.

— Maçã não é o meu sabor favorito, mas essa está deliciosa.

Jared sorriu repuxando suas covinhas, orgulhoso pelo ômega ter gostado do sabor da torta da sua mãe de consideração, e quando foi levar um pedaço a boca, um dos tenentes responsáveis pela segurança da mansão entrou na cozinha acompanhado de Luc.

— Alfa, Luc diz que o grupo dos farejadores encontrou algo e é de suma importância que veja o material encontrado.

— Eu tenho boca, caso tenha esquecido. – Protestou o garoto.

— Shiu, Luc. Os adultos estão conversando. – Zombou o tenente de nome Alec e o mais jovem revirou os olhos.

— O que vocês encontraram, Luc? – Perguntou Jared, largando o garfo no prato e levantando da mesa.

O garoto de cabelos platinados tirou do bolso o tecido rasgado e entregou ao alfa, que imediatamente levou ao nariz, sentindo o aroma que ali continha.

— Entramos em um consenso de que isso era de um lobo dourado e que não tinha sido perdido há muito tempo, já que o cheiro ainda está forte.

O rosto de Jared mudou para uma expressão séria e o tecido foi apertado entre seus dedos de forma suave.

— Não qualquer lobo dourado, um membro de Tuskegee.

Da mesa, Jensen observava a conversa entre Jared e o outro garoto que ele não lembrava o nome. Quando ouviu que o tecido rasgado pertencia a um lobo dourado e, ainda pior, quando Jared afirmou ser de um membro de Tuskegee, o ômega sentiu um calafrio correr pelo seu corpo. Como um mal pressentimento que ele não soube de onde ou porque veio.

Jensen levantou-se e se juntou a conversa, porém participando apenas como ouvinte, tal qual Alec.

— O resto da equipe continuou seguindo um rastro, mas não sabemos se vai levar para algum lugar porque é confuso. Como se quem passasse por ali tivesse se preocupado em camuflar o cheiro.

— É claro! Se tem alguém invadindo a nossa área, é obvio que vai se preocupar em não ser encontrado.

Luc deu de ombros, como se dissesse _não sei_. E ele realmente não sabia, pois nunca nem se interessara pelos conflitos entre as alcateias. Sua habilidade de olfato aguçado havia sido descoberta há pouco tempo.

Jensen abriu sua mente para que os pensamentos do jovem deslizassem para dentro para ter certeza que ele falava a verdade e comprovou que Luc não mentia.

— Tudo bem, obrigado, Luc. Se mais alguma coisa ou alguém for encontrado o procedimento é o mesmo.

Luc concordou e saiu acompanhado de Alec. Jared ficou parado em pé por um instante e então se virou para Jensen, que estava ao seu lado.

— Por acaso não reconhece isso? – Perguntou o alfa, entregando o tecido para Jensen, que olhou para o trapo com descrença.

— Jared é só um pedaço de pano. Não dá pra reconhecer nada.

— Só checando.

— Acha mesmo que foi alguém do pack de meu pai? Existem vários micro-nômades da minha espécie. Acho isso mais provável.

Jared balançou a cabeça, convicto do que falava.

— Eu reconheço o cheiro diferente que vocês têm. Não sei explicar o que é, mas se difere dos outros lobos dourados e eu não teria como me confundir depois de passar tanto tempo treinando para identifica-los.

Jensen franziu a testa confuso e colocou uma mão na cintura.

— Como assim treinando para nos identificar?

— Coisa do treinamento que recebi do meu pai desde que era criança. Ele me ensinou a lutar e, especialmente, a saber com _quem_ eu deveria lutar.

O loiro abriu a boca para começar a falar, mas não disse nada, preferindo se manter em silencio.

— Eu duvido muito que seja de alguém da alcateia do meu pai, ele tem um controle total sobre todos os membros de lá e se ele deu a ordem de paz entre os dois packs, ninguém teria como desobedecer.

Jared começou a andar em direção ao seu escritório e Jensen foi atrás.

— Parece que alguém conseguiu desobedecer, porque foi alguém de Tuskegee.

— Ainda não acredito nisso...

— Jensen – Jared parou e se virou para o ômega. —, eu sei que você nasceu lá e aquele lugar é o seu lar, mas se eles quebraram o tratado, vai haver uma guerra novamente e você não vai poder ficar do lado deles.

O ômega suspirou e encarou os olhos do seu alfa.

— Eu não estou do lado de ninguém, só estou dando a minha opinião como alguém que fazia parte daquela alcateia. Você acha que tem controle sobre os seus lobos? Não faz ideia de como a ligação entre os lobos dourados é mais forte.

Jared balançou a cabeça e voltou a andar, entrando na sala e indo para trás da mesa.

— Então talvez o seu pai não tenha dado a ordem para que eles não atacassem ou invadissem nosso território.

Jensen novamente preferiu o silencio, pois dizer que seu pai era um homem honrado e de palavra era uma coisa inútil, já que Jared não tinha como confiar naquilo.

— Eu vou ir pra casa do Alex, mais tarde nós conversamos. – Jensen disse, se virando para sair.

— Jensen, espera. – O loiro parou na entrada e olhou para o alfa. — Quero começar a te ensinar a lutar hoje à tarde, tudo bem?

Jensen sorriu de canto, um pouco mais aliviado que não tinham ficado de mal.

— E quem disse que eu não sei lutar?

— A probabilidade. – Jared riu.

— Talvez você esteja certo...

— Tá legal, na hora do almoço conversamos sobre isso.

Jensen concordou e saiu da sala, rumando em direção a saída da casa.

Jared ficou em seu escritório durante toda a manhã, pensando no que faria se o acordo tivesse sido quebrado e que consequências isso traria para o pack como um todo e isoladamente Jensen.

Na casa de Alex, os dois ômegas exercitavam o dom de telepatia de Jensen, entretanto o lobo dourado já estava irritado com aquilo. Queria que Alex o ajudasse com aquela memória dos símbolos, mas ele insistia em dizer que não havia memória alguma.

 _Talvez essa seja a única forma._ Pensou Jensen. _Se for para o bem maior, ele vai acabar entendendo depois..._ Completou ele, em pensamento.

E então Jensen fez algo que havia prometido ao seu pai nunca mais fazer.

Sem que Alex percebesse, o ômega mais velho começou a repetir uma frase na sua mente, na parte mais inativa do cérebro, onde os neurotransmissores não detectariam uma invasão.

A frase era: _Ajude Jensen a desenvolver o memoriae, é a única forma._ E enquanto repetia isso, Jensen continuava a conversar e fazer os exercícios mentais que Alex lhe pedia.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que o ômega mais jovem chamou Jensen para mais perto e disse:

— Jen, acho que você tinha razão quanto ao seu outro dom. Você precisa aprender a controla-lo, ele pode ser muito útil algum dia.

Jensen sorriu e concordou, sentindo-se culpado por implantar aquela ideia na cabeça do outro.

— Eu também acho e nunca usaria isso para fazer mal a alguém, sou responsável o suficiente para saber que é uma coisa perigosa, mas desse jeito posso acessar qualquer memória que eu já tenha vivido e vou lembrar dos símbolos.

— Isso! Vai ajudar o Jared a descobrir do que se trata. – Alex diz animado, no fundo ele também queria aquele desafio de lidar com um dom tão diferente e de certa forma tão obscuro quanto o seu próprio. — Vamos pra sala do infinito, é melhor começar a trabalhar lá onde não tem interrupções.

 **-J2-**

Monrei e os outros homens disponibilizados pelo Stech se esgueiraram por entre as árvores, usando a super velocidade para não serem notados. Haviam também disfarçado seus cheiros, mas era melhor não confiar só naquele método e acabar colocando tudo à perder.

Ele estava confiante e animado, pois mais cedo seu rei tinha lhe dado a honra de se deitar com ele. Fora o melhor sexo da vida de Klad, ele nunca havia nem sonhado que aquele ato pudesse ser tão prazeroso.

Avançaram mais alguns metros, agora não poderiam ir muito rápido para não chamar a atenção das pessoas que estavam trabalhando na plantação. Elas eram seus alvos e agora que Monrei tinha mais de sua espécie para dominar os lobos dourados, ele tinha certeza que voltaria para casa com bons números.

O primeiro ataque fora direto e certeiro, uma mulher loira estava sozinha em um canteiro e Rob foi quem chegou por trás dela, agarrando em seu pescoço e sussurrando o mantra no ouvido. Tudo aconteceu em menos de um minuto e para finalizar Rob soprou a fumaça branca na boca da mulher. Estava feito.

Outros lobos foram atacados, porém continuaram a executar suas funções logo em seguida como se nada tivesse acontecido. Essa era uma das propriedades daquele tipo de controle mental, as vítimas nunca lembravam que haviam passado por aquele processo. Um daqueles lobos poderia surtar de repente, controlado a distância por quem o dominou, sem que as outras pessoas ao redor soubessem qual era a motivação.

Ao final, mais da metade dos trabalhadores das plantações haviam sido dominados e os homens que se escondiam atrás das árvores já estavam exaustos. Estava na hora de bater em retirada antes que alguém os visse.

 **-J2-**

Jared resolveu dar uma volta pelas ruas, precisava respirar um ar mais puro do que o de dentro do seu escritório para pensar melhor na estratégia.

Parou em um café para comer algo, já que não tinha comido nada quando Sam serviu mais cedo.

— Bom dia, alfa. Que prazer recebe-lo aqui, nunca vem para o café...

Jared levanta o olhar para a mulher que vem lhe atender e sorri de lado. É Genevieve. Chad diz que ela tem uma queda pelo alfa, porém ele nunca havia nem mesmo pensado na mulher, era só mais um rosto na sua alcateia.

— É, hoje não deu tempo de eu tomar café em casa, então já aproveitei que estou na rua e morrendo de fome.

— Ah, que legal. Então, o que vai querer? A torta especial está uma delícia hoje, é a minha receita secreta. – Diz ela fazendo um suspense.

— Pode ser uma fatia grande dessa torta então e um café grande.

— Torta e café. Mais alguma coisa? Bacon, ovos mexidos...

Jared nega com a cabeça.

— Melhor eu começar a diminuir no bacon antes que tenha problemas cardíacos com trinta anos.

Genevieve riu da graça que Jared fez, mesmo que não tenha achado tão engraçado assim e o alfa gostou da forma como ela era simpática.

— Tudo bem, já está saindo.

Genevieve deu as costas ao alfa e foi para a cozinha, cortando um pedaço caprichado da sua torta para agradar o alfa.

Enquanto Jared comia, uma nova mensagem chegou em seu celular, do mesmo número do dia anterior. Ele tinha se esquecido totalmente daquilo.

(302) 433-7856: Nós precisamos conversar, não quero ir até a sua casa porque sei que o seu ômega não vai gostar. Me responde por favor.

Jared releu a mensagem e já começou a digitar uma resposta.

Jared Padalecki: Tudo bem, desculpe por não respondido ontem. Estava ocupado e acabei esquecendo mais tarde. Hoje já está quase perto do almoço e a tarde eu já tenho um compromisso, pode ser amanhã pela manhã?

A mensagem recebeu um sinal de enviada e pouco tempo depois veio a resposta.

(302) 433-7856: Okay. Amanhã às oito e meia, pode ser na praça se estiver tudo bem para você.

Jared Padalecki: Não tem problema, te encontro lá. Até mais.

Jared colocou o celular simples sobre a mesa e imaginou sobre o que Sandy pode querer conversar com ele depois de mais de dois meses sem nenhum contato. Será que ela estava com problemas? O alfa preferiu não pensar muito no assunto, pois tinha coisas mais importantes para se ocupar no momento.

 **-J2-**

Ao final da manhã Jensen estava frustrado e Alex decepcionado consigo mesmo por não terem avançado nada. O ômega mais jovem sequer tinha conseguido acessar a mente do outro, pois ele parecia afastar qualquer contato mais invasivo.

— Tentamos de novo amanhã, vou fazer de uma forma diferente. – Alex disse quando Jensen já estava na porta de sua casa, se despedindo.

— Não precisa ficar se sentindo mal, não é logo na primeira vez que vamos conseguir fazer isso funcionar.

— É, tem razão. A sua telepatia levou vários dias...

Jensen sorriu para o mais baixo e desceu os degraus da varanda.

— Até amanhã, Alex.

Quando o ômega chegou na mansão, Jared já estava na mesa, porém ainda não tinha começado a comer. Ele sempre lhe esperava.

— Conseguiu clarear as ideias? – Jensen perguntou assim que se sentou no seu lugar.

Jared deu de ombros, consternado.

— Mais ou menos... mais para menos.

— Está realmente preocupado com isso, não é?

Jared confirmou com a cabeça, desviando o olhar para a parede atrás de Jensen.

— Preciso estar. Se a minha intuição estiver certa, algo ruim está para acontecer e eu tenho que saber como lidar com isso. Todas essas pessoas dependem de mim... – Desabafou o moreno, começando a servir seu prato. — A ideia do pequeno conselho é muito democrática e bonita, mas quando a coisa fica realmente feia, é para o alfa que todos aqueles homens olham buscando uma resposta.

— É uma grande responsabilidade, mas eu acredito que você é capaz de ter sempre uma solução. Você é esse tipo de pessoa.

Jensen serviu seu prato e começou a comer, acompanhado pelo alfa.

— Que tipo de pessoa?

— Ah, você sabe, dessas que as pessoas procuram quando precisam de ajuda; que sempre sabem o que fazer...

Jared sorriu de lado, levando aquilo como um grande elogio para a sua personalidade e gostando disso.

— Só gostaria de ter alguém a quem recorrer quando não sei o que fazer.

 **-J2-**

— Jensen, se posicione direito! – Reclamou Jared quando mandou o ômega ficar em uma posição de defesa.

— Eu não sei como faz essa merda. Tudo que eu sei de luta e defesa pessoal vem dos filmes que eu assistia quando _ainda_ tinha uma TV no meu quarto.

Jared jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo do outro.

— Tudo bem, vou te ajudar. – O alfa se aproximou de Jensen, indo atrás dele e movendo seus braços em uma posição que protege o peito. — Você faz assim com os braços. – Jared usou as pernas para afastar um pouco as de Jensen e empurrar a direita um pouco à frente. — As pernas ficam assim, para te manter bem equilibrado.

No fim, Jared estava abraçando o loiro por trás, ainda _ensinando-o_ a manter a posição. Jensen sentia o calor da pele do mais novo e a sua respiração batendo na orelha, os braços a sua volta lhe traziam uma sensação de segurança maravilhosa.

— Agora firme seus músculos e mantenha essa barreira.

Jared se afastou do lobo dourado e se posicionou na frente dele, imitando a posição, com uma pequena diferença de que ele manteve os braços um pouco mais afastados do peito e o punho direito mais alto, fechado, em posição de ataque.

— Quando eu mandar, você vai levantar o seu braço esquerdo e move-lo para a esquerda. Mantenha o pulso firme e seja rápido, porque senão vai levar um soco no rosto.

Avisou o mais alto para assustar Jensen, mas obviamente ele não caiu no seu truque. Primeiro porque Jared nunca faria uma coisa assim e segundo porque escutou sua risada mental. Jared olhou nos olhos de Jensen e o atacou, movendo o braço para frente em um movimento rápido e que seria certeiro.

— Agora.

Jensen fez o que lhe foi mandado, desviando o golpe de Jared do seu rosto com apenas o desconforto do atrito das peles.

— Isso dói, porra. – Reclamou o loiro com uma careta. — Pra que eu preciso aprender a me defender se você mesmo disse que nunca me deixaria sequer pisar numa zona de lutas?

— Porque imprevistos podem acontecer. Prefiro estar sempre prevenido contra qualquer coisa. – Jared aproveitou que Jensen estava falando distraído e o atacou novamente. — Direita! – Gritou o alfa em tempo de Jensen levantar o braço. — Você tem bons reflexos, seria um bom lutador.

O ômega agradeceu.

— Quando eu era criança, pedia muito para o meu pai me deixar treinar junto com os outros alfas, mas ele sempre dizia a mesma coisa: Que eu era um ômega, o meu cheiro poderia fazer os jovens alfas perderem o controle e me atacarem.

— Ele estava certo. Logo que os alfas se revelam, não é fácil controlar alguns impulsos agressivos.

Jensen deu de ombros.

— De qualquer forma, essa coisa de ser ômega me rebaixou desde que eu era criança.

— Não sei se é bem rebaixar, você só tinha que procurar outras coisas para fazer. Quem sabe pedir para o seu pai reunir uma turma de betas ou algo assim. – Jared disse e o loiro fez uma falsa cara feia, como se estivesse ofendido.

— Está do lado de quem?

O alfa riu.

— Preciso estar do lado de alguém? Esquerda! – Jared perguntou e atacou logo em seguida, sendo desviado pelo braço de Jensen, porém insuficientemente, o que acabou fazendo seu soco acertar o ombro do mais baixo. — Jen! Doeu? Desculpa, não medi a força...

Jensen levou a mão direita ao local atingido e massageou, fazendo uma careta de dor e gemendo baixo.

— Vamos lutar de verdade, Padalecki. Nada desses fundamentos infantis.

— Como assim?

Jared nem teve tempo de perguntar, o ômega foi para cima dele disparando um soco que acertaria o seu nariz em cheio, porém o alfa desviou e ficou em posição de defesa.

— O que tá fazendo?

— Aprendendo a lutar. Vamos ver se os filmes me ensinaram alguma coisa.

Jensen sorriu e partiu para cima do moreno mais uma vez, sendo novamente desviado, porém levando uma rasteira e caindo o chão. Jared deitou sobre o corpo do ômega e o prendeu no chão, usando suas pernas e braços fortes para imobilizá-lo.

— Acho que os conhecimentos que um filme pode passar não são páreos para todos os anos que eu treinei.

Jensen gemeu e forçou os punhos para se soltar, mas era inútil. Tentou as pernas e conseguiu soltar a direita, fazendo a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça para se soltar e chutando Jared no meio das pernas.

— Ahhhhh! – Jared urrou, soltando o ômega e caindo no chão encolhido, com as mãos na frente do pênis e a respiração presa. Era como se todo o ar do planeta tivesse sido removido de repente, somado a uma dor avassaladora nas suas bolas.

— Jared! Porra, desculpa, foi o reflexo... eu juro. Foi sem querer. – Jensen foi ligeiro em se ajoelhar ao lado do alfa, segurando no seu braço, meio desesperado para ver se ele estava bem.

O moreno ficou em silencio, puxando o ar com força para conseguir respirar e se concentrando em qualquer coisa que não fosse aquela dor medonha. Alguns minutos depois de recuperar o ar e a dor se dissipar um pouco, ele relaxou seu corpo no gramado.

— Não pode fazer isso, é golpe baixo. Literalmente.

— Em uma luta de verdade, eu não me importaria de fazer isso. – Jensen disse rindo. — Você está bem?

O alfa olhou para Jensen com uma cara feia e mal-humorada.

— Se com bem você quer dizer que _eu não tenho certeza se algum dia vou ter outra ereção,_ sim estou ótimo.

— Desculpe, foi sem querer. – Jensen estava realmente preocupado.

— Tudo bem, eu sei disso. E sei também que não iria querer que eu nunca mais tivesse outra ereção... – Completou ele, com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios, que fez o loiro corar.

— Você é inacreditável.

— Prefiro ser chamado de gostoso.

— Também é essa coisa aí...

Jared sorriu mostrando suas covinhas.

— Se eu disser que estou com vontade de te beijar, vai ser muito, muito gay?

Jensen olhou para os lados e sorriu de canto sem nem se dar conta.

— Vai. Pra caralho, mas...

— Mas?

— Mas eu também quero.

Dizendo isso, o loiro se debruçou sobre o corpo de Jared e segurou seu rosto, colando seus lábios e iniciando um beijo lento e apaixonado, lutando por espaço com a língua dentro da boca do alfa e tendo a mesa coisa como resposta.

Uma onda de calor passou pelo seu corpo e Jensen sentiu seu baixo ventre formigar, descendo a mão para o peito do alfa e sentindo a firmeza daqueles músculos forjados a anos de treinamento.

— Ainda somos amigos com benefícios, certo? – Perguntou Jensen mordendo o lábio inferior, mais avermelhado do que o normal por conta do beijo intenso.

— Óbvio. Amigos com benefícios podem só se beijar às vezes, não vejo problema algum.

Jared levou a mão aos cabelos loiros e o puxou para lhe beijar mais uma vez, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte e uma alegria que há muito tempo não sentia emanar do seu interior.

 **-J2-**

Na manhã seguinte os farejadores já haviam perdido o rastro que seguiram por muitos quilômetros no dia anterior e teriam que recomeçar do zero, buscando qualquer coisa que fosse fora do comum naquela região, porém estavam mais animados com a perspectiva de descobrir quem eram os invasores de Shawnee.

Jared e Jensen seguiram sua rotina matinal de sempre, correndo juntos e depois voltando para casa tomar café.

Jensen seguiu para a casa de Alex e Jared ficou no seu escritório, olhando alguns recibos e contratos até a hora do encontro marcado com Sandy no dia anterior.

Quando o relógio marcou oito e meia da manhã, o alfa já estava na praça, esperando pela mulher que estava atrasada.

Perto das oito e quarenta ela chegou, se desculpando pelo atraso.

— Tive alguns imprevistos essa manhã, desculpe te fazer esperar.

Jared sorriu simpático.

— Tudo bem. Mas então, o que aconteceu?

Sandy sentou-se no banco ao lado de Jared e olhou para o chão, ficando em silencio por algum tempo com a respiração meio irregular e os ombros baixos, claramente incomodada.

— Quando eu falar, quero que me deixe concluir, porque senão vai ficar difícil depois. Pode ser?

O moreno estranhou aquele pedido, mas concordou com a cabeça, enquanto mil coisas começavam a passar pela sua cabeça.

— Eu estou grávida.

Jared ouviu aquilo e de imediato pensou ter escutado errado. Seus ouvidos se recusavam a admitir o que tinham ouvido.

— Desculpe, o que?! – Perguntou ele para ter certeza do que tinha acontecido ali.

Sandy respirou fundo e engoliu em seco.

— Eu disse que estou grávida. Descobri há mais ou menos um mês.

— Que legal, Sandy. – Jared sorriu. — Já sabe quem é o pai?

A mulher encarou os olhos de Jared com um tom de profunda ofensa, suas narinas se dilataram e ela parecia a ponto de começar a gritar, mas não o fez.

— Como assim quem é o pai, Jared? Você é o pai! Eu não transei com mais ninguém depois que terminamos.

Jared juntou as sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso meio sarcástico e meio incrédulo.

— Está brincando comigo, né? Nós nunca transamos sem camisinha. Como eu posso ser o pai?!

— E desde quando que camisinha é cem por cento seguro?

O silencio se fez presente mais uma vez. Jared franziu a testa enquanto pensava sobre o que acabara de ser noticiado. _Pai_. Ele sempre tinha sonhado com aquele momento, mas era tão diferente do que estava acontecendo naquele momento que nem parecia que era a mesma notícia.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o choque foi se acalmando, uma certa felicidade começou a brotar no peito do homem.

 _Pai._ Podia ele realmente ser pai do tal filho de sua ex-quase-namorada?

Se sim, isso significaria que ele então teria um filho de sangue, porém complicaria totalmente sua recente melhora na relação com Jensen. Se não, o ultimo fio de esperança de ser pai seria rompido para sempre.

O alfa estava divido sobre o que sentir naquele momento, queria que fosse verdade e Sandy estivesse mesmo esperando um filho seu, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar em como ficaria a situação com Jensen, levando em consideração que ele não poderia deixar Sandy ficar em outro lugar além da sua mansão.

Seria melhor esperar para ver o que fazer no futuro quando ele chegasse, por hora, Jared decidiu apenas abraçar Sandy e a parabenizar.

— Eu não consigo acreditar que está mesmo esperando um filho meu... – Jared começou com um sorriso tímido, só um entortar de lábios, mas logo seus dentes foram aparecendo e as covinhas repuxando na pele da bochecha, revelando um sorriso verdadeiro e feliz.

— Acredite, porque é verdade.

— Porque não me contou antes?

— Fiquei com medo de você não acreditar em mim...

Jared balançou a cabeça, não conseguia parar de sorrir. A sua fé perdida de ser pai havia renascido com toda a força.

— Quero que se mude para a mansão, lá você vai ficar mais confortável e é mais perto do hospital, caso precise de qualquer coisa.

A beta mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, nervosa.

— Mas o que o seu ômega vai achar disso?

— Porque Jensen acharia alguma coisa? Você é mãe do meu filho, quero cuidar bem de você.

Sandy sorriu aberto, esticando os braços e puxando Jared para perto de si, aproveitando que o alfa estava desatento e beijando seus lábios.

Imediatamente Jared a afastou educadamente empurrando-a pelo peito.

— Sandy, você me interpretou errado. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu e Jensen somos companheiros, eu não vou ficar com você...

— Mas eu sou a mãe do seu filho! Isso tem que ter alguma importância...

— E tem, eu te amo por me dar isso, mas não posso e não quero desfazer meu laço com ele. Prometi perante a deusa que seria dele e não vou quebrar essa promessa, seria um ultraje.

A morena respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, desviando o olhar e voltando a se sentar ereta no banco, totalmente frustrada.

— Amanhã mesmo eu vou na sua casa para pegar as suas coisas, tudo bem?

Ela balançou a cabeça, sem mais nada dizer e então se levantou, partindo pelo mesmo caminho que havia vindo.

Jared ainda permaneceu sentado no banco da praça mais algum tempo, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte. Eram tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo; tinha uma alegria pura e ao mesmo tempo um fio de angustia desesperado.

Mais tarde, na hora do almoço, Jensen chegou em casa animado. Tinha conseguido avançar um pouco no treinamento de sua habilidade memoriae e sentia que logo se lembraria do que se tratavam aqueles símbolos.

Jared já estava na mesa, como de costume, o esperando para almoçarem. Entretanto ele tinha um semblante sério e meio triste, apesar de tentar forçar um sorriso, uma coisa totalmente não-Jared.

— Eu e Alex estamos um passo mais perto de eu recuperar a memória. Hoje de manhã acho que eu estava mais aberto, receptivo para ele. Não sei o que mudou...

O alfa concordou com a cabeça, porém continuou em silêncio.

— O que foi? Tá esquisito.

— Preciso te contar uma coisa.

Jensen achou aquele tom ainda mais estranho, com certeza Jared não era daquele jeito. Algo grave devia ter acontecido.

— Então conta logo, ora.

Jared abriu a boca para falar, mas a fechou novamente, pensando melhor em como contaria.

Jensen não aguentou de ansiedade em esperar o moreno falar – devia ser algo realmente grave para todo aquele suspense – e tocou seu braço, facilitando para que os pensamentos dele deslizassem para a sua mente.

O loiro ouviu tudo que Jared estava pensando, as dúvidas dele; as angustias, mas também a grande felicidade. Até finalmente entender o porquê daqueles sentimentos tão distintos.

— A sua ex está grávida de você? – Jensen verbalizou o seu primeiro pensamento, soltando o braço de Jared e voltando a encostar as costas no apoio da cadeira.

O alfa suspirou e balançou a cabeça em afirmativa.

O sentimento que mais se destacou dentro do peito de Jensen de imediato foi o ciúme. Ciúme dela poder gerar um filho biológico de Jared e ele não, mesmo que nunca fosse fazer algo assim.

Sem deixar transparecer o que sentiu, o ômega colocou um sorriso falso no rosto.

— Que legal! Você vai ser pai... parabéns! – Tentou um tom animado, que era um pouco verdade, Jensen sabia do enorme desejo de Jared em ter um filho, mas naquele momento seu egoísmo falou mais alto.

Jared levantou o olhar confuso. Jensen tinha gostado da notícia ou ele tinha ouvido errado?

— Espera, você não ficou chateado?

Jensen fez uma cara de cínico.

— Porque eu ficaria chateado? É uma criança! Nossa... você vai ser pai. – Atuou Jensen, convencendo o moreno.

— Eu pensei que fosse ficar... mas eu juro que não transei com ela depois que fizemos o elo. Sandy disse que já está com mais de dois meses...

Jensen balançou a cabeça em afirmativa novamente, coçando a nuca e continuando a forçar o sorriso.

O resto do almoço foi feito na base de sorrisos e comentários forçados, que até expressavam um pouco do que ele poderia sentir, mas não completamente. A decepção consigo mesmo era maior e Jensen nem sabia dizer o porquê. Não era como se _ele_ fosse dar um filho a Jared tendo um útero, mas saber que outra pessoa daria, feria-o profundamente.

À tarde, alfa e ômega deveriam continuar o treinamento de luta, mas ambos arrumaram uma desculpa para esquecer daquele compromisso.

Jared passou a tarde dentro de seu escritório e Jensen ficou no quarto, fingindo estar com uma dor de cabeça fortíssima.

É claro que o alfa não tinha acreditado naquela felicidade forçada de Jensen, mas também não queria arrumar uma briga com ele contestando suas felicitações.

Seria tão difícil quanto Jared pensou que seria.

 ** _Continua..._**


	12. Born under a bad sign

— Está mesmo apaixonado, hein, Big-Jay! – Chad disse sorrindo, enquanto jogava uma almofada no mais velho.

Jared revirou os olhos dramaticamente, mas não negou a afirmação do amigo e conselheiro. Ele havia lhe contado sobre a gravidez de Sandy e da decisão de trazê-la para morar na mansão, entretanto mais falou da preocupação com Jensen do que do resto.

— Não é isso, é que agora que estamos finalmente nos entendendo e nos dando cada vez melhor, aparece isso. É claro que eu estou explodindo de felicidade, _eu vou ser pai!,_ mas tem mais coisa do isso na minha vida e não posso deixar isso de lado.

Chad deu de ombros e se ajeitou no sofá que estava deitado.

— Eu não gostava dele logo que chegou, tinha uma cara de marrento mimado e se provou ser exatamente isso, mas com o tempo eu passei a simpatizar mais com cara. Se for para você ficar com ele de verdade, eu gosto da ideia. Vejo como você fica feliz quando fala dele...

Jared sorriu de lado e desviou o olhar, lembrando-se de Jensen imediatamente.

— Mas e então, sobre a invasão...

— Ah, não, trabalho a essa hora da manhã não!

— Chad, você é o conselheiro mais próximo de mim e meu melhor amigo, tem que me ouvir por obrigação.

— Tudo bem. Manda.

E Jared explicou o que tinha bolado por enquanto sobre quais atitudes tomar para se manter prevenido. Chad concordou com todas, não por ser o alfa quem tinha sugerido e sim porque eram bons planos.

— Vejo você mais tarde, tenho que ir lá na casa da Sandy pegar as coisas dela.

— Boa sorte. Com ela e depois com Jensen. – Chad saiu da sala rindo da desgraça de seu amigo.

 **-J2-**

— Se você puder manter a sua mente concentrada, quem sabe eu consiga fazer alguma coisa. – Disse Alex ainda de olhos fechados, enquanto segurava as mãos inquietas de Jensen.

O loiro suspirou e forçou sua cabeça a parar de pensar, mas não funcionou muito bem.

— Não dá, Alex. Desculpe.

Jensen soltou as mãos do mais novo e se levantou, levando a mão direita a nuca e acariciando os cabelos curtos.

— Eu preciso ver meu amigo Steve, preciso conversar com ele...

— Não acho que isso vai ser possível. – Alexander contradisse.

— Eu vou ter que dar um jeito, só vou conseguir desabafar com ele.

O ômega mais baixo revirou os olhos e levantou do chão, secando as mãos do suor das mãos de Jensen na sua cueca e colocando uma na cintura.

— Porque não conversa comigo? Ou ao menos me deixa ouvir o que está te incomodando tanto.

Jensen balançou a cabeça em negativa e começou a andar em direção a porta, porém não a encontrou. Como sempre.

— Eu poderia te prender aqui dentro com muita facilidade, sabia?

— Abre.

Alex andou até o lado exatamente contrário ao que Jensen tinha ido inicialmente e empurrou a porta um pouco para frente, fazendo ela deslizar para o lado e revelar o mundo com cores.

— Por favor, não ignore o que eu falei.

— O que você falou? – Jensen tentou desviar o assunto, porém Alex já estava aborrecido com aquilo. — Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não posso falar com você; não sei como. Com o Steve é diferente, sei que vou conseguir me abrir com ele.

— Bom saber que só vem até mim quando precisa de ajuda, seu cretino.

— Não é isso, Alex. Você sabe que eu gosto de você de verdade, é meu único amigo aqui, o problema é completamente meu em não conseguir me abrir e falar sobre os meus problemas com facilidade.

Jensen disse e logo em seguida mordeu o lábio, deixando o pensamento escapar da sua mente sem querer.

— Nem a pau que eu vou te ajudar a sair escondido do pack, Jensen Ackles. Não mesmo. – Alex disse convictamente ao ouvir o plano de Jensen para sair escondido e se encontrar com o amigo na floresta, em território neutro.

Enquanto andavam de volta para a sala, onde estavam suas roupas, Jensen tentava convencer o ômega jovem.

— Qual é, Alex!, eu preciso disso... Se você me ajudar, prometo fazer qualquer coisa que você quiser!

Alex parou no meio do corredor, colocando a mão no queixo dramaticamente como se estivesse pensando.

— Olhe só, eu não quero nada de você. Que coisa, não? – Disse rindo e provocando Jensen. — Eu não vou compactuar com isso e se você fizer mesmo assim, vou contar ao Jared.

— Você não faria...? – Perguntou o loiro ofendido e com a boca meio aberta.

— Faça e verá. Além de ser perigoso para você sair sozinho à noite, isso iria despertar a desconfiança de todo mundo na alcateia que você está nos traindo. E você não tem a melhor das reputações.

— Eu estou pouco me fodendo para o que pensam de mim.

— Deveria se preocupar mais com a sua reputação, sra. Primeira Dama.

Jensen lançou um olhar mortal para o mais baixo, mas ele não parou de rir.

— Quer saber? Eu faço sozinho.

— Se você fizer, eu vou contar ao Jared. – Alex ameaçou. — Acredite, eu faria e sem culpa alguma, pois vou estar fazendo pelo seu bem. Converse com ele, Jared pode te conceder isso quem sabe.

Jensen vestiu suas roupas e sentou no sofá pesadamente.

— Ele está lá na casa da Sandy ajudando a arrumar as coisas dela.

Alex deu de ombros como se aquela informação não fosse importante.

— E?

— Ele provavelmente vai passar o dia todo em volta dela hoje, arrumando o quarto e essas coisas.

Alex sorriu de canto.

— Está com ciúmes?

Jensen fez uma cara feia novamente. Na verdade, ele estava fervendo de ciúmes, mas não revelaria aquilo nem se tivesse uma arma apontada para a sua cabeça.

— Tudo bem ficar com ciúmes, Jen. Ela está grávida dele; ele é seu alfa. Mesmo que não quisesse, sentiria ciúmes.

O ômega não disse nada, sabia que se tentasse mentir, Alex saberia. O silencio era a melhor opção para não revelar seus sentimentos.

— Eu vou voltar para a mansão e esperar ele chegar e então chamar ele para conversar sobre me deixar ver Steve...

— Faça isso.

Jensen saiu da casa do mais novo cabisbaixo, diferente do tradicional, quando ele voltava para casa animado por ter avançado um pouco no domínio dos seus dons.

 **-J2-**

Jared chegou cedo à casa de Sandy; queria encaixotar tudo e levar de volta para a mansão o mais rápido possível.

Estava tão feliz com aquilo, era como se tivesse levado uma injeção de adrenalina. No dia anterior, enquanto estava na cama, custou a dormir por causa da notícia.

Um filho... aquilo era a coisa mais inesperada que poderia acontecer.

— Falta mais alguma coisa ou é só? – Perguntou o alfa quando terminou de fechar a terceira caixa. Sandy estava levando somente suas roupas e alguns objetos pessoais que não tinham na mansão. Os móveis seriam todos deixados para trás.

— Acho que é só. Deixa que eu levo essa...

— Não! Nada de fazer esforço, espera ali no carro que eu já termino de carregar tudo. – Jared disse com um sorriso e Sandy concordou, indo para o banco da frente do Mercedes e gostando de saber que o moreno seria superprotetor.

Jared colocou a última caixa no banco de trás e entrou no carro do lado do motorista, dando partida e saindo do acostamento.

— Tem certeza que o seu ômega não vai se importar de eu ficar na sua casa?

O moreno revirou os olhos sem paciência.

— Sandy, eu já te disse mais de uma vez que o nome dele é Jensen e ele não gosta de ser chamado de ômega. Por favor, o chame pelo nome. E não, ele não vai se importar...

Esclareceu ele, voltando a pensar em como Jensen havia reagido no dia anterior quando contara sobre a gravidez.

O ômega tinha disfarçado bem, mas Jared já conhecia seus trejeitos ao mentir. Era notável que ele havia ficado incomodado, Jared até conseguia entende-lo. A relação dos dois estava caminhando cada vez mais para a de um casal e uma ex namorada grávida no meio disso com certeza complicaria muito.

Nos planos de Jared, nada mudaria entre eles. Continuariam correndo juntos, comendo juntos, bebendo juntos, assistindo TV juntos. Tudo que sempre faziam, entretanto, na prática, podia ser que aquela ideia não funcionasse tão bem assim.

Samantha tinha ficado muito contente quando Jared contou-lhe sobre o filhote a caminho, mas logo perguntou como Jensen tinha reagido. Ela gostava mesmo dele.

Ao chegarem na mansão, Jared levou os pertences de Sandy para um quarto de hóspedes no segundo andar, no fim do corredor onde ficava o seu quarto e o quarto de Jensen. Seria mais fácil de ouvir ela chamar caso precisasse de alguma coisa.

— Não tem um quarto mais perto do seu? Se eu passar mal de madrugada pode ser que você não ouça...

Jared negou com a cabeça.

— O quarto do lado do meu é o do Jensen. Mas não se preocupe, eu tenho uma ótima audição. – Tranquilizou o alfa com um sorriso e a beta suspirou frustrada, começando a guardar as coisas no armário.

O moreno desceu para o primeiro andar da casa e encontrou Jensen na cozinha, com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, sentado em uma das banquetas do balcão.

— Ei... já em casa? Pensei que viria só para o almoço...

— É, Alex tinha um compromisso.

Um pequeno silencio se instalou entre os dois e Jared puxou outra banqueta para sentar-se ao lado do loiro.

— Jen, eu quero que saiba que a Sandy aqui não vai mudar nada entre nós. Sabe, vamos continuar fazendo as mesmas coisas de sempre e tudo mais...

— Eu quero ver meu amigo Steve. Será que tem como você trazer ele até aqui ou me deixar ir até Tuskegee?

O alfa olhou para Jensen confuso com aquele assunto repentino e esquisito.

— Como é?

Jensen se virou para o moreno e largou a garrafa _long neck_ sobre a mesa, falando novamente mais pausadamente, como se explicasse para uma criança que não se pode subir na mesa.

— Eu quero visitar meu amigo Steve. Eu posso ir até Tuskegee ou ele pode vir até aqui?

Jared franziu o cenho.

— É obvio que não, Jen. Sabe que não se pode transitar entre um pack e outro; seu pai nem permitiria a sua entrada ou a saída do seu amigo.

O ômega bufou, irritado.

— Eu não iria pedir permissão ao meu pai, iria ligar escondido para Steve e nós nos encontraríamos de madrugada em território neutro.

Jared riu sem achar graça, achando que o outro poderia estar brincando.

— Você está brincando, não é? Eu não vou deixar você sair de madrugada sozinho para um território neutro. Não mesmo.

Jensen estreitou os olhos, fremindo os lábios e sentindo vontade de socar a cara de Jared pelo jeito como ele falou consigo, como se fosse seu dono.

— Você não manda em mim e eu pedi só por educação.

Jared ajeitou sua posição, ficando mais alto e mais imponente. Como um verdadeiro alfa.

— Isso não vai acontecer, Jensen. Eu sinto muito.

— Não, não sente.

Jensen levantou da banqueta e segurou a garrafa na mão, jogando-a na parede e fazendo com que ela se despedaçasse, saindo da cozinha logo em seguida e deixando um Jared atônito para trás. O alfa pensava que aquela fase de discussões agressivas havia passado, mas pelo visto o ômega nunca deixaria de ser explosivo.

Na hora do almoço, ninguém na mesa ousou abrir a boca. A tensão era palpável e muito incomoda para todos, era como se seus instintos animais interiores ficassem irritados pelo alfa e o ômega da casa estarem brigados.

Sam e Sandy não haviam escutado a briga, mas viram os cacos de vidro da garrafa e só puderam chegar à conclusão de que tinha acontecido uma discussão feia.

Quando os pratos já tinham sido tirados da mesa e Sandy já havia voltado para o quarto terminar de arrumar suas coisas, Jared se pronunciou.

— Quer treinar hoje?

— Por que não? – Respondeu o ômega sem levantar o olhar do celular. Jared pensou que deveria dar um jeito naquilo. Jensen não era do tipo que aceitava não como resposta e poderia estar armando de se encontrar escondido com o amigo.

Algumas horas mais tarde, os dois estavam no mesmo gramado do primeiro dia, ensaiando chutes e socos.

— Tudo bem, pode dar um com mais força agora.

— Mais força? – Jensen perguntou com um riso irônico. — Tudo bem.

E ele foi para cima de Jared, fingindo que iria golpear com a esquerda, mas acertando um gancho de direita nas costelas do alfa, que reclamou de dor e levou as mãos ao local, atingido.

— Jensen, porra! É só um treino, não é para quebrar minhas costelas. — Jared gemeu, apertando os ossos doloridos e respirando com um pouco de dificuldade.

— Você pediu com mais força. E parece que seus reflexos não estão tão rápidos assim, hein.

Jared baixou os ombros e revirou os olhos.

— Tudo bem, pode vir então. – Disse ele, se preparando na sua posição de luta.

Jensen tentou fazer o mesmo golpe, mas foi defendido e então partiu para uma rasteira, que não surtiu efeito e lhe causou uma enorme dor na canela.

Irritado, ele pulou em cima do alfa, que caiu para trás, mas logo inverteu as posições e prendeu o loiro no chão.

— Me solta, seu idiota. – Contestou o mais velho, forçando seus pulsos e também as pernas, mas, dessa vez, Jared havia o prendido muito bem.

— Só depois de me contar o que está acontecendo.

— Não está acontecendo nada, que saco. Dá pra me soltar agora?

— Não, caralho. É obvio que tem algo acontecendo e tem a ver com a Sandy e a gravidez, mas eu já te disse que isso não tem nada a ver.

— Não é só isso, é o fato de você achar que pode mandar em mim e se eu posso sair da alcateia ou não. Eu não sou sua propriedade e nunca serei propriedade de ninguém.

 _Tecnicamente..._ A cabeça do alfa pensou automaticamente.

— Se completar esse pensamento, eu nunca mais olho na sua cara.

— Desculpe! Tá legal? Mas eu não posso deixar você sair no meio da noite para se encontrar com o seu amigo. Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você. Tem coisas estranhas acontecendo nas redondezas da minha alcateia e eu ainda nem sei o que é. Se for um inimigo, pegar você sozinho pode ser a chave para chegar até mim e invadir Shawnee...

Jensen parou de forçar seus braços e olhou no fundo dos olhos do alfa, sentindo a preocupação dele pura como a água. Não havia parado para pensar por esse lado; o porquê do moreno ser tão convicto em não deixá-lo sair sozinho sem pensar. Afinal, não era questão de mandar ou não e sim de preocupação e cuidado.

O loiro suspirou e desviou o olhar, um tanto envergonhado pela sua atitude infantil desde a manhã.

— Me desculpe...

Jared sorriu de lado, contente pelo ômega ter desfeito a cara de marra.

— Não precisa se desculpar. Eu sei que não foi a melhor das coisas levar a Sandy lá pra casa, mas...

— Não tem nada a ver com isso. – Jensen interrompeu o moreno para garantir que o seu descontrole emocional não tinha relação com a ex namorada.

Jared mais uma vez revirou os olhos, já estava virando uma mania.

— Sério? Vai continuar negando? Vamos chegar aonde desse jeito? – Jensen ficou em silencio, então o mais novo resolveu continuar de onde havia parado. — Eu não quero que a nossa relação volte a ser como era antes. Eu gosto de como ela está agora e de como está avançando e mesmo que você não consiga admitir, eu consigo e eu posso dizer que gosto muito de você.

O sorrisinho que escapou dos lábios do lobo dourado fez o coração de Jared bater um pouco mais rápido.

— Eu consigo admitir sim. — Jensen disse em um tom de voz que era para ser ofendido, mas saiu quase cômico de tão mentiroso.

O alfa sentiu aquela falta de certeza e quis testar o loiro.

— Então diga. Diga o que sente por mim...

Jensen ficou em silencio. Passou a língua pelos lábios e olhou para Jared rapidamente. Ele estava tão perto agora...

— Eu sinto isso por você.

Ele aproveitou um segundo em que a pressão no seu pulso direito foi menor e o puxou do aperto de Jared, segurando o alfa pelo cabelo e o alçando para um beijo apaixonado.

O moreno correspondeu rapidamente, soltando o outro braço do ômega e levando suas mãos para o corpo dele. Imediatamente, suas calças ficaram mais apertadas e os dois homens gemeram um na boca do outro.

— É isso que eu sinto por você. – Jensen concluiu e Jared sorriu, lhe dando mais um selinho.

— Acho que não somos mais héteros.

— Fale por você, porque não sinto atração por nenhum outro homem, então acho que isso me configura como pelo menos oitenta por cento hétero.

Jared balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, rindo do que estava por baixo.

— Essa sua coisa de negação é bem curiosa, já que eu estou sentindo o seu pau meia bomba na minha barriga.

— Calado.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar e acariciar um o corpo do outro, sentindo suas excitações ficarem ainda maior. Se não parassem com os beijos, acabariam perdendo o controle e foderiam ali mesmo, no gramado dos fundos da mansão.

— Está melhor sobre a Sandy e a gravidez?

— Eu nun...

— Jensen!

O loiro bufou e olhou com cara de poucos amigos para o mais alto.

— Tudo bem, estou. Mas eu não gosto dela, o santo não bateu.

Jared sorriu e beijou Jensen mais uma vez, sentindo um peso saindo de suas costas sabendo que o ômega não estava mais bravo com ele.

Da varanda do andar superior, Sandy conseguiu ver os dois homens se beijando no gramado e sentiu seu sangue ferver de ódio.

Pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem para o número mais recente, marcando um encontro no café.

Saiu da casa sem avisar o alfa, ele não tinha mencionado nada sobre avisos.

O caminho até o café da praça era curto e logo a mulher estava sentada em uma das mesas do local.

Genevieve viu a morena entrando e logo foi ao seu encontro, sentando-se na mesa junto com ela.

— O que foi? – Perguntou a funcionária do café.

— Não deu nada certo. Eles já fizeram as pazes.

Genevieve deu soco na mesa que fez com que o saleiro e o açucareiro pulassem, chamando a atenção dos outros clientes presentes do local.

— Que merda!

— Vamos ter que pensar em alguma coisa mais drástica...

— Jared é um canalha mesmo... eu podia jurar que ele escolheria a mãe do filho dele, à um ômega recém chegado com o qual vivia brigando.

— Eles parecem se dar muito bem agora. – Sandy se pronunciou, lembrando das vezes em que já havia visto Jared e Jensen andando juntos pelas ruas.

— Está do lado do ômega? – Genevieve perguntou com uma cara feia e Sandy negou rapidamente. — Bom mesmo. Eu já tenho um plano que vai fazer o ômega nunca mais querer olhar na cara do Jared...

— Sou toda ouvidos. – Sandy apoiou os antebraços na mesa e ouviu atentamente o que Genevieve lhe explicou, ficando até um pouco chocada com a ousadia daquilo. — Não acha que é um pouco demais?

— Situações ruins pedem medidas drásticas. É só você fazer tudo que eu disse e tudo vai dar certo. Eu me vingo daquele filho da puta que me humilhou, você fica com o homem que ama e esse filhote ganha um pai. Todos que importam ficam felizes...

 **-J2-**

Os dois homens entraram no quarto ainda se beijando, custando para separarem-se para fechar a porta.

Jensen sentia a sua excitação crescendo cada vez mais, as borboletas no estomago já faziam o ômega se sentir tremulo e Jared estava do mesmo jeito.

— Muita roupa. – Disse o moreno quando voltou para a cama, deitando sobre Jensen e começando a tirar a camiseta dele.

Jensen repetiu a mesma coisa ndld e ambos foram tirando peças um do outro até estarem nus e se esfregando como animais no cio, enquanto suas bocas se devoravam ferozmente.

— Eu adoro os seus bíceps enormes... como são tão grandes se você mal se exercita?

— Muita punheta? – Jensen perguntou fazendo graça, rindo e dando um selinho no mais alto, que estava por cima dele.

— Quem sabe... – Respondeu Jared acompanhando-o no sorriso. — Quero aumentar os meus me exercitando com você.

Masturbavam um ao outro, enquanto desciam os beijos para o pescoço e os ombros, gemendo gostosamente alto. A sorte deles era que o quarto era grande e as paredes grossas, então ninguém mais na casa saberia o que acontecia naquele quarto.

— Eu amo tocar o seu corpo... – Confessou Jensen, jogando a cabeça para trás e deixando o alfa lhe dar um chupão bem em cima da marca do elo, a pele era mais sensível ali.

Jared sorriu e se ajeitou melhor entre as pernas do ômega, levantando-as só um pouco para encaixar melhor os corpos. Desceu para os mamilos e deu a atenção que eles precisavam, fazendo o loiro arquear as costas e se arrepiar inteiro.

— Eu quero te foder hoje... – Jensen disse, já esperando um recuo do outro ou uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas nenhuma das duas opções veio. Ao invés disso, o alfa respondeu algo que o impressionou.

— Justo. Eu aceitei melhor a ideia e se você geme tão gostoso quando eu estou metendo em você, quem sabe isso não seja tão ruim.

O ômega sorriu de orelha a orelha, sentindo que aquilo era uma das maiores provas que Jared podia lhe dar. Vencer o próprio tabu apenas para satisfaze-lo era um gesto muito generoso.

— Então vamos fazer direito.

Com um pouco de esforço, Jensen conseguiu inverter as posições e ficar por cima, primeiro sentado no colo do moreno, mas logo se ajeitando entre as pernas dele e apertando suas coxas.

Jensen foi descendo lentamente pelo corpo do alfa, beijando seu peitoral firme e os gomos do abdômen, sentindo o tesão aumentar ao chegar no pênis ereto de Jared. A cabeça era robusta e estava úmida de pré-gozo, enquanto veias estufadas marcavam o comprimento, fazendo a boca do ômega salivar.

 _Eu nunca pensei que fosse sentir vontade de chupar um pau._ Jensen mentalizou, mordendo o lábio e segurando o membro de Jared. Puxou a pele do prepúcio para baixo, terminando de revelar a glande inchada e avermelhada que pedia por atenção.

— Jen... hmmm... – Jared gemeu olhando para baixo, apoiado nos cotovelos para conseguir ver melhor o que estava acontecendo.

— Se eu fizer errado, me desculpe. É minha primeira vez...

E Jensen lambeu desde o saco até a parte de trás da glande, gostando do sabor meio salgado e diferente de tudo que já havia provado. Logo em seguida, deu um beijo na fenda por onde escorriam as pequenas e peroladas gotas de liquido pré-seminal, abrindo a boca e acomodando toda a cabeça na cavidade quente e aconchegante.

Jared suspirou e pendeu a cabeça entre os ombros, sentindo seu membro pulsar e o formigamento no baixo ventre aumentar.

— Assim... – Incentivou o alfa, levando uma mão para a cabeça de Jensen e o ajudando a descer mais. Pouco mais da metade coube na boca do ômega antes dele tossir e tirar.

— Não cabe tudo, é muito grande. – Jensen disse com um sorriso maroto, dando mais um beijo na glande e a colocando na boca de novo.

Fez em Jared tudo que já havia recebido em si ao longo da sua vida, enquanto acariciava suas bolas com a mão esquerda. Jensen gostava que fizessem aquilo nele e decidiu experimentar se Jared também gostaria.

O gemido que obteve como resposta foi tudo o que Jensen precisou para confirmar que estava indo bem. Após algum tempo chupando Jared, o ômega apertou suas coxas, olhando para ele nos olhos e dizendo o que queria só com aquele olhar. Jared entendeu e se ajeitou na cama, virando de bruços e escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

Estava com vergonha do que aconteceria a seguir, porém muito curioso para saber qual era a sensação.

Jensen agarrou as duas bandas da bunda redondinha e mordeu o lábio com força, suspirando lentamente para controlar sua própria ânsia em foder logo. Com calma, separou as duas partes e sorriu ao ver o buraquinho rosado tão comprimido.

— Fica assim. – Jensen instruiu, puxando a cintura do outro um pouco para cima e separando as duas meias luas novamente, enfiando o rosto entre elas e dando uma lambida com vontade nas pregas rígidas. — Relaxa, Jay, desse jeito não vai entrar nada ai...

Jared virou o rosto de lado e olhou para o mais velho. Em seus olhos havia medo.

— Não sei se é uma boa ideia, Jensen... o meu corpo ele... ele...

— Sem desculpas. Olha onde já estamos, cara, não dá pra voltar desse ponto. Só relaxa que eu vou cuidar bem de você, okay?

Jared balançou a cabeça freneticamente e soltou a respiração lentamente, tentando deixar o seu corpo mais relaxado.

Jensen enfiou dois dedos na boca e os levou para o buraquinho do alfa, acariciando-o suavemente e gostando do suspiro que Jared lhe deu. Cuspiu na buda dele e levou a saliva até o lugar desejado, lubrificando melhor e voltando a enfiar o rosto ali no meio.

Jensen lambia com vontade, provocava com os dedos e dava beijos molhados, arrancando respostas cada vez mais significativas do alfa.

Um dedo foi introduzido de cada vez e quando se deram conta, já haviam dois dedos metidos até a última falange, com Jared pedindo por mais e gemendo manhoso.

— Ohh, gostoso... assim, Jen, mete em mim desse jeito... hmmm...

Jensen sorriu e apertou o próprio pênis, sentindo suas veias pulsarem e as bolas doerem de tão cheias.

— Onde tá o seu lubrificante?

— Segunda gaveta, hmmm, do criado mudo... oh.

O loiro se esticou todo para alcançar a gaveta sem remover seus dedos do interior de Jared, mas conseguiu pegar o tubo, vertendo uma quantidade abundante do gel em sua mão livre e deslizando-a por toda a sua extensão e mais um pouco na entrada do alfa.

— Vai doer do começo, parece que você tá sendo rasgado, mas eu prometo que passa, Jay. É só aguentar o começo...

Jared concordou com a cabeça e respirou fundo, relaxando seu corpo o máximo que conseguiu e sentindo Jensen posicionar o membro no seu ânus.

A glande entrou toda de uma vez, causando um desconforto no alfa, porém ainda não chegava a ser uma dor, mas conforme Jensen ia empurrando centímetro por centímetro para dentro, Jared xingava todos os palavrões que conhecia.

— Ahhhh filho da puta do caralho, quem disse que essa merda é bom?! Isso dó pra porra... ohhhh! Jensen! Não cabe mais; _chega!,_ chega, seu desgraçado! Oh, porra, hmmm...

Jensen apertava a cintura do mais novo e continuava se introduzindo devagar, ignorando os pedidos dele, até estar enterrado com as bolas tocando a bunda dele.

— Shhh... só precisa dar tempo para você se acostumar... – Sussurrou Jensen no ouvido do alfa, depois de se deitar sobre ele, masturbando seu pau para distraí-lo da dor.

— Como você aguenta isso? Ahmm... dói pra caralho...

— Eu sei, mas lembra como eu pedia para você me foder mais e mais forte quando eu já tinha me acostumado? Você vai sentir isso também, só fica calmo.

Enquanto Jared se acostumava com a invasão, Jensen o masturbava lentamente, acariciando o saco e beijando suas costas para tentar fazer aquele tempo passar mais tranquilamente.

— Vai...

Jared pediu num gemido e Jensen sorriu maroto, se retirando devagar e voltando a enterrar com calma. O movimento foi repetido até Jared pedir para ele ir mais rápido e a partir dali nada mais era compreensível entre os gemidos dos dois.

Jensen metia com força, com um braço abraçando a cabeça de Jared para mantê-lo no lugar devido as suas fortes arremetidas.

Jared gemia descontroladamente, sem acreditar que aquele prazer podia existir. Era tão diferente de ser ativo e tão bom ao mesmo tempo, ele só queria sentir mais e mais daquela sensação gostosa.

— Me fode! Me fode, Jensen! Ohhh, assim, cara! – Jared virou o rosto e puxou Jensen para um beijo desajeitado, mas necessitado por ambos. — Jensen... caralho, que tesão, ahhhh.

Jensen mordeu as costas do moreno com força, parando de se enterrar e virando Jared na cama com brutalidade, voltando a se ajeitar entre as pernas dele e beijando-o melhor. A penetração foi recomeçada rapidamente, assim como uma masturbação intensa no alfa.

— Eu vou gozar! Jensen, mete bem fundo que eu vou gozar! – Pediu Jared, arranhando as costas do ômega e despejando todo o seu prazer entre os corpos dos dois.

Jensen sujou seus dedos no esperma do outro e levou a boca, saboreando o gosto e beijando-o mais uma vez, onde dividiu o gosto almíscar do sêmen.

Não tardou para que Jensen se derramasse no interior de Jared, inundando-o com a sua porra e caindo em cima do corpo dele sem forças logo em seguida.

— Isso foi tão bom, _putaquepariu_. – Disse o loiro, com a respiração ofegante e o rosto avermelhado pelo esforço.

Jared sorriu mostrando suas covinhas, de olhos fechados e cabelos grudados na testa suada.

— Acho que eu nunca tive um orgasmo tão bom fora do cio... – Jared comentou.

Quando Jensen se retirou de dentro do seu interior, o alfa reclamou a falta, rindo e dando um selinho nele mais uma vez.

— Vamos admitir de uma vez que isso aqui não é só uma amizade colorida, Jen.

Jensen desviou o olhar e mordeu o lábio, nervoso com aquela conversa.

— Eu te amo, não quero negar isso para ninguém.

O ômega levantou o olhar e olhou no fundo dos olhos do alfa. Ali, ele podia ver toda a sinceridade estampada. Sorriu, pois não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer se não ficar feliz com aquela declaração.

— Eu não queria e ainda acho que nego um pouco, mas eu também te amo. É obvio que isso aqui não é só uma amizade colorida. Nós fodemos como dois animais, mas também fazemos amor junto com isso. – Jensen levou a mão até o rosto de Jared, acariciando a barba leve de dois dias e se inclinando para beija-lo.

— Nada vai estragar a minha felicidade de ter falado isso para você em voz alta. – Jared confessou, sorrindo amplamente.

Naquele momento, suas almas estavam mescladas, dançando e se amando juntas, sem nenhuma preocupação em mente. Mas aquilo não duraria para sempre.

 **-J2-**

Já fazia mais de um mês que Sandy havia se mudado para a mansão. A rotina com ela na casa estava começando a entrar nos trilhos e apesar do ômega e da beta claramente não se gostarem, o respeito entre eles era mantido.

A equipe de farejadores não encontrara mais nada nos lugares possíveis e por isso havia sido dissolvida a agora apenas um integrante verificava os mesmos pontos a mais de uma semana.

Alex tinha passado mal durante toda a última semana, vomitando sem parar e por isso havia cancelado todas os encontros com Jensen. Eles haviam avançado bastante com o memoriae, o ômega já até conseguia ver as memórias mais recentes de Alex, entretanto não conseguia trabalhar com elas, alterando ou apagando.

O cio de Jared havia chegado e ido, mas aquilo não era mais a única desculpa para eles transarem. Sempre que sentiam vontade, um ia para o quarto do outro e satisfaziam seus desejos. Normalmente naquelas noites dormiam juntos. Mas em geral cada um dormia no seu quarto e nenhum dos dois sabia direito o porquê daquilo.

Pela manhã Jensen havia conversado com Samantha e ela lhe aconselhou a falar com Jared se aquilo estava incomodando-o e o ômega decidiu que o faria, mas sem precisar da conversa. Aquilo seria constrangedor de ser falado em voz alta, então o loiro decidiu que apenas iria ir para o quarto do moreno no meio da noite e dormiria lá para ver qual seria a reação do moreno na manhã seguinte quando acordassem juntos sem ter transado.

A rotina foi feita como todos os dias; corrida de manhã, Jensen ajudou Jared mais tarde com algumas contas da alcateia (ele fazia isso enquanto Alex estava indisposto) e a tarde treinaram luta.

Quando a noite daquele dia chegou, Jensen esperou todos irem para as camas para sair do seu quarto.

Andou de fininho pelo corredor até o quarto do alfa e abriu a porta sem fazer barulho; ele já devia estar dormindo, pois dissera na sala que estava com muito sono e Jensen não queria correr o risco de acordá-lo.

Assim que olhou para a cama no meio do quarto, suas sobrancelhas se flexionaram e seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco. Todo o sangue do corpo do ômega pareceu congelar e ele travou.

Jared estava só de cueca e Sandy estava ao lado, enrolada no seu corpo como uma cobra asquerosa, dormindo profundamente apenas de roupas intimas.

Como um estalo em sua cabeça, de repente tudo fez sentido para Jensen. Porque de Jared nunca ter dito nada sobre dormirem juntos todos os dias; porque ele sempre pedia quando era para Jensen ir para o quarto dele, pois em outras ocasiões era o alfa que aparecia no quarto do mais velho. Todo aquele tempo sendo enganado enquanto Jared ficava com ele e com a mulher que estava gerando o filhote primogênito.

Jensen saiu do quarto sem dar mais nenhum pio, fechando a porta e voltando para o seu quarto, onde chorou copiosamente como a muito tempo não chorava, tudo que ele queria naquele momento era sumir daquele lugar.

O loiro quase nem conseguia acreditar no que os seus olhos viram, se outra pessoa contasse para ele, Jensen chamaria a pessoa de louca. Mas _ele_ havia visto, com seus próprios olhos. Nunca pensou que Jared fosse capaz de fazer algo assim, mas havia se enganado totalmente.

Talvez se o ômega prestasse mais atenção na cena que viu no quarto, sua reação seria diferente, pois a mulher deitada com Jared na cama não sonhava (como deveria, se estivesse dormindo), ela ainda estava com a mente ligada pensando que sua vida estaria resolvida depois daquela noite.

Entretanto o choque e a decepção foram tão grandes que não deixaram o ômega avaliar a situação friamente e chegar a óbvia conclusão de que algo estava errado. E aquilo mudaria a relação deles dali em diante definitivamente.

 _ **Continua...**_


	13. Point of no return

Monrei virou-se na cama e afundou seu rosto no travesseiro, relaxando todo o cansaço que sentia após ter o orgasmo atingido pela segunda vez na noite. O Stech havia mesmo aprendido a como fazer um sexo maravilhoso ao longo dos milênios de sua existência.

— _Khnhom trauvkar doeng lekh... Tae mean mnoussa bonman neak del yeung mean kanhchob del krobkrong daoy Alan Ackles?_ (Eu preciso saber dos números... Quantos temos do pack governado por Alan Ackles?) – Perguntou o homem de cabelos platinados.

Monrei Klad respirou fundo, sorrindo amplamente com a resposta que poderia dar ao seu rei.

— Acho que uns setenta por cento da alcateia Tuskegee já está sobre o nosso domínio. Falta pouco para chegarmos até o centro do controle político de lá e do seu ômega e então... – O jovem fez um movimento de explosão com as mãos e sua fisionomia ficou maquiavélica.

— _Pelnih nung min mean ubasakk avei laey. Satv chachk nung klaycha anakabamreu ning mhoubaeahar robsa Yeung. bonte anakdoeng tha avei del koldaw da thom bamphot robsakhnhom ku nowknong kanhchob nih. Aumehkea kuchea robsakhnhom!_ (Dessa vez não haverá impedimentos. Os lobos serão nossos servos e alimento, como foram criados para ser, mas você sabe porque eu escolhi essa alcateia. Quando todos estiverem dominados, o ômega é _meu!_ ) – Contemplou o homem bem mais velho, mas que aparentava ter apenas vinte e poucos anos, lambendo os lábios ao lembrar-se do cheiro daquele ômega quando ele era apenas um doce bebê nos braços da mãe. — _Khnhom ban thveukear chreusareusa da la daoy dak keat now leu sbekcheung Quentin robotsa. Keat khsaaoy dauch aupouk robsa kat._ (Fiz uma boa escolha colocando-o no lugar do Quentin. Ele é tão fraco quanto o pai era.)

Monrei virou-se e deitou a cabeça no peito do Stech, concordando com a fala dele, mas pensando no que acontecera com o pai de Quentin, anos antes. Havia sido um massacre.

 **-J2-**

Jensen acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo todos os músculos do seu corpo doerem, mas a principal dor que estava sentindo não era física. Aquela dor no seu coração era muito pior que qualquer dor que ele já tivesse sentido durante toda a sua vida.

Após chorar até não aguentar mais, o ômega decidira que fingiria que nada tinha acontecido. Jared pensava que ele não sabia da sua traição e Jensen manteria assim durante aquele dia, até conseguir falar com Steve e chama-lo para encontrarem-se na floresta.

Ele não queria parar para pensar em como tinha sido usado e enganado, pois se o fizesse, teria vontade de esmurrar a cara do alfa até deixa-lo inconsciente. Jensen nunca confiara tanto em alguém e nunca havia se decepcionado tanto com tal pessoa.

Jared acordou com uma leve dor de cabeça. O suco que tinha tomado antes de dormir não devia ter caído bem, pois ele sentiu-se meio tonto depois de beber e foi para a cama mais cedo, mas nada que uma boa corrida com Jensen não pudesse resolver.

Levantou da cama e fez a higiene matinal, vestindo uma roupa leve e indo para o quarto do ômega.

— Ei, Jen, já tá pronto? Quero te mostrar um lugar legal hoje...

Jensen ouviu o chamado de dentro do quarto e teve que morder o lábio para não soltar um soluço.

— Não tô a fim hoje, Jared. Pode ir sozinho, outro dia você me mostra.

O alfa estranhou aquela atitude do ômega. Desde que tinham pegado aquela rotina, nunca mais haviam falhado de correrem juntos. Será que Jensen estava bem? Decidiu checar com os próprios olhos, pois o loiro era cabeça dura quando se tratava da sua saúde, mas surpreendeu-se quando a porta não se abriu. Estava trancada.

— Ei, abre aqui... Você está bem?

Jensen engoliu em seco e continuou na sua cama, sem fazer nenhum barulho.

— Estou, quer dizer, acordei me sentindo meio indisposto. É só eu ficar um pouco mais na cama que eu já melhoro...

Jared fechou os olhos e tentou sentir o que Jensen sentia para certificar-se de que ele estava falando a verdade, mas não conseguiu alcança-lo.

— Você tá me deixando preocupado. Abre a porta, Jensen.

— Jared, eu quero ficar dormindo mais um pouco e sozinho. Que saco, para de ser chato e vai fazer a droga da sua corrida.

O moreno não esperava por aquela. A muito tempo que Jensen não era mal-educado ou grosseiro consigo, eles sempre se tratavam com muito respeito e carinho.

— Tudo bem... – Disse ele da porta, sentindo-se um pouco decepcionado com a grosseria desnecessária. — Se precisar de qualquer coisa, é só chamar. – Jared avisou e ficou esperando uma resposta, mas ela não veio.

O alfa desceu as escadas do segundo andar e nem passou pela cozinha, indo direto para o stricker. Transformou-se em lobo e correu para a floresta, entretanto ainda estava pensando no ômega e porque dele ter sido tão frio e grosso.

Dentro do quarto Jensen abraçou o travesseiro que o alfa usava quando dormia na sua cama e apenas ficou em silencio. Nenhuma lágrima a mais caiu.

 **-J2-**

— Amor, por favor, fica em casa hoje. Não estou me sentindo bem de novo e tô tão carente... – Alex pediu manhoso, segurando a mão de Bill e fazendo a sua melhor cara de coitado.

O mais velho sorriu de canto e deu um beijo na testa do ômega, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo fino e o aconchegando mais em seu peito.

— Tudo bem, mas hoje você não me escapa. Eu vou te levar no médico; se você estivesse vomitando só por causa de uma comida estragada, já teria melhorado. – Alex ia abrir a boca para contestar, mas Bill o beijou, calando-o. — E nada de desculpas.

— Se eu não tivesse tido cio a duas semanas, iria achar que estou grávido. – Alex comentou rindo, acariciando o abdômen do outro.

— Eu gostaria muito que isso fosse verdade...

— Eu também, mas acho que infelizmente ainda não.

Os dois homens ficaram na cama mais algum tempo, até decidirem levantar para tomar café e ir até o ambulatório para Alex fazer uma consulta.

No hospital, o atendimento foi rápido. Em geral, os lobos ficavam doentes com muita raridade devido a sua resistente barreira de anticorpos forjados a muito exercício físico, alimentação saudável e contato com a natureza.

— Isso é tão desnecessário, nós podíamos estar em casa fazendo algo bem mais útil. – Alex sorriu maroto, provocando Bill.

— Você tá mais tarado que o normal. Transamos ontem a madrugada toda, como pode ainda estar com vontade? – Rebateu ele, chegando mais próximo e sussurrando no ouvido do marido. — Meu pau tá até meio assado.

O ômega revirou os olhos sem paciência.

— Não está mais dando no couro, velhote?

— Alexander Calvert-Skärsgard. – A enfermeira chamou a atenção dos dois, fazendo o assunto deles se encerrar.

O casal acompanhou a mulher até uma sala onde estava o médico especialista em ômegas. Eles se cumprimentaram e sentaram nas cadeiras disponíveis.

— Então, Sr. Skärsgard, o que o traz aqui? – Perguntou o médico de forma simpática.

— Ele. – Disse Alex apontando para Bill. — Só tive uns enjoos que devem ter sido resultado de algum iogurte fora da data de validade, mas ele insistiu em me trazer aqui. Esse chato.

— Alex, não foram só uns enjoos. Você já está assim a mais de uma semana. Conte ao médico como tem se sentido e pare de fazer gracinha. Pode estar com alguma virose séria.

O médico observava enquanto o casal conversava entre si, analisando os dois e sorrindo. Desde que o ômega entrara ali, ele havia notado o cheiro diferente. Já conhecia aquele cheiro de longe, mas, pelo visto, eles ainda não sabiam que tinha algo estranho.

— Tudo bem, eu vou pedir um exame de sangue e tudo pode ser diagnosticado com mais facilidade, então vocês vão poder saber quem está certo. – O médico disse rindo e Bill e Alex o acompanharam, desculpando-se por terem tido uma breve discussão na frente dele.

O médico pegou o telefone e ligou para uma enfermeira, pedindo para ela trazer o equipamento necessário para coletar o sangue do ômega.

— O exame demora? – Bill perguntou preocupado.

— Não, dez minutos no máximo. – Respondeu o médico.

A enfermeira veio com um carrinho contendo todos os equipamentos para retirada de sangue, coletou uma seringa cheia com o sangue de Alex e saiu, levando para o laboratório.

Pelo fato de não ter mais ninguém ali para se consultar com o doutor, Bill e Alexander esperaram na sala dele, conversando sobre assuntos triviais como futebol ou o clima, até que o computador do Dr. Paul avisou que havia chegado uma nova mensagem.

O médico abriu o e-mail e balançou a cabeça em concordância, comprovando a sua suspeita e mandando o documento para a impressora.

— E então, doutor, eu estou bem, não é? Diga que sim para mim poder esfregar na cara do meu marido...

O médico pegou o documento e colocou na frente dos dois.

— A situação é grave, senhores. – Começou ele, fazendo com que Bill prestasse mais atenção e já sentisse um certo medo do que poderia vir. — Vocês vão ter que aprender a lidar com isso para o resto da vida, porque não tem cura.

Alex arregalou os olhos e sua pele se tornou mais pálida. Bill segurou a mão do mais novo com força, aproximando seus corpos e tentando de alguma forma proteger seu marido sem nem saber o que ele tinha.

— Então fala logo o que eu tenho.

O doutor desfez sua cara séria e sorriu.

— Você tem um filhote de quase nove semanas sendo gerado dentro de você.

Alex ouviu, mas pensou que tinha escutado errado. Bill olhou para o loiro e seu sorriso rasgou o rosto imediatamente, surgindo de um lugar que nem ele saberia explicar. Da preocupação, seu coração foi para a euforia de felicidade.

— Você tá grávido, amor! Está esperando um filhotinho meu! – Comemorou Bill.

— Mas... mas... como isso é possível? Eu tive cio a menos de um mês!

— Ter cio na gravidez é mais comum do que você pode imaginar, Alex. Alguns ômegas tem essa peculiaridade, mas é verdade, você está esperando um filho. – O médico tranquilizou e só então Alex conseguiu sorrir com a notícia e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Parabéns aos papais.

Ambos agradeceram e saíram do consultório logo em seguida, precisavam voltar para casa para comemorar de verdade.

 **-J2-**

A mulher velha carregava uma travessa contendo pedaços cortados de bolo para a sua visitante em uma mão e na outra uma jarra de suco natural que ela tanto gostava.

Jessica era a pessoa que mais visitava Dona Elisabeth, ela amava muito aquela senhora que pouco conhecia. Era como se fosse sua avó, já que ela não tinha mais nenhum parente próximo.

— Dona Beth, porque nunca deixa eu ajudar com isso? – Repreendeu a mais jovem ao ver a senhora entrando com aqueles objetos que pareciam estar pesados para alguém de idade avançada.

Elisabeth sorriu e colocou a travessa sobre a pequena mesa, servindo um copo de suco para sua amiga.

— Você é visita, filha, e eu sou mais forte do que pareço... – Disse a anciã se sentando ao lado da mulher (que na verdade era uma humana e não fazia ideia da existência dos híbridos lobos).

— A senhora precisa que eu traga algo da cidade da próxima vez que eu vier?

Elisabeth negou com a cabeça.

— Tudo que preciso eu tenho aqui e quando acaba sempre ganho mais. – Contou ela, levando um pedaço do bolo a boca.

Quando a loba velha iria falar mais alguma coisa, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela olhou sem foco para a parede de barro. Sua expressão se tornou apavorada e ela deixou cair o copo de alumínio de suas mãos, derramando o suco no chão.

— Meu deus, Dona Beth! – Intercedeu Jessica, se aproximando da _avó_ (como ela a chamava às vezes), mas ficando sem reação. Não sabia se ela estava tendo um AVC ou um infarto ou qualquer coisa que uma pessoa de idade avançada poderia ter, mas logo Elisabeth descongelou sua face, tomando a ganhar cor e mudando sua expressão para uma extremamente preocupada.

— Não... não é possível... aqueles monstros vão interferir no destino, Jessica! – Ela gritou, apertando as mãos da _neta_ e sentindo seus olhos ficarem marejados. — Eles não podem, _não podem!_ , o destino é sagrado. O que foi escrito tem que acontecer. _Tem que acontecer!_

Jessica olhava assustada para Elisabeth. Ela nunca havia tido aquele tipo de surto em todos os anos que ela frequentava a casa da anciã.

— Do que a senhora está falando, Dona Beth? Eles quem? Que monstros? Fica calma, tá tudo bem... – Tentou tranquilizar Jessica.

— Não! Não, Jessica, você não sabe, filha. Um grande mal se aproxima, grande! Muito grande... – Proclamou a idosa transtornada e assustada. — Eu preciso avisar o Jared, meu deus, ele precisa saber antes que seja tarde...

Jessica não ousou perguntar quem era Jared ou _o que_ seria tarde. Estava temerosa pela vida da mais velha e achou que não era uma boa ideia contesta-la, mesmo que ela parecesse incoerente e delirante.

 **-J2-**

Jared voltou para casa mais cedo do que costumava, estava preocupado com Jensen, pois o sentia muito agoniado.

Decidiu que daria um jeito de entrar no quarto dele mesmo que fosse barrado, queria toca-lo e descobrir o porquê daquela agonia e mágoa. Algo muito grave deveria ter acontecido.

— Jensen desceu pra tomar café? – Perguntou o alfa para Sam, que negou com a cabeça.

— Talvez ele esteja com dor de cabeça ou alguma coisa assim.

— Não. – Contrapôs Jared, andando até a geladeira e pegando uma garrafa de água. — Ele está estranho. Aconteceu alguma coisa.

A beta deu de ombros e então Sandy entrou no cômodo, sorrindo radiante como se tivesse ganho na loteria.

— Bom dia! – Cumprimentou ela com animação demais.

Sam franziu a testa e respondeu educadamente. Jared estava preocupado demais com suas coisas para prestar atenção na felicidade indevida da mãe do seu filho, respondendo um "bom dia" de qualquer jeito e subindo as escadas que levavam para os quartos principais.

— Jensen? – Ele bateu na porta levemente. A agonia de mais cedo havia se dissipado um pouco, entretanto agora a mágoa estava se sobrepondo e o alfa estava começando a ficar desesperado para saber o que havia acontecido com o loiro.

Mais uma vez, ele não obteve resposta. Jared fechou os olhos e tentou alcançar Jensen com sua mente, através da conexão que os dois compartilhavam, mas foi inútil. Era como se houvesse uma barreira que o impedia.

— Eu vou entrar, Jen.

O alfa avisou e usou a chave reserva que ele tinha escondido atrás do batente da porta.

O ômega estava deitado na cama, dormindo profundamente, abraçado ao travesseiro extra na cama que era usado por Jared. Aquela cena tinha tudo para ser linda de se ver, mas a expressão que seu rosto havia marcado ao dormir era de profunda tristeza, o caminho das lágrimas secas podia ser visto com facilidade e a tenção dos dedos apertando o tecido da fronha era aflitivo.

— O que foi que aconteceu para você estar desse jeito? – Jared sussurrou pensando em voz alta e se aproximou da cama, sentando na beirada e puxando a cabeça do outro para o seu colo.

Jensen se aconchegou com facilidade e o seu rosto mudou para um semblante mais calmo, como se seu coração se tranquilizasse momentaneamente. Jared conseguia sentir a dor fluindo de seu companheiro e não sabia o que fazer para aquilo melhorar.

Um momento se passou com o lobo dourado nos braços do lobo negro, até que o mais alto decidiu deixar o local e voltar mais tarde para ter uma conversa com Jensen e entender o que havia o magoado tanto.

O alfa desceu as escadas e voltou para a cozinha, com o olhar baixo e sem o menor ânimo. Enquanto tomava café, Chad apareceu na porta da cozinha com a respiração descompassada de quem havia corrido muito rápido.

— Alfa, nós precisamos ir até a cidade. JJ foi baleado na floresta por um caçador enquanto corria agora mais cedo. O cara não viu ele se destransformando, pensou que tinha errado o alvo e o levou para o hospital regional, Maggie estava junto com ele e acabou de me avisar.

Jared levantou da mesa mais do que depressa, alarmado com a notícia.

— Mas ele foi atingido gravemente?

— Eu não sei, Maggie estava muito nervosa e não soube contar direito. Só disse o nome do hospital; ela seguiu a caminhonete do caçador e só então voltou pra cá.

— Tudo bem. Maggie com certeza vai querer vir junto, mas também temos que passar pegar o Logan.

O moreno saiu da cozinha sem se despedir, mas parando na porta quando a sua mãe de criação o chamou.

— Jared, mande notícias. – Pediu Sam. JJ frequentava a mansão assiduamente e a beta tinha um carinho muito grande por ele.

Sandy também pediu notícias, ela conhecia o tenente de vista e achava ele um cara legal.

Jared e Chad entraram na caminhonete do alfa e partiram para a cidade grande cantando pneus, querendo chegar lá o mais rápido possível. Com a nova preocupação na sua mente, Jared deixou um pouco de lado o afligimento de Jensen, mas no seu interior, seu instinto mais superprotetor ainda estava ligado naquilo.

 **-J2-**

Jensen acordou pouco tempo depois, ficando na cama por alguns minutos a mais e sentindo o cheiro recente de Jared ali. O alfa devia ter entrado no seu quarto enquanto ele dormia, mas ao invés de deixa-lo irritado, só conseguiu fazer o ômega se sentir ainda mais triste.

Levantou da cama e tomou um banho, vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camiseta lisa cinza escuro. Pegou o celular e procurou o nome de Steve na lista de contatos, pousando o polegar sobre o contato e então levando o telefone ao ouvido.

A chamada tocou por várias vezes e o loiro estava desejando que o amigo atendesse de uma vez.

— Anda logo, Steve...

A ligação acabou caindo na caixa postal, mas o loiro tentou mais uma vez, e seu coração pareceu falhar uma batida quando ele ouviu o barulho da linha.

— Alô? – Disse a voz do outro lado da chamada.

— Steve? – Jensen sorriu ao ouvir a voz de seu amigo, já fazia tanto tempo e ele sentia tanta saudade.

Steve demorou alguns segundos para voltar a falar, talvez chocado ao perceber que era a voz grave de seu amigo de longa data ou talvez ele apenas estivesse em lugar inapropriado.

— Jensen? – Steve devolveu a pergunta, com a voz parecendo chocada.

— Oi, irmão.

Os dois amigos sorriram sozinhos em seus quartos, sentindo uma alegria enorme em seus corações.

— Meu deus, quanto tempo! Eu tô morrendo de saudade, cara.

— Eu também, Stevie.

— Como conseguiu me ligar? Seu alfa não tomou seu celular? – Steve perguntou em tom acusatório, já imaginando que Jensen havia roubado o aparelho e pudesse se meter em confusão.

Jensen sorriu com o canto da boca, pensando em tudo o que teria para contar ao amigo.

— Longa história. Eu preciso te ver, dá um jeito de sair do pack hoje à noite para nós nos encontrarmos.

Steve pensou um pouco.

— A noite não tem como, Jen, me tornei guarda e meu turno é a noite toda. Não posso abandonar o posto. Porque não pode ser agora mesmo?

O loiro mordeu o lábio, pensando que seria mais difícil sair de dia sem Jared perceber a sua falta, mas acabou por concordar com o amigo. Daria um jeito de ir escondido.

— Tudo bem, daqui a uma hora na gruta.

— Beleza. – Confirmou o alfa. — Jensen?

— Que foi?

— Toma cuidado.

— Tá bom, mamãe.

Ambos caíram na gargalhada e então se despediram com um até logo.

Jensen saiu do seu quarto sentindo a melancolia um pouco mais amena. Somente falar algumas palavras com o seu melhor amigo já fazia seu humor melhorar.

Desceu as escadas e cumprimentou Sam na cozinha. Sandy também estava ali, mas o ômega preferiu não direcionar sua atenção para a mulher, caso contrário acabaria falando ou fazendo uma besteira. Sentia tanta raiva dela.

— Vou sair para correr um pouco, estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça e acho que um ar puro vai me fazer bem. – Avisou o ômega. — Onde está o Jared?

— No hospital. – Sam respondeu e o loiro sentiu seu sangue gelar imediatamente.

— O que aconteceu com ele? – Perguntou Jensen com a voz e a expressão alarmadas.

Sam balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Nada, ele está lá pelo JJ. Ele foi baleado enquanto corria mais cedo. – Sam informou, com um semblante sério que não combinava com ela. — Tome cuidado, Jensen e, por favor, não saia do pack. Os caçadores não entram aqui.

— Ele está bem? O tiro foi grave? – O loiro questionou preocupado. Gostava do alfa JJ, ele era simpático e nunca havia falado nenhum comentário imbecil a seu respeito.

— Ainda não sabemos, Jared vai mandar notícias assim que souber de alguma coisa.

— Tá... eu não vou demorar muito. E vou ficar no território da alcateia, não se preocupe.

Sam balançou a cabeça mais uma vez e deu um sorriso pequeno para Jensen. A mulher sabia que o loiro estava aprontando alguma coisa, só não sabia dizer o que.

Jensen tirou suas roupas no stricker e se transformou em lobo, pegando apenas a calça na boca e saindo para a floresta. Não que Steve nunca tivesse o visto pelado, mas era meio constrangedor ficar todo o tempo com seu pênis a vista.

 **-J2-**

A caminhonete estacionou em uma das poucas vagas disponíveis no estacionamento do grande hospital e os quatro passageiros pularam de seus assentos rapidamente, dirigindo-se para a entrada lateral.

— Por favor, Jökull Júlíusson – Pediu Jared a atendente atrás do balcão da recepção. — Ele deu entrada hoje mais cedo, foi baleado. Nós somos amigos dele e esse é o irmão mais velho. – O alfa apontou para Logan.

A recepcionista pediu um momento e verificou no sistema, encontrando o paciente e informando que ele estava em cirurgia naquele exato momento para remoção do projétil.

— Onde foi o tiro que ele levou? – Logan perguntou impaciente, angustiado sobre o quadro do seu irmão.

— Desculpe, senhor, eu não sei essa informação. Terão que aguardar o fim da cirurgia para saber mais detalhes com o médico responsável.

Jared e Logan suspiraram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Maggie parecia a beira das lágrimas. Ela era a mais afetada, já que tinha visto o amigo levar o tiro.

— Vocês podem esperar na sala de espera da ala cirúrgica, se quiserem. Só preciso dos seus nomes para o crachá de identificação...

 **-J2-**

Jensen chegou a gruta que ele e Steve adoravam visitar. Ela ficava em território neutro e por isso os dois amigos sempre tinham que sair escondido para poderem ir até laá.

A caverna era linda, por fora um emaranhado de árvores protegia a visão da entrada contra turistas naturalistas curiosos, o que mantinha o lugar sempre com o mesmo aspecto de intocado; por dentro o chão era coberto com uma areia branca e macia e mais ao fundo podia-se ver um lago de água cristalina que emanava uma energia parecida com a da cachoeira de Jared, entretanto, bem menos intensa.

O ômega não precisou esperar pelo seu amigo por muito tempo, logo as folhagens da entrada se remexeram e o corpo de Steve brotou por trás de alguns galhos.

Um sorriso iluminado brotou nos lábios de Jensen instantaneamente, a saudade de todos aqueles meses sem vê-lo vindo de uma vez só.

Os dois homens se encontraram no meio do caminho, com um abraço apertado e carinhoso que confortou seus corações inquietos.

— Droga, você tá tão bonito quanto era antes. Esperava que tivesse ganhado umas rugas ou sei lá. – Jensen comentou rindo quando se separaram.

— Nem fodendo, Ackles. Essa pele é tratada com cinco cremes diferentes todas as noites. Quando você tiver sessenta anos, eu vou aparentar ter vinte e cinco.

Gabou-se Steve e dois riram, andaram até mais próximo da água e sentando-se cada um em uma pedra lisa que eles haviam arrastado ali para dentro muitos anos antes.

— E então, como anda a vida finalmente sendo ômega?

Jensen baixou o olhar e sua expressão se dividiu entre um entortar de lábios que imitava um sorriso e um demasiado desolamento.

— Aconteceu tanta coisa, nossa. Acho que precisaria de uma semana para te contar tudo com detalhes.

— Então resuma. Acho que aconteceu algo bem grave para você ter conseguido fugir de lá, presumindo que o seu alfa deve te vigiar o tempo todo para que o _intruso_ não faça nada contra a alcateia.

Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás e deu uma risada. Se tinha algo que Jared não era, isso era a descrição de Steve. O alfa confiava totalmente no ômega.

— Não, não mesmo. Realmente, tenho muita coisa pra te contar.

— Então anda logo, Ackles, tô morrendo de curiosidade.

O loiro então começou a contar o que havia acontecido na sua vida desde que chegara ao pack Shawnee. As brigas do começo com Jared; a grande amizade que iniciou com Alex e a ajuda que ele estava lhe dando para entender mais do seu lado ômega; o primeiro cio na floresta; a forma como alfa e o ômega inimigos tinham começado a se entregar devagar e então a gravidez. Aquilo chocou Steve, tanto que ele interrompeu Jensen pela primeira vez.

— Você está grávido? – Disse ele com a expressão assustada, tentando olhar para a barriga de Jensen discretamente.

— Se você deixasse eu terminar, não faria perguntas desse tipo. Eu não estou grávido, assim que eu comecei a sentir uns sintomas como enjoo e tonturas, eu tive um sangramento e perdi os dois.

— Sinto muito...

— Steve, você me conhece, sabe que eu não queria engravidar. Foi tudo culpa do cio.

Steve Carlson deu de ombros.

— Sei lá, pensei que quem sabe vivendo isso você teria mudado de opinião.

O loiro negou com a cabeça.

— Não, eu continuei não querendo ter filhos. Não sei se teria coragem de abortar caso não tivesse perdido, mas não ia ser nada fácil. – Jensen pensou um pouco e apertou os lábios. — Não, acho que depois de ver como Jared ficou, eu com certeza não abortaria. Se ele queria aqueles filhotes, eu os daria para ele. Mas acho que foi mais fácil como aconteceu...

— Parece meio frio da sua parte.

— Frio por ter a escolha própria de não engravidar? Só porque eu tinha um útero isso não queria dizer que eu era obrigado a reproduzir, Steve.

— Tem razão. Continue.

E Jensen continuou, relatando os dias em que sentiu tanta falta de Jared que chegava a doer, mas ele não deu o braço a torcer. E depois que transaram pela primeira vez conscientes, os sentimentos óbvios que se deu conta.

Até chegar na parte em que vivia agora, com Sandy grávida morando na mansão. O loiro precisou segurar-se para não engasgar com o nó que se formou em sua garganta.

— O pior de tudo é que no outro dia ele estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido... como se não estivesse me enganando bem na minha cara, dizendo que me amava e ficando com a ex no dia seguinte. Vai saber a quanto tempo eles já não estavam fodendo, quem sabe até antes de eu e ele começarmos a nos entender, o que tecnicamente _me_ tornaria o outro.

Steve balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem entender aquela parte. Parecia que algo não se encaixava, toda a paixão com a qual Jensen falava sobre o seu alfa e como ele era honrado e forte não condiziam com uma atitude daquelas.

— Jensen, você tem certeza do que viu? Porque se o resto das coisas que você disse são verdade, o tal Jared não tem o perfil de um dissimulado desse jeito.

Jensen levantou do seu lugar e deu as costas para Steve, andando devagar até a água e molhando seus pés.

— Eu tenho certeza do que eu vi.

— Você conversou com ele sobre isso?

— É obvio que não, ele vai negar até a morte.

— Você pode ler a mente dele e ver se ele está mentindo. E você também não disse que já consegue ver memórias recentes com o memoriae? Vasculhe a mente do seu alfa e descubra se ele está falando a verdade.

O ômega se virou para o amigo com uma feição ofendida e os punhos fechados.

— Steve, isso é sério? Você está do lado do Jared? Eu te chamo aqui pra desabafar e você age como todas as outras pessoas daquela alcateia agiriam?

— A diferença é que eu estou dizendo isso porque consigo sentir o quanto você ama esse cara e o quanto está triste por pensar que ele te enganou e partiu seu coração. Ele parece o tipo de homem honrado que é difícil de se encontrar hoje em dia; só quero que dê uma justa chance dele se explicar antes de julga-lo completamente e acabar com o que vocês tem.

Jensen voltou a ficar de costas para o alfa, suspirando longamente e se abaixando para tocar as mãos na água.

— Por favor, Jen, se dê essa chance. Sei que está com medo, mas não tem mais o que fazer. Vocês estão marcados, se não ficar com ele, vai viver o resto da vida infeliz. Você ama esse alfa, faça isso pelo amor que sente por ele.

 **-J2-**

Pouco mais de uma hora mais tarde, finalmente a porta do centro cirúrgico foi aberta para o alivio dos dois amigos que esperavam no corredor do lado de fora.

— Vocês são os familiares de Jökull Júlíusson? – Um enfermeiro perguntou.

Jared, Chad, Logan e Maggie se levantaram de suas cadeiras e foram até o homem rapidamente.

— Eu sou o irmão mais velho dele. Como ele está?

O enfermeiro sorriu de canto.

— Foi uma cirurgia simples, o tiro pegou na coxa esquerda e o projetil havia ficado alojado, mas foi removido com sucesso. Seu irmão ganha alta até amanhã no máximo.

Os quatro lobos negro soltaram um suspiro de alivio.

— Podemos vê-lo? – O alfa pediu.

— Ele está sendo transferido para o quarto agora mesmo, eu os acompanho até lá.

 **-J2-**

No fim do dia, Jensen estava de volta no seu quarto. Ninguém questionou onde ele passara a tarde toda.

Depois que a conversa tensa com Steve passou, eles começaram a relembrar bons momentos e até nadaram um pouco no lago. O loiro voltou para casa sentindo-se um pouco mais leve e menos triste, considerando a opção de falar com Jared sobre o que havia acontecido.

Jared voltou para a mansão pouco tempo depois de checar como JJ estava, mas tinha assuntos para tratar com alguns comerciantes que compravam a produção de legumes extra que os fazendeiros produziam. Só conseguiu se ver livre deles quando já estava escurecendo.

Assim que colocou os pés na casa novamente, sentiu o ômega, lembrando-se que precisava saber o que tinha acontecido com ele.

— Jen? Posso entrar? – Jared indagou do lado de fora do quarto, encostado na porta.

Jensen mordeu o lábio, nervoso que a conversa tinha chego, mas respondeu o alfa.

— Está aberta.

O alfa entrou no quarto e fechou a porta devagar, como se tivesse medo que o ômega o expulsasse se ele fizesse movimentos bruscos.

O loiro já tinha decidido o que iria fazer. Primeiro tentaria encontrar algo nos pensamentos de Jared e só caso não visse nada partiria para o memoriae. Não controlava o poder direito e podia acabar fazendo o que não devia.

— Nós precisamos conversar...

— É, eu sei.

Jared sentou-se na beirada da cama, com uma perna dobrada.

— Desde quando está dormindo com a Sandy?

Jensen havia aprendido que a melhor forma de pegar alguém na mentira era confronta-la, pois, por mais que sua boca negasse até a morte, sua mente sempre lhe trairia, pensando involuntariamente sobre o assunto de forma verdadeira.

Aquilo não ocorreu com Jared, o alfa franziu a testa confuso e até mesmo um pouco ofendido.

 _Como assim a quanto tempo eu estou dormindo com a Sandy? Já faziam quase quatro meses que não a via mais._ Pensou o alfa sinceramente.

— Do que você está falando, Jen? Não durmo com a Sandy a quase quatro meses, desde que você chegou aqui.

Jensen mordeu o lábio, confuso com o resultado do seu teste mas sentindo uma imensa a alegria brotar no seu peito por constatar que Jared falava a verdade.

— Tem certeza disso? – O ômega advertiu, esticando seu braço e tocando a perna de Jared como quem não quer nada, apenas para manter uma conexão mais forte com a mente dele.

Jared começou a achar aquilo estranho, não era possível que Jensen estivesse sentindo ciúmes daquela forma, não é mesmo?

— Jensen, do que você está falando? Está começando a me deixar preocupado. Eu senti a sua tristeza e angustia hoje o dia todo e não consigo entender o motivo disso...

Jensen procurou nas memórias recentes do alfa e não encontrou nada. Se tivesse algo para ser descoberto, isso ainda estaria ali na borda das memórias.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a felicidade em constatar que Jared não havia feito nada e, sim, lhe amava, uma raiva brotou no ômega. Então aquilo tudo era armação de Sandy.

— Eu estou falando disso, Jay. – Jensen tocou a temporada de Jared e mostrou a ele a memória do quarto, na noite anterior.

Jared arregalou os olhos e levantou as sobrancelhas, tão chocado quanto possível.

— O que a Sandy estava fazendo no meu quarto desse jeito?

— Foi uma armação, Jared! Ela queria que eu visse para que desistisse de você, só não sei como ela sabia que eu iria ir até o seu quarto sem avisar justo naquela noite.

O alfa apertou os punhos e bufou.

— Eu não acredito. Porque ela fez isso? Acha que pode nos separar por conta da gravidez ou qualquer coisa assim?

Jensen deu de ombros, ainda meio retraído.

— Jen, sinto muito você ter passado por isso. Eu juro que não tenho nada a ver...

Jensen puxou Jared para um beijo e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do alfa.

— Eu sei disso, você nunca faria uma coisa assim, não sei como pude ser tão cego. Estava com tanta raiva de pensar que finalmente tinha aberto meu coração e você tinha me feito de trouxa.

Jared sorriu.

— Eu nunca te faria de trouxa.

— Eu sei, _eusei!_ , antes de pensar em tudo que pensei, deveria ter falado com você. – Jensen falou com pesar, sentindo-se meio idiota por ter sofrido tanto por uma mentira, sendo que era muito fácil dele descobrir a verdade. O calor do momento fez sua mente ficar embaralhada, Steve havia aberto seus olhos e isso fez com que Jensen amasse seu amigo um pouco mais.

Jared levantou-se da cama com os músculos retraídos.

— Vamos agora mesmo tirar essa história a limpo, o que a Sandy pensa que está fazendo? Eu deixei os termos bem claros para ela. Eu iria cuidar dela e do filhote, mas o meu companheiro é você. – Jared disse gesticulando com as mãos, se exaltando. Era um absurdo a sua ex ter feito uma coisa daquelas. — Eu não consigo acreditar que ela fez uma coisa assim, ela deve ter mudado muito nesse período que ficamos separados.

Jensen levantou da cama junto com Jared.

— Um coração partido pode fazer loucuras, Jay. Só se acalma e lembra que ela está carregando o seu filho. – Jensen teve que assumir o papel de calmo e engolir a raiva para tranquilizar seu alfa.

— Eu não vou fazer nada, só quero saber o que ela estava pensando quando fez isso. Vou ouvi-la e amanhã mesmo já dou um jeito sobre o lugar onde ela vai ficar, não a quero mais aqui. Vou coloca-la em uma casa por perto e deixar um tenente vigiando a porta.

Jensen sorriu de canto, apesar de achar aquela uma decisão um tanto impulsiva. Não gostaria de ter que continuar vendo a cara da mulher que tentou roubar Jared de si.

— Tem certeza disso?

— Sim, vai ser o melhor pra todo mundo. Me precipitei em trazê-la aqui para casa.

O loiro deu dois passos para frente e abraçou o moreno, enterrando a cabeça em seu pescoço e aspirando o cheiro forte de alfa, sentindo-se extremamente protegido por toda aquela imponência.

Jared retribuiu o abraço e ainda deu um beijo no pescoço de Jensen, fazendo ele se arrepiar inteiro.

— Eu te amo. – Sussurrou o loiro com uma voz baixa, como se quisesse dizer discretamente. O alfa sorriu largamente, afastando os dois alguns centímetros e o beijando.

— Eu também te amo. – Jared declarou com firmeza.

Os dois saíram do quarto e desceram as escadas, procurando por Sandy na cozinha e depois na sala, encontrando a beta assistindo um filme qualquer na TV.

 _O que eles estão fazendo próximos desse jeito?_ Sandy perguntou na sua mente assim que viu o alfa e o ômega entrarem no cômodo e Jensen conseguiu ouvir, confirmando ainda mais a culpa da mulher.

— Sandy, eu vou ser direto e breve e espero que não tente me enganar, porque o Jensen pode ler seus pensamentos se mentir. – Jared começou e a mulher se ajeitou no sofá, já sabendo do que o alfa estava falando.

 _Ai, não, não, não!_ Gritou ela para si mesma.

— Eu sei o que você fez; deu um jeito de saber que o Jensen iria para o meu quarto e foi antes, dando a entender que nós tínhamos alguma coisa, quando é claramente mentira. Porque você fez isso?

A morena ficou sem palavras. Jared nunca havia sido tão frio com ela, o tom de voz do alfa indicava profunda decepção e uma certa mágoa.

— Eu... e-eu... do que você tá falando? – Ela tentou dizer, e, mesmo que Jensen não pudesse atestar o blefe lendo sua mente, seu tom de voz a entregou.

Jared colocou a mão na cintura, impaciente, suspirando com ênfase na sua irritação.

— _Eu mandei não mentir para mim._ — Disse o alfa com sua voz de comando, em um tom mais grave e profundo, que fazia os ossos de qualquer um tremer.

Sandy não teve como não obedecer, sua genética submissa ao alfa do pack fez com que ela dissesse tudo que queria esconder.

— Eu te amo, eu te amo tanto, Jared! Você não pode me trocar por um homem, eu só queria que você fosse meu como era antes e então nós poderíamos ser uma família feliz. – Disse a beta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas prontas para escorrerem.

Jensen tocou o braço de Jared e lhe disse em pensamento sua opinião.

 _Ela estava desesperada, Jared, por mais que tenha sido uma filha da puta, eu consigo entende-la. Por favor, não seja cruel._

Jared olhou para o lado e viu Jensen com o canto do olho e ele tinha na feição uma coisa parecida com piedade, relaxando seus nervos exaltados. Por Jensen.

— Sandy, você não pode achar que é aceitável fazer uma coisa assim só porque me ama. Às vezes nós não podemos ter o que queremos.

Sandy engoliu em seco. Estava pronta para ser escrachada pelo alfa, entretanto ele tinha sido o bondoso como sempre e isso fazia a morena se sentir ainda pior pelo que tinha feito.

— Me perdoa, por favor, Jared... – Pediu ela em meio as lágrimas, com as mãos no rosto e envergonhada. — Eu... eu não sabia o que fazer!

Jared balançou a cabeça e passou a mão pelo cabelo, se afastando um pouco da beta e chegando mais perto de Jensen.

— Eu vou arrumar uma casa pra você aqui por perto, amanhã mesmo. Um tenente vai ficar vigiando.

Sandy levantou a cabeça, com a maquiagem borrada nos olhos e um semblante em choque.

— Você tá me expulsando daqui?

O alfa olhou para sua ex namorada com descontentamento. Ainda por cima, ela estava tentando sair como vítima.

— Eu tomei uma decisão precipitada em te trazer para morar aqui, mas não se preocupe, terá as mesmas condições nessa outra casa que tem aqui e eu ainda vou passar lá todos os dias para ver como está.

Sandy ficou sem palavras; não tinha o que dizer para fazer Jared mudar de ideia. Seguir o plano de Genevieve tinha sido uma das piores escolhas da sua vida.

— Sandy, eu quero que saiba que apesar disso, eu continuo gostando de você. É a mãe do meu filhote e nós tivemos bons momentos juntos. Você é melhor do que isso e vai encontrar um cara que vai te amar. Não seja esse tipo de pessoa.

Jensen sentiu uma leve pontada de ciúmes, mas decidiu afogar aquele sentimento, sabia que Jared só estava tentando consolar a ex.

— Me desculpa. – Disse ela por fim, levantando do sofá e saindo da sala, em direção ao seu quarto, com lágrimas escorrendo grossas pelas bochechas.

Jensen limpou a garganta e cruzou os braços no peito.

— Legal isso que você falou pra ela.

Jared sorriu de canto, virando-se para o ômega.

— Ela é uma boa pessoa, como você disse, só estava desesperada. Vamos combinar uma coisa? – Jared propôs e Jensen indicou com a cabeça para ele continuar a falar. — Se alguma coisa assim algum dia acontecer de novo, vamos falar um com o outro em primeiro lugar.

— Está dizendo que algo assim pode voltar a acontecer? – O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Não! Eu espero que não... só quero garantir que não sejamos mais enganados.

Jensen concordou com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, é o mais certo a se fazer.

Os dois se aproximaram mais e colaram seus lábios, em um beijo apaixonado e carinhoso, com tanto amor transbordando que faria qualquer um sentir inveja daquele sentimento tão puro e verdadeiro.

 **-J2-**

Quentin não queria acreditar que aquilo que tinha escutado poderia ser verdade. No começo, ele tinha concordado com o Stech, os lobos eram seu alimento, mas o rei estava obsessivo. O que ele planejava era crueldade pura e não somente o que eles precisavam para viver.

Demorou muito para enxergar, mas finalmente via a grande devastação que estava por vir. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para impedir, só não sabia o que. Não tinha a inteligência de milhares de anos, sua aparência queria dizer exatamente a quantia de anos que possuía, mas ele daria um jeito. Seu pai não iria querer que ele deixasse que os lobos fossem massacrados.

 _ **Continua...**_


	14. The one you've been waiting for

Jared e Jensen estavam deitados na grama nus depois de correrem na forma de lobos até aquele local. Era um grande campo aberto, sem árvores a vista, com exceção de um pinheiro enorme que parecia dominar a região.

O loiro tinha sua cabeça apoiada no peito do alfa, cansado depois de transarem como dois animais no cio e dolorido em partes que achou que nunca ficaria, entretanto, feliz com aquilo.

Jared entrelaçou suas pernas, levando a mão livre até o abdômen grudento do mais velho e se virando para beijá-lo nos lábios.

— Eu adoro foder ao ar livre. Me sinto como um lobo de verdade... – Comentou o moreno e Jensen sorriu de canto.

— Realmente não tem nada igual, mas é desconfortável. E a grama pinica. Prefiro uma cama macia.

O alfa deu mais um selinho no ômega e entrelaçou seus dedos.

— Em qualquer lugar que seja com você, pra mim já está ótimo.

Jensen corou e mordeu o lábio, desviando o olhar e olhando para cima.

— O céu está lindo hoje, olha essas estrelas... – Contemplou ele, maravilhado com a quantidade de pontinhos brilhando no céu, mas tinha algo faltando. — Mas cadê a lua?

Jared voltou seu olhar para o céu e observou o mesmo que o loiro, mas ele sabia qual era o motivo daquilo.

— A lua de sangue vai acontecer em alguns dias, a deusa não vai mostrar sua face até lá. – Explicou ele. — Está vendo aquelas duas estrelas maiores e mais brilhantes?

Jensen olhou para a direção que o alfa apontou e demorou alguns segundos para encontrar as tais estrelas, mas conseguiu localiza-las algum tempo depois, passando a considerar aquelas as mais lindas de todas. Uma tinha uma luz azulada, enquanto a outra reluzia algo mais parecido com vermelho ou rosa.

— Essas estrelas só aparecem nesses dias que a lua está escondida. Elas são chamadas de _verdadeiras almas gêmeas_ , uma representa o alfa a outra o ômega. Conhece a lenda?

Jensen concordou com a cabeça.

— Que a deusa da lua criou apenas duas almas gêmeas na alvorada dos tempos e todas as outras são filhos dessas... E também que essas verdadeiras almas gêmeas continuam reencarnando e se encontrando até hoje.

— Isso.

O loiro levantou um pouco o tronco apoiando o cotovelo no chão, olhando para Jared com uma cara de descrença.

— Você acredita mesmo nessas coisas?

Jared deu de ombros.

— Sim, por que não acreditaria? Não sou nenhum fanático por deuses, mas creio nesse tipo de coisa.

Jensen balançou a cabeça e sorriu, voltando a se deitar e dando mais um beijo no moreno.

Ficaram em silencio por algum tempo, apenas olhando as estrelas e aproveitando a presença um do outro. Desde a noite passada, onde tinham se acertado de vez e decidido que ninguém os impediria de serem felizes, ambos pareciam mais leves. A notícia da gravidez de Alex só fez os dois ficarem ainda mais felizes pelos seus amigos.

— No que está pensando? – Jensen perguntou em algum momento. Jared olhou para ele com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Como se você não soubesse...

— Eu só estou tentando manter a sua privacidade. – Jensen se defendeu, sorrindo maroto, como uma criança travessa.

— Jensen, eu sinto quando você está na minha mente.

O loiro revirou os olhos.

— Tá legal, mas de qualquer forma, porque estava pensando nisso?

O alfa desviou o olhar e respirou fundo, observando as estrelas almas gêmeas.

— Eu não o sinto. Sabe, eu deveria, eu senti os seus um mês após eles serem concebidos. Sandy já está grávida a dois meses e meio e eu não o sinto.

O loiro mordeu o lábio e inconscientemente chegou mais próximo do seu alfa.

— Vai ver não é uma coisa que acontece com todos. Quem sabe você sentiu quando eu estava porque eu sou um ômega ou qualquer coisa assim.

Jared negou, parecendo meio frustrado e decepcionado.

— Não, os alfas sempre conseguem sentir seus filhotes. É biológico; todo mundo com quem eu já conversei sobre isso disse a mesma coisa.

Jensen deu de ombros, sem saber o que dizer. O ômega também achava estranho o fato de Jared não sentir o seu filhote na barriga de Sandy, nem mesmo quando forçava esse contato tocando a barriga dela e tentando alcançar o bebê com a mente.

— Você nunca fala muito sobre a sua família, até agora eu só sei que você é filho do alfa do pack. Quero saber mais. – Jared tentou mudar de assunto para não cair naquela pergunta que estava rondando a sua cabeça desde o momento em que o alfa havia percebido que não sentia seu filhote na barriga da ex namorada.

— Não tem muito o que falar... – Jensen tentou desconversar, mas o alfa estava determinado a conhecer mais sobre o seu _companheiro._ (Ainda era estranho pensar nele daquela forma).

— Jensen Ross Ackles, vai me dizer que não tem nada para falar da sua família? Vamos fazer assim, eu começo e então você me conta sobre a sua depois.

Jensen tentou relutar, mas os olhos de lobo pidão do mais novo o convenceram.

— Tudo bem, comece.

Jared pensou um pouco em como contaria sua história e então iniciou a sua fala.

— Quando minha mãe ficou grávida foi tipo um milagre, ela não podia engravidar e a gravidez foi de risco. Ainda para ajudar eu era muito grande e ela entrou em trabalho de parto antes do tempo. – Jared limpou a garganta ao chegar naquela parte. Mesmo já tendo superado a morte de sua mãe, ainda era difícil tocar no assunto. — Ela morreu durante o parto; meu pai disse que assim que ela me pegou nos braços ela sorriu e então fechou os olhos.

Jensen sentiu a tristeza do seu alfa, tanto pela conexão dos dois, quanto pelo seu cheiro e envolveu um braço na cintura dele, cheirando seu pescoço e sussurrando um _sinto muito_.

— Obrigado. – Jared limpou a garganta mais uma vez e continuou a história, avançando vários anos. — Meu pai sempre apostou que eu seria um alfa, então me treinou desde antes de eu me revelar como sendo um; se eu não fosse, ele teria que escolher outra pessoa para substituí-lo quando ele morresse e ele meio que não admitia isso. De qualquer forma, eu me lembro que desde que tinha uns oito anos eu comecei a treinar lutas e a correr vários quilômetros diariamente. Sam pegava no pé do velho para ele aliviar pro meu lado, mas ele não a ouvia. Ela me contou que meu pai ficou meio amargo depois que mama se foi. – Jared sorriu com a lembrança dos primeiros dias treinando e o desastre que era, tanto que achava que seria um ômega, por não ter a menor habilidade naquelas atividades.

— Ei, um ômega pode ter muita habilidade lutando. – Jensen protestou brincando ao ouvir o pensamento do outro.

— Agora eu sei, mas naquela época tudo que eu ouvia sobre ômegas era que eles eram frágeis. – O loiro fez uma cara feia e Jared deu um selinho no biquinho que seus lábios formaram. — Depois que comecei a pegar prática, passei a adorar aquilo. Ficava horas e horas treinando e depois que me revelei como alfa tudo ficou ainda melhor, mas meu pai já não era um bom líder para a alcateia. Os lobos não gostavam das decisões que ele tomava, ele bebia e não aceitava as coisas que o pequeno concelho sugeria na hora dos confrontos. Eu já vinha observando isso a muito tempo, até aquele dia...

— O que aconteceu? – Jensen perguntou curioso, sentindo que não viria coisa boa.

O alfa suspirou e voltou seu olhar para as estrelas mais ume vez.

— Ele tinha bebido e queria atacar o seu pack natal de surpresa, com vocês desprevenidos. Não estava pensando direito; meu pai era sim honrado, em seu juízo perfeito ele nunca faria uma coisa dessas, mas não foi o caso. Ninguém acatou a ordem dele, nem a voz de comando estava mais funcionando com os lobos, ele tinha perdido a alcateia. Eu já tinha vinte e cinco anos e as pessoas me viam mais como líder do que a ele. – Naquele momento a voz do alfa começou a ficar mais engrolada e o ômega sentiu que ele estava realmente emocionado, com os olhos marejados, mas ainda tentava manter a pose. — Ele pegou um carro e saiu em disparada pela estrada até encontrar uma árvore muito maior que a caminhonete.

Jensen sentia seu peito apertado por Jared, queria confortá-lo de alguma forma, mas sabia que não havia o que ser dito. Abraçou-o e beijou sua bochecha, afundando o rosto na curvatura do seu pescoço com o ombro e tentando oferecer algum conforto.

— Não foi culpa sua, nem pense nisso. – Jensen sussurrou. — Você sempre esteve lá por ele, tentou ajuda-lo de diversas formas, mas às vezes o destino simplesmente é cruel, Jay. – O ômega disse ao ouvir os pensamentos de culpa do alfa.

Jared deixou as lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos, mas não disse nada. A memória ainda era recente e dolorosa, apesar de já ter mais de três anos.

Depois de um tempo em que os dois ficaram novamente em silêncio, Jared lidando com a lembrança dolorosa e o ômega tentando consola-lo sem palavras, o moreno continuou. Ainda faltava uma parte importante da sua vida.

— Sabe a cicatriz que eu tenho nas costas? – Perguntou ele e Jensen assentiu. Sempre ficara curioso a respeito da marca, mas nunca havia perguntado. O lobo dourado tinha presumido que devia ser de uma luta qualquer. — Eu ganhei ela depois de sair correndo do pack em direção as montanhas quando eu descobri que meu pai tinha morrido. – Jared balançou a cabeça sentindo um pouco de vergonha pela falta de maturidade com a qual havia lidado com o fato.

— Você teve todo o direito de perder a cabeça, Jared. Foi um grande choque, não se culpe por mais isso. – Jensen tentou e o mais novo balançou a cabeça concordando.

— Sabe... eu estava com tanta raiva, o destino tinha sido tão injusto de fazer aquilo comigo, eu só queria arranjar uma briga e descontar toda a minha fúria e foi o que consegui, mas os caras estavam em maior número. Um deles rasgou as minhas costas com as garras, acho que eram nômades brancos. – Jared riu amargo relembrando a dor que sentira. — Doeu pra caralho, eu pensei até que iria morrer sangrando sozinho na neve, mas acabei conseguindo me arrastar até um local que senti o cheiro de ter gente.

Jensen estava com um nó na garganta em compartilhar aquelas memórias de Jared, ele nunca tinha parado para pensar sobre as coisas que o alfa já tinha vivido. A vida desde que chegara ao novo pack era tão intensa que não dava margem para esse tipo de questionamento.

— E quem te ajudou?

— Uma anciã que eu até hoje não sei a que raça pertence. O nome dela é Elisabeth, uma das pessoas mais bondosas que eu já conheci na minha vida. – Relatou o moreno com um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar-se dos dias em que passou na casa da mulher se recuperando. — Visitei ela algumas semanas atrás, logo que você saiu da cirurgia e o médico me disse que tinha perdido os filhotes e nunca mais poderia gerar um.

Jared ficou em dúvida se deveria contar sobre o motivo principal de ter ido até a casa da idosa; a profecia que ela havia lhe feito quando o conheceu.

— Que profecia? – Jensen perguntou curioso, após ouvir os pensamentos do outro.

— Jensen!

Não era exatamente culpa do ômega ouvir os pensamentos de Jared, naqueles momentos em que estavam juntos, apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro e conversando sobre assuntos triviais, suas essências se tornavam praticamente uma; suas mentes se tornavam praticamente uma.

— Desculpe, mas agora já ouvi. Que profecia é essa?

— "O lobo ferido será o progenitor do alfa mais possante que já pisou na terra; esse alfa irá acabar com as desavenças entre as espécies e fazê-las batalharem juntas na Grande Guerra para que possam sobreviver".

— O que ela quer dizer com grande guerra?

— Eu não sei, ela nunca respondeu nenhuma das minhas perguntas sobre a profecia, só disse que o destino sempre se realiza.

— Então quer dizer que a Sandy está grávida do alfa mais poderoso que pisará na terra? – Jensen perguntou, sentindo seu instinto interior de ômega entristecer-se por não ter mais aquela capacidade.

Jared respirou fundo.

— Eu achei que seria você, por isso fui até a Beth quando soube que você não poderia mais gerar filhotes. Eu nunca teria um caso com outra pessoa apenas para ter um filho e então a profecia dela estaria errada, mas ela me disse que o destino nunca falha e tudo que estava acontecendo fazia parte do plano. Então acho que sim...

— Você não acredita nisso.

— Não, na verdade. Se o filhote que a Sandy tem na barriga fosse o alfa mais poderoso que já foi gerado, eu deveria poder senti-lo, certo?

Jensen ficou em silencio, mas o moreno sabia que ele concordava consigo.

Alguns minutos se passaram com os dois lobos em silêncio, Jensen ainda estava assimilando tudo que Jared lhe contara.

— Sua vez. Quero saber de tudo, hein.

— Eu já disse que não tem nada pra saber da minha vida. Ela sempre foi chata e sem graça; normal. Eu ficava em casa, geralmente sem fazer nada porque eu era meio que apenas o mecânico da alcateia e raramente um carro estragava porque quase nunca usávamos carros. Na maior parte do tempo eu jogava vídeo-game, assistia TV e ficava com Steve e minha ex namorada. – Jensen explicou querendo fazer graça da sua história, que considerava como sendo desinteressante.

Jared rolou os olhos sem paciência.

— Eu te contei cada detalhe da minha vida e você faz esse resumão? Nada disso.

— Não tem o que saber a mais, eu juro, mas já que faz tanta questão, posso detalhar. – Jensen disse revirando os olhos. — Eu tenho um irmão chamado Joshua que é mais velho do que eu, bem o que meu pai queria; um alfa para assumir o lugar dele quando ele morresse. Eu não seria o alfa do pack mesmo que fosse um e nem queria isso, sempre fiquei afastado dessas coisas.

Jared gostava de ouvir Jensen falar, ele sempre fazia aquilo com tanta empolgação.

— Porque tá me olhando assim? – Jensen olhou para o mais alto com a testa franzida e Jared sorriu, beijando-o nos lábios e mandando ele prosseguir. — Então... quando eu tinha uns dois anos, minha mãe foi morta na floresta. Ainda hoje ninguém sabe por quem, foi como se tivesse sumido do mapa. Meu pai colocou toda a alcateia atrás de pistas sobre o assassinato, mas ninguém nunca encontrou um rastro sequer, até hoje às vezes ele dizia que ia até o lugar onde ela morreu pra tentar sentir alguma coisa. Eu nunca tive coragem de visitar o lugar, sentia uma coisa ruim só de pensar naquilo.

— Sinto muito.

— Tudo bem, eu só tenho lembranças boas dela. Consigo me lembrar perfeitamente de como era o som da sua voz... quer ouvir? – De repente o ômega se sentou na grama, convidando o alfa a fazer o mesmo.

— Você consegue fazer isso? – Jared perguntou abismado.

— É uma simples transferência de memória, nada demais. Feche os olhos e se concentre.

Jensen se virou e sentou sobre as coxas de Jared, levando as duas mãos até a sua cabeça, deixando uma de cada lado e enfiando os dedos entre seus cabelos. Procurou a memória na própria cabeça e sorriu alegre ao ouvir a voz da mãe chamando o bebê Jensen para brincar, sentindo seu peito aquecer de emoção.

Direcionou a recordação para a mente do alfa, fazendo ele ouvir e ver tudo o que o ômega lembrava.

No começo, Donna estava com um vestido colorido e alegre, sorrindo para o seu filho pequeno e falando com ele com muito amor. Jared pode partilhar da mesma sensação que Jensen sentia, aquele carinho e saudade misturados era uma coisa linda, mas, de repente, a memória mudou drasticamente. Naquele plano, Jensen estava chorando um berro agudo infantil, imagens passavam pela sua visão rapidamente como borrões, haviam muitos gritos de dor e o barulho de carne sendo rasgada. O sangue fresco pintava as folhas secas caídas no chão.

Jensen se assustou com o que viu, sentindo uma dor forte no peito repentinamente e um medo tão grande como nunca sentira na vida. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ômega se encolheu todo, querendo se proteger de alguma forma, como se fosse aquele pequeno filhote indefeso sentado no chão da floresta.

Jared abriu os olhos e viu o loiro encolhido no seu colo.

— Jensen? O que aconteceu? O que foi aquilo? – O alfa indagou preocupado envolvendo-o em seus braços e sentindo sua aflição.

— Eu n-ão sei. Nunca tinha visto aquilo na minha vida. – Respondeu ele com a voz tremula, mas segurando o choro. — Eu senti medo... eu nunca senti tanto medo. – Jensen confessou com as mãos tremulas.

— Calma, tá tudo bem. Eu tô aqui, eu vou estar sempre aqui, você nunca mais vai precisar ter medo. Eu prometo. – Disse Jared, apertando Jensen no seu peito como se um mal muito grande pudesse afligi-lo caso não o fizesse.

Jensen não deixou as lágrimas presas em seus olhos escorrerem e aceitou de bom grado aquela proteção tão reconfortante que o abraço de seu alfa proporcionava, o abraçando de volta.

 **-J2-**

Na manhã seguinte Jensen quis ficar na cama sozinho por mais algum tempo depois que Jared levantou e lhe convidou para ir correr.

O alfa chamou Chad para fazerem os exercícios matinais juntos, precisava falar com alguém sobre o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

— Ele disse que nunca tinha visto aquilo, Chad, mas eu acho que ele já tinha visto sim.

Chad franziu a testa.

— Visto quando? Você não disse que foi como um surto que apareceu do nada ou coisa assim? Vai ver ele misturou alguma coisa imaginada com a memória, já que não controla esse dom.

O alfa balançou a cabeça contrariado.

— Não, não foi nada disso. Eu senti a realidade e o medo dele. – Jared afirmou. — Acho que isso pode ter a ver com aquela lembrança que Jensen tem sobre os símbolos que surgiram aqui, mas ele era só um bebê. _Um bebê_ , Chad! Eu sinto que ele viu uma coisa que ninguém jamais deveria ver.

O loiro olhou sério para Jared, compreendendo o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

— Seria uma explicação de porque ele sente essa memória, mas não consegue lembrar. Um trauma...

— Quero conversar com ele sobre isso, mas acho que ele não vai querer. No fundo talvez também saiba o que foi aquilo.

Os dois retornaram para a alcateia depois de passarem por um lago para hidratarem-se. Quando Jared chegou a cozinha para tomar café, se surpreendeu ao ver Jensen ali, pensou que talvez ele fosse ficar no quarto a manhã toda.

— Bom dia... – Tentou o moreno, sentando-se a sua frente.

— Bom dia. – Jensen respondeu normalmente.

— Tudo bem?

— Tudo. E com você?

O alfa estranhou a atitude, o ômega não era de agir daquela forma, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele nunca conseguia esconder suas emoções.

— Jensen, sobre aquilo de ontem... você está bem mesmo?

O loiro levantou o olhar para o alfa e engoliu em seco, lutando para continuar com a sua cara de paisagem. Tinha decidido tomar aquele rumo para não ter que pensar no assunto; não correr o risco de sentir aquele medo novamente e ouvir os gritos que ainda ressoavam na sua mente.

— E-estou. Porque não estaria?

 _Eu sei que não está._ O alfa sussurrou na mente do mais velho, colocando a mão por cima da dele sobre a mesa. _Eu quero te ajudar, Jen..._

Jensen olhou para Jared no fundo de seus olhos e naquele instante percebeu que não tinha como mentir para ele, o moreno sempre poderia olhar nos seus olhos e sentir as suas emoções verdadeiras.

 _Não, eu ainda estou ouvindo os gritos na minha cabeça. Eu quero saber o que eles são, mas tenho medo de sentir aquele pavor de novo. Quem sabe Alex poderia me ajudar a chegar até essa lembrança, mas..._

— Eu vou estar aqui por você. – Jared disse alto, fazendo Jensen se arrepiar com o seu tom de voz.

— Eu sei, mas... eu não sei se quero mesmo saber o que é. Se aquilo que eu senti for verdade, como meu pai nunca tocou no assunto de que quando eu era um bebê presenciei uma coisa tão horrível assim?

— Quem sabe ele quisesse te poupar.

— Não é o tipo de coisa que deveria se esconder.

Jared acariciou a mão tensa de Jensen e deu um pequeno sorriso reconfortante.

— Quer a ajuda de Alex? Ele pode tentar entrar na sua mente, como fazia antes.

— Acho que ele não vai querer fazer isso agora que está grávido, é muito desgastante.

— Eu duvido muito que ele não queira, Alex adora desafios e o bebê dele é muito saudável, não há riscos.

— Eu poderia tentar. – Jensen disse meio inseguro e Jared concordou, começando a comer as panquecas no seu prato.

— Mais tarde podemos passar na casa do JJ ver como ele está. – Propôs o alfa e Jensen gostou da ideia.

 **-J2-**

Os lobos organizaram as folhas secas no formato que sua mente sussurrava para fazerem, a leste da alcateia Shawnee, próximo o suficiente para que fosse encontrado e distante o suficiente para que eles não fossem vistos.

 _Corte sua mão e deixe o sangue escorrer por cima das folhas._ Monrei sussurrou para Chris, um dos lobos dourados que estava sobre o seu comando, sentado na mesa junto com os outros membros da ordem e o Stech na ponta.

O lobo beta atendeu ao comando sem questionar, seus olhos tinham uma coloração avermelhada brilhante e a mente zumbia sem parar, não deixando-o pensar em mais nada.

 _Ótimo. Voltem para seu pack e diga que cortou a mão acidentalmente se alguém perguntar._

O que Monrei sussurrava na mente do lobo podia ser ouvido por todos os presentes na sala em que estavam, dando a eles visão do que acontecia.

 _— La banteabpi, noh puokke nung brakd tha avei del kampoung kaetlaeng haey vea nung chea banhhea pelvelea bonnaoh._ (Ótimo, depois disso eles terão certeza do que está acontecendo e será só uma questão de tempo.)

 **-J2-**

Depois de deixar Jensen na casa de Alex, Jared decidiu passar na casa em que Sandy tinha sido colocada para ver como a mulher estava passando e mais uma vez tentar sentir o seu filhote. Desde que falara em voz alta o seu incomodo com o fato de não ter a conexão com o bebê, aquilo parecia ter aumentado.

— Jared? – Sandy cumprimentou o alfa com um sorriso, abraçando-o excessivamente. — Fiquei com saudades...

O alfa segurou-se para não revirar os olhos diante aquele teatro e devolveu um sorriso para a mulher, entrando na casa e indo junto com ela para a sala de estar.

— Está tudo bem? Com você, com o filhote... – Jared perguntou diretamente e sem rodeios.

— Sim, só umas dores de cabeça, mas é normal.

— Posso tentar senti-lo? – Pediu o alfa e Sandy mordeu a parte interna de suas bochechas, nervosa, mas não tinha como negar. Cada semana que se passava a beta sentia mais medo de que tudo desse errado por causa da maldita conexão inexistente.

A mulher concordou com a cabeça e se esticou mais no sofá, levantando a camiseta e deixando a barriga grande de quase quatro meses exposta.

Jared se ajoelhou no chão e colocou uma mão na base e outra acima do umbigo, sorrindo ao sentir o bebê se movimentar. Fechou os olhos e tentou projetar sua essência astral, mas não conseguiu, como das outras vezes.

 _Eu sou seu pai. Me deixe te sentir, filhote._ Jared pediu mentalmente, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta. Ele tentou mais algumas vezes, porém todas resultaram no alfa frustrado e chateado.

— Porque eu não consigo senti-lo? – Perguntou irritado para Sandy e ela deu de ombros.

— Quem sabe o filhote só está se protegendo de contatos exteriores. Falta pouco para ele nascer, Jared, logo você vai ter o seu filho nos braços. Não precisa ser tão apressado e querer tê-lo agora.

O moreno levantou-se e bufou, ela tinha razão, mas ainda assim era muito frustrante.

— Tudo bem, vê se repousa. Qualquer coisa é só pedir, volto amanhã.

Sandra não teve nem tempo de tentar convencer o alfa a ficar mais ou jogar seu charme para ele. Tinha o perdido para o ômega e finalmente aceitava o fato, mas agora o medo do que aconteceria se ele descobrisse a verdade estava rondando sua mente como uma serpente venenosa.

 **-J2-**

— Você vai se sentir estranho dessa vez, Jen. Quando entrar no meu corpo, vai sentir o meu filhote dentro de você, então mantenha a calma.

Jensen concordou com a cabeça. Os dois estavam na sala do infinito, com as roupas apropriadas, que se resumia apenas as cuecas brancas.

— Pronto?

— Sim.

Ambos fecharam os olhos e Alex usou seu dom, escorregando sua consciência para o corpo de Jensen e puxando a dele para o seu. A mente do ômega mais velho estava uma bagunça, muitas emoções misturadas. Dor, tristeza, medo, amor, carinho, confiança... tudo num emaranhado. Não seria fácil acessar as memórias dele, principalmente uma tão antiga.

Jensen respirou fundo quando tomou posse do corpo de Alex, assustando-se com aquela sensação peculiar que o filhote proporcionava nele. Era como reviver aquele mês em que os seus gêmeos estavam se desenvolvendo dentro do seu útero, mas sem o medo de tê-los. O loiro sentiu uma alegria enorme tomar conta de si com aquela vida sendo gerada pelo corpo de Alex.

Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida Jensen desejou que pudesse fazer aquilo também. Era tão bom aquele sentimento, como se qualquer problema que ele tivesse não existisse mais. Porém o ômega não tinha mais essa capacidade. Ele teria que aceitar que nunca poderia gerar uma vida, mesmo que desejasse isso.

Sentir a essência fluindo do filhote sem o seu medo infundado havia aberto os olhos de Jensen para o que realmente significava gerar uma vida, mas era muito tarde. O loiro sentiu seu peito ficar apertado com essa constatação.

Alex vasculhou tudo, mas não achou o que queria. Procurou novamente e só quando estava pronto para desistir e voltar de onde tinha vindo, viu a fresta aberta no que parecia ser uma parede maciça natural. O jovem caminhou até a fresta escura que emanava uma energia ruim, sentindo que era ali que encontraria o que estava procurando.

Forçou a passagem e conseguiu entrar, mas não durou muito tempo. Foi como se sua mente fosse arrancada do corpo de Jensen e devolvida para o devido lugar. Só tinha dado tempo para o mais novo ter uma breve visão do que era aquilo e apenas a mísera fração de segundo já havia sido suficiente para apavora-lo.

Jensen abriu os olhos e olhou para Alex, o garoto estava mais pálido que o seu normal, parecia apavorado.

— Alex? O que você viu? – Jensen indagou preocupado.

— Só o que você me contou, mas ver é muito pior. Eu não consegui ficar lá por muito tempo, alguma coisa me expulsou. – Relatou Alexander, ofegante e com a mão na barriga, como se quisesse proteger seu bebê do que havia sentido.

— Desculpe por isso.

— Você não precisa se desculpar, eu quero te ajudar, Jen, mas não sei se consigo.

Jensen concordou com a cabeça, levantando do chão e pela primeira vez indo na direção certa para sair da sala.

 **-J2-**

Jensen continuou na mesma posição em que estava na cama, mesmo após Jared deitar ao seu lado, o loiro ficara pensativo durante o dia todo, tentando acessar a sua memória e temendo sobre o que encontraria.

— Ele disse que não vai te ajudar?

— Não, Jay, ele disse que não sabe se consegue. Não quero pressioná-lo, Alex não tem nada a ver com os meus problemas.

Jared se aproximou mais do ômega, entrelaçando suas pernas e dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

— Será que falar com o seu pai não ajudaria?

— Talvez, mas nem sei se ele vai querer tocar no assunto. Se eu bem o conheço, vai negar até a morte.

— É, mas você tem alguns truques na manga para saber das coisas mesmo que as pessoas não queiram te contar.

— Não sou forte o bastante para conseguir encontrar uma memória tão profunda. Só o que consegui até hoje foram algumas semanas no passado.

— Nunca vai saber se não tentar.

— Você daria um jeito dele falar comigo?

Jared olhou nos olhos do mais velho e lhe deu um selinho carinhoso.

— É claro. Qualquer coisa que puder te ajudar.

O loiro sorriu de orelha a orelha, rolando na cama e subindo em cima do corpo do alfa, embaixo das cobertas, tocando o peito desnudo dele com as palmas das mãos, sentindo a firmeza dos músculos e suspirando profundamente, quase soltando um gemido de apreciação, enquanto pressionava o volume ainda relaxado, mas muito protuberante dentro de suas cuecas.

— Você é um filho da puta, sabia.

Jared franziu a testa, meio ofendido e sem entender.

— O que eu fiz?

— Fez eu me apaixonar por a porra de uma alfa – Jensen começou e se inclinou para dar um beijo intenso nos lábios do companheiro. —; fez eu ir contra todos os meus princípios... – O loiro riu safado.

— E está arrependido disso, Ackles? – Jared perguntou, deslizando suas mãos pelas costas quentes e fortes do ômega.

— É a coisa mais certa que eu já fiz na vida.

Os dois se inclinaram ao mesmo tempo para se beijarem, encontrando seus lábios no meio do caminho e aprofundando o contato com as línguas. Jared levou as duas mãos para a bunda de Jensen, enfiando-as por dentro da cueca e acariciando a carne com deleite no olhar.

— Eu nunca vou me cansar de dizer o quanto você é gostoso...

— Eu é que digo isso; olha pra você, _caralho!_ , parece a porra de um deus grego. – Jensen sussurrou contra os lábios do alfa, deslizando suas mãos pelos bíceps dele e gemendo ao apertar os músculos grandes e rígidos. O preconceito próprio em elogiar a beleza máscula de Jared aos poucos estava sumindo completamente do subconsciente do loiro, mas ainda assim ele só o fazia quando ambos estavam excitados e se provocando na cama.

Jared meteu dois de seus dedos da mão direita no regaço da bunda do loiro, acariciando com precisão e vontade o ânus relaxado dele. Levou a outra mão para a frente da cueca de Jensen, agarrando a ereção com força e acariciando com fome. O alfa adorava tudo no loiro, não se importava mais em ser ativo ou passivo, pois sempre era muito bom ficar em qualquer uma das posições.

— Afinal você quer dar ou quer me comer? – Jensen perguntou confuso com as duas caricias ao mesmo tempo. Geralmente ele sabia o que o seu alfa gostaria de fazer pelo local onde ele mais dava atenção.

— Quero fazer os dois. – Jared segurou a cintura do loiro e virou os dois, se ajeitando no meio das pernas dele e mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha. — Mas como eu sou o seu alfa, eu vou começar te fodendo...

Jensen se arrepiou inteiro, sentindo o seu buraco começar a se contrair e relaxar tão rápido que sua respiração ficou meio desregulada.

 **-J2-**

Quase uma hora mais tarde, quando os dois já estavam exaustos e cobertos de sêmen e suor, decidiram que estava na hora de dormir. De qualquer forma, nenhum dos dois aguentaria mais nada naquela noite.

Jared colocou seu braço sobre o travesseiro de Jensen e o ômega usou o peito do mais novo como travesseiro, abraçando sua cintura e juntando as pernas. Dormir daquele jeito estava se tornando um hábito.

O cansaço fez com que apagassem rapidamente, mas os sonhos relaxantes que tinham depois do sexo não vieram para Jensen. O loiro se via numa floresta correndo sem parar, ouvindo gritos de um filhote desesperado e tentando encontra-lo, sentindo cheiro de sangue e muito medo. Tanto medo que fazia ele ficar sem voz.

— Aahhhhhhhhhhh!

O uivo saiu a plenos pulmões da garganta de Jensen e Jared deu um pulo, com o coração disparado e já pronto para atacar caso precisasse. Olhou para o lado e viu Jensen com a testa brilhando de suor e gotas escorrendo sobre as suas bochechas. Ele agarrava o cobertor com tanta força que os nós dos seus dedos estavam brancos e sua expressão de pavor fazia o alfa sentir vontade de estraçalhar o objeto de medo do ômega.

— Jen? – Jared o sacudiu levemente e o loiro apertou os lábios, franzindo a testa e gemendo baixinho. — Jensen! Acorda, você está tendo um pesadelo. – O moreno disse mais alto, chacoalhando os ombros do outro para acorda-lo.

Jensen abriu os olhos e suas íris verdes estavam brilhando o tom vermelho de sangue, enquanto as garras cresciam por cima das unhas. Num movimento de reflexo, o ômega atacou Jared, arranhando seu peito superficialmente para tentar se proteger, pensando que ainda estava no sonho.

Jared gemeu de dor e segurou os punhos de Jensen, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele e deixando o alfa assumir. Seus olhos se tornaram brilhantes com o amarelo profundo e a sua voz saiu num tom mais grave.

— Calma, ômega, você está bem, eu estou aqui. Nada pode te machucar.

Aquele chamado fez com que o brilho vermelho se apagasse e desse lugar ao verde intenso novamente, avisando que Jensen tinha retomado o comando do seu corpo.

— Jared? – Ele chamou e o alfa submergiu para o subconsciente novamente, trazendo Jred para a superfície.

— Você teve um pesadelo, Jen.

Jensen olhou para as gotas de sangue escorrendo no peito de Jared e a marca dos quatro arranhões que suas garras fizeram.

— Eu fiz isso? – Perguntou ele assustado.

— Você estava dominado pelo seu ômega, estava com medo. Não foi sua culpa.

— Meu deus! Me desculpa, eu... eu...

— Jensen, olhe nos meus olhos. Você não teve culpa e além do mais foi só um arranhãozinho. Já senti dor muito pior, está tudo bem. – Jared afirmou com veracidade, dando de ombros.

Jensen direcionou seu olhar para o peito forte e manchado de sangue do mais novo e depois voltou aos seus olhos, oscilando entre um e outro.

— Só me dê um minuto para limpar isso aqui.

O moreno levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro da suíte, voltando de lá alguns minutos depois com o peito riscado em vermelho quatro vezes, mas sem mais sangue escorrendo.

Jensen se acomodou no peito do seu alfa mais uma vez, receoso quanto a voltar a ter o mesmo pesadelo e quem sabe o que fazer com Jared enquanto dormia.

O pesadelo não voltou naquela noite, no lugar dos gritos horríveis e da floresta escura, Jensen sonhou com Jared e ele correndo pela floresta durante o dia, com mais três lobos pequenos correndo junto deles. Jensen se perguntou quem eram os filhotes, um era tão negro quanto Jared, o outro tinha um tom dourado sujo e o terceiro parecia uma mistura perfeita das duas nuances.

No lugar do pânico sentido durante o pesadelo, o ômega só sentia uma enorme, calorosa e reconfortante felicidade.

 **-J2-**

No meio da floresta cerca de quinze homens estavam parados em pé, a uma distância razoável entre cada um, com seus olhos olhando fixamente para o nada e brilhando a cor vermelha, mas, diferente do ômega de Jensen, não era apenas a íris que se iluminava e sim todo o globo ocular.

Monrei e os outros que controlavam aquele grupo de lobos dourados provenientes da alcateia Tuskegee estavam a frente dos outros de sua espécie, com as suas bocas salivando.

O Stech se posicionava na frente de todos eles, com suas roupas extravagantemente formais e a bengala prateada em uma das mãos.

— _Vea dlpelhaey, kaun robsakhnhom! Briphok chhant bampenh, bamnangobrathnea robsa anak ning bangkrab ahar robsa anak..._ (Está na hora, meus filhos! Comam à vontade, satisfaçam seu desejo e subjuguem seu alimento...) – Ordenou o rei e imediatamente os homens atacaram, voando para cima dos lobos dourados que nem se quer tentaram se defender. Sangue jorrou as veias perfuradas e tuchos de carne foram arrancados, para serem em seguida devorados.

Enquanto eles estavam sobre o domínio mental de Monrei e os outros, os lobos não sentiram nenhuma dor, mas quando foram liberados da inconsciência, os gritos horríveis se misturaram ao som de carne sendo rasgada e mastigada. Os homens pareciam leões famintos, debruçados no chão sobre os corpos mordendo e engolindo toda a carne que podiam.

O rei não se juntou ao seu povo, preferiu observa-los enquanto os quase cem homens comiam.

No final, não sobrou muita coisa dos corpos dos lobos. Muito sangue estava espalhado pelo local e pelos rostos dos seres que haviam acabado de se alimentar.

O homem loiro platinado sorriu de orelha a orelha, satisfeito com a satisfação dos seus.

Eles geralmente não devoravam a carne propriamente dita, mas estavam a tanto tempo sem comer que qualquer gota de sangue existente nos corpos de seus alimentos não podia ser desperdiçada e a carne deles estava cheia disso.

 _ **Continua...**_


	15. 99 problems

Luc correu na frente de Joe e olhou para trás para ver o lobo rosnando de raiva por ter sido passado para trás, tentando acelerar para alcançar o beta, mas sem sucesso.

Os dois continuaram na briga pela dianteira, mas com o menor sempre na frente, às vezes diminuindo apenas para tirar onda com o alfa mais velho, mas logo mostrando quem era o mais veloz dos dois, até que Luc sentiu um cheiro diferente no ar.

Era forte e muito marcante, intoxicava as narinas do farejador. Os lobos seguiram o odor por alguns metros até avistarem o símbolo marcado no chão.

— Esse cheiro é sangue de lobo Tuskeguie! – Joe disse com a voz alterada assim que voltou a forma humana, com os punhos fechados de raiva. — Eu sabia que aqueles filhos da puta não iriam manter o acordo de paz; a palavra deles vale menos que a merda de um cavalo.

Luc olhou para o moreno e depois tornou a olhar para o amontoado que formava uma espécie de letra, ou silaba, mas em um idioma que ele não conhecia.

— Por que Tuskeguies fariam essas coisas? E ainda mais derramando sangue desse jeito?

Joe bufou e andou em passos duros, se aproximando do desenho no chão formado por folhas secas e manchado com sangue.

— Não sei, vai ver é algum tipo de ritual bizarro. O que importa é que eles estão invadindo nosso território. – O alfa fungou o ar algumas vezes e fechou os olhos. — E foram vários deles, eu consigo sentir os cheiros diferentes de cada um.

O beta mais baixo e magricela franziu a testa, olhando para aquelas folhas com uma interrogação na mente. Não fazia o menor sentido para ele.

O alfa pensava totalmente o contrário; ele tinha pura convicção de que aquela audácia cometida pelos seus antigos inimigos só podia significar algum tipo de ameaça e seu instinto dizia que ele tinha que impedi-los.

— Jared precisa saber imediatamente, isso não pode ficar assim.

Joe tomou seu corpo de lobo e nem esperou por Luc, correndo para a alcateia novamente com o sangue fervendo.

 **-J2-**

Jensen se esquivou de um soco e avançou com um gancho de direita, errando o alvo, pois Jared era mais rápido nos reflexos.

— Está ficando bom nisso, acho que nasceu com sangue de guerreiro. – Jared elogiou sorrindo, com os punhos fechados levantados na frente do peito; em posição de ataque e a respiração um pouco acelerada.

— Logo vou estar te dando uma surra, lobinho. – Jensen provocou, sorrindo maroto e andando ao redor do alfa, como um predador rondando sua presa, porém Jared não agia como uma presa, ele bloqueava todas as tentativas de avanço do mais velho e atacava sempre que via uma brecha.

— Tenta a sorte, sardas.

Jensen estreitou os olhos e ajeitou a postura de forma mais imponente, mesmo sabendo que isso não intimidaria o outro.

— Eu não preciso de sorte, tenho outras coisas.

— Como o que?

Jensen lambeu os lábios de forma provocativa, propositalmente, pois sabia que o alfa não resistia a olhar para aquele movimento de sua língua.

No momento em que Jared se distraiu vendo Jensen lamber seus lábios e imaginando as coisas nada puras que sabia fazer com aquela boca, o ômega deu uma rasteira nele, levando-o ao chão e sentando sobre o seu peito rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que prendeu seus dois pulsos acima da cabeça.

— Como isso. – Jensen gargalhou, apertando Jared no chão com força. — Você sempre olha e fica com essa cara de tarado, é fácil fazer você desfocar.

Jared rolou os olhos e bufou.

— Você é um sacana, não tem como não olhar quando você faz essa merda. Eu só consigo lembrar de você lambendo meu pau, não é culpa minha!

— Tarado!

— Sacana!

— Sou um sacana que derrubou o grande alfa pack e o imobilizou, pelo menos.

Jared sorriu de canto, vitorioso antes mesmo de fazer o que queria.

— Tem certeza? – Perguntou ele e impulsionou suas pernas para o lado, fazendo Jensen perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão. O alfa aproveitou aquele momento para inverter as posições, ficando por cima de Jensen, mas deitado com o seu corpo inteiro sobre o mais velho, roçando sua ereção meia bomba na cocha dele.

— Isso é injusto, você é um monstro de quase dois metros...

Jensen protestou fazendo biquinho e tentando soltar seus braços, mas Jared os estava mantendo muito bem presos.

— Cada um usa os artifícios que tem.

O moreno riu e deu um selinho nos lábios de Jensen, descendo para o seu pescoço e enchendo seus pulmões com o cheiro doce e inebriante que acelerava seu sangue e o deixava quente.

— Jared... – Jensen ronronou como um gato e o alfa lhe deu um beijo molhado no pescoço, subindo para o queixo e então novamente para os seus lábios, mas dessa vez intensificando o contato de suas bocas com a língua.

Jensen forçou seus braços novamente e Jared os soltou, levando a mão direita para o cabelo do moreno e o puxando levemente, como se quisesse segura-lo para que não fugisse.

— Você parece um adolescente no cio, basta um beijo pra te deixar duro. – Jensen comentou com um sorriso, mexendo suas pernas e sentindo nas coxas a dureza da virilidade do seu alfa.

— E não sinto vergonha. Qualquer um que já tenha te beijado com certeza deve ter ficado excitado.

— Obrigado, eu acho. – Jensen disse e fez uma cara de dúvida

— Foi mesmo um elogio. Não é um dom que muitas pessoas tenham...

Jensen balançou a cabeça desacreditado, sorrindo amplamente e descendo as mãos para as costas de Jared.

— Acho que não podemos foder aqui, é muito visível... – O alfa contemplou, mais para si mesmo do que para Jensen.

— Não, nós não podemos foder aqui, Jared. Nem pense nisso.

Jared mordeu a ponta do lábio como uma criança que tinha um plano arteiro em mente, mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ouviu os trotes ligeiros de alguém que se aproximava dos dois com pressa.

Rapidamente os dois lobos se ajeitaram no chão, ficando lado a lado para tentar disfarçar o que estava acontecendo ali a pouco, mas essa seria uma tarefa inútil, já que ambos estavam com seus volumes avantajados na cueca e os cheiros exalando tesão.

Em pouco tempo o som ganhou imagem, com Joe saindo do meio da floresta num salto e logo em seguida Luc. Jared conseguia reconhecer e distinguir seus lobos mesmo na forma animal.

— Jared, alfa! – Joe falou quando assumiu a forma humana, com a respiração ofegante da provável corrida e uma raiva incontida. — Eles quebraram o acordo! Eu sabia que não duraria, sabia!

Jared franziu a testa, sem entender do que Joe estava falando, até que Luc tomou a palavra.

— Encontramos mais um símbolo perto daqui e dessa vez era diferente, tinha sangue derramado em cima das folhas secas que formavam a imagem. Como em um ritual ou sei lá que diabos.

Jared contraiu sua expressão num semblante sério imediatamente, o que o farejador e o tenente estavam lhe contando era uma coisa grave. Mesmo que o moreno já suspeitasse, ter uma prova como o sangue deles era algo totalmente diferente e severo.

— Onde está?

— Há uns três quilômetros daqui, seguindo quase uma linha reta.

Jensen ouvia as coisas que os três homens comentavam entre si calado, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Jensen, você vem? – Jared perguntou olhando diretamente para o mais velho.

O ômega piscou algumas vezes e olhou para o alfa, estava divagando profundamente e nem mesmo ouvira a pergunta.

— Ir para onde?

— Ver o símbolo, checar se trata-se mesmo da sua antiga alcateia.

— Sim, e-eu...

— Tudo bem, pode deixar suas roupas aqui mesmo, não dá pra voltar pro stricker. – Jared disse, começando a tirar as roupas que estava vestindo até ficar completamente nu, igual os outros dois lobos negros.

Jensen sentiu vergonha de ficar nu na frente de Joe e Luc, mas então percebeu que não havia outra opção, ficando em pelo como os demais.

Todos os lobos assumiram suas formas animais, com Luc indo na frente para indicar o caminho.

Pouco tempo depois, o símbolo formado pelas folhas mortas estava sendo avaliado pelo alfa do pack e comprovado que realmente fora feito por lobos dourados. Não qualquer lobo dourado, mas sim um Tuskeguie, um lobo vindo da alcatéia Tuskegee.

— Quando vamos mandar uma resposta? – Joe perguntou com o rosto fechado, ele estava realmente muito incomodado com a aquilo, considerava um desrespeito enorme.

— Antes de qualquer atitude, eu preciso reunir o pequeno conselho e informar a eles a situação. – Jared disse meio disperso, enquanto andava em volta da escrita abstrata, sem dar muita atenção a irritação do outro alfa.

Jensen olhava para tudo desconfortavelmente, tendo um déjà vu daquele momento, sentindo o cheiro das folhas secas e do sangue de alguém da sua espécie. De repente, tudo começou a girar e o lobo dourado precisou se apoiar no braço de Joe, a pessoa a qual ele estava mais próximo, para não cair.

— Jensen? – Jared chamou preocupado ao ver o companheiro cambalear. — O que houve?

O ômega encheu seus pulmões de ar e inspirou com a mesma intensidade, apoiando as mãos nas coxas e olhando para o chão.

— Não sei, tô com um pressentimento ruim. Já senti esse cheiro antes.

Jared se aproximou de Jensen e o abraçou, deixando ele se aninhar no seu peito e esperando a tontura dele passar.

— Vamos, Jen, já consegui identificar quantos eram mais ou menos.

Jensen balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e seguiu o moreno quando ele virou o lobo negro reluzente de olhos amarelos e saiu correndo de volta para o pack.

 **-J2-**

— Por que eles estão fazendo isso? – Perguntou Abraham assim que Jared terminou de explicar a situação. — O melhor para os dois lados é a paz, eles têm a água que precisam e mesmo assim não conseguem manter um maldito acordo!

— Tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo, como o senhor disse, não faz sentido meu pai querer quebrar o acordo e ele não faria uma coisa assim mesmo que fosse bom para Tuskegee. Ele é honrado.

— Disse o lobo dourado que, é óbvio, vai puxar para o berço em primeiro lugar sempre, mesmo havendo provas do contrário. – Jason provocou.

Jensen revirou os olhos e bufou.

— Pare de ser imbecil, eu estou só sendo sensato. Se o seu ódio contra a minha espécie não te deixa raciocinar, o problema não é meu.

— Você nem deveria estar aqui, para começo de conversa. Vai ir contra qualquer decisão que desfavoreça o seu pai...

E do jeito que o alfa está, é capaz de obedecer esse ômega escroto e ir contra o seu próprio povo. Completou o beta Jason, que ainda nutria ódio pelo ômega lobo dourado, na sua cabeça.

Jensen ouviu o pensamento do homem e estreitou os olhos para ele.

Porque não diz isso em voz alta para ver o que acontece? Jensen disse, invadindo a mente do lobo negro, que ficou assustado após se dar conta de que ele ouvira o que tinha pensado. Se Jared tivesse conhecimento daquele comentário com certeza haveriam consequências.

— Já chega vocês dois. – Jared interviu, sem paciência para a rixa infundada. — Quem decide quem deve ou não estar aqui sou eu, Jason. Jensen faz parte do pack Shawnee há muitos meses e goste você ou não ele vai continuar no pequeno conselho. E tenho certeza que apoiará a melhor decisão.

Jared olhou para o ômega e ele assentiu.

— Eu acho que a melhor opção por enquanto seria marcar um encontro com Alan Ackles e pedir explicações. Se foi uma coisa que partiu dele, saberemos que é uma quebra do acordo e se ele não souber de nada, podem ser apenas rebeldes insatisfeitos. – Chad sugeriu.

— É o melhor plano que foi proposto aqui até então. – JJ disse, ainda tinha sua coxa enfaixada, mas já estava recuperado o suficiente para andar sozinho.

— Todos a favor? – Jared pediu apenas por formalidade, mas a maioria disse sim. — Vou entrar em contato com ele mais tarde e levarei Jensen junto nesse encontro, ele pode ouvir a cabeça do pai e saber se ele diz a verdade.

Jensen olhou para Jared com uma coisa parecida com descrença ao ser usado daquela forma, sem nem ser questionado, mesmo que no fundo soubesse que era necessário.

Depois que Jared dispensou os membros do conselho, o ômega confrontou seu alfa.

— Consultar-me se eu quero usar meu dom no meu próprio pai é bom antes de anunciar isso publicamente.

O moreno olhou para Jensen com o cenho franzido.

— Jensen, você faz parte dessa alcateia agora. Você tem o dom necessário para comprovar se nossos antigos inimigos estão falando a verdade sobre um assunto muito sério. Como alfa dessa alcateia, eu nem deveria pedir, você é quem deve ajudar da forma como puder.

— Agora você está me tratando como se eu fosse simplesmente mais um dos seus lobos?

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, desculpe se pareceu, é só... eu não quero que seu pai tenha quebrado o acordo. Preciso de você.

Jensen suspirou, levantando da sua cadeira e indo até o alfa.

— Ele não quebrou, eu o conheço.

— Eu acredito em você, mas preciso de mais do que apenas isso para o meu povo.

— Marque esse encontro e então vamos comprovar de vez. E quem sabe até ajudar ele a descobrir esses tais rebeldes.

O loiro desviou o olhar e se sentou na coxa direita do moreno, pensando sobre o pressentimento que sentira mais cedo.

— Ei... você tá bem? – Jared tocou o queixo do ômega, forçando-o a lhe encarar e dando-o um selinho rápido.

— Pra falar a verdade não, mas não tem muito que você possa fazer. Preciso saber de uma vez sobre aquela visão e o que ela tem a ver com o cheiro das folhas secas e do sangue de mais cedo.

— Quer ir até a casa do Alex e tentar de novo? – Jared segurou o mais velho pelas ancas e o ajeitou no seu colo, fazendo Jensen sentar sobre si por completo.

— Não, não quero envolve-lo nisso mais uma vez, e, além do mais, Alex tem que repousar. Preciso fazer sozinho, acho que se tivesse um lugar onde eu possa relaxar, quem sabe eu conseguiria.

— Acho que a cachoeira é uma boa opção. Posso ir com você e...

— Sozinho, Jay. Eu prometo que não vou ir mais longe do que lá.

— De jeito nenhum, ainda mais com você abalado desse jeito e essa dúvida dos lobos dourados rebeldes. Sei que eles são da sua espécie, mas prefiro não arriscar.

Jensen levantou do colo do maior e se afastou dele alguns passos, começando a usar as mãos para se expressar excessivamente. Estava nervoso.

— Eu não sou nenhuma donzela indefesa!

— Não é essa a questão, tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo e não vou te deixar fazer isso sozinho. Eu vou junto e ponto.

O loiro bufou e rolou os olhos, mas sabia que não havia discussão e, ademais, Jared não lhe atrapalharia.

— Tá legal, mas você tem que prometer ficar em completo silencio.

O alfa fez um movimento de zíper na boca e sorriu.

— Vamos à noite, é quando me sinto mais relaxado e com meu dom mais aflorado. – O loiro pediu, voltando a se aproximar do alfa e sentando-se no seu colo mais uma vez.

— Tudo bem, vou tentar entrar em contato com o seu pai e marcar o encontro.

 **-J2-**

A neve já tinha começado a cair na montanha a quase uma semana, deixando os caminhos cobertos e difíceis de percorrer, mas a mulher idosa que andava a passos lentos sobre a grossa camada de gelo não podia desistir. Elisabeth precisava avisar a única pessoa capaz de impedir aquela barbaria que ela previra dias antes.

A anciã não tinha certeza se conseguiria chegar ao seu destino viva, mas ela não podia ficar em casa esperando que Jared lhe visitasse. Aquele era seu propósito e iria cumpri-lo, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a vida.

 **-J2-**

A noite estava fria, até mais do que as anteriores, mas aquilo não incomodava os dois lobos deitados na grama daquele grande campo.

Estavam longe da alcateia, depois do horário permitido para que os adolescentes ainda estivessem fora de casa, mas não se importavam com as regras. Eram jovens e apaixonados; queriam apenas curtir a noite estrelada para se amarem ao ar livre.

Tão distraídos que estavam rindo e conversando entre si que nem ao menos perceberam os olhos vermelhos brilhando nas sombras.

Marylin foi a que ouviu o primeiro ruído estranho vindo da floresta próxima. Animais não faziam aquele barulho e se fosse um animal, ela conseguiria senti-lo. Era muito conectada com a natureza e os animais de forma geral.

— Greg! Amor... para... – Mary disse rindo para o seu namorado, que beijava seu pescoço, fazendo cócegas. — Eu ouvi um barulho, acho que tem alguém nos observando.

Gregory ignorou o pedido da namorada e continuou beijando seu pescoço, subindo para a bochecha e então capturando seus lábios.

— Tá ouvindo coisas, babe. Nós estamos bem longe, ninguém teria nos seguido por tanto tempo. – Argumentou ele, subindo para cima da garota e começando a apertar suas coxas.

— Não, eu tô falando sério... você não tá sentindo esse cheiro esquisito?

— Eu só tô sentindo o seu cheiro, docinho. Vamos transar de novo, para com isso...

Gregory voltou a beijar Marylin, descendo para os peitos dela enquanto acariciava suas coxas, já começando a ficar excitado.

A alfa até tentou ignorar aquela sensação e o cheiro estranho que estava sentindo, mas não foi por muito tempo.

— Greg, não... para! Tem alguém aqui sim. – Disse ela com convicção e empurrou o beta pelos ombros, fazendo ele cair para o lado. — Se não quer ir ver o que é, eu mesma vou.

Mary transformou-se em um belo lobo cinza escuro, partindo em direção ao ruído que tinha ouvido enquanto o namorado ficou sentado na mesma posição, frustrado pela garota ter cortado o clima.

Não havia nada lá, se tivesse, ele ouviria. Gregory tinha convicção nisso.

A loba cinza trotou devagar, sem medo de encontrar o que estava fazendo aquele barulho. Mesmo tendo apenas dezesseis anos, ela era muito mais corajosa do que aparentava. Olhou em volta e não encontrou nada, até o cheiro pareceu diminuir, mas estava determinada a encontrar aquilo.

Depois de mais um tempo vasculhando as redondezas da floresta, decidiu que realmente não havia nada ali. Tinha se enganado e ainda teria que aguentar a perturbação que Greg faria consigo por todo aquele drama desnecessário.

Regressou na direção que havia vindo, voltando a sua forma humana e começando a rir de si mesma.

— Você tinha razão, Greg, não tinha ninguém lá. Já pode começar a me zoar. – Disse a jovem, estranhando o fato de não ver a silhueta do namorado na grama. — Greg?

Ela chamou mais uma vez, andando até o local onde eles estavam antes, rodando sobre os pés e olhando ao redor, mas sem um paradeiro do garoto.

— Gregory, não tem a menor graça, você vai me brochar e eu vou voltar pra casa agora mesmo se não aparecer! – Marylin disse alto, para que Greg ouvisse e parasse de tirar onda com a sua cara.

— Mary... – Uma voz fraca sussurrou e os ouvidos atentos da alfa escutaram sem dificuldade, focando o olhar na direção do ruído.

— Amor?

Marylin saiu em disparada até a fonte do som, travando no meio do caminho assim que avistou Gregory no chão. A garganta do jovem tinha marcas de garras e esguichava sangue como uma mangueira furada. A carne estava à mostra e mais uma coisa amarelada que a jovem não saberia dizer o que era.

— Meu deus! – Gritou Mary, correndo ao auxílio do garoto caído, segundos depois do seu choque passar, com os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas que logo se formaram. — Meu deus, meu deus! Porra, Greg!

Marylin disse coma voz embargada pelo choro. Levou as mãos ao redor do pescoço do namorado para tentar conter o sangramento, mas era inútil.

— Q-Quem fez isso?! – Perguntou ela, mas Greg não teve tempo de responder, o resto da sua vida escorreu para fora e deixou o corpo vazio no chão. — Não, não, não, não! Greg! Greg! Amor... – A alfa gritou desesperada, dando tapinhas no rosto do seu namorado para tentar fazê-lo abrir os olhos, mas já era tarde demais.

A adolescente encostou sua testa no peito gelado do namorado e fechou seus olhos com força, não querendo acreditar naquilo, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam involuntariamente.

Um uivo alto quebrou o silencio do lugar e fez a alfa abrir os olhos, brilhando numa cor azul assassina.

O lobo dourado tinha suas mãos sujas de sangue e um brilho vermelho frio contornando todo o globo ocular, em posição de ataque, andando ao redor da jovem.

Marylin se levantou e suas garras grossas cresceram por cima das unhas humanas, ao mesmo tempo em que seus dentes ficavam mais pontiagudos.

— Por que você fez isso, seu maldito? – Perguntou a garota com a voz tremula de raiva e dor. — Nós não fizemos nada para você e estamos em casa!

— É apenas o começo, garotinha, nós vamos massacrar todos vocês. Um por um, cortesia do alfa Alan Ackles. – Disse o mais velho como se aquele fosse um texto pronto que ele lera e repetira diversas vezes, uma frase automática e sem vida, mas Marylin não estava em sua plena capacidade mental para perceber a nuance estranha. A raiva a consumia e tudo que a alfa conseguia pensar era em acabar com a vida daquele maldito que matou seu namorado.

A transformação veio sincronizada ao pulo que a garota deu; ela caiu em cima do lobo dourado e não deu chance dele se defender. Ou quem sabe ele não quis se defender. Ou quem sabe foi obrigado a ficar parado enquanto Marylin estraçalhava sua garganta com os dentes, só parando quando o rosto do homem estava completamente desfigurado.

Marylin olhou para a figura sem vida e irreconhecível embaixo de si, depois que terminou de rasga-lo, voltando a forma humana e levando um susto com o horror que cometeram. A garota saiu de cima do homem e rolou seus olhos do corpo de Greg para o corpo do lobo dourado.

Seu rosto estava manchado com sangue vivo e pedaços de pele escondiam-se embaixo de suas unhas.

Então ela se levantou e correu.

 **-J2-**

Jensen fechou os olhos pela terceira vez e respirou fundo, ouvindo apenas o barulho da água. Sua mente estava concentrada como a muito tempo não ficava, mas mesmo assim aquela memória parecia não querer se mostrar para o ômega.

Alguns flashes do que ele já tinha visto passavam pelos seus olhos e faziam seus pelos se arrepiarem de pavor, mas ele não recuava quando isso acontecia. Era a chance que tinha de saber sobre aquele terrível segredo e sossegar sua mente.

O cheiro nauseante do sangue parecia palpável e ao mesmo tempo muito distante. Jensen prendeu a respiração e contou regressivamente de dez até zero (uma técnica de concentração que Alex havia o ensinado) e a cada número que descia, a mente do loiro parecia desbloquear uma camada de proteção, até que só restou uma fina película entre o ômega adulto e o bebê sentado no chão da floresta.

Agora que havia conseguido chegar tão perto, sentia mais medo do que nunca.

Jensen respirou fundo e juntou toda a coragem que possuía, cruzando a película que o separava da lembrança e tudo inundou-o como a água de uma represa que se rompe.

 _Os olhos agitados do bebê corriam de um lado ao outro no meio daquela confusão onde ele se encontrava. Sua mãe segurava-o firme no peito, enquanto se afastava andando de costas para o caminho. Jensen conseguia sentir todo o medo dela._

 _— Vai ficar tudo bem, Jensen, eu prometo... – Ela sussurrou na cabeça no pequeno, sem mexer os lábios, enquanto os dois homens à sua frente discutiam fervorosamente, com dedos apontados nos rostos e muita raiva espumando._

 _Apesar de toda a confusão, o bebê permanecia quieto, alheio aos gritos e ao medo que sua mãe estava sentindo, desviando o olhar para o chão e observando um desenho engraçado que sua mente infantil não conseguiria interpretar como sendo alguma coisa que fizesse sentido, mas que o ômega adulto que estava revivendo a memória sabia bem, ficando mais horrorizado a cada segundo que se passava e as suas dúvidas se comprovavam._

 _— Por favor, deixe ela e Jensen irem, eles não têm culpa de nada. Eu sou o culpado. – Pediu o homem de olhos verdes e cabelo castanho bem aparado, com as mãos na frente do peito e recuando conforme o outro avançava, como se quisesse proteger a mulher e o bebê._

 _O outro homem era mais baixo que o que tinha olhos verdes; ele tinha um cabelo tão claro que era quase branco e uma pele tão alva quanto. Seus olhos brilhavam um vermelho furioso e assustador._

 _A boca dele se mexeu, mas Jensen não compreendeu uma só palavra do que foi dito, diferente do olhos verdes, que pareceu ficar ainda mais temeroso ao ouvir o que o mais baixo falara._

 _— Eu não vou deixar._

 _O cabelo platinado riu debochado, avançando para cima do olhos verdes em uma fração de segundo, agarrando-o pelo pescoço e o levantando do chão. Sua boca voltou a se mexer, mas o som que saia não fazia sentido algum._

 _Ele baixou o olhos verdes do ar, que se debatia e tentava se soltar, e então beijou-o, enquanto fechava sua mão ao redor do pescoço dele e arrancava sua traqueia para fora do corpo como se fosse uma farpa presa no dedo._

 _Donna, mãe de Jensen, sentiu seu coração ser esmagado naquele momento. Era como se uma parte dela fosse arrancada e aquele sentimento fez o bebê Jensen começar a chorar desesperadamente._

 _O ômega adulto que revivia a lembrança de tantos anos atrás estava em choque, sem conseguir expressar nenhum tipo de reação, enquanto a cena ainda se desenrolava a sua frente. Aquele contexto era confuso._

 _O loiro platinado abriu a boca mais uma vez e finalmente disse uma coisa que fez sentido._

 _— Os nightshifters devem ficar com os nightshifters, loba. Deveria saber disso._

 _E foi para cima dela, arrancando o bebê de seus braços com facilidade e o colocando no chão gentilmente, para em seguida derrubar a mulher no chão e abrir a barriga dela com as unhas compridas em quatro rasgos desde o umbigo até os seios._

 _Donna gritou, uivou e agonizou de dor. Implorou para que o homem a matasse e poupasse seu bebê, mas ele queria ver ela sofrer, queria ouvir o som dos seus gritos, acompanhados pelo som do choro do filhote._

 _"Eu te amo" Donna disse na cabeça do bebê e então perdeu a consciência por causa da dor aguda depois de um tempo gritando. Sem mais a fonte do seu prazer, o loiro platinado decidiu acabar de vez com o sofrimento da mulher. Cravou seus dentes no pescoço dela, arrancando um pedaço de carne e o cuspindo fora e repetindo esse processo até quase arrancar a cabeça dela fora._

 _Jensen tremia dentro de sua cabeça, observando a tudo passivamente, com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos e uma expressão quebrada, de quem não tem mais chão._

 _A memória ainda não tinha acabado, quando o homem terminou de descontar sua raiva no corpo da ômega dourada, ele se levantou e olhou para o pequeno no chão, sorrindo para ele e avançando na sua direção._

 _De repente, dezenas de lobos com uma pelagem amarelada começaram a surgir por entre as árvores. O homem de cabelos quase brancos olhou para todos aqueles olhos brilhantes, olhou novamente para o bebê e então correu para longe. Sabia que se resolvesse enfrentar todos aqueles lobos acabaria morto._

 _Apenas um dos lobos amarelos transformou-se em humano, cambaleando até o corpo estraçalhado de Donna Ackles e caindo ao seu lado, aos prantos, segurando-a contra o peito como se pudesse trazer vida aquele corpo novamente se o apertasse com força suficiente._

— Jensen! Jensen!

O alfa gritava e sacudia o corpo tremulo do ômega sentado ao lado do rio, tentando acorda-lo daquela espécie de transe.

— Por favor, Jensen, abre os olhos! – Jared pediu desesperado, com o coração quase pulando para fora do peito e seu instinto de alfa querendo proteger o ômega. Havia sentido o medo que Jensen sentiu pela ligação que compartilhavam e correu ao encontro do loiro na mesma hora.

Jensen abriu os olhos e Jared o envolveu com seus braços, sentindo um pequeno alivio com aquilo, mas agora a dor e o medo do ômega pareciam mais fortes do que nunca.

Jensen começou a chorar soluçantemente, abraçando Jared de volta e colando seu rosto ao peito do alfa, tremendo ainda mais e quase se engasgando com a própria dor.

Jared sabia qual era o motivo; não deveria ter deixado Jensen ir atrás daquela memória. Se ela era tão forte que havia criado uma barreira para não ser lembrada, nunca deveria voltar a ser vivenciada.

A morte da mãe de Jensen foi terrível, o bebê ouvira até mesmo o barulho do homem de cabelos platinados mastigando a carne e o Jensen adulto, sem nenhum preparo prévio, viu tudo acontecer, com a capacidade de compreender o que aquilo significava agora.

O alfa sentiu seus olhos se encherem se lágrimas, tamanha era a tristeza que o ômega estava sentindo. Não havia nada para ser falado, Jensen precisava deixar as lágrimas saírem, caso contrário implodiria.

— Calma, Jen, está tudo bem agora... está tudo bem... – Jared sussurrou e beijou o topo da cabeça do loiro, que afastou o rosto do peitoral do moreno e o olhou nos olhos.

— Não está, Jared, eles estão de volta. Os símbolos... é daí que eu os conheço! Não são lobos dourados, são nightshifters!

Jensen disse com o tom de voz urgente e angustiado, entre os soluços do seu choro incessante. O alfa não sabia o que responder, Jensen só podia estar delirando; depois do que ele vira, não seria surpreendente. Nightshifters eram uma lenda.

— Não pense nisso agora, Jen, só tente se acalmar. Você está seguro comigo, eu prometo. – O alfa desconversou, puxando Jensen para deitar-se sobre o seu peito mais uma vez e o abraçando forte para mostrar que nada poderia machuca-lo enquanto ele estivesse por perto.

 **-J2-**

Alan Ackles já havia percebido que alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo na sua alcateia.

A conexão que o alfa tinha com seus lobos formigava quando ele chegava perto de alguns deles. A sensação de familiaridade de antigamente fora substituída por uma de desconfiança e receio, com cada um dos seus lobos.

Ele sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas como agir contra seu próprio povo?

Haviam ainda apenas alguns alfas aos quais Alan não sentia-se inseguro na presença, então ele convocou cada um deles naquela noite para uma reunião secreta na antiga gruta que já fora usada como templo de oração, mas que tinha sido abandonada por ser muito longe do pack.

— Eu sei que devem estar curiosos sobre o assunto pelo qual eu os chamei aqui no meio da noite, mas garanto que é mais importante do que vocês possam imaginar.

— O que está havendo, Tio? – Steve perguntou, tantos anos frequentando a casa de Jensen haviam concedido ao alfa alguma intimidade com o pai do ômega.

Alan suspirou profundamente e começou a andar de um lado para o outro na frente dos pouco mais de vinte homens e apenas duas mulheres presentes.

— Tem alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo em Tuskegee. Eu não sei dizer ao certo do que se trata, mas eu sinto uma coisa estranha na maioria dos lobos dourados, como uma barreira contra mim ou algo assim.

Uma das alfas, que Alan reconheceu como sendo Felícia, levantou a mão, pedindo a palavra e começando a falar com a voz tensa.

— Eu sei do que você está falando. Minha namorada está diferente comigo, mas não é um diferente nas ações ou nos sentimentos, é algo tipo... na mente. Na nossa ligação. Como se alguém estivesse entre nós.

— É exatamente disso que eu estou falando. – Alan se pronunciou.

Alguns outros cochichos foram ouvidos e a maioria dizia coisas parecidas com "agora que você mencionou, eu senti minha(meu) mulher/marido/namorada(o)/irmã(o)/mãe/pai diferente nos últimos dias".

— Vou ser sincero com vocês. Como alfa, eu deveria saber o que fazer nesse momento, mas eu não sei. Nunca antes uma coisa assim aconteceu. Não sei se é um vírus ou uma bactéria ou quem sabe... quem sabe aquelas coisas que as lendas contam.

Quando o alfa mencionou sobre as lendas todos fizeram silencio e olharam para o homem grisalho, desacreditados, esperando que ele dissesse que era uma brincadeira, mas ele não o fez e isso os alarmou ainda mais.

— Nós precisamos pensar em alguma coisa para fazer nossos amigos e familiares voltarem ao normal, antes que algo ruim aconteça, porque coisa boa isso não é.

 **-J2-**

— Como ele está? – Samantha perguntou com o semblante agoniado, entregando uma xícara de café para Jared. A beta não havia dormido nada desde que o alfa lhe dissera mais cedo que ele e Jensen sairiam durante a noite para tentar fazer o ômega recuperar a memória perdida. Ela estava com um pressentimento ruim.

— Pediu para ficar sozinho hoje. Eu não queria, ele está sentindo tanta dor, Sam... – Jared confessou, com a voz embargada, apoiando a bunda na mesa e respirando profundamente, deixando um soluço escapar. — Eu só queria poder abraça-lo e tirar toda a dor que ele está sentindo... é demais pra ele.

Sam suspirou profundamente e cruzou os braços na frente do peito para esquentá-los, já que a noite estava ficando cada vez mais fria.

— Jensen é forte, Jay, ele só precisa de tempo para digerir tudo que viu.

— Uma coisa assim nunca vai ser superada, Sam. Ele viu a mãe ser estraçalhada e está crente que foi por um... por um nightshifter. – Jared disse, abaixando o tom de voz quando disse a última palavra, como se ela pudesse invocar um demônio se fosse dita alto o suficiente.

— E você acha que ele está certo? Porque... essas coisas... eu não...

— É claro que não, Sam. Jensen passou por um trauma terrível relembrando essa memória, misturar alguma lenda ou crença é fácil num momento como esse. A mãe dele deve ter sido morta em alguma briga com outra alcateia.

Samantha concordou com a cabeça, aquela era a opção mais provável.

— O que eu faço? Não sei como ajuda-lo.

— Espere o tempo que ele precisar e dê todo o amor que puder. Tudo o que o Jen precisa agora é sentir segurança e amor.

Jared desviou o olhar para o chão e mordeu a parte interna das suas bochechas, alcançando o companheiro pela conexão que os dois compartilhavam e sentindo um certo alivio por constatar que ele tinha pego no sono.

— Vai dormir no quarto de hóspedes? – Samantha quis saber, para poder arrumar um lençol limpo.

— Vou, mas não precisa se preocupar. Vai dormir, já está tarde, eu vou fazer o mesmo. Quem sabe amanhã seja um dia melhor.

Jared e Sam se despediram e cada um rumou para o seu quarto.

Poucos minutos depois de deitar na cama, Jared ouviu um grito vindo do quarto que normalmente compartilhava com Jensen e saiu correndo em disparada, com o coração batendo tão rápido que ele achou que iria cuspi-lo para fora. Abriu a porta pronto para salvar o ômega de qualquer que fosse o perigo, mas, para o seu alivio (ou mártir), encontrou-o na cama apertando o cobertor entre os dedos e suando frio, enquanto gemia e se debatia.

Jared fechou a porta e andou devagar até a cama, deitando ao lado de Jensen e o abraçando, segurando o ômega firme nos seus braços e tentando transmitir para ele um resguardo.

Não dormiu o resto da noite, mas, para o seu consolo, Jensen parou de tremer e dormiu tranquilamente.

Na manhã seguinte, Jared decidiu sair da cama antes que Jensen acordasse para respeitar o tempo sozinho que ele havia pedido. O alfa tinha olheiras e um claro semblante cansado por conta de não ter pregado o olho.

Fez sua higiene matinal e desceu para o andar inferior tomar um café reforçado para tentar ganhar um pouco de energia.

Algum tempo depois, enquanto estava no escritório quase pegando no sono, Chad entrou pelas portas junto com JJ. Ambos estavam assustados e ofegantes.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? – O alfa perguntou, balançando a cabeça para afastar o sono e olhando fixamente para o alfa e o beta.

— Sim. Tuskegee quebrou o acordo de paz. Marylin acabou de nos contar que o seu namorado, aquele beta Greg, foi morto na frente dela a sangue frio por um lobo dourado, no meio da noite... – JJ começou.

— E tem mais, o mesmo lobo disse que isso foi só o começo, que eles irão atacar a qualquer momento e que tudo isso está sendo feito a mando de Alan Ackles. – Chad completou.

Jared levantou-se de sua cadeira de supetão, alarmado e processando aquelas informações com dificuldade. Era muito inacreditável para ser verdade, mas talvez aquilo explicasse porque ele não conseguira falar com o alfa do pack vizinho na tarde anterior.

— Cadê a Marylin?

— Na casa dos pais dela, a garota tá em choque. – Chad respondeu.

— Ela disse que perdeu o controle e estraçalhou o Tuskeguie e quando voltou a sua forma humana, ficou com medo de se transformar em lobo de novo. Por isso demorou tanto para chegar. – Explicou JJ, encostado em uma prateleira cheia de livros empoeirados para aliviar a sua perna ainda enfaixada.

— Que merda.

Jared sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para os outros dois presentes, sentando-se na sua cadeira mais uma vez e levando as mãos à cabeça.

Nada poderia deixar aquela situação pior.

 _ **Continua...**_


	16. Simon said

— Jared, eu sempre lhe respeitei como meu alfa e sempre respeitei as decisões que você tomou no passado, sem questionar, mas dessa vez você não está agindo com coerência e tudo por causa do seu ômega.

Jared bufou e deu um soco com força na mesa, fazendo tudo que estava apoiado nela pular e assustando os outros lobos presentes.

— Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que não tem nada a ver com o Jensen e sim com a minha intuição? Quantas vezes eu já estive errado? Se puderem citar apenas uma, eu faço isso que vocês querem sem pestanejar.

Ninguém tinha o que falar sobre aquilo. Jared era o melhor estrategista que já havia comandado Shawnee; fora por sua causa que eles estavam muito perto de ganhar a guerra entre os dois packs antes do acordo de paz ser selado.

JJ foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

— Eu vou ficar do lado do meu alfa. Jared nunca esteve errado em suas estratégias e eu sei que ele sempre pensará no bem comum. Então se ele está dizendo que é melhor nós visitarmos Tuskegee e ter uma reunião com Alan Ackles antes de tomar qualquer medida ofensiva, é isso que tem que ser feito. O acordo de paz é a melhor coisa que já foi feita por esse pack e vou lutar para mantê-lo.

Jared acenou com a cabeça para o alfa que estava a sua frente, gostando das palavras dele.

Novamente algum silencio se fez presente, enquanto os outros pensavam na melhor decisão.

Jason foi o segundo a falar.

— Não posso te apoiar, alfa. Me desculpe, mas acho que você está sendo inconscientemente afetado pela conexão com o seu ômega e isso faz o seu julgamento mudar. Meu voto é não e acho que devemos atacar Tuskegee imediatamente antes que sejamos pegos desprevenidos.

Jared respirou fundo e guardou o rosnado que o seu alfa quis dar para aquele lobo insolente; tinha que saber respeitar a opinião de todos. Esse era o motivo de haver um conselho.

— Eu estou com o alfa. – Parker disse, ele era um beta por volta dos quarenta anos.

— Eu também. — Chad se manifestou finalmente, para o alivio de Jared.

Todos os outros membros do pequeno conselho se mostraram favoráveis para o plano de Jared, usando o mesmo argumento de que ele nunca havia errado e por isso merecia aquela confiança.

Jared ficou feliz com o resultado da votação, gostava de ser respeitado e ter a confiança dos seus lobos.

— Tudo bem, eu vou ir até lá amanhã pela manhã; vou levar alguns tenentes e Jensen, se ele puder. – O alfa explicou. — Se mais alguma coisa mudar, vou os convocar novamente. Na minha ausência, meu conselheiro ficará no comando. – Chad assentiu com a cabeça, assim como os outros. — Estão dispensados.

 **-J2-**

Monrei entrou pela porta do quarto do rei e se aproximou dele perigosamente, de um jeito que nenhum outro súdito ousaria, abraçando-o pelas costas e dando um beijo em sua nuca.

O homem suspirou e não fez nada, mas sua vontade era de partir o pescoço daquele subordinado. Já estava cansando dele.

— Temos problemas. – Sussurrou Monrei. — Fui informado que o alfa do pack dos lobos negros não vai iniciar uma ofensiva contra Tuskegee como previmos. Ele está confiante na palavra do alfa Alan Ackles e acha que as invasões de território e a morte de um dos seus foram realizados por rebeldes e eu não faço a mínima ideia do porque. Sendo inimigos por tanto tempo, o natural seria desconfiar de primeira. Ele vai ir até o território dos lobos dourados amanhã pela manhã conversar com o alfa sobre os acontecimentos.

O Stech desvencilhou-se do abraço de Monrei e andou até a janela de concreto queimado do seu quarto, olhando o campo a sua volta pela fresta e pensando qual decisão tomaria. A base abandonada que eles haviam ocupado quando chegaram naquela região era afastada de tudo e de todos.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos o rei nightshifter colocou uma roupa diferente dos ternos super formais que costumava usar. O homem de cabelos platinados lembrava bem quando havia usado aquela roupa pela última vez; no dia em que matara o único homem que amou em toda a sua vida. Mandou que Monrei chamasse todos os nightshifters para a sala onde eles realizavam as reuniões e se posicionou na frente de todos.

— _Vea nung mean now thngainih Tuskegee, nung trauv ban bamphlanh now thngai noh anakrealknea nungach nhoam dauchchea min del mean pimoun haey khnhom nung banhchob achivokamm mintean chb asa rypel cheachraen chhnam. Triemokhluon ruochreal yeung nung chenhtow moun maong pruk._ (Vai ser hoje, Tuskegee vai ser destruída nesse dia, cada um de vocês vai poder comer como nunca e eu vou dar fim a esse assunto inacabado de tantos anos quando pegar o ômega. Preparem-se, partiremos logo depois que o sol se pôr.) _–_ O Stech disse na frente dos seus súditos, em posição ereta, demonstrando toda a aura de poder que realmente tinha e usando a bengala apenas como um bastão na mão direita.

Os homens se dispersaram depois da ordem, indo cada um para seu quarto para prepararem-se para o ataque. Apesar de ser um golpe cruelmente desvantajoso para os lobos dourados, já que mais da metade dos membros do pack estava sob o controle das criaturas sugadoras de sangue, nunca era bom baixar a retaguarda.

Depois que os outros deixaram a sala de reuniões, o rei exigiu que apenas Monrei e os outros nightshifters que tinham controle sobre os Tuskeguies permanecessem ali. Tinha uma ordem diferente para eles.

— _Phtal aoy khnhom nouv karokrobkrong._ (Passem o poder para mim.) – Ele ordenou. — _Mean temuoy ach banhchea._ (Somente um pode comandar durante um ataque.)

Nenhum deles sequer pensou em discordar; todos se posicionaram na frente do rei e dobraram uma perna, ficando ajoelhados a sua frente e proferindo um feitiço sincronizados.

Nada parecia estar acontecendo nos primeiros minutos, mas então, de repente, uma fumaça branca deslizou dos seus lábios, flutuando até a boca do rei, que recitava um outro tipo de encantamento.

Quando o ritual foi completado, o Stech ergueu a cabeça para cima e começou a gargalhar, sentindo todo o poder daquilo. Era como se visse com os olhos e ouvisse com os ouvidos de cada lobo agora sobre o seu comando.

Depois de ouvir o plano do seu rei, Quentin decidiu que não havia mais tempo. Ele precisava tomar uma atitude imediatamente, caso contrário aquela coisa terrível iria realmente acontecer.

O jovem esperou um momento em que todos estivessem preocupados com seus próprios afazeres para só então ir para a única saída do lugar onde eles residiam, mas antes que pudesse passar pela porta, o meio-nightshifter renegado ouviu Monrei chamando seu nome e o mandando esperar.

— Onde vai? – Perguntou o mais velho.

Quentin se virou devagar e tentou disfarçar.

— Tomar um ar, tô cansado de ficar aqui dentro.

Monrei estreitou os olhos, encarando Quentin de cima a baixo.

— Você mente tão mal quanto o seu pai, garoto. Não vai sair daqui coisa nenhuma, seja lá o que quiser fazer lá fora, tenho certeza que tem a ver com traição. Apenas volte para o seu quarto e eu finjo que nada disso aconteceu.

Quentin apertou os punhos e cerrou os dentes.

— Isso é loucura! – Exclamou ele. — Como você pode não ver? Gosta de fazer isso? Gosta de matar pessoas? – Quentin estava transtornado.

Monrei abriu um sorriso e deu de ombros.

— É claro que eu gosto, é a minha natureza. Por que eu não gostaria disso? É prazeroso pra caralho... sentir a vida deles ir se esvaindo... Por Deus! – Monrei disse animado. — O estranho é você questionar isso. – Acusou ele.

Quentin engoliu em seco.

— Vocês são monstros.

— E você também. Não se esqueça quem deu a ideia e resgatou essa técnica de controle de mente que já estava perdida a centenas de anos.

— Não era para mata-los... era... era... era só pra nós podermos nos alimentar sem gerar uma guerra. Heikemy distorceu tudo que eu propus para ele!

Monrei franziu a testa por um momento, mas logo em seguida compreendeu de quem Quentin estava falando. Aquele era o nome do seu rei e essa era a primeira vez que o ouvia. Centenas de anos lutando ao seu lado e o rei nem pensara em lhe dizer seu verdadeiro nome, entretanto aquele pirralho que não tinha mais de trinta anos sabia.

O nightshifter se recompôs, tentando não demonstrar o ciúme que sentiu daquilo.

— Não funciona assim. Eles foram feitos para serem nosso alimento, é simples. Não ouse sair por essa porta, vai se arrepender se fizer isso.

Quentin tomou alguns segundos para decidir se obedeceria ao nightshifter mais velho ou se seguiria o que a sua consciência dizia e acabou decidindo pela segunda opção, fazendo seus olhos brilharem na íris um marrom ameaçador e pela primeira vez na sua vida fez o que seu pai o havia implorado para nunca fazer, assumindo a forma de um grande lobo de pelagem amarelada.

Monrei abriu a boca e sua expressão foi de total choque.

— Você é a porra de um lobo! – O homem gritou e Quentin avançou para cima dele, não dando tempo para o nightshifter impactado usar sua velocidade desumana e mordendo seu pescoço com tanta força que arrancou um pedaço de carne.

O grito de Monrei ecoou por todo o lugar e Quentin saiu de cima dele logo em seguida, correndo pela porta em direção a floresta conhecida como Shawnee.

 **-J2-**

Jared bateu na porta duas vezes antes de entrar e encontrou Jensen sentado na cama assistindo vidrado a um programa de auditório. O ômega não parecia estar realmente prestando atenção no que era dito pelo apresentador.

— Jen? – Jared chamou com o tom de voz baixo e o loiro nem mesmo olhou para ele; não tinha ouvido, pois sua mente ainda estava em curto circuito. — Jensen? – O alfa chamou mais alto e daquela vez o mais velho olhou-o.

— Sim?

O mais alto sentou-se na beirada da cama, olhando para a barra da colcha e mordendo o lábio; queria tanto poder fazer Jensen esquecer das cosias que vira.

— Como você está?

— Bem. – Jensen respondeu sem nem pensar.

— Fale a verdade para mim, ômega. – Os olhos de Jared se aluminaram no amarelo de seu lobo e logo voltaram a cor natural. Jensen brilhou do mesmo jeito, mas na cor vermelha. Aquela era a marca de quando os instintos assumiam o controle.

— Eu ainda estou pensando nas coisas que vi, na morte da minha mãe e em quem era aquele homem. Foi tão horrível, Jared, foi como olhar dentro dos olhos do próprio diabo. Só dava pra ver maldade pura. – Jensen disse, com a voz ficando embargada no final.

Jared se aproximou mais do seu companheiro, envolvendo-o com os braços e dando um beijo no topo da sua cabeça.

— Está tudo bem agora, Jen. Você está seguro comigo.

Jensen engoliu a vontade repentina de voltar a chorar e entrelaçou seus dedos com os do alfa, sentindo-se da forma como ele lhe prometera: protegido.

— Eu sei disso.

— Eu te amo, Jensen. Te amo demais. – O alfa confessou e Jensen sorriu levemente, virando-se para ele e dando um selinho nos seus lábios.

— Eu também te amo, alfa. Você está sendo tudo para mim, não sei o que faria sem você agora...

— Não precisa pensar nisso. Você me tem e eu te tenho e é isso que importa.

Os dois lobos se ajeitaram melhor na cama e se abraçaram com força, sentindo-se amados e protegidos naquele abrigo conhecido.

Jared aproveitou para tirar um cochilo naquele tempo em que ficou abraçado confortando Jensen, pois não dormia nada a mais de vinte e quatro horas e seu corpo estava começando a ficar lento, o que não seria nada bom caso tivesse que travar uma luta em Tuskegee.

Algumas horas depois, quando o alfa acordou, Jensen já estava de olhos abertos, pensativo e com a mesma aura dolorida de mais cedo.

— Ei... – Jared chamou e o loiro o olhou e forçou um pequeno sorriso. — Preciso conversar com você.

Jensen balançou a cabeça e sentou na cama, cruzando os braços no peito e dando abertura para o mais novo dizer o que queria. Jared imitou o movimento do ômega e se sentou de frente para ele, limpando a garganta e então começando.

— Um lobo negro foi morto na madrugada passada e há uma testemunha visual que disse que o responsável pelo ataque foi um Tuskeguie. – Disse o alfa cabisbaixo, sem contato direto com os olhos de Jensen.

— Oh, nossa... sinto muito. – Jensen disse realmente compadecido, sabia que Jared podia sentir aquela perda devido a conexão que ele tinha com todos os seus lobos.

— Obrigado, ele era um bom garoto, não merecia isso... – Jared respirou fundo e tentou deixar de lado aquele sentimento de perda que sentia em relação a Greg. Mesmo nunca tendo falado direito com o adolescente, o seu instinto sofria a perda.

— O que você vai fazer a respeito? Acha que o meu pai quebrou o acordo? – Perguntou o loiro. Diferentemente das vezes em que conversaram sobre a possível quebra do acordo de paz, Jensen não se manifestou a favor de nenhum lado. Não estava com disposição para lutar por nada.

Jared levantou o olhar e sentiu seu coração apertar quando mirou nos olhos do ômega. Via tanto sofrimento ali, parecia que aquilo nunca seria reparado.

— Eu vou visitar o seu pack natal amanhã pela manhã... mais alguns outros vão ir junto pra garantir a segurança e tudo mais, mas eu gostaria mesmo era que você fosse. Não porque você pode ler a mente do seu pai e saber se ele está falando a verdade, eu mesmo consigo ver a verdade nos olhos de um homem, só queria que você pudesse sentir um pouco de familiaridade revendo seu pai, seu irmão e seus amigos...

Jensen passou as mãos pelo rosto e subiu para o cabelo, desviando o olhar e fixando em um ponto qualquer do colchão, permanecendo naquela posição por algum tempo.

— Jensen?

— Eu não sei se é a melhor ideia... ele sabia de tudo, Jay, e decidiu esconder de mim. – Jensen disse, ainda com o olhar baixo.

— Ele é seu pai, é obvio que ele iria querer evitar... isso! – Disse o alfa com a voz embargada, gesticulando com as mãos para o loiro, estava sentindo Jensen começar a deixar a emoção tomar conta novamente e isso o afetava. — É claro que ele iria querer proteger o filho de toda essa dor; todo esse trauma. Ninguém deveria passar pelo que você passou, Jen. Não o culpe, seu pai só pensou no melhor para você.

Jensen levantou o olhar e encarou o alfa. Seus olhos tinham grossas lágrimas prontas para cair, mas ele não permitiu que isso acontecesse. Sentia-se traído por Jared naquele momento pelo alfa estar defendendo a atitude que ele condenava em relação ao pai; seu cérebro não estava funcionando direito.

— Por favor, me deixa sozinho agora.

Jared bufou e se levantou da cama, pisando duro e batendo a porta ao sair. Só então o ômega deixou as lágrimas caírem e abraçou o travesseiro que o outro tinha usado a pouco tempo, arrependendo-se por ser tão duro com o homem que estava fazendo de tudo para lhe dar amor e carinho.

Jared foi para o quarto que Jensen costumava usar, deitando na cama e cruzando os braços no peito, furioso com tudo a sua volta e querendo quebrar tudo.

Não demorou muito para o moreno ouvir batidas na sua porta e por mais que quisesse ficar chateado com Jensen, não conseguia. Não em uma hora como aquela, precisava do ômega tanto quanto ele precisava do alfa.

Levantou-se e abriu-a, sendo abraçado com força por uma figura tremula.

— Me desculpe, eu sei que meu pai só quis me poupar, eu sei que você está fazendo o seu melhor eu só... – Jensen afundou o rosto no peito de Jared, o alfa o envolveu com seus braços e os dois ficaram na entrada do quarto abraçados daquela forma por longos minutos. — Eu quero ir com você amanhã, acho que... acho que preciso conversar sobre tudo isso com ele. Rever Steve e Josh também vai ser legal...

Jared sorriu e segurou o queixo de Jensen, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

— Vem comigo até a cozinha, vou fazer alguma coisa pra você comer. Deve estar morrendo de fome.

O loiro não tinha prestado atenção na fome que estava sentindo até Jared mencionar e seu estomago roncou.

— Estou.

O alfa segurou a mão do ômega e eles desceram as escadas juntos até a cozinha, onde Jared preparou o melhor sanduíche que o loiro comera em muito tempo.

Jensen tinha cansado de tentar convencer Jared que o que tinha matado a sua mãe era um nightshifter; ele próprio estava começando a acreditar que pudesse ter misturado as coisas na sua mente depois de tantos anos, então eles tentaram conversar sobre trivialidades, qualquer coisa que não envolvesse os packs ou a morte de Donna.

Quando já estava próximo das dez da noite, os dois lobos subiram para o quarto e dormiram de conchinha, nus e quase virando uma coisa só de tão colados, entretanto nenhum deles sentiu malicia naquele ato.

Seus lobos precisavam daquele momento de amor calmo e puro. O amor que compartilharam daquela vez foi espiritual, inocente e muito antigo e Jensen pôde sentir o peso da dor sendo aliviada dos seus ombros.

Um pouco de cada vez.

 **-J2-**

Peter estreitou os olhos e focou sua visão num movimento agressivo de algumas árvores, como se uma manada estivesse passando de uma vez e vindo em direção ao seu pack.

Direcionou a audição no mesmo ponto para tentar ouvir o que estava acontecendo, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar em comunicar os outros vigias. Um golpe rápido e certeiro lhe atingiu no peito e ele caiu no chão com falta de ar, levando as mãos ao local atingido e forçando os pulmões a funcionar, mas sem sucesso. O segundo golpe atingiu sua cabeça e ele viu tudo escurecer e logo em seguida teve sua cabeça arrancada dos ombros.

Heikemy, o rei nightshifter, parou na frente de todos os outros, segurando a cabeça que havia acabado de decepar e mostrando para eles.

— _Anak ach thveu dauchneh ban now leu satv chachk teangoasa krawpi be so n ryy alhva. Ryy strei alhvas . Komar ning mnoussacheasa trauvte trauv ban loubbambat puokke min bamreu yeung avei teangoasa._ (Vocês podem fazer isso em todos os lobos que não forem homens betas ou alfas; ou mulheres alfas. Crianças e idosos devem ser eliminados também, não nos servem para nada.)

Em sua mente, o homem de cabelos platinados sussurrou para todos os lobos que estavam na guarnição da alcateia: _Simon disse para ficar quieto enquanto nós massacramos vocês._ E logo em seguida sorriu perversamente.

Dada a ordem, as criaturas de olhos brilhantes avançaram para dentro da alcateia, passando pelas árvores e clareiras sem nenhum impedimento. Se os lobos dourados estivessem conscientes em seus postos, a invasão seria infinitamente mais difícil, mas todos os vigias de primeira escala tinham seus olhos tomados por um brilho vermelho que os impedia de reagir de qualquer forma, pois haviam recebido uma ordem.

O barulho dos pés batendo contra a grama e as folhas secas sendo esmagadas fora ouvido de longe por Steve, que estava de vigia no terceiro quadrante, muito próximo da vila onde todos moravam. Ele sabia que algo ruim estava para acontecer e aquele aviso sonoro foi suficiente para convence-lo de que seria aquela noite, então o alfa correu de volta para a alcateia. Precisava avisar Alan para que eles tentassem fazer alguma coisa antes que fosse tarde demais.

— Alfa, tem alguma coisa vindo. – Disse o loiro com a respiração ofegante.

— Eu senti. Peter foi pego, eu parei de senti-lo, temos que ser rápidos.

Alan e Steve fizeram o possível para encontrar e reunir todos os alfas confiáveis e explicar para eles a situação. O clima no lugar era de puro medo. O alfa do pack tentou explicar um plano de emergência, mas quase ninguém prestou atenção. Eles estavam mais preocupados com suas famílias devido ao medo do desconhecido e o alarde sentido pelo próprio alfa, que raramente demonstrava inquietação.

— Quem está nos atacando? – Perguntou uma voz estrangulada e logo outras foram ouvidas no mesmo tom.

— Eu não sei dizer ao certo, mas nós não podemos perder tempo aqui...

Antes que Alan Ackles pudesse completar sua frase, um grito histérico e agudo pode ser ouvido pelos alfas. Uma voz tão fina só podia pertencer a uma criança.

Todos saíram da sala às pressas, encontrando um caos do lado de fora. Pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro e cada vez mais gritos de desespero.

Os lobos tomaram sua forma animal e correram de encontro aos invasores, derrubando alguns e sendo derrubados por outros.

O rei nightshifter chegou junto com os seus soldados, procurando pelo alfa da alcateia com um olhar sádico de vitória. Se ele quisesse, poderia usar o controle que tinha sobre a mente da maioria dos lobos dourados da vila, mas eles gostavam do pavor que provocavam antes de abater suas vítimas.

Enquanto os nightshifters abriam caminho entre os lobos, Heikemy focalizou seu olhar no lobo velho intitulado chefe daquele pack, esperando que ele estivesse sozinho para só então usar sua velocidade sobre humana para ataca-lo, jogando-o contra uma parede sem nem dar tempo de ser notado.

O Stech avançou novamente, mas Alan conseguiu se levantar novamente e sair da sua mira, abrindo a mandíbula e agarrando em um dos tornozelos do nightshifter, que brilhou os olhos e gritou de dor.

Heikemy foi rápido no seu contra-ataque, virando-se e agarrando Alan pelo pescoço. Levantou o enorme lobo do chão com a maior facilidade, como se ele fosse de pelúcia, entrando na casa em que estava próximo e o jogando no chão.

— Cadê o seu filho ômega?! – Exigiu o homem de olhos vermelhos, chegando mais perto do lobo e o chutando com força.

Alan sentiu tanta dor que não conseguiu manter a forma da transformação, voltando ao corpo humano e abraçando o próprio abdômen, enquanto cuspia sangue de um corte interno na boca.

— Me diz! – Gritou o nightshifter, se curvando e agarrando o alfa pelos ombros. — Ele é meu! Onde você o escondeu?

O rei sentia-se enojado por ter que falar a língua comum, mas se falasse na sua língua materna, o lobo velho não o entenderia.

— Você nunca vai tê-lo, Jensen não é seu!

O loiro platinado bateu o homem mais velho em aparência na parede e logo em seguida desferiu um soco no seu rosto.

— Ele é meu sim, onde ele está?! – Heikemy esbravejou novamente. A aparência jovem e delicada em nada correspondia a sua crueldade e força.

Alan pendeu a cabeça entre os ombros, com dores por todo o corpo, mas principalmente no abdômen, onde levara o chute.

— Eu vou encontra-lo e depois vou fazer dele meu escravo pessoal e tudo isso vai se dever a você. Se tivesse me entregado ele sem resistência, eu apenas terminaria o que comecei à alguns anos atrás, mas não, _ahm-ahm_. – Debochou o nightshifter original, segurando o rosto do alfa e fazendo ele lhe encarar. — Quando eu encontra-lo, ele vai desejar morrer todos os dias. Vou abusa-lo de todas as formas que alguém pode suportar e nunca vou deixar ele morrer.

Alan fechou os olhos e sua mente se perdeu em lembranças. Primeiro vieram as de Donna na época em que se conheceram e de como foram felizes juntos, depois o sofrimento com a morte dela e então a raiva por pensar que aquele maldito poderia causar qualquer mal ao seu filho mais novo.

O alfa voltou a abrir os olhos, mas dessa vez tomado por um brilho esverdeado ameaçador; aquilo indicava que o seu instinto mais primitivo estava no controle.

Heikemy riu crapuloso, achando graça do último esforço feito pelo alfa do pack e desferiu mais soco no seu rosto, entretanto, o mais velho mal sentiu, desvencilhando-se do aperto das mãos e pulando em cima do nightshifter.

O loiro platinado não pensou duas vezes antes de tirar suas garras para fora e crava-las no peito de Alan, logo abaixo do coração. Não podia dar margem para ser atingido, pois aquele lobo era realmente forte.

O brilho sumiu dos olhos do alfa e sua consciência ficou à beira de deixar de existir.

— Já enfrentei coisas muito piores e maiores que você, vira-lata velho.

O Stech disse com desprezo, arrumando sua roupa que ficara amassada e dando mais um chute com toda a sua enorme força no estomago do alfa. Ouviu o barulho das costelas se partindo, e, se tivesse sorte, alguma delas haveria de ter perfurado o pulmão, causando uma morte mais lenta e dolorosa.

— Uma pena que você não vai viver para ver a sua alcateia sendo destruída e todos os seus lobos inúteis serem mortos, mas foi ótimo negociar com você, velho lobo.

Alan olhou para cima e viu o homem saindo da casa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Conseguia ouvir os gritos do lado de fora e todo o pânico que os seus lobos estavam sentindo e não demorou para que perdesse a consciência devido a dor emocional e física e a perda de sangue

O Stech sorriu, observando todo o caos se espalhando pelo lugar, seus súditos atacando e devorando todos que podiam. Era daquele jeito que as coisas tinham que ser; os lobos deviam temer os nightshifters e eles iriam. Cada um deles, Heikemy garantiria isso.

 **-J2-**

Jensen foi o primeiro a acordar no dia seguinte. Parecia ter tirado um peso enorme dos seus ombros, como se tivesse chegado a um entendimento do que acontecera tantos anos atrás e pudesse processar aquilo sem sentir toda a dor do momento. Compreensivelmente, ainda era difícil, mas não mais sentia a dor sufocante no peito.

Virou-se na cama e deu de cara com o responsável pelo seu conforto, sorrindo de canto e dando um selinho no alfa adormecido.

— Está na hora de acordar, alfa... – O loiro cantarolou, levando uma mão ao cabelo do outro e afastando os fios que lhe caiam sobre os olhos.

Jared fez um barulho preguiçoso e fechou mais os olhos, entrelaçando suas pernas com as do ômega e sorrindo involuntariamente.

— Que horas são? Quem acorda primeiro aqui sou eu...

Jensen riu e olhou o relógio digital em cima do criado mudo.

— Seis e meia.

O alfa abriu os olhos e encarou o loiro, sorrindo para ele e se esticando para lhe dar um beijo intenso de bom dia.

— Está começando a aprender a acordar cedo. – Disse ele sorrindo. — Está pronto para conversar com o seu pai sobre...?

Jensen balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar para o teto, deitando de barriga para cima.

— Acho que sim.

— Se não estiver tudo bem para você, não precisa ir.

— Eu estou bem melhor do que ontem. – Jensen virou-se para o mais novo e deu de ombros. — Talvez ficar assim com você tenha me ajudado...

Jared sorriu orgulhoso e acariciou o rosto do outro.

— Vamos levantar, é melhor sair cedo porque eu acho que a conversa vai ser longa.

Os dois lobos se beijaram mais uma vez e então levantaram da cama, indo para o banheiro juntos e fazendo a higiene matinal.

Quase uma hora depois, já prontos para sair, Jared chamou Sam fora da presença de Jensen e a pediu um favor.

— Fique de olho na Sandy por mim, não a visitei ontem e provavelmente não terei tempo hoje também.

Samantha concordou com a cabeça e segurou as mãos do alfa, olhando-lhe nos olhos.

— Jared, seja paciente enquanto falar com o alfa Alan; sei que tem todos os motivos do mundo para desconfiar dele, mas controle o seu temperamento.

Jared meneou que sim com a cabeça.

— Eu sei Sam e na verdade até desconfio mais que sejam rebeldes do que ele quebrando o acordo.

A beta puxou Jared para um abraço e então desejou-lhe boa sorte.

Jared e Jensen partiram da alcateia em um carro separado, enquanto os outros tenentes se dividiram em mais dois utilitários com lugar para sete passageiros.

— Estou tão ansioso para rever Steve, Josh e meu pai. – Jensen comentou em certo ponto da estrada e Jared desviou o olhar para ele rapidamente, sorrindo de canto.

— Tenho certeza que eles também vão gostar muito da visita. Eu acho uma bobagem essa coisa de segregação entre as espécies, mas como nenhum outro alfa pensa o mesmo que eu, tenho que manter as leis igual eles para não ser invadido. – Jared suspirou, odiava aquelas leis, achava-as ultrapassadas e sem serventia nos dias atuais.

— Concordo, quem sabe um dia as alcateias todas se juntem...

O resto do caminho foi percorrido com um clima leve, os companheiros conversaram sobre coisas para o futuro, a festa do vinho, que aconteceria dali alguns dias, e mais assuntos triviais sem muita profundidade.

Quando começaram a se aproximar perto da alcateia natal do ômega, Jensen sentiu um grande desconforto; uma dor de cabeça misturada com uma pressão esmagadora no tórax. Jared perguntou se o loiro queria parar um pouco e esperar o mal-estar passar para continuarem o resto do trajeto, mas ele recusou, alegando que era só um incomodo por ficar tanto tempo dentro do carro.

O alfa estranhou a falta de pessoas entrada da alcateia, que no mínimo deveria ser guarnecida por alguns lobos dourados.

— O seu pai não deixa ninguém vigiando a entrada principal do pack?

Jensen franziu a testa, achando aquilo muito anormal.

— Não, isso aqui costumava ter pelo menos uns dez lobos. E mais dois naquelas torres vigias ali. – Disse o mais velho olhando em volta e sentindo um cheiro ruim no ar. Tudo ali fazia Jensen ficar cada vez pior, o desconforto tinha evoluído para uma grande dor no peito. — Tem alguma coisa errada.

Jared continuou avançando pela estrada, porém mais devagar, esperando por um ataque surpresa ou coisa do tipo, mas nada aconteceu. Jensen ficava mais inquieto conforme iam avançando e o alfa sentia o ômega começar a ficar aflito.

Algo de muito errado estava acontecendo e os visitantes de Shawnee puderam começar a entender o que assim que chegaram a vila.

Vários corpos se espalhavam pela rua, alguns caídos em gramados de casas, outros jogados por cima de varandas. O cheiro de sangue e carne apodrecendo tomava o lugar e intoxicava os pulmões dos lobos negros, mas havia mais um cheiro no ar. Um cheiro incomum que eles não conseguiam distinguir, mas era tão ruim quanto.

Jensen estava completamente em choque, olhando para cena como se estivesse em câmera lenta, enquanto o carro deslizava pelas lajotas da rua devagar.

— O que aconteceu aqui? – Jared pensou alto, olhando para tudo assustado. Aquilo tinha sido um massacre. — Jensen, você não precisa...

— Sim eu preciso. – O ômega respondeu mecanicamente com os olhos marejados e a voz quebrada. Ele havia crescido na presença de todas aquelas pessoas e agora as estava vendo estraçalhadas na sua frente.

Jared olhou para o companheiro e sentiu seu coração apertar, Jensen mal havia superado um trauma e já estava presenciando a devastação do seu pack natal.

Pararam o carro em frente à praça principal, que ficava próxima a casa do alfa do pack e o antigo lar de Jensen.

Jensen saiu do carro com as pernas tremulas, querendo sair correndo para ver se seu pai, Steve e Josh estavam bem, mas sem forças para isso. Olhava para os rostos pálidos das pessoas por quem passava e sentia o nó na sua garganta se fechar cada vez mais, dificultando a respiração e deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livres pelas bochechas.

Jared o acompanhava, observando de perto, mas sem poder fazer nada para ajudar. A sensação de impotência deixava o alfa angustiado e o pior de todo o massacre era a brutalidade com a qual os lobos haviam sido mortos. Vários deles tinham membros que haviam sido arrancados, assim como mordidas horrendas espalhadas pelo corpo.

Ele nem sequer poderia imaginar quem fizera uma coisa daquelas; atacar crianças e qualquer outro lobo que não fizesse parte do fronte responsável pelo confronto físico era crime entre os lobos e entre todos os shifters, um crime que nunca ninguém havia cometido em centenas de anos.

Jared ordenou que os outros lobos negros procurassem por qualquer sobrevivente, enquanto ele e Jensen entravam na casa central.

A mansão estava vazia, nem mesmo o cozinheiro estava por ali, quem sabe isso significasse uma coisa boa; quem sabe eles haviam conseguido fugir.

— Alfa! – Chamou uma voz da entrada principal e Jared se voltou para lá imediatamente. — Encontramos o corpo do alfa Alan Ackles.

Jensen travou no lugar. _Encontramos o corpo._ Aquilo significava que seu pai estava... morto? A adrenalina do pânico foi liberada na corrente sanguínea do ômega e ele correu para fora da casa, junto com Jared e o lobo que havia encontrado o alfa do pack.

Entraram na casa que Jensen reconheceu como sendo a de Danneel e ele avistou seu pai caído de bruços no chão com uma poça de sangue ao seu redor. O ômega caiu no chão sobre os joelhos, ao lado do corpo do pai e abraçou tremendo seu progenitor, deixando toda a dor vir de uma só vez.

Jensen chorou como nunca havia chorado em toda a sua vida, enquanto Jared e o tenente Chris o observavam.

— Pai... – Jensen sussurrou entre os soluços, colocando as duas mãos no rosto do homem a fim de ter certeza de que ele estava realmente sem nenhuma atividade cerebral e cem por cento morto e se surpreendeu ao senti-lo pulsar na sua mente. O alfa ainda não estava morto, entretanto encontrava-se muito fraco. — Jared, ele não está morto! – Jensen gritou desesperado.

Jared se ajoelhou ao lado do ômega e colocou a mão sobre o peito do alfa no chão, sentindo uma fraca pulsação.

— Meu deus... – O moreno disse. Pela quantia de sangue que ele havia perdido, era quase um milagre que ainda estivesse vivo. — Chris, me ajude aqui. Precisamos levar ele para o hospital agora mesmo.

Jensen se afastou e deixou os dois alfas levarem seu pai erguido de volta para o carro em que ele tinha vindo com Jared, acomodando o homem no banco de trás.

Jared reuniu todos os seus lobos ao redor do carro e lhes passou a ordem.

— Eu e Jensen vamos voltar para Shawnee e vocês todos ficam aqui procurando qualquer sobrevivente. Vou mandar mais pessoal para cá e uma ambulância caso encontrem algum sobrevivente. Entenderam?

Os lobos confirmaram e Jared entrou no carro do lado do motorista, enquanto Jensen foi para o banco de trás, colocando a cabeça do pai sobre o colo e segurando sua mão.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. – Sussurrou ele mais para si mesmo do que para o pai.

O veículo cantou pneus quando Jared roncou o motor e saiu em disparada pelo caminho que havia vindo, enquanto os outros homens vasculhavam as casas silenciosas. Apesar de odiarem os lobos dourados, naquele momento esqueceram todas as suas diferenças e só se importaram em tentar salvar alguém.

 **-J2-**

Elisabeth sentiu quando sua previsão se realizou. Ela ainda não tinha chegado ao pack de Jared e teve que esperar alguns minutos para recomeçar a caminhada, pois sentira um grande impacto com aquela barbaria.

Vinte minutos depois ela retornou a caminhar, passando o resto da madrugada e algumas horas da manhã até chegar no grande pack Shawnee. Os vigias tentaram a impedir de entrar, mas ela exigiu falar com o alfa, que não estava presente no momento.

— Quem está no comando, meu rapaz? Eu preciso falar com essa pessoa, você não sabe o que está fazendo, filho. _Não sabe._

— Tudo bem, senhora, vou leva-la até o conselheiro. – Disse um dos guardas impaciente, não sentia a essência de lobo nela, por isso pensou se tratar apenas de uma humana sem importância.

Chad estava no escritório do alfa quando foi chamado para receber uma senhora que exigia falar com o chefe da alcateia.

— Você é que é o Chad, é? – Indagou Dona Elisabeth com um sorriso de canto de rosto. — Jared falou muito de você, _falou sim_. Muito prazer, meu jovem.

O beta estranhou aquela senhora e só depois de alguns segundos conseguiu associar ela a mulher que cuidara de Jared na montanha, abrindo um grande sorriso de surpresa.

— Você é a Dona Elisabeth? – Chad perguntou boquiaberto, se aproximando da velhinha e lhe dando um abraço.

— Sou eu mesma, filho. _Eu mesma_. – Respondeu ela abraçando Chad de volta.

— Nossa, eu pensei que nunca fosse conhece-la. Devo um muito obrigado a senhora por ter cuidado do Jared quando ele estava machucado, a senhora salvou a vida dele.

— Quê isso, meu filho! Não precisa agradecer não, _não precisa,_ mas cadê ele? Uma coisa terrível aconteceu, rapaz. _Terrível!_ Jared precisa saber e se proteger antes que aconteça o mesmo com essa alcateia aqui.

Chad ficou sério imediatamente. Aquela idosa não parecia ser do tipo que exagerava os acontecimentos e sábia como Jared a tinha descrito, alguma coisa realmente ruim tinha acontecido.

— Ele foi para Tuskegee conversar com o alfa Alan Ackles. O que foi que aconteceu?

— Os monstros. Eles voltaram e estão mais fortes do que nunca, filho. _Mais fortes do que nunca._

 _ **Continua...**_


End file.
